Les Anges Pleurent
by Bocchan-chan
Summary: Ciel a des peurs profondes et ses angoisses risquent de couter cher à son démoniaque majordome. Entre dérision et cauchemar,entre désir et respect de l'autre, nos héros devront affronter leur pire ennemi : eux.
1. Chapter 1

Un simple cauchemar qui me hanta pendant des nuits, dans lequel j'étais Ciel. Un simple mauvais rêve qui est devenu toute une histoire.

Au fil de mes chapitres, je passerai du comique au tragique en un clin d'oeil.

Je mets un rating M, en raison des situations implicites et explicites entre Ciel et Sébastian ainsi que pour prévenir les scènes de violences et certains propos qui pourraient s'avérer choquants.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**PARTIE 1 : Moi Ciel Phantomhive martyre**

Ciel était ass... vautré dans son fauteuil depuis le début de l'après midi, submergé qu'il était par une tonne de devoirs.

Pourquoi avait-il joué aux échecs avec ce démon, se demanda -t-il ? Allez donc savoir ! Et pourquoi avait-il perdu ?

Le fait était qu'il était coincé dans cette pièce SANS pâtisserie depuis des heures.

Ciel se plaignait. Qui d'autre le ferait pour lui de toute façon ? Certainement pas ce sale traître ingrat qui lui servait de majordome !

Il se plaignait donc avec force et conviction, tellement même qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre et que la pile de devoirs que l'Autre lui avait imposée était encore intacte de tout toucher «bocchanesque ».

Qui donc invoquer dans de telles conditions ? Certainement pas le Gars de l'étage du dessous ! Il l'avait déjà invoqué une fois celui-là et ce qu'il lui avait envoyé était devenu aujourd'hui même son bourreau personnel ! Donc non merci, mauvaise idée !

Au bout d'un énième décrochage de mâchoire en règle, Ciel décida qu'il serait peut être temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que Sébastian lui avait infligé. Martyre….

- Décidément rien ne me sera jamais épargné…! Soudain son regard se posa sur quelque chose. Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça toi ? Je te signale que c'est bien à cause de tes frères si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! ARRETE DE ME FIXER JE T'AI DIT ! TU ENTENDS QUAND JE TE PARLE ? TU ENTENDS !

Ciel avait prononcé la dernière phrase en hurlant et bien sûr ses cris ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Certainement pas aux oreilles de son majordome qui se demanda soudain ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais que peut-il bien fabriquer ? Est-ce possible d'être aussi petit et de faire autant de bruit ?

- Bocchan ? Tout va bien ? interrogea Sébastian qui en un éclair s'était retrouvé derrière la porte.

- Bien sur que ça va ! Ne rentre pas je me concentre ! répondit le jeune homme d'un air agacé.

- Oh ! C'est donc votre cerveau en surchauffe qui fait un tel vacarme ? Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'un tel..…rythme soutenu, dit-il avec cet air sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien.

Bien sûr le but était de faire enrager son SI CHER Maître et de lui faire ouvrir cette satanée porte, qui s'ouvrit, non sans violence, laissant apparaître devant lui un « Ciel en pleine _maîtrise_ de lui-même ».

- TOI ! Si je pouvais, je t'étriperai comme on étripe un cochon et crois bien que j'y prendrais grand plaisir ! fit Ciel l'air mauvais, montrant du doigt son démon.

- Voila une chose dont je ne doute pas un instant Bocchan. Seulement voyez-vous… je crains pour votre santé _si_ fragile et votre prédisposition à vomir devant… le sang, les tripes, ce genre de choses… s'amusa Sébastian.

Ciel blanchit sous l'allusion. Les souvenirs de Madame Red en Jack l'Éventreur refirent surface et la nausée avec. Répondre à ça voulait dire repenser à ça. Il préféra aboyer un ordre

- Prépare-moi un chocolat chaud !

- Pourquoi prenez-vous un chocolat chaud et non du thé aujourd'hui ?

- Pour faire parler les démons qui n'ont rien à dire ! Maintenant va faire ce que tu fais de mieux, à savoir jouer les larbins, et laisse-moi en paix!

Ciel s'apprêtait à fermer violemment la porte mais il fut bloqué dans son élan.

- Je sais faire beaucoup d'autres choses bien mieux que celle-ci Bocchan… ronronna le diable, des choses que je pourrais …vous montrer, que vous pourriez ….apprécier…quémander…

La voix de Sébastian s'était faite douce, envoûtante en même temps qu'il se rapprochait de son jeune maître.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toutes celles qui sont venues mettre leur avis sur cette premiere partie, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Voici donc le second chapitre.

**PPARTIE 2 : faut pas pousser!**

Sébastian, tout démon qu'il était, ne vit pas la gifle arriver.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Écarte-toi de moi ! IMMEDIATEMENT! Démon ! dit Ciel fulminant et haletant.

A regrets, Sébastian s'écarta de son jeune maître.

- Bien puisque vous n'êtes _apparemment _pas d'humeur joueuse, je vais préparer votre chocolat. Je vous recommande tout de même de vous calmer Bocchan, il est inutile de mettre en péril votre santé en risquant la crise d'asthme.

Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres et sur un Ciel rougissant et crachant comme un chat qu'il ferma la porte tout doucement.

- Pour qui me prend cet empêcheur de tourner en rond? Qui est-il pour me parler comme il le fait, pour me regarder comme il l'a fait ? Personne n'a le droit de me réduire ainsi ! Et certainement pas Sébastian Michaelis ! Il est censé m'obéir ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! Je suis son maître et je suis LE Comte Phantomhive ! Et j'estime avoir droit aux égards correspondant à mon rang !

Et ce fut sur ces mots que, sans aucune grâce, il se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans son fauteuil.

Que Sébastian pouvait être long parfois…, pensa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, pourquoi était il si long d'ailleurs ? Il ne faut pas tant de temps pour préparer un misérable chocolat chaud !

Ciel sentit sa colère revenir. Il fit teinter la clochette et se dit que pour son propre intérêt, Sébastian avait plutôt intérêt à se bouger le fio...*

- Bocchan ?

- Tout de même ! Il t'en faut un temps pour préparer un chocolat ? Tu le fais pousser ou quoi ?

- Disons que j'ai dû donner à la cuisine un aspect plus… normal… après le passage de l'ouragan Bard ».

- …

- Boc-chan ?

- Quoi !. Eh bien ne reste pas planté là, le regard perdu dans le vague comme un ahuri ! Quelle mouche te pique encore ?»

- C'est quoi…. Ça ?

- Ça quoi ?

- Ça ça ! dit Sébastian en montrant la fenêtre du doigt.

- Rien je te dis! répondit le jeune garçon en lui tournant le dos. Vas faire ce pourquoi je te pai...

- Une misère ! coupa le démon.

- Bien assez cher comme ça vu ce que tu auras comme prime à la fin de ton contrat !

- Ahhhh j'ai hâte d'y être... ce sera certainement extrêmement jouissif ! fit Sébastian rêveur, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à son jeune maître qui le voyait dans la glace.

Ciel sentit un frisson le parcourir en observant le regard rougeoyant de son démon à cet instant. Il se retourna vivement, fixant Sébastian et tendant vers lui un doigt rageur.

- Ne jouis pas en pensant à moi ! C'est un ordre !

- Je ne pense pas à _vous, _mais à votre âme Bocchan ! répondit le diable se délectant de la fureur de l'enfant.

- Eh bien ne jouis pas en pensant à mon âme ! C'est aussi un ordre !

- Euh… Bocchan ? dit fébrilement une voix à la porte.

La vitesse à laquelle Sébastian et Ciel tournèrent la tête vers cette voix fut assez appréciable.

- May linn…. dit le comte en se tenant la tête. J'imagine que tu as entendu la fin de notre conversation ?

Au regard du visage cramoisi qu'elle affichait c'était sûr.

Dead…

Il suffisait à Ciel d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait raconter aux autres pour avoir envie de se jeter par la fenêtre et faire le même vol plané manqué que cette saleté d'an…! Zut! Il l'avait oublié celui là ! pensa-t-il.

- Bon eh bien je crois que je vous ai assez vu comme ça pour les deux prochaines heures (pour Sébastian), mois (pour May Linn ) ! dit le jeune homme en souriant, ce qui donna des sueurs froides à ses interlocuteurs.

- Mais vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle a à vous dire ? demanda Sébastian qui LUI voulait bien savoir, ce que la bonne avait à dire et surtout POURQUOI son jeune maître les virait aussi vite de cette pièce avec ce sourire faux.

- Non ! coupa sèchement Ciel.

- Et vous ne voulez pas votre chocolat chaud ? Même si j'avoue qu'avec tout ça il ne doit plus vraiment l'être !

- Non !

- …

- Allez, disposez tous les deux ! Ouste ! Du vent ! Du large !

- Bon très bien. Je ne vous savais pas si soupe au lait Bocchan, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à cach…

- DEHORS j'ai dit ! ordonna le gamin en leur montrant la porte, prêt à les jeter dans le couloir s'il le fallait.

May Linn sortit paniquée, alors que le diable lui, passa la porte de très mauvaise grâce, regardant d'un air suspicieux son jeune maître qui lui cachait sans aucun doute quelque chose, ce qu'il ne tolérait pas du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci une fois encore pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire,

Pour répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de lien et auxquelles je ne peux répondre directement :

Hra : tu devrais poster tes rêves toi aussi, les fans ne sont jamais avares de lire des histoires sur leur manga préféré! Quant à mon cauchemar, il n'en est qu'à ses prémisses, le pire reste à venir...

une idée pour URUVIEL : comme le pire pour Ciel est de se retrouver coincé pendant des heures sans pâtisseries. Pense donc dans quel état je vais être à la Japan Expo! Tu me laisserais sans gâteaux? Le Séby ne veut pas porter un plateau?xd

**PARTIE 3 : questions existentielles**

Ciel Phantomhive, à peine les deux enquiquineurs partis, tel un coureur de catégorie mondiale voire Olympique, se propulsa jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'y pencher.

Eh bien oui, se dit-il. Il était toujours là celui là, vautré qu'il était en contre-bas. Pas en très bon état d'ailleurs. On pouvait même dire qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme _originelle._

Eh bien bravo, je me dis BRAVO. Ciel Phantomhive ou _comment s'attirer un maximum d'ennuis chaque jour ! _Là ça y est ! Elle va me tuer….. ou pas. Pas si je trouve le moyen de le lui cacher. Non elle va le remarquer. Elle avait bien remarqué le changement de bague. Note pour plus tard : comment se faisait-il qu'elle remarquait des choses insignifiantes alors qu'elle ne verrait même pas une vache dans un couloir ?

Déchéance…..

Seconde option : faire semblant de ne rien savoir sur le sort de cette maudite statue et jouer les innocents ! Non ce n'est pas digne de Moi !

Dernière option : faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre !

C'est très bon ça ! Et surtout c'est beaucoup moins dégradant ! Ça me correspond beaucoup mieux !

Mais qui montrer du doigt…?

Sébastian ? nan…. Mauvaise, très très mauvaise idée. Il me le fera payer et puis j'ai besoin de lui pour m'endormir... après il voudra plus rester ou pire : il se moquera de moi, vicieusement comme il sait si bien le faire d'ailleurs.

Accuser ….Finny ! Nan il serait capable de pleurer dans mon giron et de ruiner mon habit.

Accuser…. Soma ? Pas mauvaise idée mais idem que pour Finny donc, non.

Accuser…. May Linn ? Ah Nan, si je veux négocier son silence… je vais la jouer fine.

Accuser…. Bard ? Il l'aurait cramée pas balancée par la fenêtre…

Accuser…. Monsieur Tanaka ? Il est trop petit pour soulever cette statue….

Lau ? Ça serait bien ça ! Lizzie pourrait peut être m'en débarrasser ! Elle a une force surhumaine parfois.

Dilemme.

Pendant que ce cher Ciel était accablé de questions existentielles _sur qui pouvoir accuser à sa place_, Sébastian, lui, se creusait activement le trognon pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le cerveau de son jeune maître pour qu'il change si vite d'avis. Certes, son maître n'était pas facile à comprendre, en fait il était certainement la créature la plus compliquée qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa longue vie de démon et pourtant Diable sait qu'il en avait croisées ! Mais quand même ! Refuser un chocolat chaud accompagné de pâtisseries….. fallait :

- soit que son Maître ne soit déjà plus bien net !

- soit qu'il veuille lui cacher quelque chose ! Et ÇA c'était hors de question ! RIEN qui concernait la vie de Ciel Phantomhive ne devait lui être caché, surtout pas ce que LUI voulait garder caché. Foi (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) de Sébastian Michaelis, il le découvrirait ! Quel que soit le moyen qu'il emploierait ! Il utiliserait les pires supplices : devoirs à foison, privation de pâtisseries en particulier de gâteaux au chocolat, thé froid, il planquerait les bougies pour que le Bocchan s'endorme dans le noir, il inviterait Druit pour le petit déjeuner, etc… Ah ça il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait le petit bonhomme ! Il cracherait le morceau !

Sébastian pestait tout seul dans son coin, imaginant les pires scénarios concernant « le secret de Ciel Phantomhive ».

Sébastian acceptait en effet beaucoup de choses de son jeune Maître : être traité comme un moins que rien, être frappé alors qu'il est réduit à l'impuissance (il se souvenait fort bien des baffes mises avec bonheur par le morveux*)! Ah ça il en avait bien profité le bougre ! Assis à califourchon sur lui pour le claquer avec plus de force ! Tsa !).

Mais il n'acceptait PAS de ne pas TOUT savoir sur lui, y compris ses plus infimes petits secrets.

Bien sûr il n'avait_ jamais_ ouvert le journal intime de son jeune Maître pour reluquer ce qu'il y avait dedans, du moins pas volontairement ! Est-ce de sa faute s'il était tombé pages ouverte ?

Certainement pas ! Sébastian était un démon honnête pour un démon ! Non mais !

Ciel était descendu en bas de sa fenêtre, et contemplait avec un air de martyre ce qui restait du cadeau de Lizzie pour son « anniversaire de fiançailles-oh-Cielou-c'est-trop-chou ». Il se sentit avoir la nausée tout à coup en y repensant.

Ben en résumé, pensa-t-il, c'était plutôt le cadeau qui était dans les choux et lui dans la merde !

- Ah tout de même vous voila Bocchan ! Je vous ai activement cherché dans tout le manoir ! Mais…. que ?

Là, se dit Ciel Phantomhive, c'était sûr il était dedans jusqu'au cou et au-delà !

_* voir les chapitres 41 du manga si vous souhaitez devancer les parutions mettant des plombes à arriver, ce qui entre nous est une honte! (mais attention c'est écrit en anglais...)_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous et à toutes de m'encourager à écrire cette histoire! Cela me fait très plaisir et me pousse à écrire la suite.

Réponse à Uruviel : Tu seras Sébastian alors tu dois jouer son rôle à savoir nourrir le Bocchan! Et mais j'y pense, samedi j'aurai que dalle à manger comme pâtisserie puisqu'on se voit pas!

**PARTIE 4 : intéressante innocence**

- Que faites-vous donc là Bocchan ? interrogea Sébastian en se penchant curieusement au dessus de l'épaule de son maître.

- Rien ! Vas-t-en !

- Rien vous êtes sûr ? Oh ce n'est donc certainement pas _VOUS _que je vois penché sur cette statuette d'ange que Mademoiselle Élisabeth vous a offert pour votre anniversaire de fiançailles ! Statuette qui semble avoir eu la mauvaise idée de passer par la fenêtre de votre bureau en cassant la vitre et de venir s'exploser en plusieurs morceaux à l'étage du dessous !

- Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, dis-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire ! Elle va vouloir me tuer ou pire… m'en offrir une autre !

- Oh c'est fort probable et vu comment s'est terminée sa petite escapade pour vous trouver une autre bague il y a du soucis à se faire ! Mieux vaut donc ne pas tenter le Diable, quoique...réfléchit le démon avec un sourire amusé, dans certains cas cela peut s'avérer efficace! Vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience il me semble non? ahah. Quant à vous tuer ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela, je pense qu'elle sera morte avant.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et trouve une solution, si tu ne veux pas me faire regretter d'avoir tenter le diable de majordome que tu es ! Meire da !

- Pourquoi ne pas en faire faire une autre ? demanda le démon en ignorant superbement l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

- Parce qu'elle l'a fait faire par un artiste très connu et qu'elle vient demain pour déjeuner ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire tailler une autre !

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de lui dire la vérité et de lui interdire _fermement _de vous offrir une autre statuette ?

- Elle va se vexer, insister pour en trouver une deuxième, faire de la comédie, pleurer pendant des heures etc... tu as vraiment envie de subir ça ? Moi non! Et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine en étant trop brutal…»

- Est-ce que lui faire de la peine pourrait signifier qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais ici ? demanda le diable avec la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Elle finirait par revenir même si elle me fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours... répondit le comte en baissant les épaules de résignation.

- Dommage… mais plusieurs jours de tranquillité, ce serait déjà ça de gagné, non ?

- Je ne te demande pas de penser Sébastian, juste d'obéir aux ordres, alors pour la dernière fois trouve une solution !

- Bien sûr My Lord. Je veux bien faire quelque chose pour vous sortir du bourbier où VOUS vous êtes encore fourré, comme vous en avez pris l'habitude depuis que je vous connais, mais voyez-vous ce genre de choses ne fait malheureusement pas partie de notre contrat..….

- Que…QUOI ? ….tu refuses donc de m'aider ? s'offusqua l'enfant.

- Ahhh Bocchan, je ne serais pas votre majordome si je ne vous aidais pas à sortir de cette situation !

- Arrête de prendre cet air faussement affligé, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?

- Bien sûr, mais je ne serais pas un _diable_ de majordome si j'acceptais de vous aider _gratuitement_, fit Sébastian avec un air coquin.

- Je te déteste ! Tu le sais ça ? cracha Ciel.

- Oui et j'aime vous entendre me le dire ! Jamais personne ne le dira comme vous Bocchan !Ronronna Sébastian en se penchant sur son jeune maître.

- Cesse ! Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

- Ahhh vous acceptez donc de négocier ? Voilà qui commence à être intéressant !

Le sourire qui fendit le visage de Sébastian aurait inquiété le plus téméraire des chasseurs de démons, mais pas Ciel Phantomhive qui se dit que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas donner grand chose de plus à son démon, lui ayant déjà promis son âme.

Innocente créature…..

Comme quoi un enfant reste un enfant, Ciel Phantomhive ou pas…


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTIE 5 : douteuses attentions**

Le soleil se levait à peine. Cela semblait être un jour comme les autres. Pourtant le lever de Phébus était aujourd'hui accompagné d'un chant.

Pas n'importe lequel : le chant d'un démon.

Eh oui, apparemment Sébastian Michaelis était en liesse aujourd'hui et préparait le petit déjeuner de son maître en se disant que ça valait le coup de vivre longtemps.

Tous les domestiques l'épiaient d'un œil inquiet, car un Sébastian qui ne les lève pas avec perte et fracas alors qu'ils tentent de remporter le record des plus grosses dormioles, qui ne leur fait pas de remontrance dès le matin et qui EN PLUS semble de très bonne humeur alors qu'il prépare un repas dans une cuisine dévastée : ça c'est pas normal !

- Bocchan, il est l'heure de vous réveiller ! dit Sébastian ouvrant les rideaux afin de laisser la lumière faire son travail, à savoir, faire lever son jeune maître.

Il obtint un merveilleux bâillement en guise de réponse.

- Ce matin ce sera un thé à la menthe et en accompagnement je vous ai préparé des pains au lait tous chauds et des tartines de pain beurrées avec des carrés de chocolat. Cela vous sied ?

- Mmmmmmm, fut la seule chose qu'il obtint du jeune comte encore à moitié endormi et dont le cerveau était encore fort embrouillé.

- Bien laissez-moi vous aider à vous lever, là, doucement, ménagez-vous Bocchan, il ne faudrait pas vous fatiguer !

Ces yeux joyeux, ce visage aimable, cette voix chantante, ces pas dansants, et ces petites attentions toutes particulières éveillèrent la méfiance de Ciel Phantomhive qui, doté d'un instinct de survie hors paire, senti tout à coup venir le coup foireux. Son démon semblait vraiment trop…. _tout_, ce matin. Et pourquoi devrait-il se ménager ?

- C'est quoi ces manières Sébastian ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me fatiguer ? Tu comptes me faire courir un cent mètres ? se moqua le jeune homme.

- Oh non Bocchan ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai abandonné l'idée de vous faire faire le moindre sport. Il est évident que votre corps si frêle n'est pas taillé pour cela.

- Boucle-la si c'est pour dire de telles idioties ! rétorqua Ciel d'un air mauvais.

- Allons Bocchan, vous me posez une question, j'y réponds le plus sincèrement possible…..

- Bien voyons ensemble les termes de notre contrat ! coupa l'enfant.

- Allons allons, savez-vous qu'il est très disgracieux de parler la bouche pleine ?

- Je fais ce qu'il me plait ! répondit Ciel en reprenant une bouchée pour agacer davantage son démon, ce qu'il trouvait absolument délectable.

- Ce très cher _Arthur_, dit le majordome de sa voix la plus hypocrite, ne vous trouverait plus aussi charmant et fascinant s'il pouvait vous voir en cet instant !

- Je ne vis pas pour plaire aux autres, et je ne vois pas ce qu'Arthur Conan Doyle vient faire dans cette conversation ! fit Ciel, se demandant pourquoi Sébastian parlait de cet homme de bon matin.

- Rien de particulier, mais la façon dont il vous regarde pourrait déplaire fortement à Votre fiancée… si par miracle son cerveau se mettait à fonctionner normalement, elle pourrait même être jalouse… entre son cadeau que vous avez fait passer par la fenêtre et certaines personnes qui se montrent très _proches _de vous…..ahhh Bocchan…..

- Où veux-tu en venir Sébastian ? Et quelles sont ces insinuations douteuses ? De quoi parles-tu ? Arthur ne vient même plus ici, alors quel est le problème ! Et c'est quoi tout _ça _?

- Saviez-vous qu'_Arthur _est devenu un des bons amis de la mère de Mademoiselle Élisabeth ? Il sera si enchanté de vous revoir !

- J'en doute ! Il est parti la peur au ventre et je ne tiens pas à le revoir, ricana l'enfant. Bon maintenant que tu as débité suffisamment de bêtises pour toute ta vie de démon, passons notre accord !

- Très bien ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre Boc-chan, se moqua le démon.


	6. Chapter 6

Message à tout le monde : Un très grand merci à vous tous et à vous toutes pour tous vos mots gentils, que ce soit sous forme de reviews ou de messages privés! Je suis étonnée que cette histoire vous plaise autant. Du coup je mets beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage!

Je remercie particulièrement SABRIBRIDU57 (j'avais oublié un "BRI"xd) et CIELXSEBASTIAN qui me me laissent toujours une review d'encouragement

Merci les filles!

Et un énorme bisou à mon Amie Uruviel (t'as vu comme je suis gentille! Vendredi t'auras vraiment pas le temps de cuisiner? mdr)

Voici donc la 6ème partie.

Attention, si les premiers chapitres seront comiques, ceux qui suivront seront beaucoup plus sombres notamment quand mon cauchemar va être véritablement retranscrit/

Mais pour le moment, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous!

**PARTIE 6 : pour un instant de paix**

La question qui vint à l'esprit de Ciel fut : pourquoi ?

Il n'était pas réputé être stupide ! Il avait un sens inné du commerce, il était craint et reconnu dans le monde des affaires comme une personne capable de conclure les marchés les plus intéressants et les plus difficiles.

Et pourtant, il avait _une fois de plus _conclu avec Sébastian Michaelis un pacte débile. En tous cas maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était coincé.

Ciel se dit qu'un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal, et une petite marche encore moins.

En descendant les escaliers il entendit quelqu'un siffloter dans la cuisine et c'est un Sébastian tout sourire qu'il en vit sortir.

- Bocchan vous sortez ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! grinça l'enfant.

- Oh mais je m'en occupe soyez-en assuré. Vos affaires sont Mes affaires et je m'en occupe avec ferveur.

Cette main sur le cœur et ce corps penché en avant dans une attitude de parfaite soumission ne trompaient nullement Ciel qui adopta un air des plus méfiants.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose ça cache _TOUJOURS_ autre chose ?

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Je ne mens pourtant jamais ! sourit le démon.

- Non mais tu t'arranges pour jouer sur les mots et transformer la vérité à ton avantage.

- Mais je ne suis qu'un diable de majord…

- ON LE SAIT ! cria Ciel.

Et sur ces mots claqua la porte d'entrée, laissant Sébastian en plan mais de fort bonne humeur d'avoir une fois de plus fait sortir son jeune maître de ses gonds.

Ciel avait dégotté un endroit très calme dans le jardin, il s'y était allongé avec bonheur, pensant qu'il méritait bien un petit moment de détente et de solitude. Avoir Sébastian toujours collé à ses basques ça allait bien cinq minutes ! Il se dit qu'il le supportait difficilement en ce moment. Pourtant cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils étaient constamment ensemble. Alors pourquoi cela l'exaspérait-il à ce point maintenant ?

- Bocchan ? Vous paraissez bien soucieux…dit le diable penché au dessus du comte d'un air inquiet.

- Sé-bas-tian…..toi… encore et toujours toi. Ne peux-tu pas me laisser quelques instants de répits ? Faut-il toujours que tu sois près de moi à chaque minute ?

- Je me préoccupe de vous et de votre bien être et il est bien normal pour un majordome d'être auprès de son maître.

- Je suis las Sébastian. Las de tout ça….. toute cette mascarade….. On sait très bien tous les deux ce qu'il en est et ce qu'il en sera…. à la fin.

Sébastian perdit son sourire. Assurément son maître avait un moment de... comment disent les humains déjà ? Ah oui un moment de cafard. Ahh qu'il aimait voir son maître dans ces moments de faiblesse ! C'était agréable de le voir ainsi, si désemparé, si vulnérable, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Il devenait alors pour son maître son unique rempart contre l'angoisse, il ne voyait plus que lui. Il devenait pour lui le seul être dans _son_ monde….. Sébastian en aurait presque ronronné, rien que d'y penser.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances ! Ah non ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! La furie allait arriver et peut être avec elle cet écrivain minable. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de faire sortir son maître de cet état et très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTIE 7 : fiévreuse déclaration **

Sébastian s'assit aux cotés de son maître, qui le dos courbé, les mains serrées sur ses jambes, n'émit pas la moindre protestation.

Le diable pris alors la parole d'une voix que Ciel ne lui connaissait pas. Douce et non doucereuse. Sincère et non moqueuse.

- Bocchan…..oui nous savons ce qui arrivera à la fin. Mais votre vie ne sera pas fauchée inutilement, à cause d'une maladie ou d'un accident stupide. La mort ne vous surprendra pas et ne mettra pas fin à votre existence sur Terre sans que vous ayez eu votre mot à dire. Non Bocchan, cette fin là, elle arrivera car Vous l'aurez voulu ! Vous mourrez comme vous aurez vécu, dans l'honneur, en trainant au fond du Puits tous ceux qui vous auront humilié.

Vous m'avez appelé et je suis venu. Vous avez choisi votre propre mort et cette mort c'est moi qui vous la donnerai. Je vous la donnerai au nom de notre Pacte, et je ne laisserai _personne_ d'autre le faire. Je ne laisserai personne vous arracher à moi. Vous êtes à moi et je ne veux plus que vous. Plus rien désormais ne compte à part vous. Pas votre âme, Vous, mon maître, vous _tout entier. _Le désir de posséder votre âme s'est transformé en quelque chose d'autre... que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Le besoin d'être avec vous, de vous avoir avec moi, tout le temps, pour toujours. La crainte de vous perdre avant l'heure, ne s'estompera que ce jour où je serais sûr que vous ne m'échapperez plus, que vous n'aurez plus comme refuge que mon corps et comme compagne… mon âme.

Ciel était abasourdi. Sébastian venait de lui confirmer qu'il le mettrait à mort lorsque le jour serait venu. Pourtant ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Comme c'était risible. Quiconque les aurait surpris tous les deux en cet instant aurait pu penser que Sébastian lui déclarait sa flamme, vu la ferveur qu'il avait mis dans ses mots.

Ciel leva les yeux vers son démon pour lui répondre, mais le regard qu'il croisa alors l'électrisa et le mit mal à l'aise.

- Sébastian…. Je…

- CIEL CIEL CIEL CIEL CIEL CIEL!

Comme quoi les meilleurs moments ont une fin ! se dit le démon fronçant les sourcils, se préparant psychologiquement et physiquement à ce qui allait suivre.

- CIEL JE SUIS SI CONTENTE DE TE VOIR ! On m'a dit que tu étais ici ! Bonjour Sébastian !

Sébastian était déjà debout et avait repris l'attitude d'un parfait majordome.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Élisabeth ! Nous ne vous attendions pas si TOT ! Monsieur DOYLE, nous ne vous attendions PAS DU TOUT!

Arthur ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Sébastian, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui était encore vif et extrêmement désagréable. Il préféra s'approcher de Ciel qui s'était relevé, pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Comte. Cela fait longtemps, trop, certainement, dit Arthur en tendant une main enjouée au jeune comte pour l'aider à se relever.

- Bonjour Arthur. Oui cela fait longtemps en effet, dit poliment Ciel refusant la main tendue en époussetant ses habits.

- A chacun sa notion du temps, coupa sèchement Sébastian, regardant en coin l'écrivain.

- On ne peut jamais rester trop longtemps loin de Ciel, il est si mignon ! N'est-ce pas vous deux qu'il est mignon MON Ciel ? s'écria Lizzie, s'approchant de Ciel pour le serrer (étouffer) dans ses bras.

Ciel se demanda pourquoi il avait fait éradiquer toutes les taupes du jardin. Un de leur trou aurait été en effet bien utile en cet instant pour s'y terrer.


	8. Chapter 8

_C__ielxsebastian : __J_e suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et qu'il t'ai fait rire! J'avoue prendre un grand plaisir à écrire cette histoire, même si certaines (elle se reconnaîtra mdr) pensent que je n'écris pas assez vite!

Tu sais que Sébastian serait ravi de t'entendre dire que Ciel n'appartient qu'à lui? Il t'apprécierait beaucoup!

_ulquis_girl__ : je vois que tu portes cette chère Lizzie dans ton coeur mdr! Ne t'inquiète pas il va y en avoir de l'action xd_

_Sabribridu57 : __Roohhhhhh! Tuer Elisabeth? Mais qui irions nous martyriser après mdr! Oui les relations de Sébastian et de Arthur sont assez tendues dirons nous, mais tu sais Sébastian souhaiterait se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui s'approchent trop de son jeune maître. Il veut être le seul pour lui! Xd_

_Tu as vu l'OAV Ciel in Wonderland? Eh bien je dis que le Séby s'est donné le beau rôle surtout à la fin quand il emmène Ciel dans ses bras loin de tout le monde._

**PARTIE 8 : dératisation**

Sébastian s'affairait en cuisine. Apparemment toute trace de bonne humeur l'avait quitté. En tous cas c'est ce que se disait la bande de bras cassés qui servait de domestiques à la famille Phantomhive. Bard notamment s'était fait « évacuer » de sa cuisine manu militari.

De mémoire aucun de nos 4 compères ne se souvenait avoir vu le majordome dans cet état. Lui qui était, il y a encore une heure, en train de siffloter, pestait maintenant fortement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Ils mirent un point d'honneur à en découvrir la raison.

- Nous sommes envahis de rats, marmonnait Sébastian, dont UN devient de plus en plus gros d'ailleurs ! Il faudra remédier à cela avant qu'il ne prenne trop de place ! Du poison peut être….. ou un bon coup de pelle sur la tête !

Alors que notre majordome continuait d'élaborer des plans de torture dans sa cuisine, Ciel et ses _invités _avaient pris place dans le grand salon.

- Dites-moi Ciel, interrogea Arthur, Mademoiselle Élisabeth m'a parlé d'une magnifique statue qu'elle vous a offerte. J'avoue être un fervent admirateur des œuvres de cet artiste et si vous le permettez j'aimerais pouvoir admirer cette merveille.

Tout à coup Ciel ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Il y avait de très très nombreux sujets de conversation. Mais de tous ceux qui existent, de toutes les centaines de possibilités de conversations qui existent, il a fallut que ce soit CELLE-LA que ces emmerd… choisissent ! pensa -t-il.

Pourquoi était-il maudit depuis sa naissance, se demanda-t-il subitement, et SURTOUTpourquoi Sébastian avait-il apparemment décidé de piquer un roupillon en cuisine ! IL N'EN FINISSAIT PAS DE REVENIR ET CA URGEAIT ! Bouillait-il de l'intérieur.

- Eh bien, répondit Ciel, sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus dur, je pense qu'il faut laisser la nourriture de l'esprit pour plus tard et passer tout d'abord à quelque chose de plus consistant ! Passons à table ! SEBASTIAN ! Hurla -t-il à l'attention de son démon qu'il trouvait décidément trop lent à revenir et dont il avait grandement besoin pour se sortir de la mer.. hum de la situation épineuse dans laquelle il venait ENCORE de se fourrer.

En quelques secondes son majordome était devant lui tenant élégamment un plateau remplit de petites verrines à l'odeur prometteuse.

- Bocchan ? Fit le diable en levant un sourcil.

- Te voila enfin ! Que faisais-tu donc ? Bougonna l'enfant de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Disons que j'ai quelques soucis avec un rat et je réfléchissais au moyen de m'en… de _nous_ en débarrasser !

- Tsa ! C'est pour ça que tu lambinais en cuisine! Ton cerveau n'est pas programmé pour réfléchir et cuisiner en même temps! Débarrasse toi vite de cette vermine! C'est un ordre !

- Avez-vous une préférence pour la manière de le tuer ? Je ne voudrais pas être… trop cruel ! Dit le démon en prenant un air hypocritement peiné.

- Je me moque bien de la façon dont tu vas l'éradiquer et s'il souffre ! Tue-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Siffla le garçonnet qui sentait de plus en plus la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Yes My Lord ! répondit Sébastian, les yeux brillants et un sourire malsain jouant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

En retournant en cuisine pour chercher le plat suivant, Sébastian se demanda s'il était en vaine. C'était en effet une merveilleuse journée !

Il lui restait encore à choisir le moyen pour éradiquer ce fameuxrat. Le choix allait s'annoncer difficile ! Il y avait tellement de choix délicieux.

Si Sébastian n'était pas Sébastian il aurait fait un petit saut de joie.

Mais Sébastian était Sébastian et resta très digne. Le « YOUPI » à la Grell resta intérieur.

Mais alors qu'il entendait un «CIELOU-CHOUUUUUUUUU » retentissant, il se mit à faire la moue et se maudit (si cela était encore possible) de ne pas avoir dit à son jeune maître que les rats étaient deux.

**Note de l'auteur : **Oui Sébastian est une petite peste des fois. Quoique... Ahlala ce que la jalousie peut faire faire tout de même! xd

Pauvre Arthur... A votre avis il va aller sucer les pissenlits par la racine ou bien une âme généreuse et salvatrice va lui permettre de continuer un peu sa route?


	9. Chapter 9

**-**_**C**__**ielxsebastian **__: __des périodes sadiques quand on s'approche de Ciel-sama? Eh bien je dis que le Séby a de la concurrence mdr! En tous cas merci encore d'être toujours présente et de donner un avis avisé sur chacun des chapitres. J'aime bien lire tes commentaires qui me font souvent bien rire._

_**Hra**__** :**__ merci de tes encouragements, j'essaie en effet de respecter mon objectif à savoir un chapitre par jour. Donc tu préfères notre Séby mode démoniaque? Eh bien tu as bien raison XD. On s'ennuierait sinon, non?_

_**Sabribridu57 **__: __Oui en effet, cela va vite tourner au cauchemar... et nan cela ne sera pas amusant du tout (Rien que d'y repenser j'ai déjà des frissons). En tous les cas je suis contente que mon humour te fasse rire, j'avoue qu'il est parfois assez difficile à comprendre. _

_**Maybi **__**: **__je ne te remercie pas pour tes encouragements ni même pour ton opinion quelqu'elle soit sur cette histoire, puisqu'apparemment tu préfères commenter (en incognito bien sûr. Je me mefie des gens qui mettent un pseudo existant sans lien. On peut trés bien vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un sans être vraiment cette personne), des choses insignifiantes comme un misérable Post Scriptum à la fin d'un chapitre (3). Tu trouves que je rale trop en disant que je trouve le temps trop long entre chaque parution de manga? Mais un fan qui n'attend pas avec une trop grande impatience la sortie de son manga favori n'est pas un fan qui se respecte! Celui qui ne boude pas en voyant qu'il faut attendre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ne mérite pas le nom de fan. Moi je suis, et c'est très vrai, une chieuse râleuse, impatiente et exigeante, mais j'aurai préféré que tu commentes mon histoire, même pour critiquer, plutôt que de me parler de mon caractère imbuvable. C'est dommage._

Eh maintenant la partie 9.

**PARTIE 9 : sosie**

Le repas était terminé depuis plus d'une heure et Ciel avait réussi à persuader ses invités de faire une partie de petits chevaux.

Il aurait bien évidemment préféré jouer aux échecs, mais il fallait occuper Lizzie pendant un moment et elle adorait ce jeu qui n'était pas trop compliqué.

Il fallait aussi qu'Arthur participe pour ne pas penser à autre chose comme aller voir une certaine statue.

Pourtant en plein milieu de la partie…

Faisant sursauter tout le monde, ce fut sans prémisse qu'Élisabeth se leva de sa chaise en s'exclamant tout en frappant dans ses mains :

- Au fait Ciel, montre donc à Arthur notre statue de fiançailles !

- Main… MAINTENANT ? Balbutia Ciel encore sous le choc. Allons Lizzie, on ne peut pas arrêter une partie en plein milieu !

- Oh Ciel… j'en ai assez des petits chevaux, j'aurais préféré jouer aux échecs ! rétorqua Lizzie en faisant la moue.

- QUOI ? fit Ciel interloqué.

Il ne savait même plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant un aveu aussi… absurde dans la bouche de sa fiancée. Jouer aux échecs... ELLE. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait voulu lui emprunter un cavalier pour en faire un cheval pour le nouveau né de sa maison de poupée.

- Arthur aussi est pressé de la voir ! N'est-ce pas Arthur ? demanda Lizzie en se tournant vers lui.

- Euh oui ! Sauf si cela déplait à Ciel, répondit l'écrivain en se tournant vers le jeune comte d'un air inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas faire quoique ce soit qui lui déplaise. Le souvenir de Sébastian refit de nouveau surface. Ce sourire carnassier et ces menaces proférées…. mieux valait ne plus y penser pour le moment.

- Non non….. allons-y… de toute façon quand elle a quelque chose dans le crâne, personne ne peut lutter… dit Ciel d'un ton las.

Le pas traînant, le garçonnet monta les escaliers en espérant de toutes ses forces que son démon ne lui avait pas encore joué un mauvais tour. Il avait une fois de plus troqué avec lui et s'était encore très certainement fait avoir, vu l'air plus que satisfait de Sébastian une fois le contrat conclu.

Ciel ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Élisabeth s'y précipita, le bousculant au passage.

Regardez Arthur ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ? s'exclama-t-elle le regard remplit d'étoiles.

Ouf ! pensa l'enfant. Merci Sébastian, tu as fait du bon travail. Ah NON ! Pas merci Sébastian ! Se reprit-il. Cette saleté m'a arnaqué, il n'a pas fait ça gratuitement ! Il m'a forcé à conclure un contrat avec lui pour ça!

Tout en pestant contre son diabolique majordome, Ciel se demanda si ce démon avait une fois dans sa vie fait quelque chose sans retour. En tous cas, se dit il, certainement pas pour lui!

- Oui ! Elle est splendide. Répondit Arthur d'une voix douce, en se tournant vers Ciel toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Je n'ai jamais vu une statue d'ange avec un visage aussi beau.

Ciel se sentit rougir tout à coup. Pourquoi cet homme le regardait-il comme cela?

- C'est normal ! Cette statue d'ange est à l'effigie de mon Ciel ! lança amoureusement Élisabeth la bouche en coeur.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hra :**__ j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review. Dépecer ce pauvre Arthur? Serais tu un démon toi aussi? Séby va finir par te prendre comme bras droit xd. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas réécrire la fin de ma partie du coup mdr et partir dans quelque chose de plus... sanglant?_

_En tous cas je le répète encore, c'est dommage que tu ne postes pas j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te lire._

**Sabribridu57 : **_alors ne t'en fait pas le truc pas mignon va vite arriver (pendu)_

_Elisabeth ne joue pas vraiment aux échecs rassure toi. Disons qu'elle fait semblant de s'y intéresser pour plaire à Ciel._

_Arthur est assez beau garçon, mais le Séby n'est pas prêteur et apparemment il peut compter sur ses fans pour défendre ses intérêts!_

_Quant à Ciel tu verras quels genres de sentiments il a pour notre écrivain mal aimé._

**ulquis_girl : **_je crois distinguer dans ta review ton amour pour ce cher Arthur qui finalement ne fait pas grand mal mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sébastian va s'occuper personnellement de son cas... quoique (lol)_

**Amy_Listing_Schafer : **_si j'avais un conseil à donner à Lizzie c'est de ne JAMAIS croiser ton chemin! Je ne donnerai pas bien cher se sa peau dans ce cas... Oui Ciel appartient à Sébastian et d'ailleurs cela se confirmera dans les prochains chapitres._

**Uruviel : **_Bon je tiens quand même à dire que j'ai cravaché comme une martyre! Ça mérite récompense d'ailleurs tiens! PS : le gâteau est bien bon xd._

_Oui un Bocchan-ange ça peut exister regarde moi mdr._

_Donc toi aussi tu penses que Arthur est horripilant? Eh bien eh bien, de pauvre gars n'a vraiment aucune chance d'en réchapper! Mais de quoi? Voilà la question._

Un grand merci une fois encore pour vos impressions et vos mots. Voici donc la partie 10 qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**PARTIE 10 : tout est bien qui...**

Ciel allait repartir discrètement en laissant ses deux «invités-imposés» admirer sous toutes les coutures cette maudite statue, quand il fut bloqué par le corps de Sébastian entrant dans la pièce et dut reculer.

- Vous voilà donc Bocchan, je vous cherchais. En revenant au salon avec le Thé je n'ai vu personne. Mais je me doutais bien que vous étiez tous regroupés ici en train d'admirer cette _merveille. _Ironisa Sébastian.

Le ton moqueur du démon n'échappa pas à Ciel qui lui lança un regard tueur,

- Elle est apparemment identique à l'autre. Dit l'enfant de mauvaise grâce. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais Lizzie n'y voit que du feu et Arthur, qui connaît le sculpteur, aussi. Une chance pour toi sinon notre nouveau petit contrat tombait à l'eau!

- Ah mais Bocchan, j'y ai mis tout mon talent ! Je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde vous décevoir; ricana le diable avec un air de malice. Et puis cette statue a été faite à votre image, il était donc assez simple pour moi de la reproduire, puisque je connais... _toutes_ vos _courbes précisément_…

Ciel sentit son visage s'empourprer alors que Sébastian alliait le geste à la parole en mimant le moulage de la statue.

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi obscène mon pauvre Sébastian! Je te conseille d'arrêter de parler avec Lau, cela ne te réussi pas!

- Ohhh ! Je suis bien loin d'égaler Lau!. Si cela avait été le cas je n'aurais pas mimé dans le vide. Cela dit rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun risque pour que mes sens s'émoustillent pour si peu. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus _consistant_ à caresser pour me mettre en appétit. Se moqua Sébastian tout en toisant son jeune maître de bas en haut.

- Si je pouvais je te couperais la langue ! Tais-toi stupide démon et contente-toi de caresser les chats que tu caches, CONTRE ma volonté, dans le placard de ta chambre !

- Ne soyez pas jaloux de ces pauvres bêtes obligées de rester terrées dans un endroit aussi indignes d'elles par votre faute, Bocchan.

- Jaloux? Tu me prends pour qui? Je trouve que tu prends de sales manières depuis quelque temps Sébastian ! Il est temps que tu retournes à ta place!

- Euh…hum hum... excusez-nous….Dirent timidement Lizzie et Arthur qui depuis un moment les regardaient se chamailler et se trouvaient fort gênés d'assister à cette scène de _ménage_ (?)

Ciel et Sébastian tout occupés qu'ils étaient à vouloir dominer l'autre ne s'étaient absolument pas souciés de leur présence et se bataillaient à coup de sarcasmes et autres pics bien sentis.

- Vous êtes encore là VOUS ? lança Ciel avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Évidement que nous sommes là! Répondit Arthur en se rapprochant de Ciel et de Sébastian. Et vos petites chamailleries ne nous regardent en rien. Pour un homme de votre rang je trouve que cela est extrêmement déplacé Ciel Phantomhive, de vous donner en spectacle de cette manière devant vos invités. Quant à _vous_, Monsieur le Majordome, vous pouvez vous donner de grands airs, mais à la moindre occasion on voit réapparaître votre véritable personnalité. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Sébastian retint la main de son jeune maître juste à temps, mais s'il put arrêter le geste, il ne put empêcher Ciel de répondre à l'affront.

- Comment osez vous vous adresser à moi de cette façon Monsieur Conan Doyle! Dit le comte, son iris visible brillant d'une colère contenue. Vous êtes ici chez moi et j'y fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, quand je le veux et devant qui je veux. Je regrette que vous trouviez mon attitude déplacée, mais je suis un HOMME passionné et si on me manque de respect, je ne peux le tolérer et je me moque de savoir si il y a des témoins ou non. Si cela vous gène vous savez où est la sortie ! Il me semble que vous avez très vite su la trouver lors de votre dernière venue.

- Je regrette que ma présence ici ne soit pas appréciée, mais puisque c'est ainsi, je vous souhaite bonne journée Monsieur le Comte. Mademoiselle Elisabeth, mes hommages.

Et sur ces mots, il passa devant Sébastian en l'ignorant royalement et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Sébastian quant à lui arborait un sourire radieux. Que la vie pouvait être belle tout de même! pensa-il alors qu'il regardait Arthur passer la porte. Finalement j'ai acheté du Cyanure pour rien…dommage…..je vais devoir jeter le thé de ce petit écrivain…..que de gâchis dans cette maison!

Alors que fort satisfait de la tournure des évènements, il se retournait vers son jeune maître, il prit une baffe magistrale.

- Alors ça, ça fait sacrément du bien ! Fit Ciel avec un air satisfait. Ça m'a démangé depuis ce matin ! On pourra pas dire que tu ne la méritais pas celle-ci ! Vas repréparer mon Thé, meire da, et enlève ce sale petit sourire triomphant de ton visage, il m'exaspère. Si tu penses avoir tout gagné tu te trompes. Maintenant sors d'ici et ne reviens que lorsque le Thé sera prêt.

Tout sourire l'ayant désormais quitté, Sébastian se pencha en avant, et partit.

Une fois arrivé en cuisine, il ne manqua pas de faire aller sa colère et la vaisselle allait sans nul doute devoir être remplacée et pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute de May Linn.

- Il oublie un peu vite qu'il a conclu un autre contrat avec moi et surtout à qui il a à faire. Sifflait le majordome en claquant les portes des placards. Ah mon cher, très cher _petit_ Maître, ne tentez pas le Diable de majordome que je suis.

Et tout en jetant le thé qu'il avait préparé pour Arthur dans l'évier, il pensa brièvement à Ciel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hra : **_**c**__omment ça tu sais de quoi tu parles ?, RACONTE! Oui Ciel est fort mais il est aussi fragile et ça notre cher Sébastian sait en jouer!_

_Donc tu as couché ton rêve sur le papier:::! Bien!Surtout préviens moi dès que tu postes!_

**ulquis_girl**** : **_ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir en virant ce cher Arthur de l'histoire, mais ce n'est peut être qu'un au revoir! Mdr. Pourquoi je sens que s'il revient il va prendre cher? _

_C'est moi qui te remercie de suivre chacun des chapitres que je poste!_

**cielxsebastian****: **_tkt c'est pas grave que tu commentes les chapitres après xd! De plus ce n'est pas une obligation même si jdr lire tes impressions._

_Donc tu veux que ce pauvre Arthur meurt? Je vais en prendre note mdr._

_Oui en effet le Séby est de très mauvaise foi lorsqu'il dit ne pas s'émoustiller en regardant son cher Bocchan. Personne n'y croit d'ailleurs lorsqu'il dit ça._

_Quant à mes expressions, ne tkt pas tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises j'en ai des pires en stock et encore je me retiens mdr_

_Prends et réutilise tout ce que tu veux xd, ça me fait plaisir!_

_Oui en effet ça va pas être joyeux pour Ciel même si son malheur ne viendra peut être pas de celui qu'on croit!_

**Amy_Listing_Schafer**** : **_oui Ciel a bien vexé son cher diable de majordome et ça se peut que ça lui coûte cher ….Ou pas! La réponse dans les prochains chapitres._

**deidara37**** ; **_merci beaucoup de tes encouragements! J'avais un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur en écriture comparé à certains. Alors ce genre de petits mots sympas ça réconforte! Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite qui va être différente._

**Sabribridu57 : **_pauvre Arthur, je pense qu'il me supplie de ne pas le faire revenir. XD_

_Oh je ne suis pas sûre que Sébastian ne mérite pas sa baffe! Il mérite toutes les baffes que ce pauvre Ciel lui met (ah nan je suis pas du tout pour le Bocchan mdr)_

_Disons que Sébastian pensait à Ciel pas forcément de façon sympathique lorsqu'il a versé le thé au cyanure xd. Il venait d'être humilié par un gringalet et de s'en prendre une devant Lizzie. Mais pas d'inquiétude, même si parfois il a des envies de meurtre envers son cher maître il ne mettra jamais ses pensées à exécution (un peu comme nous quand notre soeur nous pique nos fringues et les boussille! Mais ce n'est qu'une expérience perso XD)_

**PARTIE 11 : que la **_**fête**_** commence**

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans encombre et surtout dans un silence monacal.

Lizzie ne savait plus trop quoi dire ni quoi faire.

L'air renfrogné de Ciel n'était pas un appel à la conversation. Quant à Sébastian il se contentait de faire son travail sans émettre un son.

Finalement la pauvre Lizzie repartit plus triste qu'elle n'était venue et fit promettre à Sébastian d'arranger les choses avec Ciel.

Sébastian lui répondit que les hormones ne réussissaient pas à son jeune maître et que contre ça il ne pouvait rien faire. Bien sûr la jeune fille ne comprit pas grand-chose à ces mots.

Après le bain, Sébastian mit son Maître au lit comme il le faisait depuis le pacte. Il se garda bien de lui reparler du nouveau contrat, sa joue gauche ne semblant pas être jalouse de sa sœur.

Quant à Ciel, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette et surtout il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il aurait bien voulu demander à Sébastian de rester, mais il aurait préféré mourir de peur au fond de son lit plutôt que de voir encore ce petit sourire horripilant sur le visage de ce démon.

Il se tut donc et se mit sous les couvertures en pensant que la nuit allait être très très longue. Vivement le matin.

Sébastian sortit de la chambre laissant son maître entre les mains de Morphée ou du moins à sa merci. Et apparemment Morphée devait faire une grève prolongée (syndiqué de la SNCF?) puisque Ciel n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis presque une semaine.

Pourtant cette nuit, le travail avait dû reprendre car Ciel dormait et ce malgré l'orage!

Il se faisait trois heures du matin quand le comte fut réveillé par un bruit. L'esprit encore embrumé, il s'assit dans son lit en essayant d'examiner la provenance et l'identité de ce bruit.

Cela ne pouvait pas être les domestiques puisqu'il les avait envoyé une semaine chez Lizzie, _pour une remise aux normes _comme dit si bien sa tante Francès. Ce n'était pas non plus Soma puisqu'il se prélassait (parasitait?)dans sa résidence secondaire avec Agni.

Après avoir tendu l'oreille, il s'aperçut que ce bruit venait apparemment de la fenêtre. Il attendit quelques secondes mais n'entendit plus rien.

Il finit par sentir le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau et se recoucha pensant qu'il avait sans doute rêvé.

TOC TOC TOC. Le bruit s'était fait plus insistant et plus fort. Il se redressa dans son lit. Ca commençait à bien faire ! Pour une fois qu'il dormait ! Cet imbécile de démon n'avait certainement pas fermé sa fenêtre correctement.

SEBASTIAN! appela –t-il.

Rien. Pas de majordome à l'horizon.

- Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer celui-là ! Encore partit nourrir ces boules de poils dans le jardin. Ou pire, occupé à les faire entrer incognito dans le manoir à cause du mauvais temps.

SEBASTIAN!

Toujours rien.

Finalement le jeune homme se décida à se lever. Terminée la nuit de sommeil. Il était sûr de rester éveillé jusqu'au petit matin maintenant qu'il était debout.

- Ah celui-là il va m'entendre ! Pesta l'enfant en s'extirpant de son lit.

Mais lorsque Ciel s'approcha de la fenêtre, une sueur froide lui parcourut le corps. Alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel et durant une fraction de seconde, il crut discerner une silhouette derrière le rideau épais qui cachait la vitre. Non … ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Personne ne pouvait accéder à sa chambre. Personne….d'humain pensa t-il. Ciel recula de quelques pas. Il n'était plus aussi assuré pour aller vérifier si cette maudite fenêtre était bien fermée ou non.

Pourquoi Sébastian ne répondait pas à ses appels. Ne serait-ce pas lui qui lui jouait un sale tour. Qui voulait lui faire peur pour mieux se gausser ? Non Sébastian n'oserait pas recommencer ce genre de vilain petit tour, vu la tournure que cela avait pris la dernière fois qu'il s'était amusé à ça.*

Alors qui ? Ou …quoi ?

Ciel était sur le point de renoncer et s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller chercher Sébastian, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

- Je suis un Phantomhive! De quoi ais-je l'air à frissonner comme ça au moindre bruit. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

L'enfant s'approcha alors pour la seconde fois de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec.

**Note de l'auteur :** _eh bien nous y voilà... c'est mon cauchemar qui commence. C'est mot pour mot ce que j'ai subi dans mon rêve. Et je vous préviens que la suite va pas être follichone. J'espère que je trouverai du réconfort auprès de vous sniffou_

_* voir chapitres du cirque._


	12. Chapter 12

_**ulquis_girl**__** : **__oh c'est pas joli joli! Pauvre Ciel...J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre!_

_**Cielxsebastian**__** :**__ les rêves c'est horrible! J'en fais des marrants mais celui -là m'a hanté pendant des semaines... Mon pire cauchemar je pense._

_Ah oui Sabribridu57 a écrit une fic sur un cauchemar? Je vais aller la lire! Même si tu me fais quand même un peu peur xd_

_**Hra **__: Oui surtout préviens moi! Et ne te dévalorise pas comme ça, je suis certaine que tu écris très bien!_

_Je ne veux pas te forcer à raconter ce que tu as subi, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là. Je crois à ces choses là._

_**Sabribridu57**__ : oui ça va pas être bien joyeux dans certains chapitres et notamment dans celui qui suit..._

_Ah oui d'après ton amie tu as rêvé d'horribles choses et d'après ce que tu me dis tu n'en es pas ressortie indemne! Comme pour Hra on peut en discuter si tu veux, par messages privés._

_**Deidara37 :**__ eh oui c'est malheureusement un vrai cauchemar et si j'ai créé une histoire autour le cœur de cet ignoble rêve est dans la partie qui va suivre... On va dire que c'est LA chose dont j'ai une phobie. Mais chut, on en reparlera après le chapitre xd!_

Et je tiens également à dire merci à tous les anonymes qui suivent cette histoire!

**Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture ! **

**PARTIE 12 : rencontre cauchemardesque**

L'enfant ne sut pas ce qu'il vit en premier : cet ignoble nez rouge ou ses yeux bleus injectés de sang. Un clown. Voila ce qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Celui-ci lui faisait des mimiques grotesques pour qu'il le fasse entrer.

Ciel détestait les clowns, ils lui faisaient terriblement peur. Cette phobie venait déjà de son enfance où lors des fêtes foraines il se cachait dans les jupes de sa maman.

Mais pour une raison obscure, celui-ci semblait encore plus moche que tous ceux que son regard avait croisés. Pourtant il n'avait rien de particulier, à part le fait qu'il frappait avec insistance à trois heures du matin à sa fenêtre se trouvant à l'étage.

- Que faisait-il là? Et que lui voulait-il? Pensa Ciel en reculant.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de le faire entrer, il aurait préféré se couper les deux bras.

SEBASTIANNNNNN! Hurla t-il.

Mais celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé.

Ciel s'adressa alors à au clown d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée plus assurée.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Fiche le camp !

Mais le clown ne lui répondait pas. Il continuait de faire ses gestes débiles comme s'il avait en face de lui un enfant de cinq ans ou un vieillard sénile. Maintenant il faisait des tours de magie avec des cartes et faisait des «OOOOOOOOO» avec sa bouche.

Le garçonnet n'en pouvait plus de le voir faire ses singeries et se mit à lui hurler de dégager et de lui foutre la paix.

C'est alors que le clown s'arrêta net et Ciel vit son visage se modifier. Ses yeux devinrent bleus électriques, ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et laissèrent apparaître une multitude de petites dents pointues comme celles des requins. Son maquillage se mit à couler laissant de larges trainées rougeoyantes sur son cou. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et mis son doigt sur sa bouche, comme Sébastian avait l'habitude de le faire et se mit à parler d'une horrible voix fluette.

- Oh mais quel vilain langage dans une aussi petite bouche. Tu es un méchant petit garçonnet tu sais? Sais-tu ce qu'on fait aux garnements comme toi ? On les attache à leur lit et on les fesse avec des orties. Oh oui ! Jusqu'à ce que les fesses deviennent bien rouges et que des petites cloques apparaissent ! Et on arrache la peau des cloques avec les dents !Tu es un morveux et tu mérites d'être puni. Je vais entrer et je vais m'occuper de toi comme il se doit, comme la petite pourriture que tu es !

Le jeune comte était horrifié, il était paralysé. Il essayait d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'avait même plus la force d'appeler son démon. Et s'il l'appelait, viendrait-il?

C'est alors qu'une épouvantable pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si…..cette horreur….était la véritable forme de son majordome. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais vu sous son aspect démoniaque. Et si cette forme que Sébastian décrivait comme ignoble était celle-ci et qu'il était venu lui faire payer leur dernière dispute. Non Sébastian ne pourrait pas faire ça. Son Sébastian ne pouvait ressembler à une telle monstruosité.

La chose cognait à la porte avec force, tentant d'entrer à l'intérieur. L'enfant avait reculé jusqu'au mur et avait glissé jusqu'au sol.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il se sentait envahi par la terreur. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne savait pas prier, il ne savait plus. Il avait déjà invoqué le ciel et n'avait eu aucune réponse. Seuls les enfers lui avaient répondu, or là c'était une créature infernale qui voulait lui faire du mal, alors à quoi bon.

Alors qu'il pleurait, il ouvrit la bouche, dans un dernier espoir, et appela faiblement Sébastian. Mais il ne vint toujours pas comme s'il était sourd à ses tourments.

Pourtant il lui avait promis d'être là, toujours pour le protéger, jusqu'à la fin. Mais il l'avait apparemment abandonné, lui aussi, comme tous les autres.

Peut-être s'était-il lassé de lui finalement. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé un autre maître et qu'il voulait rompre leur pacte. Et ce moyen était un moyen comme les autres de se débarrasser de lui.

Mais après tout il n'avait pas tord…il n'était rien de plus qu'une souillure et son démon venait apparemment de le comprendre.

Lui qui pensait être important à ses yeux... comme il s'était fourvoyé...Mais comment un être aussi insignifiant que lui aurait-il pu être autre chose qu'un vulgaire repas pour un tel être ? pensa l'enfant.

Cette dernière pensée lui donna la nausée et il se mit à vomir.

L'abandon de Sébastian, l'être grâce auquel il était revenu parmi les vivants, celui dont la présence était devenue vitale à sa propre survie physique et psychique, lui avait enlevé toute envie de lutter.

Peu lui importait désormais que ce clown veuille le tuer.

Qu'il le fasse et qu'il mette fin à cette existence médiocre. Peu importait puisque sans Sébastian plus de vengeance possible, plus de dignité retrouvée, plus rien du tout….

C'est alors qu'il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Uruviel :**_ Séby le coeur sur la main? (….)_

_Oui mes rêves sont spéciaux, tu as eu l'occasion d'en connaître quelques uns xd._

**cielxsebastian : **_j'ai été lire l'histoire de Sabrina... brrrr. Pas sympa tout ça même si j'avoue que ses dernières pensées m'ont fait bien rigoler! Xd («__elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas le loisir de finir la série des black butler et toutes les merveilleuses fanfics qui s'y rapportent et dont elle attends la suite avec impatience tout comme celle qu'elle n'aura jamais le loisir de commencer») Ca c'est trop bon! _

_Tu as peur des clowns maintenant? M'étonne pas c'est ignoble lol_

**ulquis_girl : **_ne t'inquiète pas tu vas avoir la réponse très vite ! xd _

**Hra : **_tu as apparemment une grande culture en matière de démons! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose par contre. Tu sembles en avoir peur..._

_Krusty est immonde comme clown...( pendu)_

**sabribridu57 : **_Pourquoi ennuyer les autres? Quant à moi je suis très renfermée..._

_Oui j'ai vécu cela. J'ai une phobie des clowns depuis que j'ai été traumatisée par «CA» de Stephen King. Je ne peux plus blairer une de ces saletés en peinture... si je vais à Mac Do je rentre en me cachant les yeux . Je n'ai rien fait pour rêver de ça, mais comme le dit très justement mon amie, je suis très douée pour faire des rêves à la con mdr_

**PARTIE 13 : rêve ou réalité?**

- Bocchan. BOCCHAN !

Ciel reprit conscience…il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Sébastian apparaître. Finalement il était venu ou il avait eu pitié de lui et avait repris la forme qu'il lui connaissait et qu'il affectionnait tant, s'imagina l'enfant dont le cœur battait de nouveau la chamade.

- Sé-bas-tian… articula le jeune homme avec difficulté.

- Bocchan, mais que vous arrive –t-il ?

- ….

- J'ai senti votre âme s'agiter, et je me suis précipité.

- Je t'ai tellement appelé. Mais tu ne venais pas. Et puis il y avait ce clown qui...

- Un clown ? le coupa Sébastian. Où ça?

- À la fenêtre, il l'a même cassée pour entrer.

Sébastian regarda la fenêtre mais celle-ci semblait en parfait état.

- Bocchan, je pense que vous avez cauchemardé. La fenêtre n'est pas brisée et je n'ai senti aucune présence. Je vous ai retrouvé dans votre lit en train de gémir et de vous agiter.

Il redressa son jeune maître et le fixa d'un œil inquiet. Le cœur de Ciel battait encore vite et il sentait sa respiration sifflante. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse une crise d'asthme.

Sébastian, reprit Ciel en regardant son démon avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, alors ce n'était qu'un épouvantable cauchemar? Tout ça n'était pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme avait agrippé la manche de son démon et la serrait de toutes ses forces.

- Oui jeune maître. N'ayez pas peur et calmez vous. Pensez vous vraiment que je ne viendrais pas si vous m'appeliez ? Que je ne le sentirais pas si vous étiez en danger ? Je suis là pour vous protéger. Je ne serais pas le majordome de la famille Phantomhive si je ne pouvais le faire à la perfection !

Le regard que Sébastian croisa à cet instant le surpris. Ciel paraissait si faible, si perdu.

- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas venir car tu ne voulais plus de moi comme maître. Que tu me détestais. Que comme les autres tu m'avais abandonné…que je mourrais par cette chose et que tu…

Mais Ciel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade, il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Et ce souffle c'était celui de Sébastian, qui cette fois ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de tourner la tête, comme sous les feux d'artifice, quand il avait voulu le prendre en photo.*

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sébastian rompit le baiser et regarda son jeune maître. Mais alors que Ciel allait parler, il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

- Ne râlez pas s'il vous plait. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous calmer et vous empêcher de continuer à dire des bêtises. Allons Bocchan, ne prenez pas cet air faussement offensé ! C'était un baiser très chaste ! se moqua t-il. Et je vous avoue que j'ai hésité entre vous embrasser ou vous secouer comme un prunier. Mais je pense que la seconde solution aurait été beaucoup moins agréable autant pour vous que pour moi d'ailleurs, dit–il d'un ton narquois. Et puis, les humains ne disent-ils pas qu'il faut toujours rester sur sa première idée ?

- Un thé !

- Que …pardon ? demande Sébastian en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je t'ai demandé de me préparer un thé Sébastian ! Ta hardiesse te rendrait-elle sourd ?

Apparemment Ciel Phantomhive avait retrouvé toute sa verve et sa prestance. C'en était terminé du moinillon fragile.

Sébastian soupira que cet épisode, qui avait très bien commencé, se termina si vite. Il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant en se disant que son maître était vraiment pénible parfois.

Ciel s'affala sur son lit, à peine son majordome passé la porte de sa chambre. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Un thé…C'est tout ce qu'il était parvenu à dire et surtout la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête pour rompre cette atmosphère devenue pesante.

Bon sang, il m'a embrassé, dit le garçonnet en se touchant la bouche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit Sébastian…Manquait vraiment plus que ça. Il ne va plus se sentir maintenant. Il va prendre des manières et essayer de prendre le dessus. Je sens que je vais en entendre pendant un bon moment et devoir en supporter. il va falloir que je le calme très vite !

Toutefois, alors qu'il pestait tout seul, contre son majordome démoniaque d'une part, mais aussi contre lui-même de ne pas avoir résisté plus que ça, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Ciel qui se jura de la reléguer au très fin fond de sa mémoire : ce baiser si _chaste_ soit-il… avait été agréable.

Tout en préparant le thé, Sébastian passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Comme il aurait voulu, pensa t-il, lécher ses lèvres si douces et investir possessivement cette petite bouche. Quel goût pouvait-elle avoir ? Aurait-il pu sentir le goût de son âme en poussant plus loin ses investigations? Comme il aurait aimé caresser cette langue qui lui aboyait tant d'ordres. Il l'aurait choyée, amignonnée, câlinée. Les caresses l'auraient peut être rendue plus docile. Peut-être les ordres auraient-ils été ronronnés et non plus aboyés.

Ahhhhhh lui qui n'était pas spécialement enclin à ce genre de plaisir purement humain, aurait bien aimé expérimenter la chose avec son jeune maître. Décidément ce gamin avait le don de l'attirer comme un aimant.

Bien sûr il était fort déçu que ce petit épisode de réconfort se termine aussi vite mais il était très content de cette découverte. Lui qui avait passé des heures entières à se demander comment il prendrait l'âme de son jeune maître. Eh bien la voilà la solution ! Un baiser pour aspirer l'âme de cet enfant qu'il désirait tant était une très très bonne idée! Sébastian était tout en liesse de sa découverte.

Tout de même, bouda t-il, son maître aurait pu être terrifié encore un moment, cela aurait permis _d'approfondir _les choses ….Mais ce n'était que partie remise se jura-t-il. Car ce jour là, il prendra tout son temps et fera les choses à sa façon.

- Ah oui Bocchan, le jour venu vous serez tout à moi. Ronronna le diable.

Cela dit pourrait-il attendre jusque là ? Se dit Sébastian. Il se trouvait fort patient comme démon mais tout de même…quand il s'agissait de son maître son quota de patience était très vite amoindri. Il faudrait que son jeune maître ait de nouveau une belle frayeur. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'il devenait un petit être fragile et malléable dont il pouvait éventuellement profiter.

Il se demanda si faire venir un clown pour l'anniversaire de Mlle Elisabeth ne serait finalement pas une bonne idée.

* _voir l'épisode de la saison un avec l'appareil photo. Sébastian est carrément sur le point de l'embrasser._


	14. Chapter 14

**V**ous pensiez que cette histoire était terminée? J'avoue avoir fait exprès de m'arrêter là pour vous amener à le croire.

Non le cauchemar n'est pas terminé car dans les rêves tout ne se termine jamais vraiment, il y a toujours une porte ouverte sur autre chose...

J'écris cette histoire depuis un moment et elle atteint un bon nombre de chapitres xd avec un Undertaker qui vous surprendra, un Grell égal à lui-même et un secret qui pourrait faire se séparer nos deux héros.

Nous ne sommes qu'au début d'une histoire qui va devenir un roman si cela continue.

J'espère que vous ne vous en lasserez pas.

_-__**cielxsebastian**__ : Bien sûr que tu vas l'écrire ton rêve non mais! (mdr) Tout le monde et moi la première tenons à le lire! Aller hop au boulot! (je me mets à parler comme ma meilleure amie moi quand elle me réclame des nouveaux chapitres... )_

_Oui Sébastian est un sadique mais c'est ainsi qu'on l'aime non?_

_-__**sabribridu57**__: oui le mac do est en effet une épreuve mais au moins ça fait rire mon amie qui revoit très très bien la scène xd_

_Juste un rêve... tu crois? C'est sans compter sur mon esprit tordu ça mdr_

_Oui il va bien y avoir un lémon, long d'ailleurs dans les prochains chapitres mais peut être un peu différent de ce qui est écrit d'habitude._

_-__**Uruviel**__ : «Elle se trouvait fort patiente comme lectrice mais tout de même…quand il s'agissait de kuro son quota de patience était très vite amoindri»_

_Je te signale que tu es très en avance dans l'histoire par rapport aux autres! Non mais! Et NON je ne vais pas revoir mon rythme effréné de travail sinon j'aurais plus de doigts! Et il m'en faut pour manger les délicieuses pâtisseries que tu me fais !Hey hey!_

_Morveux de Ciel ! Alors là je tiens à dire que je proteste énergiquement contre cette accusation purement arbitraire! Ciel n'est pas un morveux c'est un garçon rempli de caractère! Fais gaffe sinon à la Japan Expo le Bocchan que je vais être va t'en faire baver! Niark!_

_-__**Hra:**__ entrer dans l'écran? Pourquoi pas mdr mais attention aux bris de verre! Cela dit si tu y arrives dit le moi, je me colle un Kuro et hop!_

_Oui il faut en effet il vaut mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre!_

_Oh que oui, le Séby est malin et bien plus qu'on ne le pense!_

_**-deidara37:**__ MERCI! Je me sens beaucoup moins seule! Tu detestes donc toi aussi ces saletés de clowns! Ca fait bien plaisir! _

_Je suis bien contente que mes chapitres te détendent après une journée pénible! C'est mon but premier que de vous divertir!_

**Persephone-X **: _oui c'est bien au mois de juillet que le prochain chapitre sort..._

_TU T'ES FAITES AGRESSER PAR UN CLOWN? NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Mais quelle horreur! _

_Comment ça tu écris pendant tes heures de cours? J'y crois pas, je suis cependant morte de rire!_

**Comme ce chapitre est court, je vais mettre en mettre deux en ligne ce soir!**

**Donc Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

**CHAPITRE 14 : mémoire qui flanche**

Il y a des réveils qui sont difficiles, mais il y a des réveils qui sont carrément pourris. Et pour Ciel Phantomhive ce matin entrait, haut la main, dans la seconde catégorie.

En même temps, il faut dire que la nuit d'il y a deux jours avait été quelque peu mouvementée…. bon épouvantable plutôt. Sauf à la fin, mais ça notre comte l'avait bizarrement oublié.

Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de comment s'était terminée cette nuit. Il n'avait pas non plus souvenir de la journée qui avait suivie, ayant apparemment cogité dans un brouillard épais en attendant la nuit suivante.

Oh bien sûr, il se rappelait très bien de cette mocheté de clown (comment l'oublier!) et du fait qu'il avait appelé son démon mais que l'autre avait fait la sourde oreille, mais après pfiout…plus rien.

Mais que notre comte se rassure, Sébastian, lui, n'avait pas oublié une miette de ce qui s'était passé à la fin. Il semblait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé avant, mais le reste par contre il en avait un souvenir très précis.

Comme quoi à deux, ils pouvaient raconter la totalité des évènements avec précision.

C'est donc avec beaucoup de lenteur et à force de bâillements et de «BOCCHAN !» dit avec force par son majordome, voire de secouétages vigoureux, qu'il parvint à s'extirper des couvertures.

Car oui Sébastian, exaspéré de voir son jeune maître mettre la plus mauvaise volonté du monde à se lever alors que le thé refroidissait et qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps d'en préparer un autre, avait cette fois opté pour la première option, à savoir le secouer comme un prunier.

Bref, nos deux héros étaient de fort mauvaise humeur et Ciel ne fit que grogner et faire preuve de mauvaise grâce le temps de se faire habiller et coiffer. Il avait renversé son thé sur ses draps et avait accusé son majordome de l'avoir peigné avec trop de vigueur.

A cet instant, Sébastian se dit qu'il aurait bien serré le petit ruban qu'il nouait autour du cou de son jeune maître avec plus de vigueur, mais finalement pensa que cela ne serait pas raisonnable.

Soma et Agni devaient venir aujourd'hui et il aurait été difficile de justifier l'absence de son cher maître à cet enquiquineur de prince. Et une tranchée dans le jardin aurait peut-être parue suspecte.

- Les démons ont des cheveux blancs ? interrogea brusquement Ciel en pointant du doigt la chevelure corbeau de son démon.

- Pardon ? Que dites vous donc encore comme idioties ? Nous les démons, ne vieillissons pas, nous laissons ce _privilège_ aux humains. Ironisa le diable. Vous en aurez avant moi Bocchan ! Quoique non, vous n'en aurez pas le temps, hu hu!

- Il n'y a que toi que ce genre de petites mesquineries amusent! Je te dis que tu as un cheveu blanc ! Regarde crétin ! Dit Ciel en prenant la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts pour le lui montrer.

Sébastian le regarda avec intérêt puis sourit comme à son habitude lorsqu'il prévoit de se moquer

Oh ce cheveux blanc est certainement dû à la vie que vous me faites mener Bocchan et des désillusions que vous m'infligez jours après jours et hier encore…fit le majordome d'une voix doucereuse mais tout de même pleine de reproches.

Il se retint de rire en voyant l'air renfrogné et offusqué qu'arborait son maître.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et si tu veux que je comprenne, exprime toi clairement ! Bouda Ciel ne voulant pas savoir à quoi Sébastian faisait allusion. Donc c'est quoi ce cheveux blanc ?

- Ce POIL blanc ! Quant au reste il est difficile de vous relater la chose en paroles…je serais toutefois tout disposé à vous montrer.

Mais alors que Sébastian se rapprochait dangereusement, Ciel retrouva soudainement la mémoire et il mit son pied sur le torse de son cher démon, lui intiment de rester loin de lui et particulièrement de sa bouche.

- Un poil de quoi ? D'un de tes rats miaulant ? Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de les faire entrer ici!

- Je m'inquiète pour vous Bocchan….votre mémoire flanche… souvenez vous de notre petit contrat ! s'amusa le diable.

- Je m'en souviens, oh oui je m'en souviens très bien….me souviens surtout de m'être fait avoir ! bougonna l'enfant.

- J'en suis bien aise ! Alors que diriez-vous de remplir votre part du contrat ? Êtes-vous prêt, Bocchan ?


	15. Chapter 15

**PARTIE 15 : enfer ou paradis?**

Et le pauvre Ciel fut forcé d'accepter, prêt ou pas prêt, de voir son manoir se transformer en refuge pour chats errants.

Car oui, notre cher Sébastian avait réussi à _(«convaincre_») son jeune maître de bien vouloir construire à coté du manoir, un paradis pour ces chères petites bêtes qui apparemment avaient dû se passer le mot à des kilomètres à la ronde, vu le nombre de «clients» qui se prélassaient à l'intérieur.

Ciel se gardait bien de s'approcher de cet enfer. Pour son cher majordome, en revanche, ce lieu avait l'air de représenter une sorte de havre de paix où il allait se ressourcer au moins dix fois dans la journée.

Il en revenait tout pimpant et de fort bonne humeur. Ciel surveillait ses très nombreuses allées et venues d'un œil mauvais, son cher démon passant beaucoup trop de temps à son goût dans ce nid à poils allergisants. D'ailleurs Sébastian devait changer plusieurs fois par jour d'uniformes s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un yéti.

Cela allait finir par coûter cher en savon, eau etc…pensait le petit Phantomhive alors qu'il espionnait pour la énième fois son majordome.

Il allait refermer la fenêtre de sa chambre, écœuré de voir son démon si heureux de caresser ses sales bêtes, quand il remarqua quelque chose accroché à la moulure juste en dessous de la traverse et qui voltigeait au gré du vent.

On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais Ciel Phantomhive n'en avait que faire, et se dit qu'il n'était plus à un défaut près. De plus celui-là était bien loin d'être son plus vilain.

Il se pencha donc et tendit le bras le plus possible.

A cet instant il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air bien fin, les jambes et les fesses en l'air. Il aurait été fort ravi que quiconque le surprenne dans cet état. Une personne habillée de noir en particulier !

Il décida cependant qu'il aurait le temps d'avoir honte une fois la chose décrochée et à force d'efforts et d'étirements, il finit par attraper l'objet convoité.

Une fois son corps remis dans le bon sens, il ouvrit la main et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir…une plume; noire comme celle des corbeaux ou des corneilles.

Ciel ne mit pas une demi-seconde pour penser à Sébastian. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu sa forme véritable, il avait bien remarqué toutes ces plumes noires qui jonchaient le sol lorsque celui-ci se battait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que Sébastian au naturel devait en posséder une collection.

Mais était-ce vraiment celle de son démon ? Il y avait pas mal de corneilles qui nichaient sur le toit, à croire que le manoir Phantomhive était l'Arche de Noé. Mais si cela était le cas, si elle appartenait bel et bien à son majordome, que faisait-elle accrochée à sa fenêtre ? Ciel avait du mal à imaginer Sébastian se changer en démon pour faire la poussière !

Le jeune compte était intrigué et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il tire ça au clair rapidement pour éviter que cela ne le travaille trop.

Mais alors qu'il observait encore cette fameuse plume, la lissant de ses doigts, il senti son cœur s'accélérer. A l'attache était emberlificoté un petit fil orangé. Il le détacha précautionneusement et le regarda mieux à la lumière. Il s'agissait d'un fil assez long, épais et frisé, orangé….le genre de fil qui…le genre de fil …

- Le genre de fil qui forment les perruques des clowns… Dit il d'une voix tremblante tout en laissant tomber la plume sur le tapis.

note de l'auteur : _je tenais à rajouter que j'adore les chats xd. Toutes les appellations pas trés sympas concernant ces tites bêtes retranscrivent bien sûr les pensées de Ciel qui les jalouse lorsqu'elle s'approchent de son diabolique majordome._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hra :**__ tkt c'est pas grave! Tu lis quand tu peux et je répète que laisser des reviews doit rester un plaisir et ne pas devenir une obligation._

_Ah Ah Mystère pour le seby! Réponse dans ce chapitre peut-être! Xd. Mais mon esprit est trés tordu je te previens !lol_

_Demain je ne suis pas là, je ne pourrais la lire que dimanche, car je vais à Made in Asia._

_**Persephone_X**__ : oh tu sais Ciel n'a pas vraiment oublié ce baiser, il fait semblant pour avoir la paix mdr. Oui Sébastian a grandement à voir avec le cauchemar de son maître, mais à quel niveau... XD_

_Je compatis pour tes cours... pendu. Ca doit être chiant à braire!_

_**cielxsebastian **__: __pourquoi je savais que la façon dont Ciel appelle les chats allait te faire pester? mdr_

_Un contrat avec tes parents? Tente toujours! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien de toutes facons!_

_Ah ça Ciel va pas être content que le Séby se soit fichu de lui xd__!_

**Ps : Demain je ne suis pas là donc je ne pourrais pas poster .****A dimanche donc pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes!**

**PARTIE 16 : fin du jeu**

L'heure du goûter approchait et Sébastian était très en retard et aussi très en colère. Pourtant ce n'était la faute de personne d'autre que la sienne. Eh oui on ne peut pas passer 10 minutes toutes les heures à jouer avec des chats et arriver à boucler un programme aussi chargé que le sien dans une seule journée.

Mais on a beau être un démon supérieur, on peut aussi faire preuve d'une grande mauvaise foi. Car oui, sans aucune honte, notre diable de majordome reportait la faute de son retard sur son jeune maître. Privé pendant trois ans de la compagnie de ces merveilleuses créatures en raison de la volonté du garçon, il s'était senti obligé de rattraper le temps perdu.

Donc Ciel Phantomhive n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si à la place du parfait au chocolat qu'il avait réclamé, il avait une mousse, qui prenait beaucoup moins de temps à préparer. Na ! Se dit le diable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian frappa à la porte du bureau de Ciel, lui apportant thé et pâtisseries.

- Entre !

- Aujourd'hui je vous ai préparé un thé de vert de Chine accompagné d'une mousse aux deux chocolats.

Mais alors qu'il versait le thé, attendant une réflexion ou un claquement de langue marquant le mécontentement de son maître puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le parfait tant attendu, il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait fixement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bocchan? Cela ne vous plait pas ? demanda Sébastian tout en faisant couler un filet de chocolat fondu encore chaud sur la mousse.

Ciel se cala au fond de son fauteuil et lui demanda d'approcher.

- Regarde Sébastian. Dis-moi donc ce que c'est !

Sébastian s'approcha et observa ce que son maître avait posé sur le bureau.

- Il me semble que c'est une plume …cela forme le plumage des oiseaux. Vous savez ces créatures qui volent dans le ciel ! Ahh Bocchan…. j'ai toujours dit que vous ne sortiez pas assez… Dit-il en prenant un air faussement affligé.

- JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST CRETIN, ne commence pas à me prendre pour un idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !

Ciel sentait déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez. Le démon commençait son cirque habituel.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous désirez de moi…Fit le diable en affichant un air peiné.

- C'est à toi ? Questionna Ciel de façon autoritaire.

- Moi ? Hummmm Je ne pense pas qu'il serait raisonnable pour moi d'avoir un oiseau, avec mes fréquentations je condamnerais sans aucun doute cette pauvre bête à la mort.

- ARRETE ! cria Ciel se redressant d'un bond. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Je te demande si cette plume est à toi ? Si elle fait partie de toi…de ta forme originelle. Si c'est toi qui l'a perdue. Alors arrête ton petit manège, je ne le supporterais pas !

- Je vois. Mais vous savez c'est difficile à dire ! Une plume reste une plume. Et je ne suis pas le seul à en perdre. Nous vivons à proximité d'une forêt et nombreuses sont les espèces qui y vivent et viennent se reposer sur le toit de votre manoir lorsque le ciel est clément. Répondit ironiquement Sébastian.

- Je l'ai trouvé accrochée à la fenêtre de ma chambre, trancha Ciel d'un air agacé tout en se rasseyant, celle où j'ai vu le clown.

- Celle où vous avez _rêvé_ voir le clown ! Rectifia le démon.

- Il y avait ça enroulé autour. Ciel lui montra le fil orangé. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien je dirais que c'est un fil. Enroulé autour dites-vous ? Interrogea Sébastian en levant un sourcil.

Ciel soupira. Il avait compris qu'en s'y prenant de cette façon il ne tirerait rien du majordome qui apparemment avait décidé de jouer les imbéciles. Il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure bien décidé à faire parler son diable.

Il pesa chaque parole, afin d'éviter que Sébastian n'essaie de s'en sortir par une entourloupe en jouant sur le sens des mots

- Je t'ordonne de me dire si ce que j'ai vu, à savoir le clown accroché à ma fenêtre se transformant en une horrible créature et ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche, bref les événements de la nuit dernière se sont réellement produits et je veux savoir si TOI tu y as participé.

Sébastian, le visage fermé, regardait son maître. Cette fois il allait devoir lui répondre, sans passer par des chemins détournés. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il trouve cette plume….les choses allaient vite se compliquer…..pour tout le monde.


	17. Chapter 17

Si vous avez la possibilité d'aller à Made in Asia je vous le recommande! C'était très bien! En plus, nous avons eu droit à Créativa qui regroupait des créateurs de tous horizons.

A MIA, il y avait entre autres, quelques cosplays de kuro dont un Undertaker et un Grell pas mal fait du tout!

Pour notre part nous étions en personnages de Inuyasha, nos coplays de Kuro n'étant pas encore prêts.

Bien sur c'est moins grand que la Japan Expo mais nous nous sommes bien amusés et surtout cette expo n'existe que depuis 3 ans seulement alors que la japan existe depuis plus de 10 ans.

Une expo prometteuse donc pour tous les fans de mangas!

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et messages prouvant que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours.

Voici donc la partie 17 dans laquelle on apprendra ce qui s'est réellement passé cette fameuse nuit cauchemardesque.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 17 : douloureuse vérité**

Ciel attendait fiévreusement que Sébastian s'exécute. Toutefois il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait ou pas connaître la vérité. Il scrutait le démon, attendant la réponse. Il le vit fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir en soupirant.

A son grand étonnement, Sébastian contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher de lui et venir s'asseoir sur le coin, avant de prendre la parole.

- Bocchan….il y a un proverbe qui dit que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous protéger. C'est cette unique raison qui a guidé mes actions et m'a fait dire ces mots.

- Arrête de tergiverser Sébastian ! Parle !

- Puisqu'il ne peut en être autrement….Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve au sens où vous l'avez compris. Tout ce que vous avez vu était réél.

Ciel se releva d'un bond.

- Que…quoi? Alors ….tu …tu m'as menti ! TU M'AS MENTI ! _TOI_? Cracha t-il. Toi qui te targues de toujours dire la vérité ! Comme tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Sébastian…comme tu es ridicule... mais comme c'était prévisible….comment un démon pourrait-il être meilleur qu'un humain….

- Ne me jugez pas trop vite Bocchan. Dit Sébastian en tentant de prendre la main de son maître dans la sienne.

- Ne me touche pas démon ! feula Ciel en retirant sa main. Ne me touche surtout pas ! Pourquoi Sébastian ? Pourquoi avoir joué cette comédie ? Qui est cette créature? Et pourquoi n'es tu pas venu alors que je t'appelais à corps et à cris?

- Doucement, repris le majordome d'une voix douce, je vais répondre à toutes vos interrogations. Et lorsque cela sera fait, nous aviserons. Mais je veux que vous vous calmiez avant de comm…

- Tais-toi misérable menteur! Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Et sache bien que je te ferais payer ton manque de loyauté envers moi !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Bocchan…après tout le maître c'est _vous !_

- Oui, en effet ! C'est moi ! Du moins tant que notre pacte nous lie. Maintenant Sébastian, j'attends que tu me dises la vérité et non ta vérité.

Sébastian acquiesça et commença son récit.

- Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je sentais une présence autour de la demeure. Mais j'ai eu beau chercher partout je n'ai rien trouvé. Et hier soir j'ai aperçu une silhouette dans le jardin qui me faisait des signes. Il s'agissait d'un clown. J'ai essayé de «parler» avec cette créature, sans obtenir de réponse à mes interrogations. Toutefois, en retour j'ai eu droit à un petit poème :

« Pauvre Démon, pauvre garçon,

Vous perdrez plus que la raison

Quand au milieu des cadavres

Se dressera une scène macabre

Où le corps du garçonnet

Jonchera le sol décomposé

Et à ses cotés l'oiseau noir

Ne sera plus que désespoir »

J'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'ai su à cet instant qu'il en avait après votre vie et nous nous sommes dont battus. Mais…j'ai sous-estimé sa force et surtout ma plus grosse erreur fut de croire que cette créature était seule. Une autre identique, quoique je soupçonne cette chose d'avoir la capacité de se dédoubler, m'a attaquée par derrière.

Sébastian marqua une pause. Ciel ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il semblait triste et en colère en même temps. Comme s'il s'en voulait de quelque chose et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

- Et après Sébastian, que s'est-il passé? demanda Ciel.

Mais le démon ne répondait pas. Le jeune garçon s'approcha alors de lui.

- Je t'ordonne de continuer Sébastian !

Mais celui-ci baissait la tête et se bornait dans son silence.

- TU VAS PARLER OUI ! Ciel empoigna les cheveux de son diable et se mit à secouer. Tu vas parler démon ! Parle ou je te gifle jusqu'à ce que tu te décides enfin !

Sébastian mit ses mains sur celles de son jeune maître, dont le souffle était devenu erratique, et les retira doucement de sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il reprit d'une voix lente et calme.

- J'ai été blessé durement dans ce combat. Et pour venir à bout de ces deux créatures j'ai du reprendre ma forme originelle. Alors que je me battais avec la plus forte des deux, l'autre était parvenue à atteindre la fenêtre de votre chambre. Je vous entendais m'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas venir vous rejoindre. De plus je savais que cette chose ne pouvait pas entrer. Il fallait que vous l'invitiez à le faire. Même si elle arrivait à casser la vitre, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de rester à l'entrée. Quand enfin je me suis débarrassé de mon premier adversaire, je me suis précipité sur le second pour le détruire lui aussi. Mais quand je vous ai vu en train de perdre conscience sur le tapis, je me suis inquiété pour vous, et le clown a profité de cet instant de distraction pour prendre la fuite. Voila, vous savez tout.

Ciel était resté debout près de son majordome, silencieux.

- Non tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que j'avais rêvé ?

- Ce genre de créature ne vit pas vraiment dans votre monde. C'est ce que vous, humains, appelez un cauchemar. Elle ne peut prendre une consistance que si vous lui en donnez les moyens. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais vous avez peur des clowns, alors c'est cette apparence qu'elle a prise. Et plus vous aviez peur, plus elle était forte. Elle se nourrit de vos angoisses les plus profondes. Vous avez pensé qu'elle casserait la vitre et elle l'a cassée et si vous aviez pensé qu'elle pouvait entrer….

- Elle serait entrée….

- Oui, en effet. Je ne vous ai rien fait croire du tout. Je vous ai dit que vous aviez cauchemardé et c'était vrai. Je ne mens jamais.

- Je vois. Dit Ciel en émettant un petit rire désabusé. Une fois de plus son démon avait joué sur les mots et une fois de plus il s'était fait avoir. Mais pourquoi moi ? repris le garçon. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Que me voulait-elle ?

- Voilà ce que je veux savoir. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Mais n'ayez crainte, je retrouverai cette ordure et je l'anéantirai.

- Dans ce cas Sébastian, meire da, retrouve et détruis cette créature, protège moi d'elle quoiqu'il t'en coûte

Et ce fut le regard flamboyant que Sébastian mis un genou à terre et la main sur le cœur prêta à nouveau allégeance à son maître en donnant sa réponse.

- Yes my Lord !


	18. Chapter 18

**HRA : **_Oui on veut tous croire que Séby est un brave gars, un bon démon. Mais ne nous y trompons pas, sous ses airs affables et son beau visage , se cache un diable qui ne veut qu'une chose ; dévorer l'âme d'un enfant. _

_Mais Sébastian est possessif plus qu'il n'est méchant avec Ciel. Il ne veut pas lui faire du mal, il le veut pour lui tout seul._

_Oui un cauchemar qui devient réalité.. imagine si ton pire cauchemar se matérialisait? Faudra que tu me racontes tien ce qu'est ton pire rêve! Ça pourrait être intéressant!_

**CielxSébastian: **_oh que oui ça fait une grande différence, surtout pour un démon. Car comme ça il peut tout simplement dire que Ciel n'a pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire puisqu'il y avait plusieurs interprétations possibles, ce n'est donc pas un mensonge._

_Vaincre cette saleté de clown ne va pas être facile, même pour Séby..._

**ulquis_girl : **_Rohh Ciel sale caractère? nannnn mdr_

Voilà donc la partie 18, qui j'espère vous fera autant rire quand vous la lirez que moi quand je l'ai écrite. C'est un gros délire.. qui me rappelle à quel point j'étais chiante pour roupiller moi aussi.

Mais peut-être que si j'avais eu un Sébastian... de préférence avec un plateau de pâtisseries... alors peut-être que je me serais endormie plus vite! Xd Pas vous?

**Bonne lecture!**

**PARTIE 18 : Il était une fois**

**- **Cette nuit je vais rester avec vous si vous me le permettez. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires de nuit. Dit Sébastian en sortant de la chambre de son maître sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

- Merci de me laisser le choix Sébastian ! Rétorqua Ciel un peu estomaqué.

Mais même si il ne le montrait pas il était soulagé de savoir le démon à ses côtés cette nuit. Il attendit donc que Sébastian revienne.

- Bien Bocchan. Je vais donc me mettre sur cette chaise et attendre que le jour se lève.

-Tu vas rester sur cette chaise toute la nuit à me regarder dormir?

-Les démons ne dorment pas, ce n'est qu'un luxe pour nous. Alors effectivement je vais rester à vous regarder. Mais si vous avez quelque chose de plus amusant à me proposer …

-Non ! répondit Ciel un peu vite. Mais déjà que je ne dors pas, alors te sentir en train de m'observer….

-Je ne vous quitterai pas des yeux de toute la nuit. Fit le majordome d'une voix amusée.

-Tsss. Idiot. Bouda l'enfant. Je ne veux pas te sentir en train de m'observer. Je préfère encore que tu te mettes au lit avec moi.

Ciel se rendit compte bien trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire à son démon et s'en maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il donne des _munitions _à son diable ?

- Oya oya Bocchan. Quand je vous parlais de quelque chose d'amusant je ne voulais pas forcément parler de ça…et puis qui vous dit que je serais d'accord, vous êtes bien petit.

Le ton moqueur du diable était totalement horripilant. Ciel était rouge écarlate. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce démon et surtout pour qui le prenait-il ?

-Je ne parlais pas de ce dont tu penses que je parle ! Pervers! Et je te signale que tu es un homme ! Et si j'étais une femme je ne voudrais pas de toi ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Oui bien sûr. Répondit tout simplement le diable avec son énigmatique sourire. Enfin vous avez tout de même oublié la raison la plus importante : vous êtes déjà fiancé !

-Idiot. Non je ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant viens te coucher et ne te tourne pas de mon coté, je n'aime pas sentir qu'on me souffle dans la figure !

-Vous êtes extrêmement pénible Bocchan.

-TU FAIS QUOI LA ? Ciel s'était relevé du lit à vitesse grand V.

-Eh bien cela se voit ….je me déshabille pour me mettre DANS le lit, puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi en dehors.

-Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ! Je ne tiens pas à te voir nu MOI !

-Mais personne ne vous empêche de tourner la tête Bocchan. Toutefois, vous avez raison de ne pas trop me regarder, vous risqueriez de faire un complexe.

-Je vais te tuer Sébastian ! Ou mieux, t'empêcher de caqueter ! Fit Ciel, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Et sur ce, le démon se mit en tenue de nuit et se glissa dans le lit, sans prêter plus attention aux vociférations de son jeune maître qui au lieu de tourner la tête l'avait cachée sous les draps.

Ciel était très mal à l'aise de sentir Sébastian dans le lit avec lui. Un comte ne se devait pas de dormir avec son majordome. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête pour voir si l'autre le fixait. Mais il sentait très bien son souffle dans son cou.

-Arrête de souffler dans mon cou Sébastian, ça me fait froid !

-Je ne souffle pas dans votre cou, je respire Bocchan.

-Eh bien respire moins fort ou mieux arrête de respirer !

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire cela Bocchan.

-Eh bien alors tourne-toi de l'autre coté !

-Avez-vous l'intention d'être aussi infect toute la nuit ou est-ce un rituel pour vous endormir ?

Ciel se tourna, son œil maudit luisant dans la nuit, prêt à lâcher son venin. Mais Sébastian le devança et dit tout sourire.

-Et si je vous racontais une histoire ?

-Une….une histoire ?

-Oui cela vous apaiserez, non ?

-Une jolie ?

-Une très jolie !

-Alors d'accord…

Le démon se demanda une demi seconde ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter, après tout il n'était pas forcément calé en contines et histoires pour enfants. Mais il se dit que si cela pouvait faire dormir ce morveux et avoir le calme, il était prêt à tout et même à sortir tous ces livres niais racontant l'amour et la joie dans un pays merveilleux.

Il mit son mouchoir sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien Bocchan, allons-y. L'histoire de la Belle Au Bois Dormant !

-J'la connais.

-Dommage vous auriez pu prendre exemple sur elle! Blanche Neige!

-J'la connais.

-Elle aussi aurait été un bon exemple pour vous, elle dort LONGTEMPS vous savez ! Tom pouce !

-J'la connais et j'en veux pas de lui, il est trop petit!

-Ca m'aurais bien étonné ! Les trois petits cochons !

-J'en connais un. Lau. Peut-être deux avec Druit. Ah ben non, trois, avec toi quand tu vois des religieuses!

-Bocchan si vous continuez à ne pas y mettre du votre on va pas s'en sortir ! soupira bruyamment Sébastian qui sentait doucement mais surement l'envie de fesser le royal derrière de son cher maître.

-Il était une fois...,

-J'la connais!

- Il était une AUTRE fois...,

-J'la connais!

-Et l'histoire de Ciel Phantomhive qui emmerdait son démon parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir ?

-J'la connais !

-ET CELLE DE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE QUI VA SE PRENDRE UNE FESSEE ?

-Roooohhhh eh ben j'tiens pas du tout à la connaître celle-là!

Et alors qu'il se tournait vers son majordome, Ciel sentit qu'il ne devait _surtout pas_ connaître cette histoire et encore moins la fin. Et il décida finalement que l'histoire de Blanche Neige ou d'une autre gourdasse du même genre, était fort bien.


	19. Chapter 19

**-deidara37 : **_Oui j'aimerai moi aussi avoir un Séby dans mon lit, c'est bien mieux que les punaises... (pensée émue pour tous les martyres qui en ont...). Contente que cette partie t'ai plue, je me suis bien amusée en l'ecrivant. _

**-****cielxsebastian**** : **_ben tu sais le Séby s'est pas choisi un corps au rabais alors je pense que le pauvre Ciel risque en effet de faire un complexe, après tout c'est encore un jeune garçon xd._

_Oh tu sais je crois que le pauvre Sébastian était prêt à tout pourvu que son maître lui foute la paix mdr_

**-****Persephone_X**** : **_je pense que nous sommes nombreuses à quemander une histoire du Séby xd. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, dormirions nous? J'en doute!_

_Tes parents te prenaient pour une tarée? Mdr! Je denie toute responsabilité!xd_

**- Ayumuri_chan : **_merci de tes encouragements! Oui les clowns sont ignobles... Je fais souvent des rêves débiles mdr, dont un avec un Séby partit à Aldi chercher du Baygon pour dégommer le claudo, mais ça c'est une autre histoire xd_

**- C.3.3 : **_Merci également de ton commentaire encourageant. Oui le Bocchan parle parfois trop vite, ce qui bien sûr, fait le jeu de notre Sébastian._

_Disons que j'ai remarqué que Sébastian disait souvent "OYA OYA" dans l'animé, et jdr quand il dit ça avec son petit sourire.. D'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont bons, il le dit quand il se prend des baffes dans la saison 2._

_Alors non je ne suis pas un robot xd, mais je vais te dire la vérité : je suis martyrisée par ma meilleure amie...elle a passé un marché avec moi. Si je lui écris pas une partie par jour, je n'ai pas droit à mes pâtisseries le samedi... _

**- Uruviel : **_comment ca je suis chiante pour roupiller et pour bouffer? Tu as vu à quelle vitesse je mange tes gâteaux? Tu trouves que je les mange pas encore assez vite? Tu veux porter un plateau de pâtisseries à la Japan Expo( ce qui serait logique puisque tu seras le Séby et moi le Bocchan!mdr)_

_Pour le reste je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : héééééééééééééééééééééé!_

**- Hra : **_je ne vois pas ton histoire... histoireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**ps : ce soir je posterai 2 parties car ce chapitre est court**

**PARTIE 19 : sale gosse**

Sébastian fixait son maître avec l'air d'un démon à qui on annonce qu'il va bientôt avoir des ailes blanches et monter à l'étage supérieur. Donc un air pas réjoui du tout! Car c'est bien connu, les démons aiment vivre au sous-sol car ils ont le vertige !*

Son jeune maître l'avait, n'ayons pas peur des mots, emmerdé jusqu'à la corde pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire, comme il l'avait ordonné , à savoir : qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà, sans princesse idiote, sans prince niais, sans clown, sans géant, sans nain, ni bestioles qui parlent, pas de fin heureuse, pas de fin malheureuse non plus, pas de trucs qui font peur, mais pas d'humour non plus et ce SALE GAMIN S'ETAIT ENDORMI AVANT LA FIN DE L'HISTOIRE !

Notre majordome avait continué de parler dans le vide, faisant marcher tous ses neurones à leur maximum pour inventer la suite de l'histoire et surtout trouver une fin, quand en tournant la tête il s'était aperçu que le morveux dormait gentiment, n'en ayant plus rien à faire de savoir la fin.

Ah mais ça Sébastian Michaelis en fit le serment, il lui resservirait cette histoire demain soir ! Et il le tiendrait éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie ! Non mais !

Ciel dormait profondément donc. Il s'était tourné sur le côté, face au démon et affichait un air apaisé.

Sébastian se dit que finalement il n'était pas désagréable de le regarder dormir et il se coucha face à son maître, tendant un doigt pour effleurer la douce joue de l'enfant et repousser une mèche rebelle qui y était tombée.

-Finalement les autres ont peut être raison, chuchota -t-il, peut-être mon attachement à ce gamin n'est-il pas _logique_….je me demande si je retrouverais un autre maître une fois que j'aurais pris son âme ? Aurais-je envie d'en avoir un autre d'ailleurs ? Je doute qu'il en existe un autre comme lui ! Ahhh Bocchan, votre parfum me fait tourner la tête…

-Et tes baragouinages incompréhensibles me font mal à la tête. Fit Ciel encore à moitié endormi.

-Vous avez tout entendu ?

-….

- Bocchan ? Interrogea le démon en approchant son visage de celui de l'enfant afin de sentir son souffle.

Mais le Bocchan en question était bel et bien reparti aux pays des songes, laissant son diable de majordome avec ses interrogations sans réponse.

A cause de ce clown, se dit Sébastian, rien n'est avancé pour demain, du coup son programme était déjà entaché de retard et il se jura qu'il n'irait plus jamais au cirque de sa vie !

Sur ce, il se lova dans les draps et pour être sûr de ne pas le quitter des yeux, pris son maître dans ses bras.

_* pur délire de l'auteur._


	20. Chapter 20

**PARTIE 20 : Voulez-vous partir en vacances avec Undertaker!**

Ciel ne se souvenait pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi de toute sa courte vie! Que son oreiller avait pu être confortable cette nuit ! De plus la présence de Sébastian l'avait considérablement rassuré. Ce fut donc de très bonne humeur que Ciel Phantomhive se leva ce matin là.

Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul dans cet état, au vu de la mine réjouie qu'affichait notre démon favori.

- Avez-vous bien dormi Bocchan ? Interrogea Sébastian alors qu'il apportait le thé à son jeune maître arborant un sourire radieux.

- A merveille pour une fois ! Mon oreiller était incroyablement doux. Et qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon ! Je ne veux plus dormir sans Sébastian ! C'est un ordre !

- Mais tout ce que vous voudrez jeune maître ! Il en sera ainsi chaque nuit, comptez sur moi ! J'y veillerais personnellement ! Répondit le démon tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ciel se demanda ce qui pouvait encore se passer dans sa tête, mais décida qu'il n'allait pas se gâcher la journée à essayer de comprendre ce démon.

Sébastian habilla l'enfant et énuméra le programme de la journée.

- Je regrette Sébastian mais tu vas devoir décommander tous mes rendez vous. J'ai l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Undertaker.

- Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ?

- Pour une raison obscure, Undertaker sait toujours tout sur tout. Il peut peut-être nous en dire plus sur les «cauchemars» vivants ?

- Oui…c'est une idée. Mais je vous préviens je ne ferais pas le clown !

- Ha ha ha, fit Ciel d'un air morne. Tu as de l'humour aujourd'hui, même s'il ne vole pas haut. C'est ça que tu lui sors pour qu'il se torde en deux ? Si c'est le cas, je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi. Mais en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il aime ton humour, il a si mauvais goût.

Ils se rendirent donc en fin de matinée au domicile d'Undertaker. Toutefois ils trouvèrent porte close avec un mot placardé dessus : «Mes chers futurs patients. Je suis en vacances dans le nord de la France. A Wimereux exactement. Vous connaissez? Pour les urgences, veuillez patienter jusqu'à mon retour, vous n'êtes plus à quelques jours prêts maintenant de toute façon ahahahahahahaha. Je prendrais soin de vous ou du moins ce qu'il en restera, dès mon retour. Bon courage ! Merci et à bientôt !».

Nos deux héros ne savaient même plus combien de temps ils étaient restés prostrés devant ce mot. C'était….tellement undertakerien !

- Le nord de la France, dit Ciel d'un air songeur. Comment peut-on aller passer des vacances là bas ? C'est pire que l'Angleterre ! Il y a du vent et de la pluie tout le temps. Même quand il fait beau, il fait froid.

- Vous avez donc déjà été là bas Bocchan ?

- Plusieurs fois. Mes parents adoraient cette région de la France. Ils disaient que les gens y étaient attachants et les paysages très jolis. Moi je n'ai souvenir que du fait que ma mère m'emmitouflait comme un esquimau et que le vent me coupait le souffle.

- De merveilleux souvenirs Bocchan. se moqua Sébastian.

- Arrête ton cirq..euh ton manèg… euh arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Vous ne pouvez plus prononcer ces mots ?

- Je préfère éviter de près ou de loin tout ce qui se rapportera à ces saletés à nez rouge. Dit Ciel d'un air dégoutté.

- Oui évitons cela Bocchan ! Donc que faisons-nous ? Devons nous attendre son retour comme les charmantes personnes qui se trouvent ici ? Il montra du doigt, un mouchoir devant le nez, les cercueils qui se trouvaient devant la porte du croque-mort et qui portaient des étiquettes «très urgent», «urgent», ou «peut attendre…».

- Non je n'en ai pas la patience d'attendre après lui ! Retournons au manoir. Nous partons pour le nord de la France !

_note de l'auteur : je tiens à dire que j'adore le nord de la France, cela fait plus de 20 ans que j'y vis maintenant xd. Mais quel temps de mer..!_


	21. Chapter 21

**- ****Heraa666**** : **_je me plains encore et encore, me suis faite avoir.. on peut mettre qu'une review par chapitre (pendu) bravo pour ton histoire en tous cas, sacré rêve que tu as fait là! Je vous encourage à aller la lire d'ailleurs, c'est très bien écrit ! Merci de l'avoir mise en ligne, j'ai passé un très bon moment!_

**- ****deidara37**** : **_crois tu que tu serais la seule à attendre le Séby pour sa venue en France? MDR_

_Oui Ciel est chanceux, mais tellement chiant qu'il s'en rend même pas compte xd_

**- ****TheLadyBluebird**** : **_merci de tes encouragements, ton avis était important, car en comparaison de celles que tu traduits, mon histoire fait, à mon avis, pâle figure. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche pour l'égaler!_

**- ****Uruviel_calimero**** : **_pour ta gouverne, Ciel n'est pas un morveux (je suis certaine que tu penses à moi en plus quand tu l'insultes tsa!)_

_Tu m'etonnes que tu veux le même oreiller!_

_Hééééééééééééééééééééééé je travaille très dur, j'utilise meme ma pause au taf pour écrire les chapitres! Non mais!_

**- ****cielxsebastian**** : **_oh que oui le temps est immonde, sauf en ce moment où il fait à peu prêt beau... mais on va surement le payer cher très vite xd! _

**- ****Ayumuri_chan**** : **_merci de tes mots gentils. MMM montrer nos rêves au monde entier? mdr tu veux qu'on appelle le 15? (pour moi c'est très risqué en tous cas!xd)_

**- ****sabribridu57**** : **_ah oui tu as été voir? Bien! Comme ça tu vas pouvoir imaginer la prochaine partie avec la digue et tout. Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour venir mettre ton avis. Courage pour les cours, tkt je sais à quel point ça peut être stressant et pénible._

**PARTIE 21 : Ah rien d'calvaire !**

Si un mot devait qualifier le Nord Pas de Calais, ce serait froid. Et Ciel Phantomhive qui était pourtant bien habitué à un climat pas facile, devait reconnaître que celui là était bien pire. Car en plus du froid il y a une saleté de vent qui pénètre en dessous de vos vêtements, quelques soient les couches successives que vous pouvez porter, et qui vous glace jusqu'à la moelle.

Et c'était pourtant bien dans cette _merveilleuse_ région de la France que nos deux héros avaient décidé de migrer pour aller retrouver un croque-mort aux goûts très douteux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid! C'est une honte qu'il fasse aussi froid! Se plaignit le comte.

- Mais Bocchan, c'est le NORD! *

- J'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en glace. Sébastian fais quelque chose ! ordonna Ciel tout en grelottant.

- Je peux vous proposer de vous mettre au chaud dans mon manteau…mais je doute que cela vous plaise, _surtout_ en public ! répondit sournoisement le démon.

- Si tu n'as que ça à proposer je préfère encore mourir de froid !

- Comme vous voudrez Bocchan. dit Sébastian qui ne se vexa pas de cette réponse, appréciant par avance la chaleur et la douceur de son futur «doudou» quand la nuit viendrait. Mais bien sûr, en tout bon professionnel ! Après tout c'était le jeune maître lui-même qui avait ordonné d'avoir à sa disposition, chaque nuit, son «oreiller» moelleux et délicieusement odorant, même si finalement le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de la véritable nature de l'oreiller en question.

- Bon cherchons cet imbécile de croque-mort. Il a dit qu'il était parti à Wimereux. Mais où exactement ? dit Ciel une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu en faisant quelques recherches, c'est très petit comme ville, donc nous devrions le repérer assez facilement. Il est loin de passer inaperçu !

- Je l'espère Sébastian ! Je n'ai pas l'intention ni l'envie de passer mon temps à lui courir après !

- Dans l'attente, que diriez-vous de d'une promenade le long de la digue ? C'est une ballade agréable paraît-il et de plus aujourd'hui on a de la chance il fait beau.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais pas longtemps, le vent me fait mal au visage. Je vais avoir les joues toutes rêches !

- AH NON ! s'écria Sébastian faisant sursauter son jeune maître.

- Tu es certain que tu te sens bien ? Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! Le sort de mes joues te préoccupe donc à ce point ?

- Hum. Disons qu'après vous allez être insupportable car vous aurez mal quand vous sourirez ! Se rattrapa le démon avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il pensa toutefois qu'il était impensable que les joues de son maître deviennent rugueuses ! Quelle horreur ! En tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive il se devait d'empêcher ça ! Il enleva donc son écharpe et emmitoufla le visage de Ciel dont on ne voyait plus désormais que les yeux.

- Tsssss. Crétin, je n'ai aucune intention de sourire, même faussement ! En tous cas je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi j'ai l'air avec cette écharpe enroulée autour du visage. Fit Ciel en faisant la moue, puis repris avec un air de dégoût : Bon sang Sébastian, tu sens cette épouvantable horrible odeur?

- Vous voulez dire l'odeur de moules pas fraîches mélangée à celle d'algues pourrissant sur la plage, accompagnée de celle d'huile de friture réutilisée à outrance, Bocchan ?

- ….merci Sébastian, grâce à toi je sais exactement à quoi je penserai quand je vomirai !

- A votre service Bocchan !

- Bon j'en ai assez de cette promenade !

- Mais on n'est même pas arrivé à la moitié….

- Eh bien j'en ai assez ! Ne discute pas et trouve nous une place au chaud !

- Bien…, puisque apparemment vos petites jambes ne vous portent DEJA plus, rentrons dans ce salon de thé. Il a l'air d'y faire bien chaud. Et vous pourrez ainsi vous remettre de l'effort surhumain que vous venez d'accomplir en ayant marché plus de 5 minutes sans être porté.

- Tais-toi Sébastian ! Tu dépasses vraiment les bornes ! Je n'en supporterai pas davantage de ta part ! cracha Ciel de façon venimeuse en regardant d'un air mauvais ce majordome qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'ils étaient installés sur cette banquette et Ciel commençait déjà à trouver le temps long.

- Quelle perte de temps ! Franchement où a pu se terrer ce fou d'Undertaker ? Sébastian débrouille-toi pour le trouver ! Je t'attends ici ! ordonna le jeune homme.

- Comme vous voudrez Bocchan. soupira le démon.

Et notre pauvre Sébastian reparti se geler à l'extérieur laissant son jeune maître confortablement installé.

A peine avait-il franchi la porte que Ciel appela le garçon de café et, carte des desserts en main, profita de l'absence de son majordome et surtout de ses remontrances, pour commander toutes les douceurs dont il avait envie.

Bien sûr il était 11h00 du matin, pensa le garçon, et bien sûr midi arriverait très vite, mais après tout, un peu d'effort méritait bien beaucoup de réconfort !

Pendant ce temps, Sébastian pressait le pas. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cet idiot d'Undertaker très vite. Il n'aimait pas laisser son jeune maître tout seul, à la merci de tous ces dangers sucrés symboles des pires tentations. Certes il admirait souvent la force de caractère de Ciel Phantomhive, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cette force devenait faiblesse dès que le regard du jeune garçon croisait la forme et l'odeur aguicheuses d'une pâtisserie. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en goinfre avant de manger !

Donc plus vite il trouverait le croque-mort, se dit-il, et plus vite il empêcherait le pire, à savoir retrouver à la place de son jeune maître, le frère caché des trois petits cochons.

_note de l'auteur: * imaginez le Séby prononçant cette phrase version Galabru comme dans le célébrissime film dont je ne citerai pas le nom (xd)._


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci encore à toutes pour tous vos messages et reviews, que je prends grand plaisir à lire! Cela est une grande source de motivation!**

_ps : éviter les verres d'eau (la personne se reconnaîtra mdr)_

**PARTIE 22 : quand le corbeau n'est pas là, le chat danse,**

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Sébastian cherchait Undertaker. Sa patience légendaire de démon en avait pris un sacré coup.

- Bon sang , se dit le démon, dans quel état vais-je retrouver le jeune maître?...C'est une catastrophe...

Il allait repartir retrouver ce cher Ciel quand il eu tout à coup une idée. Il n'avait pas visité les blockhaus. Et cet hurluberlu de croque-mort apprécierait sûrement ces endroits. Il partit donc à grandes enjambées, bien décidé à les fouiller de fond en comble.

Rien. Rien du tout. Pas de chapeau haut de forme et de rire tonitruant. Où se trimbalait cet idiot? Finalement le démon se dit qu'il avait assez cherché et qu'il était plus que temps d'aller empêcher le pire pour Ciel Phantomhive. Ce fut donc des ex-blockhaus, victimes de la colère d'un démon, que Sébastian laissa aux futurs et peu nombreux touristes de la région Nord pas de Calais.

Il retourna donc au salon de thé. Il était presque une heure de l'après midi. Son bocchan avait surement commandé son déjeuner. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de son jeune maître, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir à ses cotés celui qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps.

- Bien le bonjour Sébastian Michaelis! Dit de cette voix si particulière le croque-mort.

- Bonjour. Dire que je vous cherche depuis presque deux heures! Et vous étiez là confortablement installé à MA place. Fit Sébastian de mauvaise humeur. Avez-vous un don pour vous cacher?

- Il est venu me rejoindre peu de temps après ton départ! Interrompit Ciel, avec un air moqueur. Quel dommage que tu ais perdu tout ton temps à rien!

- Oui en effet, répondit Sébastian en regardant son maître d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je ne pouvais pas te joindre pour te le dire, fit Ciel, juste attendre que tu reviennes!

- Si vous m'aviez appelé, je serais venu Bocchan.

- Ah oui peut-être bien, dit Ciel d'un air nonchalant.

- Dites moi Bocchan, vous n'en avez pas profité pour vous goinfrer?

- Pour qui me prends-tu? Devine où était cet idiot! Dis lui toi!Ordonna l'enfant en regardant Undertaker, afin d'éviter le sujet sucreries.

- Je m'étais enfoui dans le sable, dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés, prenant un air rêveur. Me promener sur la plage où tant d'hommes sont tombés. Ce sable a vu tant de cadavres...tant de souffrance. Des hommes les tripes à l'air, délicieusement martyrisés...Ahhhhhhh que cela est excitant !

Ciel et Sébastian le regardaient avec un mélange de stupeur et d'écœurement. Cet « homme » était vraiment hors norme.

- Ensuite, repris Undertaker, j'ai vu notre jeune ami dans ce salon de thé apparemment en train de tester toutes les pâtisseries, vu leur nombre sur la table,

- Je me disais bien, fit Sébastian. Bocchan...je crains de devoir vous mettre à la diète les prochains jours, voir à la soupe, si je veux encore pouvoir vous admirer dans vos shorts.

- NON! Et tu n'es pas là pour me reluquer! Quant à toi croque-mort de malheur, ne crois pas que tu es là pour pouvoir t'en mettre plein la panse gratis! Tu vas nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir sur les « cauchemars vivants »!

- Vous l'avez fâché Sébastian! Qu'il y ait un peu plus de rembourrage à certains endroits ne serait pas plus mal non?

- Oui.. mais j'aime assez son coté filiforme, Et puis je me suis décarcassé pour trouver de très beaux vêtements, j'aimerais bien qu'il puisse les porter sans ressembler à un rosbif.

Ciel ne savait plus si il devait rire ou pleurer de les voir discuter ainsi de lui sans aucune gène. Il choisit finalement l'option de les claquer. Non mais!

- Maintenant que vous avez les idées claires tous les deux, Sébastian fut dit en passant tu me paieras tes petits commentaires, j'aimerais tout savoir sur cette saleté de clown! Lui il est gras comme une loche et tout le monde s'en fout!

- Très bien, dit Undertaker, je vais donc tout vous dire, du moins, tout ce que je sais sur ces créatures cauchemardesques.


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci merci de votre soutien quoditien, vous êtes vraiment sympas!_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre «ami» Undertaker va vous en dire plus sur ces saloperies de clowns cauchemardesques ou pas xd Avec lui rien n'est jamais acquis..._

**PARTIE 23 : révélation**

- Par où commencer, dit Untertaker en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et en levant les yeux en l'air d'un air pensif.

- Pourquoi pas par le début? Répondit Sébastian calmement.

- Oh comme les gens de votre race sont pragmatiques, mon cher. Bien commençons donc par le commencement! Au tout début donc, les cauchemars n'existaient pas, tout simplement parce que les humains n'existaient pas. Les animaux en effet n'angoissent pas , ni ne pensent. Quoique c'est une question épineuse! Croyez- vous que les animaux pensent? Une question à laquelle j'aimerais avoir la réponse... Sébastian dites moi, vous qui avez vécu longtemps qu'en pensez vo...

- ON S'EN FOUT DE CA!Abrège et va à l'essentiel ou je te préviens que je mange la charlotte aux fraises que tu n'as pas encore dégustée et que tu as mis si longtemps à choisir ! Fit Ciel en montrant avec agacement le magnifique et seul gâteau qui trônait encore intact sur la table.

- Hors de question Bocchan! Vous ne toucherez pas à ce nid à calories! Intervient le majordome en se rapprochant de la pâtisserie qu'il considérait comme un danger potentiel pour les courbes de son jeune maître.

- Bon bon,comme vous êtes pressés...! Donc vous disais-je, au début de la création, les cauchemars n'existaient pas. Ils ont commencé à apparaître en même temps que l'homme. Et plus l'homme évoluait, plus les cauchemars se modifiaient. Ils ont muté en quelque sorte. Ce qu'on retrouve dans les contes pour enfants par exemple, est la quintessence de toutes nos angoisses, de toutes nos peurs les plus enfouies, les plus profondes. Prenez le Petit Poucet par exemple, il ne représente rien de plus que la peur de l'enfant d'être abandonné par ses parents.

- Ah oui... pensa Sébastian plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, il y avait aussi cette histoire.. sur l'instant, je n'y avais pas pensé. Elle aurait pu vous aider à dormir plus vite !

- Je n'aime pas cette histoire! Je n'en aurais pas voulu pour m'endormir! Répondit Ciel arborant un air dédaigneux.

- Ahhhhhhh Bocchan, pourquoi je me doutais de votre réponse? Cela dit j'aurais bien pu la raconter, vu la vitesse à laquelle vous vous êtes endormi ...

- Si je me suis endormi, c'est que ton histoire ne valait pas la peine d'être entendue!

- Ou que votre petit corps fragile ne supportait plus de ne pas dormir assez depuis plusieurs jours!

- Ou que tu es assommant quand tu te prends pour un conteur !

Le croque-mort les regardait sourire aux lèvres, se demandant ce que ces deux là avaient encore inventés comme sujet de chamailleries. Qu'ils étaient amusants pensa t-il. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de relation entre un démon et son humain. Il attendait donc patiemment la fin de leur petite joute, comptant les points, avant de reprendre ce qui, il y a dix minutes semblait extrêmement urgent aux yeux du petit Phantomhive.

Mais il fallait croire que rien n'était plus important pour lui en cet instant que de battre verbalement son cher Sébastian et vis et versa. Décidément, ils avaient un drôle de sens des priorités. S'amusa Undertaker.

- DONC ! Reprit Undertaker quand le calme fut revenu. Les humains ont vu, avec le développement de la société, leur nombre de cauchemars augmenter également. Aujourd'hui ils se font traiter pour des maux qui n'existaient pas il y a encore dix ans. Et le pire c'est que les enfants aussi deviennent de grands angoissés surtout la nuit. Bien sûr, ces sentiments de peur n'ont pas échappé aux entités démoniaques qui y ont vu une sacrée aubaine! Les cauchemars ont commencé à prendre de la consistance et une forme matérielle. C'est ce que vous avez vu devant votre fenêtre. Cette créature, n'est en fait que la matérialisation démoniaque de tous vos pires cauchemars. Elle dira ce qui vous fait le plus mal, le plus peur. Elle fera ce qui vous dégoutte le plus. Si vous en avez peur, elle prendra de la puissance car c'est sa nourriture. Si vous la pensez invincible, elle le sera. Si vous êtes cachés et que vous pensez qu'elle va vous trouver, elle vous trouvera. C'est vous la clef de son existence et de sa puissance. Si Sébastian n'a pas eu le dessus sur elle cette nuit là, c'est que vous avez perdu confiance en lui, que vous n'avez plus cru en sa force et sa loyauté envers vous. Finalement, heureusement que vous avez perdu conscience, sinon votre si _précieux_ majordome ne serait peut être plus là.

Ciel se décomposa.

Alors c'était SA faute, pensa t-il si Sébastian avait été blessé. Il aurait pu mourir et lui n'aurait jamais eu sa vengeance. Il se serait fait prendre son âme par cette horreur au nez rouge au lieu de son démon au visage angélique.

Le démon ressentit le sentiment qui étreignait son maître et se pencha sur lui en disant : je suis toujours là Bocchan et je le serais tant que je ne vous aurais pas à moi pour toujours, soyez-en assuré et rassuré. Nous reparlerons de tout cela ce soir, quand nous serons seuls.

- Oui. Répondit Ciel la gorge nouée en touchant nerveusement sa bague comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou inquiet.

- Pourquoi est-il venu importuner mon maître et le menacer ? Pourquoi maintenant? Interrogea le majordome.

- Difficile à dire. Je ne peux pas répondre exactement à cette question. Mais peut être qu'il a senti que quelque chose avait changer en Ciel et que ce quelque chose l'a attiré comme un aimant. Peut être qu'il a sentit qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus et avoir l'âme que vous convoitez avec tant de force! Car c'est bien ce que veulent ces créatures : détruire les âmes, les torturer et les laisser errer dans un « non-monde » sans qu'elles ne puissent jamais trouver de repos; Pas les dévorer, comme font les diables tels que vous Sébastian, mais les anéantir. Vos « sentiments » assez inhabituels pour l'âme de cet enfant, font des envieux, des jaloux, laissent des incompréhensions, créent des tentations. Et il est certainement très attirant pour ce genre de créatures de s'approprier cette âme si désirée par un démon tel que vous. Voilà, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous en dire plus.

- Comment peut on le détruire? demande Ciel une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- On ne peut pas, répondit Undertaker, c'est ce qui rend les cauchemars si puissants, plus encore que les démons. Cela voudrait dire ne plus avoir peur de rien. Mais, Vous, Ciel Phantomhive, êtes imprégné d'angoisses. Cependant faute de le détruire, vous pouvez le vaincre, mais pour cela vous devrez aussi vaincre toutes vos peurs. Êtes vous capable de cela cher comte ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre. Et avec son petit rire caractéristique, à la fois moqueur et désabusé, il se leva et après un signe de politesse, partit en emportant avec lui sa charlotte au fraises.

Ciel et Sébastian l'imitèrent quelques instants après, et reprirent le chemin de l'Angleterre.


	24. Chapter 24

Une partie un peu éloignée des précédentes, où les relations entre Ciel et Sébastian vont commencer à se préciser mais aussi à devenir de plus en plus complexes. Ils s'attirent et se déchirent.

Sébastian devra faire attention à ne pas dépasser les limites!

J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

**PARTIE 24 : irrésistible attirance**

- La journée a été longue n'est ce pas Bocchan? Un bon bain chaud vous fera du bien. Dit Sébastian en poussant autoritairement son jeune maître vers la salle de bains.

Ciel semblait exténué depuis leur retour au manoir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces créatures étaient si puissantes. Et le pire c'est qu'elles tiraient leur force de lui. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le digérer ! Ces clowns lui paieraient ça, ils ne le vampiriseraient pas davantage, pensa t-il. Et Sébastian les détruirait, quoique puisse en dire cet imbécile de croque-mort. Il avait choisit de vendre son âme à Sébastian Michaelis et lui seul en était digne.

Alors qu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées, il sentait les habiles mains de son majordome glisser sur sa peau et le détendre. Undertaker avait dit qu'il était un démon puissant, pourtant que de douceur dans ses gestes alors qu'il le lavait.

Sébastian, de son côté, s'amusait de voir le jeune homme complètement abandonné entre ses doigts. D'après le croque-mort, son jeune maître avait perdu confiance en lui. Pourtant c'était bien en toute confiance qu'il le laissait le nettoyer, laissait ses mains toucher son corps nu...il aurait bien pu lui tordre le coup, ou abuser de lui. Son odeur.. sucrée...si délicate..le parfum de son âme mélangée à celle de son corps l'attirait une fois de plus comme un aimant. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, il se rapprocha de son jeune maître et posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son dos, ce qui eu pour effet de faire bondir l'enfant.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend encore Sébastian? Vas tu arrêter d'essayer de...de... DE JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI! Depuis quelques jours tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher bizarrement, d'essayer de m'embrasser. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME, je suis TON maître. Et ton comportement me déstabilise et me...

- Je vous fais peur Bocchan? Le coupa le démon, une lueur dans les yeux. C'est ça? Le fait que je sois de plus en plus attiré par vous, vous fait peur?

- Non tu ne me fais pas peur, tu..., ça..., tu n'as pas à faire ça, ce n'est pas normal et c'est gênant. C'est tout. Alors arrête immédiatement!

- Je ne peux pas.

Sébastian le fixait intensément.

- Que...?

- J'ai faim de vous. Vous devriez pouvoir le comprendre. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis longtemps. Je ne fais que me languir de vous depuis le jour où nous avons pactisé. Le fait de savoir qu'aujourd'hui vous pouvez m'échapper me rend fou. Je sais que je ne peux pas avoir votre âme avant la fin de notre contrat, mais...ohhhhh...vous sentez si bon Bocchan...laissez moi avoir une compensation...

Ciel sortit du bain, prenant soin au passage de prendre la serviette qui était posée sur le bord de la baignoire pour cacher sa nudité. Il se recula, ne reconnaissant plus son majordome. Son regard était devenu celui d'un prédateur, son sourire s'étirait et laissait apercevoir une dentition pointue.

- A...ARRETE SEBASTIAN! Hurla Ciel. MEIRE DA!

Le démon obeit, stoppant tout mouvement, mais continuait de le dévorer des yeux.

- Arrête je t'ai dit! Reprit le jeune homme tendant une main, paume ouverte devant lui, comme lorsqu'il était dans cette cage, et qu'il demandait de l'aide. Je t'interdis de me faire du mal.

- Yes my lord.

Profitant de la surprise de son maître à l'entente de ces mots rassurants, il sauta par dessus la baignoire et empoigna le jeune homme. Il le tint fermement, un bras entourant son maigre torse et repassant sous son aisselle, en le serrant contre lui. L'autre main caressait tendrement la fine courbe de la bouche de son maître.

Ciel était trop choqué pour prononcer une parole, il regardait son diable avec des yeux grands ouverts, et respirait rapidement.

- N'ayez pas peur de moi. Comme je viens de le promettre il y a quelques instants, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. _Sifflait le démon, son souffle à peine audible, frottant maintenant la peau de sa joue contre celle du jeune homme_. Laissez moi juste vous goûter, juste _la _goûter, un peu, un tout petit peu. Le diable gémissait presque, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, en prononçant ces paroles. Permettez moi d'apaiser ce vide... Bocchan...

On peut avoir des réactions très étonnantes quand notre survie est en jeu et là notre comte se dit qu'il devait TRES vite adopter une autre attitude que celui de l'agneau apeuré. Sébastian était un diable, un tueur. Mais c'était LUI, Ciel Phantomhive qui était le maître du jeu tant que leur pacte les lierait encore. De plus, sa peur l'excitait certainement, elle décuplait son odeur qui apparemment plaisait beaucoup à Sébastian. Il se devait de reprendre le contrôle.

- Très bien! _Dit Ciel reprenant une respiration plus normale en essayant de se contrôler au maximum pour ne plus rien laisser paraître. Il ne se raidissait plus, n'essayait plus de se débattre, mais au contraire se laissait aller comme une poupée de chiffon entre les bras de son démon, n'opposant plus aucune résistance_. Puisque tu es si faible, que tu es incapable de te contrôler, vas y, prends, prends _la_, rompts notre pacte pauvre couard! Mais quel goût aura t-_elle_ hein? Puisque je n'ai pas accompli ma vengeance! Oh _elle_ risque d'être bien fade n'est ce pas? Toi qui aime les _plats _épicés, tu risques dêtre déçu mon pauvre Sébastian! Et si c'est mon corps que tu veux eh bien ne te gêne surtout pas, pour ce qu'il me servira de toutes facons! Mais amène moi quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps là parce que je risque de m'ennuyer! Et d'ailleurs, si tu es aussi doué pour _ça_ que pour raconter des histoires, il se peut même que je m'endorme!

Cette petite diatribe eut l'effet escompté car elle stoppa net les ardeurs du démon, qui se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait en reprenant apparemment ses esprits.

- Bo...cchan...dit -il en regardant d'un air ahuri son jeune maître.


	25. Chapter 25

**deidara37**_ : oh non Sébastian n'est pas un toutou bien sage et cela va se confirmer au fil de l'histoire. En fait finalement on se demandera qui du clown cauchemar ou de Sébastian sera le pire..._

**Hra**_ : oui tu as tout compris! Tout tourne autour de la confiance dans cette histoire et effectivement si Sébastian joue aux cons il risque de le regretter amèrement. Seulement comme tu l'as dit c'est un démon et un démon reste un démon._

**_Sabribridu57_**_: ah nan je confirme passer un pacte avec un démon ça ne l'est pas davantage mais ce pacte c'est Ciel qui l'a voulu alors que là Ciel ne contrôle rien et il deteste cela. Sourire pervers? ohhhh je pense que je vais en satisfaire plus d'une avec le lemon alors XD_

**ulquis_girl **_: tu crois que Ciel ne va pas s'endormir? hummm Personnellement je pense que tu as raison xd_

**Star_Twins **_: oui il fait penser à Gripsou le clown cambriolant, inspiré lui-même de John Wayne Gacy, tueur en série de 33 jeune hommes et qui se déguisait souvent en clown. Cette saleté est responsable de ma Clownophobie... et n'oublie pas que tout vient de mon cauchemar, donc de mes propres angoisses. Toutefois le clown de cette histoire est différent car contrairement à Gripsou, ce clown là ne vit que par Ciel et pour prendre l'âme de Ciel uniquement. Mais chut je n'en dirai pas davantage xd_

**LadyShitsuji **_: mode Vicomte activé? Tu me fais très très peur là!_

**MissAlissaK **_: ta mort? ah nan! ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas je publie un chapitre par jour. C'est un rythme que je me suis engagée à tenir xd._

**PARTIE 25 : utiles concessions**

- Enfin tu te reprends! Idiot, imbécile, STUPIDE CRETIN, ABRUTI, PAUVRE DEMEURE, TRAITRE, IMMONDE SALOPARD ! Ciel s'était mis à hurler tout en s'arrachant des bras de son majordome qui ne le serraient plus. Il lui tapait dessus, se servant de sa serviette comme d'un fouet. Il se moquait désormais de sa nudité. Il voulait punir Sébastian pour son attitude.

Le diable, quant à lui ne cherchait pas à se protéger, alors même que les coups l'atteignaient en plein visage. Il les acceptait, attendant que la fureur de son jeune maître se calme. Sa colère était justifiée, il s'était conduit comme un idiot.

Comment avait-il pû ne pas se contrôler? se demanda t-il alors que la serviette avait été remplacée par des pieds vengeurs. Il avait failli à son métier de majordome et avait fait peur à celui qu'il se devait de protéger. Il n'était pourtant plus de ces démons qui se jettent sur tout ce qui passe à proximité d'eux, bouffant sans manière, se goinfrant comme des porcs, d'âmes sans arôme. Il se pensait au dessus de ça. Il s'estimait démon gastronome appréciant les âmes les plus gouteuses, les plus savoureuses, les dégustant avec lenteur et délectation. Et l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive était pour lui et de loin, le met le plus délicat qu'il fallait dorloter, chouchouter. Il fallait attendre pour en apprécier le parfum, user de patience avant de pouvoir y goûter, avant qu'elle soit à point, avant de pouvoir l'avoir enfin à soi.

Il s'était vraiment conduit comme le dernier des derniers. S'il pouvait, il se donnerait lui-même des coups de pieds. Pensa -t-il. Car le petit comte lui ferait payer son affront, surement pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Allez savoir ce qu'il allait lui refuser désormais. Il faudrait qu'il use de toutes ses ressources de ruse pour persuader l'enfant de continuer à le laisser l'approcher, le toucher, le baigner particulièrement et dormir avec lui. Il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre que lui le fasse. Quelle horreur! Rien que de penser aux mains rugueuses de Monsieur Tanaka danser sur la peau de son jeune maître...si les démons pouvaient vomir, se dit-il, il l'aurait fait!

Il se rendit soudain compte que les coups avaient cessé. Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Ciel qui se tenait face à lui, les yeux brillants de fureur et de dédain combinés.

-Habille moi IMMEDIATEMENT! Après tu iras me préparer un thé noir. Je le prendrais dans mon bureau! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche, sauf si je te l'ordonne! Plus de réflexion, plus de petite remarque piquante, plus de commentaire en tout genre, à partir de maintenant tu vas t'aplatir et la fermer Sébastian! Puisque tu te conduits comme un chien, tu seras traité comme un chien! J'ai laissé trop de mou à ta laisse mais désormais je vais te visser mon cher. Le maître ici c'est moi! Il sera grand temps pour toi de fanfaronner lorsque j'aurai eu ma vengeance et que mon heure sera venue. Dans l'attente, tu peux me faire confiance, démon, je saurais te faire ramper à mes pieds comme le misérable que tu es.

-Yes my lord. Répondit Sébastian, arborant, il l'espérait, son air le plus apitoyant, le plus triste, à en faire pleurer un aveugle.

Il avait modifié sa voix pour qu'elle soit la plus désolée, la plus soumise possible. Oui, il se plierait aux ordres aboyés par le petit comte. Oui, il ferait tout ce qu'il veut! Il courberait l'échine le temps qu'il faudra, si cela l'apaise.

Oh bien sûr, leurs petites batailles verbales allaient lui manquer, ainsi que le fait de le faire enrager par des petits pics bien placés, mais on n'a rien sans rien! La colère du jeune homme finirait bien par s'estomper. Il jouerait ce rôle de chienchien, oh oui, il le jouerait à la perfection. Il se mit à penser que bizarrement cette mocheté de clown allait bien lui servir. Ciel était en effet terrorisé par cette chose et chaque fois que la nuit viendrait, que ne ferait-il pas pour avoir la présence de son précieux démon auprès de lui. Les choses, se dit-il rentreraient bientôt dans l'ordre, le jeune comte a besoin de lui et ce besoin se monnayera.

Mais bon en attendant le noir, jouons les choses finement et remuons la queue tant qu'il le souhaitera, pensa t-il gaiement mais prenant bien soin de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

On dit que les enfants sont innocents, mais dans certains cas, des démons vieux de plusieurs siècles peuvent aussi l'être. Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas dupe de la pseudo-apparente soumission de son diable de majordome. Il s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Sébastian était du genre à ergoter et le voir abandonner aussi facilement était plus que louche.

Il devait penser qu'il l'aurait à l'usure. Tsa! Et comme si cet air misérable qu'il affichait à l'instant allait l'apitoyer, lui, Ciel Phantomhive! Ce soir cette saloperie dormirait sur la descente de lit, pensa l'enfant, ou bien il le ferait rentrer sous le lit à coups de savates. Le choix était difficile!


	26. Chapter 26

**- Uruviel_calimero **: _ben tiens! Pourquoi je me doutais qu'avec toi le Séby roupillerait pas par terre et que tu allais, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr et en toute innocence (on y croit), lui offrir une place de choix dans ton nid douillet?_

- **Hra** : _oh oui, le Séby n'est plus du tout le même dès que cela touche à son cher maître. Il est très possessif et cela va aller de pire en pire !_

- **ulquis_girl **: _comment ça c'est ce que nous voulons tous? mdr. Attention ou je vais penser que tu as des pensées peu recommandables!xd_

- **Ayumuri_chan **: _oui Sébastian reste un démon, il ne faut surtout pas perdre cela de vue !_

- **Persephone_X **: _je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je vais prier pour toi ( on se comprendra je pense mdr)_

- **CometMystic** : _J'essaie de respecter au mieux les personnages et leurs traits de caractère. Il faut dire que les OAV sont hilarants et les personnages souvent mis dans des situations étonnantes. Ciel apparaît plus fragile ou fait preuve d'humour et j'avoue en avoir profité pour me lacher un peu. Merci de ton avis sur cette histoire!_

- **Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes **: _Ciel céder trop vite? Hummm: Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais je te préviens généralement il est difficile de prévoir ce qui se trame dans mon esprit tordu. XD. Là où tout semble acquis ça ne l'est pas et vice versa. Merci de suivre cette histoire en tous cas !_

**PARTIE 26 : étonnantes demandes**

Le repas s'était passé dans un silence monachal, Sébastian se taisant comme cela lui avait été ordonné et Ciel n'ayant pas émis un seul son.

Puis vint le moment du coucher tant redouté par le jeune homme.

Sébastian le borda, puis après avoir soufflé les bougies, alla se mettre dans le fauteuil en face du lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? interrogea Ciel.

- ...

- Réponds, tu es autorisé à parler pour me répondre.

- Bien. Eh bien j'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas ma présence _près_ de vous après les évènements de tout à l'heure et puisqu'apparemment je vous répugne... Et je ne peux pas vous laisser seul dans cette chambre avec cette créature qui rode. Donc je me suis mis dans ce fauteuil pour veiller sur vous. Cela me paraissait être un bon compromis.

- N'imagine pas ! Obéis et c'est tout. Viens ici et mets-toi dans le lit, ordonna Ciel en défaisant les couvertures pour inviter son démon à venir.

- Vous êtes sûr Bocchan ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous saute dessus ?

- Ne t'ai- je pas dit que je ne voulais plus de sarcasme ?

Sébastian s'exécuta donc, ravi de voir que finalement le jeune maître ne pouvait se passer de sa présence. Il se mit donc dans les draps aux cotés de l'enfant, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Déshabille-toi ! ordonna l'enfant.

- Que...? demanda le démon les yeux écarquillés.

- Mes draps sont propres je te signale. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le lit avec tes affaires qui ont trainées. Alors enlève-les.

- Et cela ne va pas vous poser de problèmes de me savoir pratiquement nu dans votre lit ?

- Aucun. Contrairement à toi mon cher Sébastian, je ne risque pas de te sauter dessus, ton odeur ne m'émoustille pas!

- Certainement. Mais elle vous plait, répondit Sébastian d'un air amusé.

- Tiens donc ? Voilà autre chose ! Et comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ?

- Parce que la nuit vous me prenez pour votre oreiller. Et que selon vos dires, _VOTRE_ oreiller sent fort bon.

Ciel se sentit rougir violemment. Ainsi ce merveilleux oreiller qui l'aidait tant à dormir c'était cet impertinent démon. Sébastian se déshabilla donc et remonta la couverture sur sa nudité.

- Sébastian ? demanda Ciel planqué les couvertures par dessus la tête et tournant le dos à son majordome.

- Oui Bocchan?

- Serre-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Ne discute pas et fais-le ! J'ai froid et les couvertures que tu as mis n'arrivent pas à me réchauffer.

- Bien jeune maître. Et le diable s'exécuta prestement, serrant délicatement le jeune homme toujours tourné.

- Sébastian?

- Oui Bocchan.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas voulu tout à l'heure et maintenant vous me le demandez?

- Oui eh bien, tout à l'heure tu voulais me forcer, mais ...si tu la goutes, ça te donnera de la force ? Tu pourras le battre plus facilement ?

- Oui sans nul doute Bocchan. Goûter votre âme me redonnera de la puissance, cela calmera ma faim, je me sentirais moins vide et aussi cela me poussera à gagner sachant d'avance ce qui m'attendra à la fin du chemin.

- Bien. Alors vas-y. Mais juste un peu.

- Yes My Lord!

Et Sébastian, trop heureux de la requête de son maître et ne voulant surtout pas le voir revenir sur sa demande, retourna doucement Ciel vers lui.

_**note de l'auteur : alors à votre avis Ciel va -t-il capituler aussi facilement? Sébastian a -t-il gagné la partie?**_


	27. Chapter 27

-**Persephone-X **: _euhhh cette fille... elle est .. comment te dire? Ou alors c'est nous qui ne sommes pas bien nettes( moi en tous cas c'est plus que certain mdr). Je dédicace mon titre à ta connaissance !XD_

_Tu as raison de trouver ça louche, avec Ciel, un peu de douceur (hors gâteaux qu'il s'empiffre) ça paraît TOUJOURS louche! _

_Oh tu adores les orages? Moi pas trop, même si je préfère ça au vent. Par contre j'en connais une qui les admire!_

- **Uruviel-calimero** : _je vois que tu refais mes parties avec un poussin noir à la place d'un pauvre Bocchan? Ben moi je remarque que le poussin très très noir est bien plus pervers que l'innocent Bocchan! Hey hey!_

- **ulquis_girl** : _comment ça tu veux qu'il se laisse faire? Ne serais tu pas une vilaine fille? mdr_

- **sabribridu57** : _ah Ciel est un garçon inconstant. Il a tendance à déstabiliser tout le monde, y compris son diabolique majordome. Il peut passer de la colère à la douceur très vite. C'est un passionné.Mais tkt il n'a pas dit son dernier mot! La victoire du Séby n'est pas acquise! xd_

- **Ayumi-michaelis** : _je suis très honorée! Merci beaucoup!. Mes chapitres sont courts? mdr c'est exactement la même plainte qu'un vilain poussin noir qui se reconnaîtra me fait xd_

**- CometMystic** : _Oui un Ciel perdu ça paraît tout mignon, mais surtout ne pas se fier aux apparences ! Pourquoi j'arrête là? Parce que je suis une sadique! XD _

**PARTIE 27 : vive les clowns !**

Sébastian contemplait Ciel qui lui faisait face, son oeil brillant durement.

- Pourquoi un tel regard Bocchan? soupira Sébastian. On ne peut pas dire que cet air menaçant donne envie de vous embrasser...

Ciel ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Il ne voulait pas être comme ces femmes énamourées qui se pâmaient devant son démon. Il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser uniquement pour qu'il puisse vaincre cette saloperie de cauchemar ambulant, pas pour avoir un baiser.

- Je te mets juste en garde Sébastian! Ne vas pas trop loin et n'en profite pas. Juste _un peu_ j'ai dit!

- Dixit Grell Sutcliff : Puis-je mettre la langue? S'esclaffa le diable, s'amusant de la gène de son jeune maître.

- Que QUOI? Mais tu es dégoutant! Hors de question! Et ne cite pas ce dégénéré obsédé maintenant!

- Il serait ravi d'être à votre place en cet instant! Je doute qu'il fasse la même tête! Fit le diable avec un sourire coquin.

- Rien que d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait me donne déjà envie de vomir! C'est ça que tu veux Sébastian? Que j'ai envie de vomir au moment où nous allons nous embrasser?

- NOUS? fit Sébastian en ronronnant au creux de l'oreille de l'enfant. Je pensais que vous enduriez une torture innommable en ME laissant poser mes lèvres, et rien d'autre, sur les vôtres?

- Ne susurre pas comme ça à mon oreille ! Pesta Ciel dont le visage avait viré à un rouge honorable.

- Puis je me permettre de mettre mes mains autour de vos épaules ?

- Non. Ne me touche pas! Juste ta bouche et c'est tout!

- Très bien. Soupira encore le démon. Mais relevez-vous un peu et approchez-vous je vous prie, car il sera assez difficile pour moi de vous embrasser correctement si vous restez assis, scotché à la tête de lit. Et pitié, cessez cet air écœuré...je vous assure que cela n'est pas excitant du tout.

- Tu n'es pas là pour t'exciter je te signale! SURTOUT pas! Je t'ai assez vu à l'œuvre tout à l'heure!

Ciel enleva son cache œil et tout en se rapprochant de son majordome, tendit le visage, continuant de fixer son vis à vis avec méfiance.

- Fermez les yeux je vous prie Bocchan.

- Non! je préfère te surveiller! Cracha Ciel.

- …...Bien gardez les ouverts alors, si cela vous rassure sur mes honteuses pseudo-intentions. Je sais que je vous ai fait peur tout à l'heure et j'en suis confus et navré. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en donne ma parole. Je serais très délicat et je ne compte pas abuser de vous.

- Bien! Mais je garderai quand même les yeux ouverts mon cher!

- Vous n'avez donc pas confiance? Rappelez-vous de ce qu'à dit Undertaker

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Voilà que maintenant tu me parles de cet abruti congénital! Tu es un tue l'amou...

- Oh Bocchan, le coupa Sébastian riant de bon cœur, un simple baiser ne veut rien dire, je ne compte pas vous demander en maria...

Ciel rompit cette tirade remplie de sarcasmes de la seule façon qui lui était venue à l'esprit, à savoir en se jetant sur les lèvres de son diable. Il luttait pour avoir le dessus et aurait bien aimé faire basculer le démon sur la couverture pour le dominer, mais il manquait d'expérience et de force, et au lieu d'un baiser, ce fut une morsure, que reçue la bouche du démon.

- Vous me mordez jeune maître ! Fit Sébastian, les lèvres collées à celles de son jeune maître.

Ciel sentait son majordome sourire contre sa bouche et se moquer une fois de plus de lui. C'était inadmissible. Il avait pourtant déjà vu ça au parc, des couples s'embrasser, cela ne paraissait pas difficile...

Sébastian se dégagea de ce baiser maladroit, la lèvre inférieure portant les traces de la trop grande fougue du jeune homme.

- Allons Bocchan, ne soyez pas vexé, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de deux cent ans pour parfaire ma technique. Laissez-moi vous montrer, vous apprendre.

- Je ne veux pas apprendre! C'est le premier et le dernier figure toi! N'en espère pas d'autres!bougonna Ciel boudeur.

- Alors laissez-moi faire en sorte que cet UNIQUE baiser soit parfait. Dit Sébastian d'un air séducteur.

- On ne peut pas dire que la modestie t'étouff...

Cette fois ce fut au tour du démon de couper le souffle de son jeune maître. Il était temps de rabattre un peu le caquet de ce jeune impertinent, se dit-il.

Sébastian se faisait doux, appréciant la douceur des lèvres du jeune homme, qui comme il l'avait dit gardait les yeux ouverts et restait tendu. Ahhh, pensa t-il, comme cette enfant peut être têtu.

Le démon se dit qu'il fallait que son jeune maître apprécie cet échange. Il se sépara donc à contre cœur des lèvres de l'enfant.

- Je vais fermer les yeux Bocchan. Laissez-moi vous guider, c'est vous qui allait m'embrasser. Je veux que cela se passe le mieux possible et vous êtes trop tendu.

- Non! Dit Ciel autoritairement.

- Encore non...

Le diable paraissait désespéré. Toutes ses idées ou demandes essuyaient un non catégorique, à croire que son jeune maitre était né en disant « non ».

- Je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser. Alors fais le! Tu as eu « plus de 200 ans pour parfaire ta technique » alors tu as dû en voir d'autres! S'amusa Ciel.

- Personne comme vous Bocchan , personne comme vous. Et je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose...Dit le diable d'un air songeur.

- Tu as finit? On peut continuer? Demanda Ciel impatient.

- Je suis ravi de vous savoir si pressé! Dit joyeusement Sébastian.

- Je ne suis pas pressé pour _ça_! Je suis pressé d'en finir parce qu'après tu me foutras la paix !

- Bien sûr Bocchan. Donc reprenons.

Sébastian repris les lèvres de son jeune maître une fois encore et le sentit se détendre progressivement. Que c'était bon, pensa -t-il de le voir s'abandonner. Ahh s'il pouvait le prendre par les épaules, ou enserrer son visage dans une étreinte douce ou possessive. Avec ardeur, il repoussa le jeune homme contre le bois du lit. Il avait posé ses mains sur le mur qu'il griffait de frustration et le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Il força Ciel à ouvrir la bouche, et il eut comme réponse un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

- Comment voulez-vous que je goute votre âme si je n'ai pas accès à l'intérieur de votre bouche? Demanda Sébastian avec un air moitié affligé, moitié réprobateur. Je suis démon pas magicien!

- Ciel soupira bruyamment.

- Si jamais tu oses faire un truc dégoutant je viserai plus bas que ton ventre Sébastian! Tu es bien prévenu!

- Je sais, je sais, pas de langue etc...

Enfin, pensa -il, ENFIN il allait pouvoir sentir la saveur de cette âme qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps. Il en frémissait d'impatience.

Le jeune homme reposa sa tête sur le bois du lit en fermant les yeux. Le démon reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son maître et les ouvrit. Mais alors que tout paraissait parfait, il sentit l'enfant se tendre et se débattre. Pourtant il n'avait même pas encore commencé à « gouter » pensa t-il.

Il vit le regard de l'enfant changer et sentit la terreur s'emparer de lui. Il tourna la tête et il comprit le pourquoi de toute cette agitation.

Cette saloperie de clown avait la tronche collée à la fenêtre et les observait. Il venait de lui gâcher la soirée. Il devait être né pour faire chier ! pensa Sébastian avec colère.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hra **: _moi aussi je prends plaisir à écrire ces petits moments là même si je dois dire que là où je m'éclate le plus c'est lorsqu'ils se battent verbalement xd!_

**Deidara37** : _merci beaucoup! Oui ces saletés sont résistantes comme tous les parasites d'ailleurs! xd Dommage pour nos deux héros..._

**bissenchi** : _ah tout de même! Je me demandais quand quelqu'un remarquerait ma petite facétie! Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Mais cela était fait exprès, car vois-tu si notre maître à tous et à toutes, à savoir Yana Toboso elle-même se permet des fantaisies par rapport à l'époque (entre autres téléphones portables dernier cri ou lunettes de compétition), je me suis dit que je pouvais moi aussi, en tant qu'humble fan, me permettre des petits écarts. Bravo pour ta grande culture!_

**Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes**: _merci! C'est hyper sympa! Je savais bien que cela te plairait! J'ai pensé à toi en mettant ce chapitre xd. Pour le clown c'était le but recherché bien évidemment! Cette saleté n'est là que pour nous faire flipper... _

**Pancake-san** : _bon déjà ton pseudo donne l'eau à la bouche à la gourmande que je suis ! mdr. Merci de tes encouragements cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Oui c'est vrai que j'essaie de faire en sorte de couper toujours au bon moment!hey hey!_

**toroko_sama **: _c'est génial de lire chaque jour des commentaires de nouvelles personnes! Oui en effet une tronche aussi moche que celle de ce clown c'est pas l'idéal pour les calins... (pendu). J'aime bien quand Ciel est infect mdr!_

**Uruviel_calimero** : _ben vlà la gueule du poussin sur l'image tsa! NON le séby ne voit que son bocchan, il s'en fout d'un poussin noir mdr. Comment ça un Ciel bien chiant non mais! Dire que pendant que Bocchan se tape le trajet à pieds, le poussin se mange une charlotte au chocolat! Tsa c'est le monde à l'envers!_

**TheLadyBluebird **: _ah ça je ne te le fais pas dire! Ah effectivement ca serait dommage de faire une telle association! (dead)_

**MissAlissak** : disons que_ Ciel n'est pas comme les autres, il n'est plus un enfant dans sa tête. Quant à Sébastian c'est un démon et la morale des humains il connait pas xd. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierais toujours de respecter au maximum les personnages._

**Ayumuri_chan** : _ah ça règle number one: ne jamais penser que je vais vous donner ce à quoi vous vous attendez mdr, je vais TOUJOURS chercher à vous surprendre. Et en effet Ciel a un sacré caractère et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime tant!_

**Ayumi_michaelis** : _alors je n'ai malhaureusement pas choisi les clowns, c'est ma phobie.. dead. Je peux meme pas les voir en peinture c'est pour te dire! Et comme toute cette histoire est partie d'un cauchemar dans lequel j'étais Ciel il était logique que mes peurs se matérialisent en un ignoblissime clown merdique XD. _

**CometMystic : **_mdr oui c'est étonnant de la part de Sébastian mais il est excédé; Imagine le pauvre, tout ce qu'il a fait pour arriver à obtenir un baiser et l'autre tache raboule et gâche tout en moins de 5 secondes ptdr _

**c****ielxsebastian ****: **_tu sais quoi? je te vois carrément en pom pom girl (je sais c'est con) pour encourager le Séby face à cette merdasse de clown! « Vas y Séby bute le! » Bon aller je vais me soigner! xd_

Merci à vous tous et toutes, de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire (moi rouge comme une tomate). Voici donc le chapitre 28 qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas.

**PARTIE 28 : ténèbres et doutes**

Ciel s'agrippait à Sébastian et haletait en gémissant.

Le démon se dit qu'il n'avait vu son jeune maître emplie d'une telle terreur qu'une seule fois...

- Bocchan, dit-il, en tenant fermement le jeune homme par les épaules et en le regardant dans les yeux, calmez vous! Vous ne voulez pas qu'il gagne la partie n'est ce pas?

- N.. non, Sé.. Sébas..tian... regarde le!REGARDE LE!

Et Sébastian tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait le clown et qui terrorisait autant l'enfant. Le clown avait enlevé sa tête et il jonglait avec. Elle était ensanglantée et on pouvait voir les tendons pendre en dessous. Ce qui faisait que la vitre était aspergée à chaque fois de longues trainées sanguinolentes. Et de plus cette tête souriait de toutes ses dents jaunes et pointues et chantait une petite chanson. Le majordome ne voulait pas que le jeune maître entende les paroles ignobles que cette chanson disait. Il ne voulait pas non plus les entendre tellement elles lui donnaient la nausée. Il en avait vu d'autres, mais il devait dire que cette créature était très inventive dans le domaine de l'horreur. Il mit donc ses mains sur les oreilles de l'enfant pour le préserver.

- Ohhhhh, fit le diable en s'adressant à la chose, je vois que vous ne manquez pas d'une certaine imagination, même si celle-ci donne dans le domaine de la pourriture!

- Comme c'est _meugnon_ de voir le grand démon, protéger le petit garçon. Chanta le clown en prenant une voix fluette, sa tête toujours portée par ses bras, la bouche écrasée sur la vitre.

- En effet, et je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher cette fois. Je vais vous détruire!

- Ah oui? répondit la chose, tu crois ça? Tu crois que la petite pourriture que tu tiens entre tes bras ne va pas s'évanouir comme une jeune vierge cette fois?

- Ne parle pas de mon maître comme ça ordure! Sébastian se faisait menaçant. En tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive, je ne le permettrais pas!

- Oh oh oh oh! Le grand démon est amoureux du petit garçon? Ou bien il veut seulement le manger? Tu le veux hein? Il t'excite? Le vi-lain dé-mon qui veut se faire le petit garçon! Nia nia nia! VILAIN VILAIN VILAIN VILAIN. Hurlait le clown en dansant dans les airs, jetant sa tête et la rattrapant au vol.

- Je me dis que je n'ai jamais vu créature plus énervante que toi tu sais? Bocchan, dit-il en se retournant sur le jeune garçon, je vais enlever mes mains de vos oreilles maintenant. Ayez confiance en moi, en vous, en nous. Tachez de vous contrôler et restez positif! Si vous pensez qu'elle va gagner, vous ne me laisserez aucune chance!

- Oui, répondit Ciel essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Le comte avait bien compris que ses doutes étaient une arme puissante mise à disposition de leur adversaire et que sa capacité à vaincre ses peurs déciderait de l'issue du combat. Lui, c'était lui la clef de la victoire. Il le savait, sa vie et celle de Sébastian était entre ses mains. Mais il y a un gouffre entre vouloir et pouvoir.

- Bocchan, j'attends votre ordre.

- Très bien, fit Ciel en sortant du lit et se dressant face à la créature. -Sébastian, meire da, tue cette créature, ne lui laisse aucune chance de s'échapper! Et je t'interdis de perdre!

- Yes my lord!

- Sébastian, ma vie est entre tes mains, je m'en remets à toi et je sais que tu vaincras. Tu es à moi, et moi seul peut décider si tu dois vivre ou mourir!

- Oui Bocchan, en cet instant, vous allez effectivement avoir la possibilité de choisir entre me laisser vivre et me laisser mourir. Je m'en remets donc à vous également, ma victoire tout comme ma vie dépendent de vous. Je vais savoir jusqu'à quel point nous sommes liés et jusqu'où vont votre fidélité et votre confiance envers moi. Ce sera le moment de vérité !

Et sur ces derniers mots, le démon, s'élança vers la créature, cassant la vitre en la traversant.

_Note de l'auteur : je sais, ce chapitre est très court ... gomen...Du coup je vous mets la partie 29! Hey hey. _


	29. Chapter 29

**PARTIE 29 : Aide inattendue.**

Le combat faisait rage. Ciel observait Sébastian se battre comme un beau diable contre cette horreur qui avait remis sa tête en place. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir des coups que lui portait le démon. Le jeune garçon essayait de penser uniquement à la victoire de Sébastian. Mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le fait que si son majordome perdait, il finirait absorbé par cette chose. Il avait beau essayé de rejeter cette pensée, elle revenait tout le temps à la charge. Et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le clown gagnait en puissance et arrivait à frapper Sébastian. Et chaque fois qu'elle touchait son démon, il y repensait encore plus fort. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il se dit que fermer les yeux et boucher ses oreilles l'aiderait à penser positif, mais ce fut le contraire, car à chaque impact, il voulait savoir si Sébastian allait bien et rouvrait les yeux.

La chose tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Elle se lécha les lèvres. Ciel vit qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose, mais son démon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sachant très bien que la moindre parole du cauchemar horrifierait son jeune maître. Il propulsa d'un coup de pied la chose vers le jardin, l'éloignant par la même occasion de la vue de l'enfant. Avant de rejoindre son adversaire, il regarda Ciel et s'inclina la main sur le cœur. Ce geste, symbole de leur pacte, mit du baume au cœur du jeune homme, qui l'imita.

Le voir faire ce geste surpris énormément Sébastian qui se sentit plus fort que jamais et qui ,après un dernier regard, partit en direction du jardin.

Un vide immense envahi l'enfant après le départ de Sébastian. Il se précipita à la fenêtre espérant pouvoir voir le combat, mais avec la brume qui s'était installée, il ne distinguait rien. Pourquoi, pensa t-il, pourquoi s'était il éloigné de lui? Plus ils sont loin l'un de l'autre et moins leur lien est fort, moins la force du démon est grande. C'était un risque de plus. Cherchait-il à le protéger?

Son cœur battait à vive allure. Si ce combat durait longtemps, il terminerait fou c'est certain. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se calme et vite, la vie de son diable en dépendait. Il respira à fond pour se détendre et essaya de se vider l'esprit. Mais alors qu'il était arrivé à une respiration plus normale, il entendit un cri au loin qui fit bondir son cœur. A qui appartenait-il? Il ne put en supporter davantage et sortit de sa chambre en trombe prêt à rejoindre Sébastian. Il ne pouvait rester là à attendre comme un lâche. Mais alors qu'il avait atteint la porte et qu'il allait sortir, il fut bloqué par ses domestiques. Ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant la porte d'entrée et l'empêchaient de sortir.

- Que faites vous là? Ecartez vous de mon chemin! Ordonna Ciel prenant un air menaçant.

- Je regrette jeune Maître, dit Monsieur Tanaka, mais Monsieur Sébastian nous a demandé de ne pas vous laisser sortir de cette maison et de veiller sur vous.

- QUOI? Je te signale que je suis le maître ici! Vous oseriez obéir davantage à un majordome plutôt qu'à moi?

- C'est pour votre bien, reprit Tanaka. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

- SEBASTIAN EST EN DANGER! hurla Ciel. ALORS BOUGEZ DE LA!

Au moment même où il prononça ces paroles il les regretta. Mais trop tard, il les avait pensé et c'était une grave erreur. Il se laisse tomber sur le sol. Quoiqu'il fasse, se disait-il, il faisait toujours pire que mieux. Puis soudain, il sentit ses forces revenir comme par magie et son esprit s'éclairer. Il visionnait Sébastian en train de gagner son duel et la créature prendre la fuite. Mais que se passait-il? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état d'esprit alors qu'il y a à peine deux minutes il était au bord du gouffre. Il se sentait invincible et se voyait vaincre tous ses ennemis, son puissant démon à ses côtés.

C'est alors qu'il vit Sébastian franchir la porte. Il était en sang, mais vivant. Il le vit s'approcher de lui et se mettre à genoux.

- Bocchan, dit le diable, je vous avais promis de le détruire, et c'est ce que j'ai cru avoir fait. Mais cette créature s'est régénérée et une fois de plus, elle a fuit.

- Je sais, je vous ai vu.

- Vous nous avez vu? Comment ça? Interrogea Sébastian en levant un sourcil.

- J'ai vu votre duel aussi nettement que si j'y étais.

- Voilà qui est étonnant...

- En tous cas tu n'as pas l'air trop amoché, à part le sang, tu as même l'air en...

- En pleine forme! Coupa une voix bien connue.

- Tout le monde présent dans la salle se retourna et vit un homme tout vêtu de rouge, avec de longs cheveux flamboyants.

- Grell? dit Ciel en écarquillant les yeux.

- Grell-san? Que faites vous ici?Interrogea Sébastian en regardant le shinigami qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Séby-chan! Répondit Grell avec un geste théâtral, j'ai répondu à l'appel de l'amour! Devant le regard fixe que lui lançait le démon, il reprit plus sérieusement.- Disons que le morveux n'est pas le seul à tenir à ton joli minois, très cher. Je m'ennuie, dit-il en arpentant la salle, Willy m'a mis à pieds après une stupide histoire d'échange d'âmes... enfin vous trouvez ça grave et injuste de prendre l'âme d'une vieille peau au lieu de celle d'un beau jeune homme? Pourquoi _elle_, aurait vécu alors qu'elle était déjà bien _entamée_, alors que _lui_ serait mort? Si jeune!Si vigoureux! AHHHHH! J'en ai des frissons de ces nuits!

Ciel et Sébastian le regardaient se démener d'un air atterré et se demandaient ce qu'il avait encore fait .

- Qu'avez vous _encore_ fabriqué? demanda le majordome. - Euh non réflexion faite, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, oubliez cela Grell-san!

- Trop tard mon Séby! Dis moi, dit-il en se rapprochant du démon tout en papillonnant des yeux, connais-tu le troc-sexuel?

- Non et je ne tiens pas à le connaître! Répondit Sébastian qui s'était rapproché de son jeune maître, prêt à lui boucher les oreilles à tout instant.

- Dommage, ça te décoincerait peut être! Et bien en échange d'un service, l'autre offre son corps! Et c'est bien ce que m'a proposé ce jeune éphèbe au moment où j'allais lui prendre son âme! Alors j'en ai rapporté une autre à Willy...pour profiter pleinement de quelques nuits d'amour! Mais Willy est trop méticuleux et s'en est aperçu. Du coup, il m'a puni.

- On va dire que j'hésite entre écœurant et affligeant. Fit le démon en se malaxant les tempes.

- Ne sois pas si vieux jeux! Il faudrait que tu commences à vivre avec ton temps ! Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai tout mon temps libre et je m'ennuie. Je suis donc venue ici et je t'ai vu te battre contre cette mocheté. Tu étais tout couvert de sang. Alors que j'allais venir te féliciter à ma façon, j'ai vu cette créature se reformer. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme ! J'allais donc intervenir, car personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te couvrir de rouge, mais on m'en a empêché.

- Ah oui? demanda Ciel.

- Je ne te parle pas à toi gamin! Fit l'homme aux cheveux rouges d'un air dédaigneux. Mais je veux bien te le dire à toi mon Séby. Oh !On peut troquer! dit-il les yeux plein d'étoiles!

- Non! Dirent en chœur Sébastian et Ciel avec un air de dégoût, sachant parfaitement à quel genre de troc le shinigami faisait allusion.

- …...vous n'êtes vraiment pas amusants! Minauda Grell. Finalement ce croque-mort, Undertaker, l'est plus que vous!

- Undertaker? Pourquoi parles tu de lui? C'est lui qui t'a empêché d'aider Sébastian? Que faisait il là? Demanda Ciel se rapprochant du shinigami en le montrant du doigt.

- Puisque Sébastian ne veut pas jouer avec moi, vous n'en saurez pas davantage. Mais puisque tu veux tant savoir petit gnome, tu n'as qu'à aller poser toi même tes questions ennuyeuses à l'intéressé! By by chéri!

Et après avoir lancé un baiser au démon et tiré la langue à Ciel, il sortit dans un courant d'air, laissant toute l'assistance pantoise.


	30. Chapter 30

_Merci encore à toutes pour vos impressions et vos encouragements!_

_Ah je vois que vous êtes curieuses d'en savoir davantage sur le rôle d'Undertaker dans toute cette histoire! Comme d'habitude cela vous surprendra, du moins je l'espère!_

_Voici donc la partie 30, bonne lecture!_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce chapitre me donne chaud! XD_

**PARTIE 30 : intéressante suggestion**

- Undertaker...soupira Ciel.

- Oui il semblerait qu'il en sache beaucoup plus qu'il n'ait bien voulu nous dire! Dit Sébastian.

- Il va falloir retourner là bas et lui faire cracher le morceau! Pourquoi a t-il empêché cet idiot de shinigami de t'aider? Et que faisait-il là à vous observer? Questionna le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

- Oui, il reste beaucoup de questions sans réponse en effet! Mais nous verrons cela demain Bocchan. J'avoue avoir besoin d'un peu de repos.

Ciel regarda alors son démon avec inquiétude. Sébastian parlant de repos, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce clown devait être coriace et les blessures qu'il avait infligé à son diable, plus sérieuses qu'elles n'y paraissaient.

- Sébastian, tu vas me suivre dans la salle de bains! Ordonna le comte. Quant à vous, dit -il en se tournant vers ses domestiques, vous allez également aller vous coucher! Et je ne veux pas entendre un son!

- Pourquoi cela? s'étonna le majordome.

Mais Ciel ne répondit pas et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bains, intimant à son majordome de venir avec lui sans broncher, ce qu'il finit par faire, voyant la détermination de son jeune maître.

- Entre et déshabille toi!

- Pardon? Qu'avez vous donc en tête?

- Rien qui puisse émoustiller ton esprit mal placé rassure toi ! Ricana l'enfant en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Oh Bocchan, j'ai bien peur que ces remèdes purement humains ne puissent pas grand chose pour moi!

- Tu es plein de sang je te fais remarquer! Hors de question que tu entres dans mon lit dans cet état!

- Je ne saigne plus et veuillez ne pas cacher votre inquiétude à mon égard derrière l'excuse de la propreté de vos draps Bocchan! Je vais seulement prendre un bon bain chaud, cela suffira grandement! Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous pour accomplir cette tâche, mais... si vous tenez tant à rester pour m'assister, je ne suis pas contre. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les massages!

- Tu es un imbécile si tu penses que je vais entrer dans ton jeu mon cher! Je sais que tu veux m'indisposer pour que je sorte de cette pièce, mais ton petit manège ne fonctionnera pas cette fois! Je reste ici! Je veux voir tes blessures, alors enlève tes vêtements, tous! Et non, je ne serais pas estomaqué, ni jaloux de voir tes «soit-disant imposantes proportions»! Aller exécution!

Sébastian soupira. Le comte ne s'était pas laisser avoir. Il s'exécuta donc, comme son jeune maître le lui avait demandé et se déshabilla.

Ciel le regardait faire mais s'aperçut très vite qu'il s'était grandement surestimé. Il pensait ne pas être gêné par le corps de son majordome, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais été par celui d'un homme dénudé. Alors pourquoi commençait -il à rougir comme s'il avait regardé une femme se déshabiller ? Je suis stupide ! se maudit-il. Je n'ai aucune raison de réagir de la sorte devant la nudité de Sébastian!

Le démon s'aperçut de la gène de son maître et ne laissa pas passer cette occasion de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien Bocchan , que se passe t-il? s'amusa le diable.

- C'est l'eau de ton bain qui me donne chaud!

- Ohhh! Il faudrait baisser la température alors!

- Tu as bientôt terminé? Ou bien il te faut la journée pour enlever ton uniforme?

- Je comprends que vous soyez pressé de faire de jolis rêves, mais je vais tout de même vous épargner la pâmoison en gardant mes sous-vêtements! Se moqua Sébastian, ravi de voir son jeune maître fulminer de colère et de honte.

- Pauvre Sébastian, si cela te fait du bien de penser que tu es irrésistible...Mais si effectivement te voir nu me fait faire de beaux rêves alors je te demanderai de te déshabiller à chaque fois que je me mettrai au lit!

Ciel sentit une fois de plus la bourde et surtout la faille immense, que dire, l'invitation porte grande ouverte qu'il venait de donner à son démon. Et vu le sourire que celui-ci arborait, il allait en profiter grandement.

- OHHHHHHHH mais que voilà une suggestion fort intéressante Bocchan!

Et sur ces derniers mots, le diable enleva les derniers remparts à sa complète nudité.


	31. Chapter 31

-**Uruviel :** …_ je sais pas d'où ils sortent tes 46 % ange! T'as triché au test c'est certain! C'était pas plus tôt 46 % chieuse? Mdr. Nan le Séby ne se déssape que pour le Bocchan, moi donc! Mais tu as toujours le Claudo ! Hey hey! Alors à toi les cauchemars et le baygon, à moi les rêves avec mon beau démon!_

**-pancake-san **: _j'étais mdr en lisant la fin de ton com. Ah mais sa réplique était remplie de sarcasmes. Ce qu'il voulait c'était bien sûr gagner du terrain sur le Séby avec un pic bien senti mdr. Mais dis moi précise un peu ta pensée j'ai pas compris : petit salop...? mdr_

**-****TheLadyBluebird**** :** _serais -tu en mode vilaine fille?XD; Ciel n'ira peut être pas jusque là mais rassure toi il va surprendre comme toujours ! « En renversant une bouteille entière d'alcool antiseptique sur ses blessures …... plus je relis ça (nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pas «CA») » , et plus tu me fais peur... sadique? ptdr_

**Ayumi_michaelis**- : _oh oui il cache son jeu le croque-morts, et tu ne sais meme pas à quel point! Jdr Undertaker alors il va avoir un rôle de choix! Oui pas si pauvre le Séby, il cherche tout ce qu'il trouve! xd. Pauvre Bocchan! niark_

**-MissAlissak : **_Non tkt j'ai une autre interprétation. Comme j'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance. D'ailleurs mon amie Uruviel est TRES en avance sur l'histoire par rapport à vous, c'est pour cela qu'elle se plaint lorsque je mets en ligne alors qu'elle n'a rien à lire mdr. Mais c'est une bonne idée, bien pensée. Du coup grouille toi d'écrire! _

**-****toroko_sama**** : **_Le Ciel était sarcastique XD, mais peut être un labsus révélateur aussi, sait-on jamais! L'autre bien sûr a décidé de prendre tout ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant. Mais tkt le pauvre Ciel se mord déjà les doigts de ne pas tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche. _

**- Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes ****:** _ah nan mdr, rassure toi, Ciel ne devient pas un cochon ptdr. Il n'a dit cela que pour énerver le Séby, qui bien entendu s'est très vite engouffré dans la brèche pour embêter son jeune maître/ Il va pas rater une occasion non plus xd. Ce que je mijote avec Undertaker? BEAUCOUP de choses! Ca va être encore très tordu, enfin ça l'est déjà puisque c'est déjà écrit. Si tu savais à combien de chapitres je suis... mdr. Cette histoire prend des proportions ENORMES! Et il y en a une qui les a déjà lus. XD,. Et tkt Ciel ne se laissera jamais dominer par Sébastian. Je pense que tu vas être contente ! Par contre je t'annonce une chose : après avoir lu notamment la dernière phrase d'une de tes reviews j'ai fait un constat :tu es aussi cinglée que moi apparemment (sauf que moi je bois pas c'est pire... pendu) ! PTDR._

**-Ayumuri_chan**** :** _Ah ça comme tu dis : Sébastian est attentif à tout ce que fait ou dit son jeune maître et dès que celui-ci commet une bourde, l'autre en profite grandement! Tout à fait le Undertaker planque plein de trucs et va falloir qu'il crache le morceau le bougre!_

**-CometMystic**: _Séby génial, certainement ! Mais attends de voir comme le gamin va lui rabattre son caquet au démoniaque majordome. Il est petit mais costaud (comme les petits pimousses en fait! Miam!)_

-**deidara37 :**_Oh mettre son jeune maître mal à l'aise est devenu un sport national pour le Séby! Je pense que certaines réflexions du Bocchan vont te plaire! XD._

_- _**Ulqui's-girls**_: ah oui? Normal mais tu sais Ciel a le don pour tout refroidir mdr_

**PARTIE 31 : toucher tendancieux**

Alors que le démon s'avançait, Ciel détaillait son corps. Il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Non qu'il soit voyeur, mais il fallait reconnaître que Sébastian était beau. Ses courbes était parfaites. Il possédait le corps d'un danseur, à la fois fin et musclé. Le moindre mouvement faisait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau. Sa peau... Ciel la trouvait magnifique. On aurait dit de la porcelaine. Sa texture semblait aussi duveteuse que les plumes d'un oiseau et appelait la caresse. Le comte maudit soudainement ces balafres qui striaient le ventre de son majordome et qui étaient une insulte à sa beauté. Des gouttes de sang sur une rose blanche, se surprit -il à penser. Puis soudain il se sentit jaloux. Jaloux des proportions de son diable, qui possédait le corps d'un homme alors que lui, ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Lui mourrait jeune, dans ce corps d'enfant. Est-ce que j'aurais été comme lui, moi aussi, si j'avais eu un avenir...? Est-ce que moi aussi j'aurais fait tourner la tête des femmes ?

Le diable se délectait de voir son jeune maître l'observer de la sorte et il en jouait, marchant lentement, sans complexe, dans un attitude sensuelle, prenant soin d'être toujours à son avantage. Apparemment ce que voyait son jeune maître lui plaisait. Sauf que le garçonnet semblait éviter consciencieusement de regarder une partie de son anatomie. Que cela était risible s'amusa t-il.

Soudain Ciel sentit que le démon s'amusait de le voir ainsi absorbé à le regarder. Il rougit une fois de plus.

- Tu as bientôt finit de te balader tout nu comme ça devant moi ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur mon pauvre Sébastian! Cracha Ciel, n'ayant trouvé que ça pour cacher sa gêne.

- Pudeur? demanda Sébastian, pourquoi devrais-je être pudique avec un corps qui n'est pas le mien?

Cette réponse eut l'effet d'un choc sur le comte. C'était pourtant vrai. Ce corps si séduisant qu'il fut, n'était qu'un corps d'emprunt. Et c'était lui, Ciel Phantomhive, qui l'avait choisi. Son idéal masculin. Sébastian était un leurre, séduisant aussi bien les femmes que les hommes, qui finissaient par le désirer ardemment. Et pourtant ils ne désiraient qu'une chimère, car à en croire le diable, son vrai corps n'était pas aussi attrayant. Il était au contraire, laid et abominable.

L'enfant se mit alors à rire, ce qui surpris grandement le démon. Pourquoi riait-il alors qu'il se montrait nu devant lui? se demanda -il. Y avait-il matière à se moquer? Sébastian commença à être vexé de la réaction de son maître et perdit de son assurance. Décidément ce gamin avait le don de le refroidir!

- Bien, Bocchan, quand vous aurez terminé de vous gausser pour on ne sait quelle raison, peut être prendrez-vous une décision concernant mes _blessures. _Dit Sébastian d'un air autoritaire, fronçant les sourcils et boudant à moitié.

- Oh je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas! Mais tu étais tellement occupé à défiler que je ne voulais surtout pas te gâcher ton plaisir ! s'amusa l'enfant avec sarcasmes.

- Tsss! Je ne défile pas! Je m'approche de vous, nuance Bocchan! Je n'y peux rien si mes mouvements sont plus gracieux que les vôtres aussi bien dans la marche que dans la danse d'ailleurs, ricana t-il en se penchant toujours entièrement nu sur son maître, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Tu n'es qu'un sinistre crétin doublé d'un démon fanfaron! Cela dit tu as le don de me faire rire! Vraiment quand tu es prêt de moi il m'est inutile d'avoir un bouffon ! s'esclaffa Ciel énervant encore plus son majordome.

Sébastian décida qu'il était grand temps de clouer le bec de cet avorton. Il prit une des mains de son jeune maître et la posa sur son abdomen, à l'endroit des balafres. Ciel sursauta sous ce contact. Il se demanda pourquoi la température de la pièce était montée aussi vite. Que faisait sa main sur le ventre de ce démon?

- Vous sentez Bocchan? demanda Sébastian d'une voix chaude, déplaçant la main du jeune homme le long de ses blessures.

Ciel essaya de retirer sa main, mais le diable le tenait fermement. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il regardait ses doigts tracer le contour des striures rouges avec une grande douceur.

- Est ce que cela te fait mal? se surprit-il à demander.

- Ohhhh Bocchan, cette sensation m'électrise...vous me faites du bien. Ronronna le démon qui ne tenait plus la main du comte.

Ciel se sentait hypnotisé, sa main bougeait toute seule. Il prenait bien soin de ne pas baisser les yeux plus bas, mais les soupirs de son majordome n'aidaient vraiment pas à rester concentré. Il sentit Sébastian passer la main dans ses cheveux, puis tracer le contour de son visage. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard brulant du diable.

- Eh bien eh bien! Je vois qu'on s'amuse sacrément ici! Ricana une voix derrière eux.

Lau se tenait à encadrement de la porte, un sourire qui en disait long au coin des lèvres.


	32. Chapter 32

_**LadyShitsuji** : je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir buter Lao! Mdr. Je n'aime pas Lao car il a tué Abberline que j'appréciais, donc si je peux avoir vengeance... Vas y ne te gène surtout pas! XD_

_**Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes** : BRAVO!Toutes mes félicitations! Non tu n'auras pas de bière XD pour fêter ça (pis quoi encore!). Bon concernant le Claudo je l'appelle ainsi non pas parce qu'il serait un clochard, mais parce que Sébastian prononce Claudô-san mdr. Donc ben c'est resté._

_Je vois que tu entretiens des conversations avec le poussin noir : peux-tu lui suggérer de porter un plateau de pâtisseries à la Japan Expo? En tant que Sébastian, ce serait normal qu'elle le fasse! Quant à moi je saurais à quoi ma canne me servira : cogner ceux qui voudront manger mes gâteaux xd._

_**Uruviel-calimero :** sache que je ne me compte absolument pas dans tes « fréquentations », je suis hors catégorie moi! Vla l'image du poussin... (pendu). Un Bocchan aussi on le nourrit (vivement mon parfait au choco de ce soir d'ailleurs! ). Et j'ai fait des sablés vanille-amande pour le faux-gentil poussin !_

_**Ayumi_michaelis** : ah ca oui! Beaucoup de monde aurait aimé être à la place du jeune comte ça c'est certain! Quant à Lao ben il peut claquer non?_

_**Hra :** cela me plait lorsque tu dis que tu vas mettre Lao sur ta liste noire. Il le mérite! Je ne sais pas s'il cherche la bagarre mais il cherche à foutre sa merde!_

_**Persephone_X** : tu es restée à l'entrée? Bien! Peut-être que si tout le monde refusait d'entrer là dedans ils pigeraient qu'il faut changer de mascotte! Tes amis vont finir par nous maudire mon histoire et moi mdr. Concernant les orages, tu as déjà pris des photos?_

_**Ayumuri_chan** : de l'alcool hypra acide sur les blessures du Séby pour mieux l'entendre soupirer? mdr. Pauvre Séby, on va finir par le plaindre !_

_**sabribridu57** : Lao est de ceux qui s'invitent sans recevoir la moindre invitation. Et donc comme ces gens, il tombe toujours au mauvais moment : à savoir quand on veut absolument pas de lui!_

_**CometMystic **: oui Lao est un chieur ! Quant à l'orthographe j'essaie de laisser le moins possible de fautes, même si je sais qu'il en reste..._

_**Toroko-sama : **13 FOIS? mdr. Serait-ce à cause de cette atmosphère un peu tendancieuse entre Ciel et Sébastian? Oh si ils vont l'avoir leur lemon tkt. Il est déjà écrit et je l'ai même réécrit plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaise._

**deidara37**_: ouai le Lao est vraiment con! C'est cool parce que je peux dire et lire plein de méchancetés sur lui ! heheh_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_J'ai comme la vague idée que toutes les lectrices de cette histoire vont maudire le Lao sur 5 générations et au delà! mdr

J'espère que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu « la scène »entre Sébastian et Ciel ne vous a pas trop déçues xd. Cela dit vous deviez bien vous douter que je n'allais pas mettre le lemon à un moment où tout le monde s'y attend HEY HEY! Du coup je vais flipper quand je vais le coller en ligne surtout qu'il est long et s'étend sur plusieurs parties xd.

Mais bon ce que je veux avant c'est faire évoluer les personnages dans des scènes de vie différentes. Ciel et Sébastian sont des personnages compliqués, qui s'attirent et se repoussent en permanence. Je veux surtout une approche psychologique qui expliquerait l'attitude de Sébastian envers Ciel et l'évolution des sentiments de Ciel à l'égard de son démon. Au fil des chapitres ils prendront conscience de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Mais l'un des deux s'entêtera à refuser l'évidence en s'enfermant dans les tenants et les aboutissants de leur contrat qui paraissent si simples. Il se pourrait que cela cause leur perte à tous les deux. Ne perdez pas de vue la chanson du clown! hehehe. Bon aller j'en ai assez dit XD.

Concernant les reviews sachez bien qu'elles deviennent ma petite histoire quotidienne à moi et que les lire me détend beaucoup et me donne souvent à rire! J'y prend de plus en plus goût. Plus que des commentaires, elles me permettent de pouvoir mieux vous connaître, de discuter et d'échanger des choses avec vous. Voilà pourquoi je prendrais toujours du temps pour répondre à chacun et chacune de vous. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire me mènerait là. Alors à vous tous et toutes Arigato !

**PARTIE 32 : chieurs nés**

- Je serais ravi de me joindre à vous! Si vous le voulez Sébastian je peux échanger Ranmao contre le petit comte!Il a l'air si... audacieux aujourd'hui! Sourit Lao.

Sébastian hésitait entre deux choses : réduire Lao en miettes ou l'ébouillanter. Il avait gâché le moment tant attendu qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son jeune maître. Lui qui œuvrait depuis si longtemps pour faire céder l'enfant...il avait été si près du but! Si seulement cet imbécile heureux qui s'invite comme un parasite ne s'était pas incrusté! De plus vu la tête du jeune comte, Sébastian se dit qu'il allait payer bien cher cette situation embarrassante.

- Et si vous alliez mourir dans un coin Lao? demanda Sébastian en arborant son plus méchant sourire.

- Oh! Apparemment vous n'êtes pas content ! Rit Lao regardant Ciel figé.

En effet le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé depuis l'interruption du chinois, comme s'il s'était statufié.

- Et je ne veux pas de Ranmao! Je ne suis pas fan des zombies! Répondit le démon en regardant la jeune fille avec un air de dégout.

- Ah oui je vois, vous les aimez plus jeunes et plus autoritaires! N'auriez vous pas certaines tendances peu recommandables cher ami?

- Certainement ! Mais vous savez, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome! N'est ce pas Bocch... Bocchan?

Sébastian regardait de tous cotés mais apparemment son jeune maître n'était plus dans la pièce. Il avait du profiter de la petite querelle verbale entre lui et l'autre chieur né pour se sauver. Certainement était-il parti se renfermer dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre pour grommeler et se maudire d'avoir failli faire quelque chose d'inavouable avec son démon. Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite pour le faire déculpabiliser.

Bon peu importe, ce qui était urgent à l'instant était de se débarrasser du gêneur, ce que Sébastian accomplit fort bien et avec beaucoup de bonheur.

Il commença par la jeune fille, prenant soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre avant de l'envoyer valdinguer. En effet, notre démon n'avait pas besoin de bris de glace en plus d'un bocchan boudeur! Il aurait bien assez de travail comme ça!

Lao quant à lui, qui ne devait pas avoir assez fumé d'opium pour ne pas se rendre compte des priorités et estimant certainement que le diable n'était pas dans un bon jour, prit joyeusement le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Et il fit fort bien d'ailleurs, Sébastian s'étant soudainement retrouvé avec le lance-flammes de Bard dans les mains. En toute innocence très certainement, mais tout de même! Au nom du principe de précaution, mieux valait rester discret pour une fois, pensa Lao. Il y aurait bien d'autres occasions moins périlleuses pour se moquer du petit comte.

Le démon soulagé de voir deux parasites en moins, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer une multitude de pâtisseries avant d'aller voir son jeune maître. Il valait mieux l'affronter avec des munitions! Cela n'allait pas être facile de le calmer, mais après tout, se dit Sébastian, ne dit-on pas que le chocolat adoucit les mœurs ? A moins que cela ne soit la musique, se demanda le diable.

**PARTIE 33 : Monsieur est servi**

Sébastian se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de son jeune maître, tenant un plateau rempli de délicieuses munitions-pâtisseries, dont notamment des religieuses à la vanille, des mille-feuilles à la pistache, des paris-brest au chocolat, des tartes myrtilles-framboises etc...

Il n'osait pénétrer à l'intérieur ne sachant pas dans quel état il allait retrouver l'enfant. Finalement il se décida à toquer. Il réitéra plusieurs fois n'obtenant pas de réponse. Il pris la décision d'entrer sans autorisation, même si cela ne faisait pas vraiment dans la bienséance. C'était une situation d'urgence!

Il découvrit un Ciel avachi sur son bureau, les bras cachant sa tête. Il se demanda s'il dormait ou s'il se morfondait.

- Bocchan? demanda t-il prudemment en s'approchant.

Il s'avança davantage et se pencha pour écouter la respiration du garçon, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête. La mine qu'il affichait n'était pas de bonne augure.

- Que veux-tu encore Sébastian? Dit l'enfant d'un ton las et agacé.

-Je vous apporte quelque réconfort Bocchan! Répondit Sébastian tout sourire, en montrant les merveilles qu'il avait préparées avec application.

Ciel regarda les gâteaux qui trônaient sur le plateau, tels des points de couleurs chatoyantes et appétissantes.

Toutefois, il se détourna de ce spectacle.

- Je n'ai pas faim Sébastian, remporte tout cela et jette le ou non donne le aux domestiques, je n'aime pas le gâchis !

Le majordome était estomaqué, fixant avec des yeux ronds son jeune maître qui venait de dire non à son seul plaisir sur Terre.

- Bocchan...Allons allons .. ce n'est tout de même pas si grave !

- PAS SI GRAVE ? Cria Ciel en se relevant de sa chaise la faisant tomber à la renverse. PAS SI GRAVE ? Tu te fous de moi Sébastian! Tu as vu dans quelle situation _TU_ me mets? Et maintenant tout le monde va se faire des idées! Lao est une gueule à merde! Il va vouloir me faire chanter avec ça c'est certain !

- Oui il est vrai que la situation pouvait effectivement prêter à confusion et délier les imaginations les moins fertiles, même si je pense qu'en la matière, celle de ce cher Lao n'a pas besoin d'être asticotée! Ah ah ah ah!

- Et ça te fait rire en plus! Lao nous a surpris, dans la salle de bains, dans une position pour le moins explicite!

Tout en disant ces mots, les joues du garçon avait pris un teinte rouge tomate.

- Vous me passiez la main sur une blessure! Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chien!

- Un chat! On dit fouetter un chat!

- Ne dites pas des choses aussi ignobles Bocchan!

- Je te signale que Lao me voyait de dos, il ne voyait pas ce que je faisais exactement! Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était moi, assis avec toi, nu devant moi, et moi qui te caressait et toi qui gémissait en disant : vous me faites du bien bocchan ! ALORS JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TE FAIRE UN DESSIN SUR CE QU'IL S'EST IMAGINE QUE JE POUVAIS FAIRE AVEC TOI! S'essouffla Ciel en voyant l'attitude désinvolte de son diable qui avait l'air de ne pas prendre toute la mesure de cette horrible situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne dise rien à personne et il n'y aura pas de chantage! Mangez vos pâtisseries, vous allez avoir besoin de force pour aller interroger Undertaker! N'oubliez pas que nous devons aller quémander des informations auprès de lui!

- Ah oui...Undertaker...

- Ensuite, quand nous aurons eu réponse à nos questions, peut être pourrons-nous finir ce que nous avions si bien commencé dans cette salle de bains, qu'en dites vous? Demanda le démon avec un air espiègle juste avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant son Bocchan prostré sur autant d'audace et de culot.


	33. Chapter 33

Ayumi_michaelis : _eh oui il est bel et bien nu! Ça fait rêver hein? xd Mais il se rhabille pour aller cuisiner tkt!_

LadyShitsuji : _et en plus tu veux tout en image! hé ben bravo! mdr_

ranxya : _merci c'est gentil! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!_

Hra : _ah ça c'est clair, les gars faut leur mâcher tout le travail! Mais un Sébastian nu ça le vaut bien ! XD_

ulquis-girl : _bien sûr qu'il est nu, mais il se moque du Lau et de Ranmao. Je suis d'accord avec toi le Lao emmerde son monde!_

Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes : _tu aimes le Claudo plus que le Seby? Moi je dis que ça me va, ça évite de se battre! Fut dit en passant, les araignées ont changé de nom, je ne sais plus les appeler autrement que « claudo » quand j'en vois une... pendu._

Uruviel-calimero : _j'abuserai du sucre autant que je veux d'abord! Merci pour le parfait au chocolat d'ailleurs! Mdr. Je te signale que je ne fais plus que 47 kg donc j'ai le droit de manger des patisseries! Na!_

S_A_S_chan : _oui je me suis dit que cette petite phrase irait très bien à Sébastian! Contente que cette histoire te plaise! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien que Yana le fasse claquer l'autre emmerdeur!_

Deidara37 : _je me suis en effet bien amusée en écrivant ce petit dialogue! Lol. Ne te gène surtout pas pour le chieur né!_

Pancake-san : _ah mais bien sûr! Sors les toi trés vite mdr et mets toi immédiatement au taf! Si mon histoire t'inspire pour un doujinshi alors prends ce que tu veux! Mais attention je vais réclamer l'exclu pour visionner ton oeuvre en prems! Tu m'as mise de trés bonne humeur tu sais! Par contre tu ne sais pas dans quel merdier tu viens de te fourrer, car je suis trés pénible quand je suis impatiente! mdrmdr_

**PARTIE 34 : quand il faut y aller**

La calèche avançait à vive allure, ce que regrettait apparemment Ciel Phantomhive au vu de l'air maussade qu'il affichait.

Sébastian essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant tout et n'importe quoi, même si lui aussi n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de retourner voir cet hurluberlu de croque-mort. Le démon se dit tout de même que celui-ci allait devoir cracher beaucoup plus que les quelques bribes d'information qu'il avait bien voulu leur concéder lors de leur dernière rencontre. Sinon les shinigamis pleureraient leur_ légende_!

- Je suis navré de voir que les pâtisseries dont vous vous êtes empiffrées ne sont pas venues à bout de votre mauvaise humeur Bocchan...Fit Sébastian en espérant une réponse acide de son jeune maître, ce qui serait plus amusant qu'un silence pesant.

Mais Ciel n'avait pas envie de jouer, mais alors pas du tout et resta muet comme une carpe. Il bougonnait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas encore digéré, à la différence des nombreuses douceurs qu'il avait mangées il y a peu, la situation extrêmement tendancieuse dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, par l'UNIQUE faute de son majordome dans cette salle de bains. Il n'était pas prêt de reposer un doigt sur son démon. Ah ça non !Celui-ci pourrait toujours être blessé, il panserait ses blessures tout seul, ou irait chercher une de ses nombreuses groupies qui gravitent en papillonnant des yeux devant lui dès qu'il apparaît, pensa rageusement le comte qui maudit intérieurement toutes ces donzelles et leurs générations futures pour leur bêtise et leur culot de croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que quelqu'un comme Sébastian Michaelis pourrait s'intéresser à elles!

Le jeune homme était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il avait oublié de respirer comme s'il avait prononcé cette longue diatribe à voix haute et d'une seule traite.

Sébastian observait avec étonnement et amusement le jeune homme reprendre son souffle. Apparemment il s'énervait tout seul. Ce n'était pas aussi distrayant qu'un petit match entre eux, se dit-il, mais c'était tout de même plus intéressant que le paysage extérieur pour lequel il n'accordait aucun intérêt. Voir cet enfant crisper la mâchoire, serrer ses mains délicates et regarder la banquette de la calèche avec un air mauvais, ravissait le démon qui regardait chacune des expressions de l'enfant avec avidité.

Le fiacre s'arrêta soudainement.

- Que se passait il encore... se demanda Sébastian, qui sortit pour demander des explications au cocher.

- Bien Bocchan... dit le majordome alors qu'il revenait à l'intérieur, il semblerait qu'un orage menace... nous allons devoir nous arrêter pour la nuit dans cette auberge, j'en ai bien peur.

- Voilà autre chose, soupira Ciel. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un taudis! Je ne voudrais pas ramener des punaises de lit dans mes affaires!

- Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'aucune punaise ou autre bestiole indésirable ne trouble le sommeil, oh combien léger et difficile du jeune maître! Répondit Sébastian tout en aidant le comte à descendre.

- Mais j'y compte bien! C'est ton travail que de veiller à mon bien-être! Tu ne serais pas le majordome de la famille Phantomhive si tu n'étais même pas fichu de faire ça!

- Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche Bocchan!

- Je sais, mais j'en ai tellement marre de t'entendre te vanter et prononcer cette phrase, que je préfère la dire moi-même! Ça m'évite d'avoir envie de te mettre une baffe!

- Merci bocchan! Je suis touché de tant d'attentions à mon égard et surtout je suis heureux d'avoir évité que vous posiez vos doigts innocents sur le simple majordome que je suis et qui vous a causé tant d'embarras devant un homme aussi respectable que Monsieur Lau !

Ciel siffla devant la sournoiserie de son diable. Savait-il lire dans les pensées?

- Tsssssssssssssss! Ne me rappelle pas cet _incident_ ! Il suffit déjà bien assez que cela se soit produit ! Inutile de rabâcher le fait que tu te sois conduit comme un sagouin! Lança l'enfant se retournant pour voir l'effet que cette petite phrase avait eu sur son majordome. Assurément pensa-t-il, il n'existait rien de plus délicieux en ce monde que de voir son majordome surpris par sa répartie.

Sébastian était estomaqué! Décidément son jeune maître était né avec une surdose de culot. Mais au moins, se dit-il, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec lui, pas comme avec ses anciens cocontractants.

- Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air d'être repoussé par ce toucher quelque peu osé Bocchan! Chuchota le démon à l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Tu sais j'ai dit sagouin pour ne pas dire cochon Sébastian ! Alors tais toi si tu ne veux pas que cela dégénère devant tout le monde! Rétorqua l'enfant alors qu'ils passaient la porte de l'auberge.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Note de l'auteur **_: _désolée si mes chapitres sont trop courts, je m'emploie à les rallonger xd !_

_J'espère que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas !_

_Alors à votre avis que va t-il se passer dans cette auberge ?_

_J'avoue que les chapitres de l'auberge sont mes chouchous et je me suis beaucoup amusée à les écrire. _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les endroits merdiques et infects dans lesquels on a été obligés de poser nos sacs ( J'ai la phobie de toutes les bestioles style punaises de lit, puces, moustiques...)_

_PS : essayez le nom de l'auberge en verlan (mdr)_

**PARTIE 35 : l'auberge du Narcon**

Ainsi Ciel, un mouchoir parfumé sur le nez et Sébastian, dont le courage n'est plus à prouver dans les situations les plus périlleuses (et Dieu seul sait (_ou pas)_ ce qu'ils vont devoir endurer), entrèrent d'un pas décidé, mais prudent tout de même, dans le taud...euh..dans la TRÈS humble « Auberge du Narcon ».

- Sé...Sébastian... retournons dormir dans la calèche ! dit Ciel en scrutant autour de lui d'un air inquiet et en serrant le manteau de son majordome.

Le démon, ravi de pouvoir ennuyer son jeune maître, le poussa de plus belle à l'intérieur.

- Allons Bocchan, tout ira bien! Cet endroit est certes, un peu miteux , mais je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'appréciable. On dit souvent que dans ce genre d'auberge, l'amabilité des tenanciers est inégalable.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir faire connaissance avec _ça, _aimable, ou pas ! répondit Ciel en montrant discrètement du doigt la femme qui servait les clients.

Le cheveux gras, le visage bouffi, et le vêtement douteux, le diable dû en effet concéder que cette personne n'était pas des plus ragoutante.

- Vous désirez quelque chose messieurs ? demanda une voix fluette derrière eux.

Ciel et Sébastian se retournèrent et découvrirent une jeune fille en habit de soubrette. Elle était brune, les cheveux ondulés et mi-longs et avait des yeux marrons. Son tablier bleu fortement échancré laissait apparaître une poitrine plus que généreuse. Ses dents avançaient et elle zozotait lorsqu'elle parlait.

- Nous souhaiterions une chambre s'il vous plait Mademoiselle, répondit le démon haussant le sourcil en détaillant la jeune fille.

- Avec grand plaisir charmant jeune homme! Fit-elle en papillonnant des cils. MAMAN ! MAMAN ! MAMANNNN ! MAMANNNNN ! MAMANNNNNNNN ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix gutturale, faisant sursauter le jeune comte.

- Vous êtes surprenante Mademoiselle ! dit Sébastian souriant hypocritement. Ce cri était digne d'..

- D'une vache ! Une vache voulant aller à la traite! coupa Ciel avec humeur.

- Oh quel vilain garçon! C'est votre fils ? demanda la jeune fille en scrutant de façon dédaigneuse le jeune comte.

- C'est mon jeune maître. Je ne suis que son humble majordome !

- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! Je me disais aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec vous ! Vous êtes si beau ! minauda t-elle, en allant chercher sa mère qui apparemment était la seule personne à ne pas avoir entendu son beuglement.

A peine était-elle partie que Ciel se précipita rageusement vers la porte de sortie.

- Bocchan, mais où allez-vous donc ? demanda le démon en rattrapant de justesse son jeune maître.

- Tu ne vois plus clair ? La mocheté de cette fille t'a aveuglée à ce point ? Je m'en vais ! Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans ce taudis !

- Vous êtes vexé Bocchan ? Je suppose que c'est la première fois qu'on ne loue pas votre beauté ! Seriez-vous narcissique à ce point ? se moqua le diable en ricanant.

- Tais-toi! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit ! Ça pue, c'est sale, les gens sont complètement abrutis ! Tu as vu cette fille ? Sur un trottoir elle ne dépareillerait pas au milieu des prostituées ! Amuse-toi avec cette truie si tu veux, mais MOI je vais voir ailleurs !

- Hors de question ! Les chevaux sont déjà à l'étable ! Et ne faites donc pas le difficile ! Nous ne pouvons repartir avec cet orage qui menace ! Soyez donc raisonnable !

Sébastian s'était mis devant la porte et fit pivoter son jeune maître, le dirigeant vers une table pour le faire asseoir.

Ciel fit la moue en voyant la propreté douteuse de la table. Le majordome y remédia rapidement nettoyant avec son mouchoir le dessus du meuble afin que le comte puisse y poser ses coudes.

- Alors je vous prépare une chambre Messieurs ? demanda l'aubergiste que la jeune fille était allée quérir.

Voyant l'air de panique de son Bocchan devant cette annonce, le démon se pencha sur lui.

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude Bocchan, je referais le lit et vérifierais même les plinthes ! chuchota le démon à l'oreille du garçon inquiet.

- N'espère pas un merci ! Tu ne fais que ton devoir et bien petitement, vu que tu m'as obligé à rester ici ! répondit l'enfant de mauvaise grâce.

- Donc une chambre pour deux ou une chambre chacun ? redemanda la mère.

- Une chambre pour deux Madame, fit Sébastian.

- Je vois... dit la bonne femme d'un air suspicieux. Encore un de ces messieurs aux goûts douteux ! Je vous préviens nous sommes une auberge propre et respectable ! Alors si cochonneries vous devez faire, faites-les en silence, mes clients ont besoin de repos !

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de l'escalier, laissant un comte dans un état proche de l'évanouissement et un démon prostré.

Faut dire qu'autant d'énormités dans une seule phrase aurait largement mérité un prix !


	35. Chapter 35

-Uruviel_calimero : _oui en effet tu va devoir t''équiper pour l'été et on va devoir se parer comme des malades pour la J.E! Contente que ces chapitres te plaisent autant qu'à moi!_

_-_ulquis_girl_ : ravie que ce chapitre t'ai fait rire! C'est bien évidemment le_ b_ut. Le chapitre suivant est dans le même esprit, l'autre d'après est un peu plus méchant, mais chut!_

-Ayumi_michaelis : _pauvre Ciel tu lui prévois une bien mauvaise nuit au milieu de toutes ces bestioles brrr! Et le Séby qui se marre en plus ? Pauvre pauvre Bocchan! xd. _

-Ayumuri_chan : _Ahh ça oui, moi aussi je le trouve beau Ciel, même s'il est un peu jeune xd. Sébastian a bons goûts! Mystère pour ce qui va se passer dans la chambre, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela va vous surprendre! hey hey_

-toroko_sama : _j'aime bien terminer sur une petite note d'humour xd! _

-Pancake_san :_ en MP en effet ce sera plus sympa! Merci de te mettre déjà au travail pour mettre cette histoire en doujin! Euhhh tu vas retranscrire le lemon aussi? Parce que là tu vas avoir du taf, vu qu'il s'étale sur 4 parties mdr._

-deidara37 : a_h oui la fin tue mais attends de voir la suite! xd. Je suis contente de te faire passer de bons moments avec cette histoire._

-Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes : _un lemon? c'est quoi ça? xd. Oui je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ces chapitres de l'auberge!_

J**e dédie ce chapitre à PERSEPHONE X! Hey hey! (imagine en plus de ceux sur la table de chevet! mdr Imagine qu'ils t'auraient dégottés ça!)**

**PARTIE 36 : Et bonne nuit bien sûr!**

-Vous souhaitez commander quelque chose à manger Bocchan?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à servir un maître malade? Tu penses vraiment que quelque chose est mangeable sans effet secondaire dans ce taudis? Tu as vu la fange qui vient dans cet endroit? Même des cochons hésiteraient à venir s'y sustenter! Mais le Grand Sébastian Michaelis, LUI, n'a pas une seconde hésité à y trainer son maître de force et c'est sans aucune honte qu'il lui propose de manger quelque chose! Tu en as assez de moi c'est ça? Faut le dire si tu veux rompre le pacte! Tords moi le cou si c'est ce que tu veux, ça sera plus rapide et plus propre!

-Vous avez fini ? Arrêtez de parler autant sans prendre votre respiration, ou sinon je n'aurais rien à faire pour me débarrasser de vous ! Ricana le démon.

-Ça te fait rire par dessus le marché? Et bien moi pas du tout! Je ne veux pas dormir ici, je ne veux pas manger ici, je ne veux pas parler avec ces gens et je ne veux pas que cette gourgandine vienne à ma table!

-Ahhhh, nous y voilà Bocchan! C'est donc SURTOUT cela qui vous gêne n'est ce pas? Cette jeune fille vous déplait donc à ce point?

-Elle ne me déplaît pas, elle me dégoutte ! Nuance! Tu l'as bien regardée? Ah oui tu l'as bien regardée! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton air quand elle t'a baragouiné ses inepties de pauvre fille en chaleur! Cracha méchamment le comte.

-Tiens donc! fit semblant de s'offusquer le diable.

-Oui! Tu étais en mode «Sébastian-le-belâtre-se-la-joue-comme-dans-le-monastère-avec-ses idiotes-de-nonnes»!

-Oh oh! Je vois poindre une once de jalousie dans vos paroles!

-Je ne suis PAS jaloux, je me moque de tes goûts douteux! Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, et encore moins que tu perdes le tien!

-Oh mais je ne perds pas mon temps Bocchan! Et puis j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu! Non?

-Tu appelles ça t'amuser? Avec CA! Fit Ciel en montrant du doigt la serveuse.

Le démon éclata de rire devant la mauvaise foi de son maître.

-Vous la trouvez donc si laide que ça Bocchan? demanda Sébastian d'un air faussement désolé.

-Elle n'est pas laide, elle est moche! Et bête en plus! Apparemment ce n'est pas son intelligence qui s'est développée le plus chez elle, c'est son fessier et ses cuissots! Son nez est tordu, ses sourcils sont épais, ses cheveux filasseux! Et je ne parle pas de ce qui est le plus visible chez elle à savoir ses pis! Ça te suffit ou tu souhaites encore que je loue sa beauté? ET ARRETE DE RIRE COMME CA, CE N'EST PAS MARRANT SEBASTIAN PAUVRE DEMON DEMEURE !

Mais Sébastian était pris d'un fou rire phénoménal devant la très belle description, tout à fait objective et pas du tout influencée par la jalousie, de son jeune maître. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Ciel soit aussi possessif que lui. Cet enfant impassible en toute circonstance, était en train d'insulter avec ferveur et conviction une pauvre fille qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait pour la simple raison qu'elle avait fait du gringue à son majordome; démon qu'il disait détester d'ailleurs!

-Finalement Bocchan, dit Sébastian après s'être calmé, vous tenez bien plus à moi que vous ne voulez le dire!

-Pffff, tu es pitoyable mon pauvre! Je ne suis pas prêteur c'est tout. Bouda le jeune homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune maître, je ne vois que vous. Et sachez bien que je ferais tout pour que vous ne voyez plus que moi. Chuchota le diable.

-Alors vous avez choisi ce que vous souhaitez manger? interrogea la serveuse.

-Nous souhaitons plutôt aller dans notre chambre, mon jeune maître est fatigué du long voyage que nous avons dû effectuer, Mademoiselle. Mais dites moi vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom?

-Huora. Minauda la jeune fille.

-Oh ce n'est pas commun comme prénom! Fit Sébastian, constatant que plus il discutait avec elle, plus l'énervement du comte augmentait. Que c'était bon ! pensa le diable.

-Oui, en effet, je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire. Mais tout le monde me dit que ça me va très bien!

Ciel qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage, se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, pour aller dans la chambre.

Le majordome se précipita pour rejoindre son maître, laissant derrière lui la serveuse énamourée.

Arrivés en haut des marches, Ciel et Sébastian virent la mère de Huora qui les attendait une grosse clef à la main.

-Nous y voilà !dit-elle de sa voix grasse. C'est votre chambre. C'est même notre suite! J'ai changé les draps avant hier, donc faites pas vos saloperies dedans d'accord?

Et sur ces paroles rassurantes et après leur avoir ouvert le _palace, _elle partit, l'esprit tranquille en pensant leur avoir ouvert les portes du paradis.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Ciel se dit qu'il était plutôt en enfer vu l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Je vais aérer et vous dormirez sur mon frac, Bocchan! Dit Sébastian afin de rassurer son jeune maître.

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Sébastian alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Huora, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet d'enchanter son jeune maître.

-Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps messieurs, dit la jeune fille. Je suis seulement venue apporter ceci pour l'enfant!

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ciel curieux.

-Rien qui ne puisse vous ravir Bocchan! Répondit le démon en prenant bien soin de cacher ce qu'elle lui tendait.

-Je me suis dit, fit Huora, en se penchant sur le coté pour pouvoir voir Ciel, que ceci pourrait vous aider à dormir! Je sais que c'est pas facile de dormir dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien. C'était mon doudou quand j'étais petite! Alors je suis venue vous le prêter! Après tout, tous les enfants aiment les clowns!

Sur ces derniers mots, et heureuse d'avoir fait une très bonne action, elle partit, sans même se rendre compte que l'enfant qu'elle pensait rassurer avec sa poupée, avait sortit son pistolet pour lui tirer dessus, après avoir vu son merveilleux doudou.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Nat-chan** : merci beaucoup de tes mots! Cela me touche énormément! Ne t'inquiète pas cette histoire est encore longue et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir!_

**_Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes_**_ : tu ne serais pas en mode citronnée toi? XD. Fais gaffe l'abus de citron est dangereux pour la santé, comme la binouse! Tu vas voir à quel point le Séby est plus vilain que le pauvre Bocchan-chan que je suis!_

**_Persephone-X_**_ : oui faisons une pétition en effet! Qu'ils changent de mascotte! Tsa tes amis ont pas de coeur mdr et fais leur un bourrage de cerveaux, moi c'est ce que je fais XD; Voilà mets toi à la photo et pourquoi pas me les envoyer par mail par la suite, ce serait sympa non? Ah oui je suis certaine qu'un beau doudou comme ça te ferait plaisir autant qu'à moi ptdr! Bien sûr que Ciel n'est pas prêteur, mais le serions nous si on avait le Séby pour nous toutes seules? J'en doute! En tous cas moi pas du tout (après tout c'est un peu moi qui parle par l'intermédiaire de Ciel xd)_

**_deidara37_**_** :** j'ai jubilé en mettant cette saloperie de doudou-clown juste à la fin! Par contre Ciel lui, aurait bien explosé la huora pour cette « attention » douteuse!_

**_Ayumi-michaelis_**_ : bien sûr qu'il est possessif le Bocchan xd. SURTOUT avec son démon. Tu ne le serais pas toi à sa place ? Tu te suicides? Bon eh bien écris vite une lettre au père noël pour l'année prochaine : que personne ne t'en offre jamais un! _

**_Cielxsebastian_**_ : toi aussi tu es en mode citron dis moi! Comment ça tu t'impatientes? Je vais penser que tu souhaites que ce pauvre Ciel perde son innocence et sa pureté entre les griffes d'un vilain démon! Xd. J'étais très contente que tu ais su reconnaître le prénom de la serveuse! Il lui va bien n'est ce pas? « __Oh ce n'est pas commun comme prénom! » dixit Sébastian. MDR ben heureusement et l'autre qui répond que tout le monde lui dit qu'il lui va très bien (pendu pendu)._

**_Ayumuri-chan_**_ : un très beau prénom qui lui va comme un gant ! D'ailleurs elle est la première à l'aimer! Moi j'aime beaucoup le Séby qui lui dit que c'est un bien beau prénom mxd surtout quand on sait ce qu'il veut dire! Mais Sébastian a un humour grinçant et moqueur XD_

_**toroko-sama** : une merveilleuse description en effet mais faite en toute objectivité mdr mais c'était trop bon! lol_

**_ulquis_girl_**_ : « par terre ou contre la fenêtre ca nous plairait » Je vois, je vois! Tu as plus de 18 ans pour penser à des idées pareilles? ptdr_

**_Uruviel-calimero_**_ : je vois que tu as mis un petit extrait de cette autre histoire mdr, ahhh que c'est bon de relire cette très très belle description! Oui... moi aussi je m'imagine très bien avec cette gueule en arrivant à la chambre d'hotel (pendu). Je comprends que poussin noir se languisse de savoir la suite mais j'y travaille durement et je ne pense pas que tu seras déçue!_

**PARTIE 37 : frac multi-usages**

- Brûle moi cette saleté Sébastian! Vite ! Aboya Ciel prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la poupée.

- Il vous a été offert de bon cœur, mais je comprends que vous n'en vouliez pas Bocchan! Répondit le démon en prenant un air peiné tout en arrachant d'un seul coup la tête du doudou avant de le jeter dans les flammes.

Une fois le clown crépitant joyeusement au milieu des bûches de bois, Ciel se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus pour tester son moelleux. Il fut cependant fort déçu, le matelas se révélant dur et les lattes de bois grinçantes. Il regarda son majordome en faisant la moue.

Le démon comprit le message, mais ne vit pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour améliorer le coucher de l'enfant. Il n'était pas magicien et son pouvoir, si grand qu'il fut, avait ses limites, pensa -t-il. Mais il eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bocchan ! Il y a apparemment un nombre intéressant de couvertures dans ce placard. Je vais les empiler les unes sur les autres et vous créer un merveilleux nid douillet!

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors que le diable s'exécutait.

- Je ne veux pas poser mon corps à même ces couvertures, ni ma tête sur cet oreiller Sébastian!

- Mais... alors où voulez vous donc dormir? Soupira le démon.

- Je veux dormir sur ton frac! Tu l'as dit que tu me le prêterais pour dormir! Donc tu me le donnes !

- Vous troquez donc ce merveilleux doudou coloré transformé en lampe torche contre un doudou noir de jais aux senteurs démoniaques? ironisa Sébastian.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper on ne sait quoi! Et je te signale que je suis asthmatique! Cet oreiller sort d'on ne sait où! Aller enlève ça!

- Encore ? Bocchan je vais finir par croire qu'au moment du coucher, votre seul souhait est de me voir me déshabiller! Se moqua Sébastian.

- TAIS TOI! s'énerva Ciel devant le manque de coopération certain de son majordome prenant apparemment un malin plaisir à l'exaspérer.

Sébastian enleva donc sa queue de pie et la donna à son jeune maître qui l'étala consciencieusement sur le lit. Le majordome était grand et lui de petite constitution, il n'eut dès lors aucun mal à se lover entièrement dedans, affichant un air ravi.

- Vous semblez comblé Bocchan, murmura Sébastian en se penchant sur le petit corps déjà à moitié endormi.

En disant ces mots, Sébastian sourit et s'imagina sans mal son jeune maître en chat ronronnant de bien-être. Pour un peu il se serait attendri se dit-il.

Il décida de se coucher aux cotés de l'enfant et posa une main protectrice et possessive sur celui qui était devenu son monde depuis ce fameux pacte et jusqu'au jour où il lui prendrait enfin son âme.

- Pourvu, pensa t-il, que rien ne vienne troubler cette nuit qui s'annonçait calme et ressourçante pour chacun d'eux.

**PARTIE 38 : nuit trop paisible**

Il se faisait 3 heures du matin. Sébastian attendait avec impatience le lever du soleil et comptait les heures. Regarder son jeune maître dormir, ça allait un moment mais il aurait préféré qu'il dorme un autre jour, au manoir par exemple, pas ici alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Mais apparemment Ciel avait décidé de passer une bonne nuit, ce qui était fort ennuyeux pour le démon qui ne dormait jamais et qui en était venu, à force d'ennui, à souhaiter que l'enfant fasse un bon cauchemar qui le tiendrait éveillé toute la nuit. Au moins se disait-il, il aurait eu quelqu'un à qui parler, ou à écouter parler. Même cette saleté de clown l'aurait distrait.

4 heures... Mais que c'était long d'attendre comme ça! Et ce gamin qui dormait profondément ! Une idée finit par germer insidieusement dans la tête du démon. Il essaya de la refouler aussi longtemps qu'il pu mais elle restait bien ancrée. Il se dit finalement qu'il était, soit le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive, mais avant tout un diable!

Il se pencha donc à l'oreille du jeune comte et murmura le mot «clown» plusieurs fois. Le garçon bougea.

Ah mais que voilà une chose encourageante! Se dit le majordome. Peut-être que finalement il allait le faire ce mauvais rêve salvateur! Il réitéra donc en chuchotant «Vilain clown, mauvais clown, clown mangeur d'enfants, clown rampant, clown riant de toutes ses dents».

Il s'amusait de voir Ciel se retourner dans le lit en affichant une grimace. Mais l'enfant ne se réveillait pas assez vite à son goût et il finit par allier le geste à la parole en le pinçant. Ceci eut l'effet tant attendu puisque Ciel se réveilla en criant et en sueur.

- Sé.. Sébastian! s'affola Ciel en cherchant le démon pour s'y agripper.

- Oh Bocchan! Vous êtes réveillé? Vos cauchemars ne vous quitterons donc jamais...Est-ce trop demandé que vous dormiez une nuit tranquille, sans être torturé de la sorte? Venez Bocchan, je suis là! N'ayez crainte, je vous protégerai ! Allons n'ayez plus peur, venez dans mes bras. Peut-être, lorsque vous serez un peu calmé, retrouvez-vous le sommeil!

- N.. non. Haleta le comte. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendormir Sébastian.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé Bocchan...Vous dormiez tellement bien.. quel dommage. J'imagine que c'est à cause du doudou que cette serveuse vous a offert tout à l'heure. Maudite idiote!

- Certainement. Cela ne peut être que cette horreur! Quoi d'autre de toutes façons!

- Voulez vous que je vous raconte une histoire? La fin de celle que je vous ai racontée la dernière fois par exemple et que vous n'aviez pas daigné écouter alors que j'avais eu tant de mal à la trouver!

- Oui oui, fais donc cela. Pourvu que je ne me rendorme pas!

- Très bien Bocchan, je vais donc veiller à ce que vous ne refermiez pas les yeux! Comptez sur moi! Je ne serais pas le majordome de la famille Phantomhive si je ne pouvais pas faire cela!

Sur ce, le démon parla, parla et parla encore, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Il fit tout son possible pour que Ciel ne puisse refermer l'œil et le jeune comte lui fut reconnaissant de cela.

Le lendemain ils reprirent la route qui s'avérait être bien longue.

- Oh Bocchan! S'écria Sébastian alors que le garçon allait tomber de sommeil dans la calèche. Nous allons vraiment passer pour des mal-élevés ! Nous ne nous sommes même pas excusés pour la perte du doudou-clown !

Ciel n'eut bizarrement plus du tout envie de dormir de tout le trajet et le démon trouva le temps beaucoup moins long.

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement c'est celui que je préfère entre tous. L'hypocrisie de Sébastian est à mourir. Je voulais bien évidemment montrer qu'il reste avant tout un diable. Ne vous trompez pas, ce n'est pas un brave type! Ciel est avant tout une sauce piquante dans sa vie ennuyeuse de démon. Surtout ne perdez jamais de vue sa véritable nature! Souvenez vous de la fin de la saison 1. C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il a voulu prendre l'âme de Ciel._


	37. Chapter 37

Je suis contente que la partie précédente vous ait faite marrer et que le côté démoniaque du Séby vous ait plu.

Oui en effet j'aurais peut être pu pousser un peu plus loin dans sa perversité, mais je garde cela pour un peu plus tard hey hey!

Merci en tous cas pour tous vos messages qui me font passer de si bons moments à chaque fois!

Vous voilà donc sortit de l'endroit merdique mais faites gaffe, vous allez peut être entrer dans un endroit encore pire.. pendu!

Bonne lecture à toutes!

**PARTIE 39 : questions-réponses**

En temps normal la devanture de son office ne donnait vraiment pas envie d'y rentrer. Mais là Ciel et Sébastian devaient avouer qu'elle donnait carrément envie de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Apparemment le croque-mort avait tellement aimé ses vacances dans le Pas de Calais qu'il avait cru bon de décorer les murs avec des souvenirs à savoir algues, coquillages et mouettes empaillées. Ce qui donnait une décoration assez nauséeuse.

Ce fut donc le cœur au bord des lèvres que le comte et le démon entrèrent.

- Vivement que je rentre au manoir ! dit Ciel. Je crois qu'en l'espace de quelques jours j'aurais donné en décoration immonde pour toute ma courte vie !

- Oui, vivement en effet, sauf si Mademoiselle Élisabeth a décidé de passer chez vous et d'enlaidir une fois de plus votre demeure avec ses goûts plus que douteux! Répondit le démon en se remémorant l'épreuve qu'il avait du endurer la dernière fois que la jeune fille avait eu une envie de «KAWAI».

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'aperçurent avec horreur que ce qu'ils avaient vu à l'extérieur n'était que la petite partie visible de l'iceberg, car cette charmante décoration se prolongeait aussi à l'intérieur. Ajoutez à cela une merveilleuse odeur d'iode émanant du sable qui recouvrait le sol et vous pourrez connaître le grand bonheur que ressentait nos deux amis.

- Undertaker! Appela Ciel entre deux reprises de souffle!

- Bocchan! Pensez à respirer tout de même! Ne me forcez pas à vous faire du bouche à bouche!

- Te forcer? Vraiment? ironisa le garçon.

- Souhaitez vous vraiment que j'insuffle en vous de l'air qui se trouve ici? demanda le diable avec des yeux rieurs.

- UNDERTAKER!

Le croque-mort sortit de la pièce de derrière, les mains tachées de rouge.

- Berck... de mieux en mieux vraiment! Fit Ciel écœuré.

- Ce n'est que de la peinture mon cher comte! Avez vous entendu parler de l'art naturaliste?

- Non! répondit le jeune homme.

- Normal, cela n'existe pas!

Et sur ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux gris partit dans un fou rire phénoménal, se roulant et se tordant sur le sol.

- Tu as finit ton cirque oui! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de te regarder en train de te vautrer dans des algues gluantes et des cadavres de mouettes à moitié pourris !

- Oh! Vous êtes donc si pressé de savoir pourquoi j'étais là cette nuit là ?

- Vous savez donc pourquoi nous sommes là! Le contraire m'aurait étonné! dit le diable.

- Pourquoi seriez-vous là sinon? demanda Undertaker en se relevant et en haussant les épaules, ne prenant même pas soin d'épousseter son vêtement et d'enlever l'algue qui pendait mollement sur son épaule.

- Très bien! Cela nous fera gagner du temps! Et ne nous demande pas de te faire rire, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir encore te rouler dans cet amas puant ! Donc nous t'écoutons! Pourquoi étais-tu là bas et pourquoi as-tu empêché Grell d'intervenir pour aider Sébastian?

- Eh bien, dit le croque-mort, en s'asseyant sur un des cercueils et en prenant un air songeur, je dirais...pourquoi pas! AHAHAHAHAHAH!

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI SOMBRE CRETIN! réponds à mes questions!

- Mais vous ne posez que de mauvaises questions cher comte! Cela dit, il est désormais trop tard pour vous, vous avez épuisé votre nombre de questions _gratuites_ pour aujourd'hui! A vous Monsieur le majordome! Voyons si vous savez correctement demandé les choses pour avoir les bonnes réponses! Vous n'avez que deux chances! Alors faites attention!

- Très bien ! dit Sébastian en réfléchissant. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez venu ce soir là et qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

- Ahhh, on voit que les démons sont des créatures qui savent jouer sur le sens des mots, s'amusa Undertaker. Eh bien, je suis venu et j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que je devais tenir une promesse envers une personne. Quant au comment .. disons que c'est un avantage d'être haut placé!

- C'est à dire? interrogea le démon.

- Voilà qui fait trois questions n'est ce pas? demanda l'homme au chapeau. AH AH AH! Ne prenez pas cet air menaçant Monsieur Sébastian! Savez-vous ce qu'est une lanterne cinématique?

- Une lanterne cinématique? Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Ciel de façon autoritaire.

- Un livre retraçant la vie des personnes Bocchan. Mais dites-moi Undertaker, ce genre de choses ne peuvent être manipulées que par une certaine catégorie de personnes, non?

- En effet, mais ceci amène une autre question pour laquelle la vôtre n'incluait pas la réponse. Et cela? Savez vous ce que c'est? demanda Undertaker avec un grand sourire, en brandissant une plume.

- Non, mais vous allez nous le dire n'est ce pas? fit le diable en croisant les bras.

- Bien sûr, c'est compris dans le prix! ah ah! Pour résumé je dirais que cette plume permet d'écrire l'histoire. Quand vous écrivez quelque chose dans une lanterne cinématique avec cette objet, ce qui est écrit va se réaliser, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu et surtout cela dépend de la puissance de celui qui écrit.

- Tout cela est fort intéressant , mais en quoi tout cela me regarde? cracha Ciel qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être ignoré.

- Mais parce que la lanterne dans laquelle j'ai écrit avec cette plume là ce soir là, c'était la vôtre cher comte! Ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai écrit, pour sauvez votre vie et celle de votre démon si précieuse à vos yeux!

- Que..quoi? Mais pourquoi? balbutia le jeune homme.

- Je vous l'ai dit, pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps et que je n'avais pu tenir avant.

- Quelle promesse? demanda Ciel avec impatience tout en se rapprochant de cet exaspérant personnage qui ne donnait que des informations au compte gouttes.

- Je ne vous en dirais pas davantage jeune comte. C'est entre moi et cette personne.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué le clown alors ? Vous n'aviez qu'à l'écrire non? demanda Sébastian.

- Ce n'est pas si simple! Cette créature a des pouvoirs qui me dépassent. La réalisation de ce qui est écrit dépend de la puissance de celui qui tient la plume. Détruire cette créature n'était pas en mon pouvoir. Par contre, j'ai fait en sorte que Ciel retrouve confiance en lui et en vous, en lui redonnant courage, car cela était réalisable et permettait de vaincre ce monstre. Cette plume est un objet très pratique mais il faut savoir l'utiliser de façon raisonnable.

Sur ces paroles, le croque-mort se leva et repartit sans la pièce du fond pour en revenir avec une mallette. Puis il ouvrit un des cercueils et commença à _travailler_ sur un cadavre. Ciel et Sébastian surent alors qu'ils ne tireraient plus rien de lui. Des questions restaient sans réponse, et Ciel n'était pas satisfait. Qui était cette mystérieuse personne à qui cet idiot avait fait une promesse ? Pourquoi cette personne souhaitait-elle le protéger ? Et qui était Undertaker exactement?

Sébastian apparemment ne semblait pas aussi curieux que lui et ça c'était pas normal, pensa Ciel. Ce diable était plus curieux qu'une fouine! Cela voulait forcément dire qu'il savait des choses que lui ne savait pas! Il allait falloir lui tirer les vers du nez! Et Ciel avait une idée de comment y parvenir.

_note de l'auteur : comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai repris l'idée de Yana !_


	38. Chapter 38

_Merci encore pour votre passage quotidien!_

_Oui Undertaker cache pas mal de choses et vous verrez jusqu'à quel point! Mais Sébastian ne sera pas étranger à l'histoire, il se peut même que le croque mort et lui se connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense, mais chut._

**PARTIE 40 : destruction et privation**

Lorsque Ciel Phantomhive entra chez lui, il crut que son démon lui avait joué un mauvais tour et qu'il l'avait ramené dans cette maudite gargote.

Désolation est un mot qui aurait parfaitement pu illustrer l'état du manoir lorsque Ciel et Sébastian en poussèrent la porte, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Désolation pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs. La première était que TOUT dans cette demeure ne ressemblait plus à rien et la seconde parce que ses domestiques, ainsi que certains indésirables semblaient à moitié morts sur le tapis du grand salon.

Toutefois il apparaissait que le jeune comte était beaucoup moins affecté par l'état des _choses_ agonisantes sur le sol que par celui du magnifique vase Ming qui s'était apparemment reproduit en plusieurs morceaux inégaux.

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc ENCORE fait vous autres... soupira le majordome en essayant d'évaluer ce qui pourrait encore être sauvé et calculer le nombre d'heures supplémentaires qu'il devrait effectuer pour redonner un air d'antan à ce pauvre manoir, semblant avoir subi deux guerres coup sur coup.

Devant le silence qui suivi cette question, le démon décida d'emmener son jeune maître, encore sous le choc, à l'étage en espérant qu'au moins la chambre aurait été épargnée et laissa sans sourciller les _cadavres_ derrière lui. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et monta les marches.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit qu'effectivement le couchage du comte était encore acceptable. Il déposa délicatement le garçon sur son lit.

- Franchement Sébastian où as-tu été chercher cette équipe de bras cassés? dit Ciel avec humeur.

- Disons que les faire devenir des as du ménage n'était pas mon idée première en les embauchant Bocchan, même si je dois avouer que 20 heures par jour, l'idée de les écharper me titille sérieusement! Bien maintenant que vous êtes changé et si vous le permettez, je vais aller faire l'état des lieux et voir combien de douceurs je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous préparer en raison des tonnes de travail supplémentaires qui me prendront tout mon temps. Dit le démon les yeux remplis de malice.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! s'épouvanta Ciel alors que son majordome sortait de la pièce.

En attendant que son diable revienne, il prenait des poses devant la glace, essayant d'en trouver une qui puisse apitoyer le démon et obtenir ainsi de lui qu'il privilégie ses pâtisseries à la remise aux normes du manoir.

- Voilà Boccha... mais que faites vous donc...? demanda Sébastian surprenant son maître devant la glace alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre.

- Eh bien j'essaie de te faire trouver du temps pour me nourrir correctement figure toi! cracha l'enfant.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous laisser mourir de faim! Juste que vous ne vous empiffrerez pas de gâteaux autant que d'habitude, ce qui de vous à moi ne fera pas de mal à vos shorts que je trouve bien remplis en ce moment !

- Tais toi! Je ne suis pas gras! Au contraire TOUT le monde dit que je suis mince!

- Ça c'est parce que je suis le seul à vous voir tout nu Bocchan!

- Méfie toi Sébastian, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses plus m'y voir si tu continues avec tes remarques désobligeantes!

- Et cela me manquerait?

- Tu veux parier?

- Et vous arriveriez à tout faire tout seul? Vous laver, vous habiller? Vous qui ne savez même pas faire vos lacets...

Ciel allait pester quand il se souvint qu'il devait obtenir certaines informations de son démon. Et comme sa manière d'y arriver sous-entendait certaines choses, il reporta à plus tard son intention de priver le démon de la vision de son corps nu. Il était d'ailleurs grand temps de mettre tout ce qu'il avait réussi à échafauder à exécution! Il avait eu du temps la nuit dernière !

Il sortit de ses pensées et vit que le diable le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas rétorqué une de ses phrases acides face à l'insulte qu'il venait de lui lancer.

Ciel prit alors un air à faire pleurer les anges. Il tenait sans nul doute sa meilleure pose!

_Note très importante de l'auteur : comme ce chapitre était tout de même court, je vous mets le suivant! TOUTEFOIS, je tiens à vous dire que vous allez passer dans le** rating M **à partir de cette partie! S'il vous en reste (xd), vous perdrez votre innocence, donc si vous croyez toujours aux roses et aux choux, ne lisez surtout pas cela pourrait vous choquer! (je pense avoir plus ou moins parlé dans le vide.. mais j'aurais au moins essayé! Je dénie toute responsabilité! na !)_

**PARTIE 41 : jeux de mains, jeux de ….**

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux là Sébastian? demanda Ciel avec un air des plus innocents.

- Disons que cet air angélique est quelque peu... comment dire...étrange sur votre visage! Limite il pourrait amener à penser que vous souhaitez cacher quelque chose ou peut être même obtenir quelque chose!

- Obtenir? Tu trouves ça étrange que pour une fois je ne te traite pas comme un chien? Que je ne t'aboie pas d'ordres? Mais si c'est ce que tu veux... à ta guise Sébastian!ASSIS! Ordonna Ciel en pointant le sol de son doigt.

Sébastian fut surpris de la violence avec laquelle ce mot avait été prononcé, alors que son jeune maître affichait toujours le même air innocent.

Il s'exécuta tout de même contraint par le pacte qui le liait à Ciel Phantomhive.

Le comte se leva du lit et avança en direction de son démon qui le regardait et observait le moindre de ses gestes avec attention, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

Une fois suffisamment près, l'enfant tendit une main vers Sébastian.

Il commença par tracer du bout des doigts, timidement, le magnifique visage du diable, qui pour une fois était à la hauteur du sien, puis appuya davantage son toucher alors qu'il apprivoisait chacune des courbes du nez, des pommettes, de la bouche et enfin des lèvres qu'il caressait avec insistance.

Puis subitement il entra deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de son majordome, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Suce! Ordonna brusquement l'enfant.

Sébastian sourit devant l'audace de ce jeune garçon qui ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, tellement il était imprévisible. Il obéit, suçant avec application, enduisant les petits doigts de salive, mais sans rompre un seul instant le contact visuel.

Ciel le regardait faire avec satisfaction.

- Décidément tu n'es vraiment qu'un chien Sébastian! Mon chien, dont tu as hérité le nom, aimait aussi me lécher la main! Seulement vois-tu, LUI, ne me cachait rien !

Sébastian s'arrêta dans sa tâche et leva un sourcil. Où voulait donc en venir son jeune maître?

- Qui t'a demandé d'arrêter? demanda méchamment l'enfant. Cette remarque t'étonne peut-être? Oui, mon cher ! Oui, je sais que tu sais des choses et que tu me les caches! Je l'ai compris quand nous étions dans l'office de cet abruti d'Undertaker!

Et alors que la colère animait ses yeux, Ciel retira ses doigts aussi violemment qu'il les avait rentrés. Sébastian était resté assis, attendant patiemment que la tempête se calme. Il savait d'expérience que lorsque le comte était dans cet état là, il n'y avait plus de discussion possible.

- TU NE CROIS PAS QUE JE SAIS QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI? hurla Ciel en balançant un vase qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Le diable continuait de l'observer sans mot dire, sachant que le moindre de ses mots serait mal interprété et lui vaudrait peut-être même une gifle. Mieux valait donc garder le silence et attendre. Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Ciel avait finit par se calmer. Sébastian se leva alors et s'approcha prudemment de lui.

- Bocchan... pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous cache quelque chose?demanda le majordome d'une voix douce.

- Ton attitude quand le croque-mort a parlé de cette fameuse personne à qui il avait fait une promesse. En temps normal tu aurais posé des questions, là tu n'as même pas émis un son! Réponds moi! Je ne me trompes pas n'est ce pas?

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas Bocchan. Dit Sébastian d'une voix égale et calme.

Ciel se retourna vers son démon, étonné de tant de sincérité.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? demanda Ciel.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé? répondit Sébastian.

- Et bien je te le demande, maintenant.

- Très bien, mais d'abord, je veux que vous me donniez ce que je n'ai pas encore pu avoir, puisque nous avons toujours été interrompus.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Rougit Ciel en se remémorant cette fameuse nuit ainsi que la scène de la salle de bains.

- Pourquoi pas!

- Réponds! Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant?

- Parce qu'après, lorsque vous saurez tout, vous ne souhaiterez peut-être plus que je sois votre majordome.


	39. Chapter 39

_- **Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes**: J'ai dit qu'on entrait dans la dimension M pas qu'on était les deux pieds déjà dedans! MDR! Non mais je rêve! N'est ce pas toi qui rêvais d'un crescendo? XD Me doutais bien que cela allait te surprendre ! C'était bien entendu le but xd. « T'intéresser au plus haut point? » Vraiment? Mais que me reste t-il donc à faire..? Prendre quelques jours de vacances et poster à mon retour ? Sadique? Moi? Non Bocchan-chan c'est tout XD. __Euhhhh je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais, ton dernier com est … comment te dire... déroutant?XXD. La dernière phrase de ce chapitre est un clin d'oeil à ton trés cher Claudo! lol_

_- **Uruviel_calimero** : INUTILE de me rappeler que ce WE je n'aurai rien de sucré à manger! Je le sais Tsa! Et c'est toi qui boude en plus ben vla! Qui va manger du gâteau d'anniversaire aujourd'hui hein?, Moi? Nan !En tous cas je te remercie pas pour m'avoir rappelé que cette merdasse de tortue existe encore ! Et charmante comparaison avec le Bocchan, lui comme moi on est ravi! __«Le vilain Ciel excite son démon. Qu'il vienne pas se plaindre après »? Non mais je rêve, pauvre pauvre Ciel! __Je viens de lire ton dernier com : « __Nan Bocchan ne va pas étriper la main qui le nourrit de douceurs pour remplir ses shorts ^^ » Tu vas morfler à la montagne ça c'est moi qui te le dis! Niark Niark. __Et oui je suis cinglée et alors? Tu l'es encore plus de me fréquenter! Hey hey!_

- **TheLadyBluebird**_ : ah oui Ciel est imprévisible et ça ne va pas s'arranger xd. Meuh non tu n'es pas perverse, moi aussi j'aime ce côté sombre et si surprenant de la part d'une personne aussi jeune que lui! Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire! _

_- **LadyShitsuji** :et tu crois qu'en quémandant une partie citronnée cela va arranger ton cas? Hein? Essaie donc de nous faire croire que tu es innocente après ça ptdr!_

_-** ulquis_girl** : on dirait que tu es pressée de savoir la suite dis moi? Tant mieux et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!_

_- **Pancake_san** : oui Sébastian devient de plus en plus arrogant avec son maître. En fait on a l'impression que Ciel perd peu à peu le contrôle. Mais ne jamais sous-estimer notre Bocchan! PS : je n'ai toujours pas pu voir ton dessin... sniff_

_-** toroko_sama** : ah cela reste un mystère! La vérité va éclater dans les prochaines parties! Tu rêves d'un lemon? Mais tu es impossible! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?, mdr_

_-** MissAllissak** : Tu avais deviné pour mon côté tordu xd!bien!J'espère de tout cœur te satisfaire, car j'ai hâte de te lire! Mais.. attends voir là, ce serait pas un chantage que tu me fais? VILAINE! mdr_

_- **deidara37** : oh le Séby est en effet un vilain cachotier! Tu peux essayer de trouver ce qu'il planque si tu en as le temps xd! Oui on arrive effectivement dans la partie M puis XXM et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi cela t'enchantes! Ralalal! mdr_

_Mais que vais-je faire de vous toutes ? Hein? J'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir faire grand chose pour vos âmes...toute innocence semblant vous avoir définitivement quittée! Bon eh bien... que la danse commence!_

_Ps particulier pour le Uruviel Calimero et CielsweetandSébastimes : je vous préviens que je vais appeler prochainement le 15 et NON ils ne viendront pas me chercher en même temps! XXXDD_

**PARTIE 42 : Que la danse commence**

Sébastian s'était littéralement jeté sur son jeune maître pour le plaquer sur le lit. Il commençait à déboutonner les vêtements du garçon et à embrasser son cou rageusement.

- MAIS ARRETE QU'EST CE QU'IL TE PREND SEBASTIAN! ARRETEEEE! Hurlait l'enfant tout en se débattant, ses poings martelant le corps du démon.

- Je n'attendrais pas cette fois-ci Bocchan! Je prendrais ce que vous m'avez promis depuis des jours et que je n'ai pas encore obtenu! Je n'attendrais pas que vous changiez encore d'avis, je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être repoussé ! Dit le démon avec une voix que Ciel ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu avais dit que tu ne me brusquerais plus Sébastian! Que tu ne me ferais plus peur! Tu me l'avais aussi promis! Je t'ai dit que je te laisserais goûter mon âme et je tiendrais parole, alors arrête de te comporter comme le pire des porcs et LACHE MOI!

- Je ne vous dirais rien avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux Bocchan! Si je vous lâche, vous vous laisserez faire? fit le démon d'un air soupçonneux tout en desserrant sa prise.

- Oui.

- Bien. Mais pas d'entourloupe ! Sinon vous apprendrez à vos dépens quel genre de démon je peux être lorsqu'on me ment. Dit Sébastian avec un air mauvais.

Ciel ne reconnaissait plus du tout son majordome. Mais il se dit pourtant que c'était logique. Sébastian était un diable après tout. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rien dévoré et il était à bout. Cela devait être une torture pour lui que d'avoir sous les yeux, tout le temps, ce qu'il désirait le plus sans pouvoir y toucher.

Il regardait Sébastian qui était assis en tailleur au bout du lit et qui le fixait intensément. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en silence quelques instants avant que le comte ne se décide à bouger.

L'enfant s'approcha à quatre pattes, puis se redressa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son majordome, qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

- Ne me touche pas, garde tes mains là où elles sont. C'est moi qui fait ! Dit Ciel tout en enlevant la cravate du diable.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez Bocchan. Répondit Sébastian, la voix pleine d'excitation et d'amusement combinés. Décidément, pensa -t-il, son jeune maître n'avait pas d'égal en ce monde. Que c'était bon d'être un pantin entre ses petites mains sans expérience. Que c'était jouissif de le voir essayer de garder son calme alors que son cœur battait la chamade et que des gouttes de sueur révélatrices perlaient sur son front.

Ciel essayait de garder le contrôle mais ce n'était pas évident. Il n'y connaissait rien du tout et le regard brulant de Sébastian n'arrangeait rien à son affaire.

Oh bien sûr il avait lu quelques ouvrages après que le démon lui ait fait ses avances les jours précédents. Il avait même volé certains des livres peu recommandables que ce pervers de Lau transportait dans ses valises lorsqu'il venait parasiter son manoir. Il savait bien comment on faisait monter la température.

Mais alors que cela paraissait très facile théoriquement, en pratique cela se révélait être bien plus compliqué! Il aurait bien mis une cagoule pour cacher le sourire arrogant de cet idiot de diable qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Car oui, tout à coût, Ciel venait de se rendre compte qu'il était tout bonnement en train de déshabiller un homme, démon de surcroit, pour faire avec lui des choses très peu catholiques.

Il pensa que ces choses là, il était censé les faire avec une femme notamment avec sa fiancée Lizzie et qui plus est dans quelques années.

Seulement voilà, il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle, il était en train de faire ce qu'il faisait avec celui à qui il avait promis son âme.

- Oya Oya Bocchan, fit Sébastian, sortant son jeune maître de sa rêverie. Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous? Vous ne vous souvenez plus comment on fait? Auriez-vous passé des lignes dans vos ouvrages?

Ciel se mit à rougir. Décidément il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à ce démon.

- Comment sais-tu ? Soupira le garçon.

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez un as du rangement Bocchan... et sous votre lit n'est pas une très bonne cachette pour dissimuler ce genre de livres. Cela dit, si vous avez des trous de mémoire, je peux vous la rafraichir et prendre les choses en mains.

- Non! Garde tes mains derrière ton dos! Je sais très bien ce que je fais!

- Me voilà rassuré ! Car je dois dire que vous arrêter là, à cet endroit, est totalement insupportable, même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne suis pas un adepte des plaisirs de la chair.

En disant ces mots le démon baissa les yeux et Ciel s'aperçut alors de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses mains. Mais alors qu'il allait violemment les retirer, Sébastian les emprisonna dans les siennes et les fit rester en place.

- Ah non Bocchan! Maintenant que vous avez commencé, et puisque vous voulez mener la danse, allons-y! Ronronna Sébastian en faisant bouger les mains de son jeune maître sur la bosse qui déformait désormais son pantalon. Hé bien Bocchan, qu'y a-t-il? Cela vous indispose? Je croyais que vous vouliez tout faire?

- Lâche mes mains, c'est totalement indécent! Je ne veux pas caresser... _ça! _Dit honteusement le jeune homme alors qu'il sentait sous ses doigts la virilité du diable se raidir de plus en plus et augmenter de volume, comme si cette chose était mue par une volonté propre.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé à jouer! Dit le démon d'une voix rauque. Car c'est bien cela n'est ce pas Bocchan? Vous avez voulu jouer avec moi! Savoir si _vous_ et vous seul pouviez me faire réagir comme un humain! Voir si le démon que je suis, pouvait vous résister? Eh bien non, Bocchan, le démon que je suis ne peux pas vous résister, il désire votre âme plus que tout au monde et il n'est pas contre un petit bonus, surtout si celui-ci lui est offert sur un plateau. En tous cas, je remarque que la danse n'est pas vraiment votre fort, quelqu'elle soit! Il est donc grand temps que je la mène!

Et sur ce, le diable renversa les rôles et se retrouva à dominer son jeune maître qui se retrouva allongé sur le lit, les jambes de chaque coté des hanches de son majordome. Sébastian appuyait son entrejambe sur celui du jeune homme et avait les deux mains plaquées sur ses épaules. Ses yeux brillaient de désir refoulé depuis trop de temps.

- Je vais vous prendre Bocchan, je vais vous dévorer. _Chuchota le diable aux oreilles du comte tout en se pourléchant_. Je vais vous dévorer tout entier.


	40. Chapter 40

-**_Persephone-X_**_ : Je pense que si tu demandes un orage on va te maudire dans ton coin. Mais tiens toi prête! Alors comment je fais du lavage de cerveau? Ben je répète à intervalle régulier, toujours la même chose, de façons différentes mdr. Au bout d'un moment ça rentre XD._

_-**MissAlissak** : mdr eh ouai! Tu as plus le choix maintenant! Bien évidemment que tu es une princesse qui en doute ici?_

_-**Uruviel-calimero** : non tu ne remplaceras pas le Bocchan dans les bras du Séby! L'autre il veut pas! Ah bien sûr qu'ils se chamaillent, ils adorent ça, c'est même leur passe-temps favori! Je ne suis pas certaine que Sébastian soit enchanté des lectures secrètes du Bocchan xd, pour ce que ça lui sert en plus... pendu. Je vois en tous cas que tu es pressée de faire connaissance avec barbe blanche! Très bien je dirais à Grell de t'obtenir une place de choix! En attendant tu vas faire connaissance avec la connerie de sa collègue!_

_-_**_Ayumuri-chan_**_ : ah ça c'est clair! Sébastian ne peut résister à Ciel, il ne fait que le dire en permanence. Il ne désire que son âme et rien d'autre ! Ahhh ça fait rêver..._

_**-bissenchi** : ce n'est pas une allusion, c'est un clin d'œil particulier à une personne particulière dont le personnage préféré est Claude Faustus. Etonnant? Humm déroutant dirais-je. Et Sébastian adore reprendre les petites tirades préférées de ce cher Claude pour les reprendre à son compte en les détournant. L'agacement de son adversaire est extrêmement jouissif pour lui. On le voit très bien dans l'épisode 1 saison 2. Alors imagine un peu la tête de Claude si il entendait Sébastian prononcer cette phrase à Ciel dans un moment pareil, alors que lui-même crèverait de la prononcer à sa place!_

_-**Ayumi-michaelis** : oh oui et de plus en plus chauds. Ah ça Sébastian le révélera après! Mais ce serait triste une fin où ils se sépareraient ? Non? Je vais tout de même y penser hey hey._

_**-ranxya** : ah mais Sébastian n'est pas un brave gars, bien loin de là! Comment je fais pour poster chaque jour? Eh bien je l'ai promis alors je tiens ma promesse et cela me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir! _

_-_**_Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes_**_: alors ne t'inquiète pas pour les cadavres, Sébastian en parlera après xd. Quant à Ciel c'est un garçon curieux, qui veut grandir vite (a t-il eu le choix de toutes façons?). Et puis tout dépend de ce qu'il a lu! Les livres de Lau ne sont peut être pas aussi grossiers que tu ne le penses! xd. Le 17 ? Vraiment? Au moins je suis prévenue! Si tu viens à la JE, je n'aurai pas acheté ma canne pour rien XD. Tu vas donc te sevrer pendant 4 jours? Te voilà donc retombée dans l'innocence? Quant à mon caractère il est tout à fait charmant! . Je suis ravie que mon petit clin d'œil t'ait fait plaisir! Le petit sadisme dont j'ai fait preuve en mettant cette phrase m'a mise en liesse xd (imagine la gueule du Claudo s'il voyait Ciel et Sébastian dans cette situation et entendait le Séby dire cette phrase hey hey!). Une histoire entre toi et le Claudo? Humm pourquoi pas! Je vais y réfléchir, mais pas trop longtemps sinon je ne vais pas écrire et le poussin noir va finir pas ne plus du tout me faire de pâtisseries..._

_-**LadyShitsuji** : eh bien bravo! Je ne veux pas être accusée de pervertir vos âmes innocentes! Je plaide non coupable!_

_**-ulqui's-girl** : tu vas virer folle? Je pense donc que si j'appelle le 15 il va y avoir du monde à embarquer mdr!_

_**-toroko-sama** : pourquoi je sens poindre l'impatience dans ta review? mdr. Oui prends un brumisateur au cas où!Je suis contente que jusqu'à présent cela te plaise! J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise dans ce genre de domaine. XD_

**PARTIE 43 : innocence et indécence**

- Ahh Bocchan, vous sentez si bon...

Ciel sentait le souffle de Sébastian dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela était désagréable. C'était même assez excitant, tellement qu'il ne put contrôler les réactions de son corps.

- Arrête Sébastian, fit le garçon avec un air affolé et en essayant de cacher désespérément son entrejambe avec ses mains.

- Je ne peux plus arrêter Bocchan ! Répondit le diable en enlevant les mains du jeune homme et en les remplaçant par les siennes. Laissez moi vous donner du plaisir, laissez moi vous caresser. Vous êtes-vous déjà touché? Ici?

Tout en disant ses mots, Sébastian glissa une main inquisitrice dans le vêtement de Ciel qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Au vu de votre réaction, je dirai que non. S'amusa Sébastian tout en faisant bouger sa main. Humm, vous êtes si chaud...

- Sé.. Sébastian... gémissait l'enfant.

- Oui c'est cela Bocchan, laissez vous aller, abandonnez-vous entre mes bras, je saurais prendre soin de vous. Dit Sébastian tout en léchant le torse de Ciel, y laissant des trainées brûlantes.

Le garçon ne pouvait plus prononcer une parole cohérente. Il ne sentait plus que ces doigts indécents le caressant sans aucune retenue, à cet endroit interdit. Il n'entendait plus que la voix sensuelle et ensorcelante de ce démon qui faisait de lui une chose ne sachant que gémir son prénom.

Sébastian avait accéléré la cadence de ses caresses et Ciel augmenté le volume de ses cris.

- Votre excitation rend mes mouvements si... glissants... Bocchan... ahhh si je n'écoutais que mon désir...Gémit le diable en serrant davantage sa prise sur le sexe du garçon.

Soudain l'enfant se tendit et s'agrippa au diable de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sébastian scella sa bouche à celle de Ciel, en le tenant fermement.

Que cela était bon, pensa Sébastian grognant de plaisir, que c'était bon de_ goûter_ l'âme délicieuse de son jeune maître à ce moment là, sa saveur et ses effluves étant exacerbées.

Le démon attendit que le garçon se calme et reprenne ses esprits.

- Que m'as tu fait démon? demanda l'enfant en reprenant sa respiration.

- Eh bien vous avez eu un orgasme Bocchan.

- Un quoi?

Ciel ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu ça dans les livres osés de Lau.

- Un orgasme.

- Est ce que c'est quelque chose que seuls les démons peuvent faire?

Sébastian allait lui dire la vérité puis décida de profiter de l'innocence de son jeune maître.

- Oui et non. Disons que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous en donner un car nous avons conclu un pacte. _Sébastian était bien fier de sa petite répartie. Ainsi se dit-il, son jeune maître ne serait pas tenté d'aller chercher son plaisir ailleurs! Non mais! _Bon maintenant Bocchan, reprit le diable, peut-être serait-il temps de revenir à nos occupations! Je vous ai donné du plaisir, alors à vous !

Sébastian ouvrit lentement son pantalon et s'amusa de voir Ciel de nouveau rougir face à sa nudité.

- Eh bien Bocchan, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous apercevez ma virilité! Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi détournez vous le regard? Vous ne voulez pas toucher? Demanda le diable, son membre frémissant dans sa main, tout en se rapprochant de Ciel. Ah mais peut-être souhaitez vous en apprécier l'épaisseur et la dureté d'un tout autre moyen... fit-il en dessinant du bout des doigts les lèvres pleines de son jeune maître.

Ciel comprit ce que Sébastian avait en tête. Il avait vu les dessins dans les ouvrages, et rougit furieusement en y repensant.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PRENNE CETTE CHOSE DANS MA BOUCHE! Hurla Ciel en se cachant le visage de honte avec ses mains.

- Pourquoi cela? Il n'y a rien de dégouttant ! Vous ne voulez pas me faire plaisir? Vous voilà bien ingrat! dit Sébastian en prenant un air faussement malheureux.

- Si... bien sûr …répondit Ciel en baissant le regard. Mais c'est si...

- Vous êtes adorable aussi vulnérable Bocchan! En plus d'avoir faim, vous voir ainsi me donne soif. En fait je sens que j'ai la gorge sèche... me permettez vous de boire à votre source?

Mais alors que Ciel réfléchissait à ce que le diable pouvait bien vouloir dire par là, celui-ci avait, tel un serpent, vicieusement glissé jusqu'à son entrejambe.


	41. Chapter 41

_Le Bocchan-chan que je suis se prosterne bien bas pour le sadisme dont il fait preuve à votre égard! Oui couper à un moment pareil c'est pas bien joli en effet!_

_Cela dit la partie qui suit est un peu plus _

_La tension monte de plus en plus entre nos deux héros, Sébastian se contrôle de moins en moins. Ciel parviendra -t-il à résister à son démon ou abdiquera t-il? _

**PARTIE 44 : dansons maintenant**

Sentir les lèvres de Sébastian aller et venir à cet endroit était tout bonnement délicieux.

Sa bouche gourmande l'aspirait tout entier. Il sentait la langue chaude et avide du diable glisser lentement sur la peau si fragile de son intimité, l'enduisant de salive. Assurément se dit le jeune homme, ce démon savait s'y prendre. Il connaissait toutes les techniques pour vous asservir et pour vous rendre fou.

Ciel se mit soudainement à penser à cette nonne qui avait hurlé tout l'air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir lorsque Sébastian avait voulu obtenir d'elle des informations précieuses en lui faisant entrevoir le septième Ciel.

Comme il s'était moqué d'elle ce jour là, comme il avait dénigré son manque de retenue. Et comme il la comprenait aujourd'hui, alors que c'était lui qui cette fois avait Sébastian entre ses cuisses et qui devait mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas ameuter toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir.

Le comte se mit toutefois à haïr cette femme qui avait goûté avant lui aux talents de SON diable. Il se mit à détester profondément tous ceux et toutes celles à qui son majordome avait accordé ses faveurs.

Y en avait-il eu beaucoup d'ailleurs ? se demanda l'enfant. Sébastian avait-il mis autant d'application, autant de ferveur dans ses gestes ? Avait-il caressé, léché avec autant de passion d'autres corps que le sien ?

Ciel sentit son cœur se pincer à cette pensée. Il se maudissait d'espérer être exceptionnel aux yeux de ce démon, _son démon_, celui à qui il donnerait son âme un jour, celui à qui il donnait son corps aujourd'hui.

Soudain il sentit que Sébastian se relevait, le laissant dans un état inacceptable.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes _maintenan_t ? pesta l'enfant, frappant de colère le matelas de ses petits poings.

- Eh bien vous sembliez ne plus vraiment être à ce que je vous faisais! ricana le majordome.

- Reprends-moi ! C'est un ordre !

- Ohhhh Bocchan ! Mais où sont donc vos manières ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à demander les choses poliment ? Décidément, soupira le démon, il semble que je vous ai trop habitué à toujours tout vous servir sur un plateau...

- Arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire ! Tu comptes me laisser comme ça ? Sers-toi de ta bouche pour autre chose que pour déblatérer des âneries ! Cracha Ciel avec une impatience non contenue.

- Oh non Bocchan ! S'amusa Sébastian.

- QUOI ? Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état TU m'as mis ? Ne vois-tu pas comme je suis.. gémit le garçon.

- Bien sûr et cela me ravit Bocchan. Mais je ne vous reprendrais pas en bouche, car voyez-vous l'urgence vous rend flexible et me permettra de vous faire ce que je veux. Si je vous donne tout, tout de suite, vous serez rassasié et vous vous refuserez.

- Que veux-tu donc de moi démon !

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux tout de vous, _tout_. Et ce soir, je vais vous marquer comme mien. Quand ce sera fait, ces parasites qui ont l'indécence de vous tourner autour, n'auront qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

- Me marquer ? s'affola le comte, repensant aux évènements qui l'avaient poussé à pactiser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous marquer d'une tout autre manière Bocchan. Et cette manière là, ne sera pas pour vous déplaire...ronronna Sébastian. Et puis un peu de douleur contribue aussi au plaisir. Maintenant taisez-vous un peu et tournez-vous je vous prie.

- Pourquoi ? Hors de question que je te tourne le dos !

- Allons arrêtez de toujours tergiverser et protester Bocchan, s'impatienta le démon. Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous souhaitez rester dans cet état ? demanda Sébastian en posant un regard moqueur sur son jeune maître.

- Je ne veux pas me mettre à quatre pattes comme un chien !

- Très bien très bien, soupira le diable. Mais cela vous fera plus mal dans ce sens que dans l'autre ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre demain matin !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un «m'as-tu-vu» mon pauvre Sébastian ! Termine plutôt ce que tu as commencé ! Le corbeau qui croasse trop finit par perdre sa becquée !

- Il ne la perdra pas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il la garde jalousement et de plus son diner n'a pas envie de s'échapper.

- Tsa ! Viens donc ! Ordonna l'enfant, tout en se rallongeant sur le lit, invitant le démon à mettre en pratique ce qu'il lui faisait miroiter depuis quelques minutes.

- Ohhh voilà une pose bien suggestive pour un si jeune maître ! Apparemment vos livres étaient illustrés ! Et cette moue boudeuse est tout à fait charmante, elle me met en appétit.

Sébastian effeuilla Ciel, le mettant complètement à nu, puis écarta les cuisses de son jeune maître pour s'y lover.

Mais alors qu'enfin il allait ne faire plus qu'un avec le garçon, celui-ci posa une main sur sa poitrine afin de le stopper.

- N'ayez pas peur Bocchan, je vous promets d'être délicat.

- Je n'ai pas peur Sébastian, mais je veux te demander une faveur avant.

- Laquelle?

- Je veux que tu te lies à moi sous ta forme originelle.


	42. Chapter 42

_Bon alors avant que vous ne commenciez à lire les 2 prochains chapitres ( eh oui ce soir j'ai décidé de ne plus être un vilain Bocchan et de vous faire plaisir xd) voici quelques petites recommandations :_

_- s'éloigner du clavier ou éventuellement ressortir vos anciens bavoirs (vos parents ont du conserver ça quelque part c'est obligé!)_

_- éloigner les parents ou s'éloigner des parents (n'est ce pas Toroko sama ?XD ) ou des frangin(es) ou du petit copain sauf si vous souhaitez qu'ils viennent voir ce que vous fabriquez devant votre ordi (et je doute que c'est ce que vous vouliez! xd)_

_- ne pas manger, ne pas boire (il y en a qui ont déjà essayer de lire cette histoire et de boire en même temps et le résultat était pas vraiment concluant! Demandez à TheLadyBluebird mdr)_

_- évitez de lire ces chapitres avec en fond sonore Joséphine Ange Gardien (clin d'oeil au poussin noir) Je vous assure c'est vraiment dérangeant mdr. Mais ça va vous êtes sauvées c'était hier! XD)_

_Bon.. eh bien je pense que je vous aurez assez prévenues comme ça! Si vous être trop jeunes pour lire ça ne lisez pas (même si je sais que vu les sacrées têtes de mules que je pense avoir captées, je ferais tout aussi bien de vous ordonner de lire! ! mdr)_

**PARTIE 45 : Qui sème le vent...**

- Qu'avez-vous encore inventé... soupira Sébastian en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Je n'invente rien du tout! Je dis juste que je veux que tu prennes ta forme véritable de démon pour me faire... enfin... tu vois...

- Non.

- Bien sûr que tu vois! Arrêtes de jouer au plus malin et de vouloir me faire dire plein de choses dégoûtantes!

- Bocchan, je trouve que vous vous exprimez de façon très bizarre! S'amusa le diable. Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que vous me baragouinez!

- JE DIS QUE JE VEUX QUE TU ME FASSES «ÇA» AVEC TA VRAIE FORME!

- Ça? Qu'est-ce donc que «ça»? ricana Sébastian en voyant le garçonnet s'énerver de plus en plus.

- Tu me portes sur les nerfs! Pousse toi de là puisque c'est comme ça que tu veux agir! Tu n'auras rien de moi ce soir! Bouda l'enfant en se tournant sur le ventre.

- Ohhhhhhh! Eh bien, eh bien, vous voilà dans une position fort intéressante Bocchan. Vous seriez vous finalement rangé à ma première idée?

Ciel se retourna comme une vipère, prêt à lui lancer une tirade bien sentie, mais ses mots incisifs moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sébastian prendre à nouveau possession de son membre encore frémissant du plaisir octroyé il y a peu.

- Sa...sale démon! Gémit le comte.

- Alors Bocchan, est-ce de «ça» dont vous vouliez parler tout à l'heure? Ou bien de «ça» demanda le diable en léchant son cou et en faisant glisser sa langue jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Vous êtes encore humide Bocchan...

- Nnnnn. Fut tout ce que Ciel put répondre.

- C'est bon n'est ce pas? Oui, vous aimez cela. Vous aimez comme je vous caresse? Voulez vous plus encore? Voulez vous plus de plaisir? ronronna Sébastian.

- Ou.. oui...

- Dites le Bocchan!

- Oui, je veux plus, donne moi plus!

- Hummm, vous êtes si excitant Bocchan. Laissez moi mettre «ça» en pratique. Dit Sébastian en écartant de sa main libre les jambes de son jeune maître. Relevez-vous un peu, cela n'en sera que plus profond.

-AH NON! rétorqua Ciel qui pendant une demie seconde avait repris ses esprits et en se retournant d'un coup. Tu essaies de m'embrouiller avec tes caresses et ta langue de serpent, mais je te connais! Je connais tes ruses!

- Bocchan... je vous assure, il ne faut pas... Me voir sous ma vraie forme vous perturberez... oubliez cette idée saugrenue s'il vous plait.

- Es-tu donc si laid au naturel?

- Disons que je ne réponds pas vraiment aux critères de beauté des humains. Je suis un Diable, une bête féroce comme le dit si bien cet idiot de William T Spears. Je suis abominable.

- Je te veux TOI. Pas sous l'apparence que j'ai choisie. Je veux m'unir à TOI. Je veux me donner, pour ma première fois, non pas à une chimère, mais je veux pouvoir voir mon amant vraiment, tel qu'il est.

- …. il ne faut pas que vous me voyiez comme ça...

- Très bien! Alors tant pis!Puisque tu refuses, bonne nuit Sébastian! Fit l'enfant prenant un air vexé. Je terminerai donc seul, tu peux disposer!

Le majordome plissa les yeux et regarda son jeune maître d'un air soupçonneux. Que son maître abandonne la partie aussi vite et aussi facilement était plus que suspect!

- Dites-moi Bocchan, vous ne seriez tout de même pas en train de vous moquer de moi n'est ce pas?

- Moi? répondit l'enfant en feignant l'innocence.

- Oui,VOUS! Vous ne m'auriez tout de même pas demandé de prendre ma vraie forme, parce que vous saviez que je refuserais, de peur de vous effrayer, et qu'ainsi vous n'auriez pas à me donner ce que je vous demande. Vous n'auriez pas inventé ce subterfuge afin de vous dérober et en plus faire retomber la faute sur moi ?

Le diable avait pris un air dur tout en disant ses mots, mais cela n'impressionna nullement le garçonnet.

- Je ne suis pas aussi tordu que toi pour inventer des plans à la noix afin d'obtenir ce que je veux mon pauvre Sébastian!

- Alors c'est bien cela! Vous aviez tout calculé et tout prévu et ça depuis le début de la soirée hein? Vous vous êtes fichu de moi! Espèce de sale petit...

- ATTENTION SEBASTIAN! N'OUBLIE PAS à qui tu parles et de qui tu parles! Dois je te rappeler pour la énième fois qui je suis?

- Bocchan, Bocchan, Bocchan! siffla le démon avec un sourire lui fendant le visage de part en part et laissant entrevoir une rangée de crocs pointus, je pense que cette nuit je vais avoir un trou de mémoire...


	43. Chapter 43

**RATING M! NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AGE !**

**PARTIE 46 : R****écolte la tempête**

- Nhhhh ça... ça fait mal Sébastian...

- Détendez vous Bocchan, ayez confiance en moi, j'irai doucement. Je sais que la première fois est douloureuse. Et pour vous dont le corps est encore celui d'un enfant, cela demandera un temps d'adaptation plus long.

Le démon avait investi le corps de son jeune maître. Mais alors que celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse payer le fait de s'être moqué de lui, le diable se montrait doux dans ses mouvements et ses paroles, même s'il semblait sourd à ses protestations et demandes suppliantes.

Sébastian avait placé le comte sur le ventre et avait mis un coussin en dessous de lui pour le surélever. Il tenait toutefois fermement ses hanches alors qu'il prenait petit à petit possession de son corps.

Il avait pris soin d'humidifier au préalable la délicate entrée de sa salive, rendant la pénétration moins douloureuse, la salive de démon ayant des propriétés analgésiques.

Mais malgré toutes ces _précautions_, le jeune comte avait mal et avait enfoui son visage crispé dans l'oreiller.

- C'est trop... c'est trop gros. Pourquoi ça fait si mal? gémit Ciel.

- Parce que vous êtes trop serré pour mes dimensions... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais attention à ne pas vous déchirer. Nous nous y reprendrons à plusieurs fois s'il le faut. Nous avons toute la nuit pour cela.

- Non... je veux que tu te retires! Ordonna le jeune comte en tournant alors un visage furibond vers son démon.

- Allons un peu de courage, je n'ai entré que l'extrémité et vous vous plaignez déjà. C'est un mauvais moment un passer. Après cela ira mieux vous verrez. Laissez moi vous distraire un peu.

Sébastian caressa les fesses de son jeune maître puis fit glisser une de ses mains entre les jambes du garçon afin de cajoler sa virilité.

- Je vous ferai jouir, jeune maître, j'en lécherai les preuves sur ma main...je suis sûr que vous êtes délicieux.

- Sé... Sébastian... ahh...tu me fais du bien...continue...

- Comme cela? demanda le diable caressant le sexe du jeune homme sur toute sa longueur, tout en poussant plus profondément dans ce corps si doux qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Nhhh Sébastian, tu me fais mal...arrête...

- Bocchan. S'amusa Sébastian. Vous allez me rendre fou. Vous êtes si excitant dans cet état... si étroit, si chaud...

Ciel gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son majordome le faisait sien. Il se dit que si le démon lui avait entré une lame chauffée à blanc dans le corps il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Oui c'est cela pensa-t-il, son sexe était une épée de chair qui le transperçait.

- Je vais bouger jeune maître. Êtes vous prêt?

Sébastian commença de lents mouvements de va et viens. Ciel se crispait de plus en plus à chaque allée et venue.

- Non, ne faites pas cela ou vous augmenterez votre souffrance. Ouvrez vous à moi, laissez moi ne faire qu'un avec vous. Je vous l'ai dit je vais aller doucement. Ayez confiance, vous ressentirez du plaisir si vous êtes détendu.

- Arrête de jouer les prévenants Sébastian, arrête de faire semblant d'être peiné de la douleur que je ressens! Même si j'ai mal et que je te le dis, tu continues. Tu te fiches pas mal de mon plaisir, ce qui compte c'est le tien! Tu es tellement pressé que tu n'as même pas enlevé tes vêtements!Cracha le jeune homme en serrant les draps de ses poings.

- Vous êtes injuste Bocchan! Je supporte votre caractère imbuvable sans me plaindre depuis 4 ans, alors il est normal que je quémande une petite compensation. Je fais tout mon possible pour que cela soit aussi agréable pour vous que pour moi. Si je me laissais aller et que je ne me souciais pas de vous, croyez bien que je me montrerais plus brutal! Pensez vous que cela soit facile pour moi de me contenir de la sorte? Et n'allez pas croire que je me délecte de votre souffrance même si j'avoue qu'elle pimente un peu les choses. Je tiens quand même à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas très coopératif...

- C'est donc de ma faute si tu ne sais pas t'y prendre comme il faut? siffla le comte avec colère.

- Pas comme il faut? s'étonna le diable. Vraiment? Pensez vous que vous soyez dans une position qui vous permette de me vexer Bocchan? Mais je peux faire autrement si la façon dont je m'y prends depuis tout à l'heure ne vous satisfait pas!

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de rein plus brutal et Ciel étouffa un cri dans l'oreiller.

- Alors Bocchan, est-ce mieux ainsi? chuchota méchamment Sébastian à l'oreille du garçonnet tout en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Mais l'enfant restait silencieux.

- Je prends votre silence comme une acceptation tacite jeune maître.

- NON!

Le démon s'arrêta et soupira.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois comme ça avec vous? Il faut vraiment croire que je vous suis trop attaché. Vous savez, j'ai toujours pris mon plaisir sans me soucier de l'autre. Vous êtes privilégié Bocchan.

- Ravi de l'apprendre ! Parvint à articuler le jeune comte.

- Cessez cet air railleur. Vous êtes vraiment impossible. Vous trouver encore le moyen d'ironiser et de protester farouchement. S'amusa le majordome. Capable de garder sa dignité et sa noblesse même dans cette situation... pensa le démon. Ahhh Bocchan vous n'êtes décidément pas comme les autres... je reconnais bien là l'âme que je crève de posséder.

Sébastian reprit ses mouvements entrant et sortant du corps de cet être qui l'attirait tellement. Ciel ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Tant de sensations se bousculaient. Il remarqua tout de même que la douleur insupportable ne l'était plus tant que ça et s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

- Ahh Bocchan, vos cris de plaisir et de douleur mêlés sont la plus douce des musiques à mon oreille. Je vais répandre en vous mon essence démoniaque, je gouterais votre âme ensuite. Vous êtes à moi. Dites le Bocchan, dites que vous m'appartenez! Ordonna le démon en léchant le cou de son jeune maître et mordillant son épaule.

La voix de Sébastian n'était plus douce et sensuelle, elle était rauque, puissante et ne souffrait aucune discussion ou objection.

Mais Ciel ne trouvait même plus la force de parler, il n'était plus que gémissements.

- DITES LE! Grogna Sébastian en mordant à pleines dents dans l'épaule du garçon.

L'enfant hurla sous la douleur, alors qu'il sentait les crocs pointus de son majordome trouer sa peau. Le démon ne se contrôlait plus de nouveau, comme la dernière fois.

Ciel vit la main de Sébastian restée sur l'oreiller changer. Elle devenait griffue et il sentait les ongles de son autre main entrer dans la chair de ses hanches. Il se transformait en Diable.

L'enfant se mit à gesticuler. Il sentait le démon lécher avidement le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure et qui coulait maintenant dans son dos.

Il prit peur, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être pris de cette façon là.

Il essaya une fois de plus de calmer son majordome et posa doucement une main sur celle de Sébastian qui martyrisait ses hanches. Mais il ne chercha toutefois pas à l'arracher, cela n'aurait que davantage énervé ou excité le démon. Il la caressa et se redressa pour se mettre à quatre pattes, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos et dans ses reins.

- Je suis à toi Sébastian. Dit le garçonnet dans un souffle.

- Répétez le encore. Fit le diable, la voix était remplie d'excitation.

Ciel se redressa encore de façon à se retrouver coller à la poitrine de Sébastian, avalant par la même occasion entièrement l'imposante virilité dans son frêle corps et arrachant un râle de plaisir au démon.

- Humm Bocchan, c'est si profond... Je vais venir...

La douleur était grande, mais Ciel savait qu'elle le serait plus encore s'il n'agissait pas pour calmer la trop grande ardeur de son diabolique majordome.

- Je t'appartiens. Viens Sébastian...prends moi, fais moi tien. Oui...voilà...doucement, tout doucement. Calme toi. Sois doux, donne moi du plaisir, rien que du plaisir.

Sébastian caressa les lèvres de son jeune maître dont la voix l'apaisait et Ciel prit les doigts dans sa bouche afin de les sucer. Ce geste plut au diable qu'il sentit se répandre en lui.

Après s'être calmé, le démon se retira avec précaution du corps du garçon et le retourna vers lui.

Ayant repris une apparence entièrement humaine, le diable planta son regard dans celui de son jeune maître et arracha le cache-oeil afin d'y voir sa légitimité.

Mais le regard de Ciel n'était pas dur, au contraire, et ses mains effleuraient maintenant son visage.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal comme cela Bocchan...cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça... je re..

- Chut...goûte là Sébastian.

- Que...?

- Goûte mon âme. Il est temps d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec toutes ces bêtises. Il est temps pour nous de savoir. Chuchota Ciel en embrassant les joues du démon surpris de sa réaction.

- De savoir quoi Bocchan ? demanda Sébastian d'une voix redevenue douce.

- De savoir jusqu'où nous pouvons aller sans nous perdre Sébastian, sans... nous détruire.

Et profitant de son effet, le jeune homme posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son diable, scellant ainsi la suite ou la fin de leur histoire.


	44. Chapter 44

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Vous me faites délirer ! mdr_

_Je suis contente que le lemon vous ai plu, j'étais pas bien à l'aise en l'écrivant. Si les caractères des personnages ont été respectés alors j'aurais atteint mon objectif! xd_

_Comment va réagir Ciel à votre avis?_

_Comment seront leurs relations ?_

_Et que va révéler Sébastian à son jeune maître?_

_Ou est le clown?_

_Autant de questions restées pour le moment sans réponse! _

_PS : J'ai joué sur les mots comme aime tant le faire le Séby dans ce chapitre trés court (après les deux précédents chapitres faut se reposer ! xd ). On va voir si vous trouvez où ! _

_Pour Himeru-chan, qui n'a pas de lien : ne t'inquiète pas cette histoire sera longue. Je pense qu'elle durera encore un tit moment. Nonnn pas les yakuzas! Oh oui, nos 2 héros sont des chieurs nés en effet! xd! Merci de suivre cette histoire!_

**PARTIE 47 : E****t après**

- Bocchan... Bocchan!

Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Sébastian qui le contemplait d'un œil inquiet.

- Sébastian...

- Vous m'avez fait peur Bocchan, cela fait deux jours que vous dormez profondément, j'ai cru que j'avais...abusé...

L'enfant se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il rougit en repensant à ce que le démon et lui avaient fait. Puis il se rappela avoir embrassé Sébastian en lui demandant de goûter son âme. Il se remémora la douleur qu'il avait ressenti alors que le diable l'aspirait. C'était comme si on avait arraché ses entrailles une par une et qu'on avait ensuite précipité sa conscience dans un puit sans fond.

Il s'était débattu de toutes ses forces, pensant que Sébastian allait le tuer. Le démon semblait en effet ne pas vouloir, ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Puis plus rien. Il avait dû sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et apparemment il était resté dans cet état comateux longtemps vu l'air affolé que Sébastian affichait encore à cet instant, malgré son apparent soulagement de le voir réveillé.

- Il semblerait que tu n'y sois pas allé de main morte une fois de plus Sébastian! Ne seras tu donc jamais capable de te contrôler! Fit Ciel sur un ton de reproche sentant le mal de tête arrivé au grand galop.

- … en temps normal je me contrôle, mais avec vous... c'est toujours très compliqué. Répondit le démon en soupirant.

- Oui... J'espère que tu es devenu plus fort et que tu es rassasié pour un moment! Que je n'ai pas enduré tout ça pour rien !

- Oui, goûter votre âme a calmé ma faim pour un temps. Et oui je me sens en pleine forme.

- Bien. Donc tu pourras vaincre cette horreur clownesque tranquillement alors?

- Disons que si votre imagination ne dérive pas du mauvais côté, je serais vainqueur.

Le majordome allait sortir de la chambre pour aller préparer le déjeuner de son jeune maître quand celui-ci le retint.

- Au fait Sébastian, dit le jeune homme sur un air désinvolte. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu me paieras ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit et au centuple! J'apprends vite et bien.

- Oui Bocchan, fit le diable avec un sourire indulgent. Je comprends.

- Ah oui? Attends de voir ce que je te réserve et on verra si tu restes si compréhensif!

- Bien Bocchan. Si vous me le permettez, je vais aller vous préparer quelque chose à manger, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Fais Sébastian, fais! Et lorsque j'aurais repris suffisamment de force tu me raconteras tout ce que tu sais à propos d'Undertaker et de cette mystérieuse personne à qui il a fait une promesse et également ce que TOI tu as à voir avec elle. Tu as dit que je pourrais ne plus vouloir de toi auprès de moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Et maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais tu vas tout me dire.

- ...bien...comme vous voudrez.


	45. Chapter 45

_Bon voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long que l'autre vous plaira! Je pense vous surprendre!_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience XD et merci à toutes! Bisous!_

_ps : concernant le jeu de mots il s'agissait de " Oui, goûter votre âme a calmé ma faim pour un temps. Sébastian n'a parlé que de son âme, xd, vous voyez ce que cela signifie? Qu'il a toujours faim de son corps xd! hey hey_

**PARTIE 48 : plus dure est la chute!**

Ciel était descendu prendre son déjeuner au salon. Il n'échangea pas une parole avec son majordome tout le temps du repas.

Celui-ci le couvait du regard attendant un éventuel ordre lui intimant de révéler ce qu'il gardait caché. En vain, car la bouche de l'enfant ne s'ouvrait que pour manger. Sébastian remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il mangeait avec une lenteur affligeante.

Souhaitait-il retarder l'échéance? Souhaitait-il l'agacer en ne disant mot? Peut-être même les deux se dit le démon, cela ne l'aurait aucunement surpris de la part de son jeune maître.

Une fois le repas terminé, le comte se leva et demanda à son majordome de lui dicter le programme du jour, ce qu'il fit avec un air soupçonneux.

En effet son jeune maître était un être impatient alors pourquoi ne pas poser ces fameuses questions qui devaient lui bruler les lèvres? Pourquoi parler de choses qui à l'évidence ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde?

A quel jeu jouait encore ce gamin?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du démon alors que sur un ton monotone il lui listait les choses à faire pour la journée.

La journée passa, les heures se succédant sans encombre majeure.

Quand l'heure du bain fut venue, Ciel décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de faire ses ablutions seul et chassa Sébastian de la salle de bains.

Le démon crut bon de ne pas protester, même si cette soudaine envie d'indépendance chez le jeune homme le surprenait plus que de coutume. Il n'en demanda pas la raison, même s'il devait avouer être curieux de la connaître et savoir notamment si le _petit extra_ de la nuit dernière y était pour quelque chose.

Il espérait toutefois que cette nouvelle lubie passe rapidement à son cher maître. Ces petits moments d'intimité, en particulier au moment du bain ou du coucher, lui étaient précieux et il n'aimait pas en être privé.

Le garçonnet prit donc son bain seul, laissant son majordome derrière la porte. Celui-ci espérait secrètement que l'enfant ne s'en sorte pas et l'appelle à la rescousse. En bon majordome il se serait bien évidemment précipité pour l'aider ! Il analysait, l'oreille collée à la porte, le moindre bruit suspect, significatif d'une difficulté du garçon, mais en vain...

Car cette première fois fut un succès. Ciel s'en sortit parfaitement bien, sans l'aide d'un quelconque «assistant» aussi dévoué soit-il. Et ce fut avec un sourire triomphant qu'il sortit de la salle de bains.

Il semblerait que tu ne me sois plus aussi indispensable Sébastian, en tous cas en ce qui concerne les tâches quotidiennes! Dit l'enfant en toisant son diable.

Le démon fut piqué à vif par cette remarque mais ne s'en laissa pas démonter, trop habitué qu'il était à leurs petites joutes verbales bien rodées. Il dut même s'avouer qu'il était bien heureux de ce petit sarcasme de fin de journée qui avait été trop calme à son goût. Ce pique marquait la reprise de leurs jeux et c'était tant mieux pensa t-il.

- Oui il semblerait en effet que vous soyez capable de vous baignez seul Bocchan. J'ose toutefois espérer vous devenir indispensable dans d'autres domaines moins routiniers... ronronna Sébastian.

- Que sous-entends-tu par là encore? demanda le comte en plissant les yeux.

- Qu'il existe tout simplement d'autres domaines dans lesquels j'excelle Bocchan. Répondit le majordome en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu oses faire allusion à ton _petit exploit _de cette nuit, ne t'attends pas à une pâmoison de ma part! Tu as été lamentable mon pauvre Sébastian!

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux. Jamais personne durant sa longue vie, femmes, hommes, démons, ne s'était plaint et n'avait osé lui dire qu'il n'avait pas été formidable dans ce domaine! Comment ce sale gamin, insatisfait permanent au demeurant, et SANS AUCUNE EXPERIENCE, osait-il affirmer cela? Se demanda le démon furieux.

- Eh bien? Tu sembles bien vexé! S'amusa Ciel. Ce n'est pourtant que la vérité! Je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre que de la douleur. Alors crois-moi SI je m'en rappelle, ça ne fera pas parti de mes meilleurs souvenirs! Bien maintenant que les pendules sont remises à l'heure, tu vas venir avec moi. Tu as des choses à me dire. Et par pitié ne reste pas prostré ainsi! Bouge toi un peu! Ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas être à la hauteur, même à TOI! Railla le jeune homme qui s'éloigna en direction de son bureau en riant.

Ais-je donc été si mauvais? se demanda le diable complètement démoralisé.

Après quelques secondes, le démon se décida à rejoindre son jeune maître.

- Entre! Ordonna Ciel.

Sébastian s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui, ne sachant que trop que cette discussion n'allait pas être des plus facile et qu'elle se solderait peut-être par des larmes ou des cris (au mieux), ou par sa destitution (au pire) avec tout ce qu'elle engendrerait. Il ne souhaitait pas envisager la seconde solution, n'ayant pas du tout envie de tuer son jeune maître qu'il affectionnait tant.

- Oh bien sûr, pensa le diable, il pouvait le laisser partir tout simplement, mais il préférerait encore le voir mort plutôt que de le voir lui échapper et vivre sa vie sans lui ou pire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cet enfant était à lui et personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Jamais.

- A quoi rêvasses tu Sébastian?

- Oh …. rien Bocchan. Répondit le majordome en sortant de ses pensées.

- N'espère pas te trouver un échappatoire ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas !

- A vrai dire Bocchan, j'espère en trouver un pour vous...

- Arrête tes sornettes! Assis toi ici! Ordonna le comte en pointant un siège du doigt.

Sébastian prit place en face de son maître et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Bien. Dis-moi ce que tu sais concernant cette personne qui souhaite apparemment me protéger. Quel rapport a-t-elle avec Undertaker et quel est le lien avec TOI? Parle et ne déforme pas la vérité en jouant sur les mots, ne laisse pas de place à des contre-sens! Meire da!

Sébastian réfléchit un instant, ferma les yeux puis planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Il s'agit de votre mère.


	46. Chapter 46

_Vous avez émis pas mal d'hypothèses sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir vous raconter ce soir XD. Et j'en suis très contente! Cela montre que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours!_

_J'espère vous surprendre encore une fois. Tout cela sort de mon esprit tortueux et torturé, n'y voyiez pas la vérité._

_Bisous à toutes!_

**PARTIE 49 : O****bsession**

- Ma...ma mère? balbutia Ciel en se levant brusquement renversant sa chaise.

Le démon baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Oui Bocchan, votre mère.

- Mais pourquoi Undertaker? Qu'a t-il à voir dans tout ça ? Et...

- Doucement Bocchan, coupa le majordome, je vais tout reprendre depuis le début. Rasseyez-vous je vous en prie. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas m'interrompre. Pouvez -vous faire cela ?

- Oui.

- Bien alors commençons.

L'enfant releva sa chaise et s'assit attendant fiévreusement que Sébastian prenne la parole.

- "Cela commença avant votre naissance. Votre mère venait de se marier avec votre père. Elle avait pour habitude d'aller faire ses emplettes toujours au même endroit. A l'époque je n'évoluais pas avec forme que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. Je l'ai aperçue un jour. Je l'ai trouvé jolie, pleine de grâce. Elle irradiait au milieu des autres. Le lendemain je la revis, et le surlendemain et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je m'étais mis à attendre son passage chaque jour. Puis, je me suis décidé à l'approcher. Elle ne me rejeta pas et se mit à me parler avec gentillesse. Son âme me plut, elle me donna faim. Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi de ne plus me goinfrer et d'apprécier un bon repas. Je commençais à la suivre un peu partout, à l'espionner jusque chez elle, où un soir, elle me dit d'entrer par la fenêtre. Je me permis de venir taper à son carreau de chambre chaque jour au lever du soleil et chaque nuit, lorsque votre père, trop occupé à œuvrer pour sa Reine, la laissait seule dans le noir. Il semblait que ma présence lui apportait du réconfort et j'appréciais ses caresses. Puis le temps passa et elle tomba enceinte de votre père. Mais elle ne m'interdit pas pour autant de l'approcher et de venir la visiter. Je vis alors son ventre s'arrondir, son corps prendre des formes généreuses. Je l'entendis vous chanter des chansons tout en caressant son ventre rebondit. Je la surpris aussi à pleurer alors qu'elle se sentait délaissée, incomprise, si seule. Avant je la trouvais jolie, mais là elle devenait belle. Et cela ne fit que faire grandir mon envie de me délecter de son âme délicate et tourmentée. Je fus très étonnée lorsqu'elle me confia un beau matin le nom qu'elle vous avait choisi. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut la raison de ce choix.

"_Mon ancienne nourrice, maman de 12 enfants, m'a dit qu'à la façon dont je portais cet enfant, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un garçon ! J'ai décidé d'appeler ce petit ange, Ciel. Me dit-elle en souriant. J'ai décidé de lui donner ce prénom, parce que lorsque je te vois voler, dans cette immensité, je vois la liberté. Je voudrais tellement que mon enfant vive libre. Le ciel et les oiseaux se complètent l'un l'autre tu sais. Les oiseaux ne pouvant vivre sans et le ciel n'étant jamais si beau que lorsque des myriades d'oiseaux déploient leurs ailes pour l'habiller. On dit d'ailleurs que lorsque le ciel s'assombrit et pleure, ce sont les anges qui pleurent. Et lorsque le Ciel pleure, alors les oiseaux l'entendent et chantent pour faire revenir la lumière."_

A partir de cet instant, je me suis mis à m'intéresser à vous, alors que votre existence n'avait pas vraiment commencé pour moi. L'amour inconditionnel qu'elle semblait vous porter, cette sorte de dévotion qu'elle avait envers vous, me rendait curieux de vous connaître. Car si elle vous aimait à ce point, c'est que votre existence devait valoir cher. Que vous deviez être exceptionnel. Que votre âme devait surpasser toutes les autres! Jusque là je n'avais jamais vraiment étudié les humains, avalant goulument leurs âmes sans saveur, sans me poser de questions. Je me surpris à détester votre père pour la façon qu'il avait de poser sa main sur le ventre de votre mère en lançant fièrement : «C'est MON fils !». Certes, vous étiez le sien. Mais c'était en pensant à moi et non à lui que votre mère avait choisi votre prénom. On dit souvent que le prénom influence la vie d'un être. Ainsi donc vous et moi étions tacitement liés.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait seule chez un herboriste à cause de ses douleurs abdominales, elle fut renversée par une calèche dont le cocher avait perdu le contrôle; les chevaux s'étant emballés. Elle gisait sur le sol, ses beaux cheveux blonds se teintant progressivement du rouge de son sang. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la rue était pratiquement déserte à l'exception du conducteur du fiacre et de deux passants. Je pris donc une apparence humaine, la forme de corneille qui avait «séduit» votre mère n'étant pas très appréciée en général par vos congénères. On me prit pour un médecin, alors que je me penchais sur son corps évanoui. On crut que je m'apprêtais à la sauver, en lui insufflant de l'air, alors que mon intention était au contraire de l'aspirer en même temps que son âme, espérant par la même occasion pouvoir aspirer la vôtre. Mais alors que j'allais la dévorer, elle reprit conscience. Il est étonnant de voir la force qu'ont les femmes lorsqu'elles veulent protéger leurs enfants. Elle me supplia de sauver son bébé. Que sa vie à elle importait peu, que seule la votre comptait. Alors le démon que je suis lui proposa de passer un marché : je sauvais votre vie et la sienne et en échange vous étiez à moi le jour de votre naissance. Je n'aurai peut-être pas son âme à elle, mais j'aurais été certain d'avoir la votre. Vous dont la vie semblait valoir plus cher que la sienne à ses yeux. Elle prit cependant peur et refusa de vous abandonner à moi. Je fis donc mine de partir en la laissant à son triste sort, sachant pertinemment que lorsque les humains sont acculés, ils se raccrochent à tout, même à un fil d'araignée.

Mais je fus trop sûr de moi. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un Shinigami se trouverait dans les parages. La rapidité avec laquelle il se retrouva près du corps de votre mère fut étonnante. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Il était là avec sa faux, ses longs cheveux gris tombant dans son dos. Il se pencha sur elle et murmura quelque chose à son oreille et elle acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait en pleine forme et il l'aidait à se relever. Il était évident que ces deux là avaient passé un marché. Je venais donc de tout perdre, de VOUS perdre à cause de ma trop grande confiance en moi et de mon goût pour le jeu. Les termes de ce contrat, je ne les découvris que plus tard, alors que je la voyais entrer quotidiennement dans l'office d'un croque-morts du nom d'Undertaker. Je compris lorsque je le vis sortir un jour de son _antre _pour la regarder partir et rentrer chez elle.

Un Shinigami vivant parmi les humains en tant que croque-morts ce n'était pas commun, mais un Shinigami amoureux, ça l'était encore moins.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui donnait son corps même si j'avoue ne pas connaître en détail _les clauses _de leur petit contrat. Je savais seulement qu'elle lui rendait visite tous les jours. Peut-être que sa simple vue suffisait à réconforter, à combler le cœur froid de ce Dieu de la Mort. Et elle dut obtenir de lui la promesse de veiller sur vous. Mais peu m'importaient leurs relations, ce que je ne supportais pas c'était de vous avoir laissé m'échapper. Et alors qu'elle vous mettait dans ses bras maigres et décharnés, comme vous étiez né, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais perdu.

Je partis donc, sans me retourner, me venger sur les âmes qui croisèrent ma route. Pendant plus de dix ans, j'errais de part le monde, me goinfrant, évacuant ma frustration en faisant souffrir mes proies. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai entendu votre appel.

«_Lorsque le Ciel pleure, les oiseaux l'entendent...»_

Je suis venu pour vous. Vous étiez tel que je l'espérais et cette fois je ne vous ai pas laissé me glisser entre les griffes. Maintenant vous êtes à MOI Ciel Phantomhive. J'ai fait revenir votre lumière et je serais le seul à la changer en nuit éternelle aux yeux du Monde. Alors elle ne brulera plus que pour moi, en moi, petit flamme au cœur de mes ténèbres."

Après avoir parlé si longtemps sans s'interrompre, Sébastian se tut. Il fixa son jeune maître qui ne lui avait jamais coupé la parole.

Pourtant pensa le démon, toutes ces révélations avaient dû lui faire du mal, le faire enrager.

L'enfant le regardait impassible, ne laissant transparaître la moindre expression.

- Bien. Tout est dit maintenant Sébastian. Dit simplement le garçon en se levant doucement de sa chaise.

Puis, sans geste brusque, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce, laissant le diable seul avec lui-même.

_Ps : peut-être avez vous remarqué la plume noire de corneille que porte Rachel dans ses cheveux le jour de son mariage ?(voir l'animé l'épisode où Mme Red elle ne l'a pas dans le manga) hey hey! Intriguant n'est ce pas? __Je dois dire que cela m'a donné l'idée de ce chapitre. _


	47. Chapter 47

**_Réponses aux reviews sur le chapitre 49 :_**

_- Ayumi_michaelis : Ciel a une grande fierté et même s'il a beaucoup de peine il s'arrangera pour ne pas pleurer en public,_

_-ulquis_girl : je ne dirais pas que Rachel est chaude, c'est juste qu'elle s'est tournée vers un autre homme._

_-LadyShitsuji : merci. Oui ça commence à faire en effet, et cette histoire n'est pas terminée en plus XD_

_-Persephone_X : oui elle colle à mon histoire, et je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette façon de voir les choses et le petit passage sur le Ciel et les oiseaux. Je recommande bien sûr l'histoire que tu es en train de traduire et je te félicite de trouver du temps pour le faire avec les études._

_-TheLadyBluebird : trop heureuse que tu ais apprécié! Ouf! Tu as également aimé le lien entre Ciel et les oiseaux et ca me fait bien plaisir. Ciel est très rancunier mais il agit toujours de façon très bizarre et je vais pas me priver pour utiliser ce trait de caractère héhé_

_-toroko_sama : et oui je cherche désespérément chaque jour à vous surprendre et cela me ravi lorsque j'y arrive! Hey hey!_

_- Pancake_san : alors pour tes deux hypothèses tu en as une sur deux qui est bonne ! XD_

_Et merci également à cielxsebastian, Cielsweet and Sébastimes, MissAlissaK, Nat chan et mon poussin boudeur qui ont reviewé sur le chapitre 48 et pour leur soutien quotidien ! Merci les filles!_

**PARTIE 50 : Secrets**

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Sébastian était resté planté devant la chambre de Ciel qui s'y était enfermé à double tour.

Le démon ne voulait pas en rester là. Non tout n'était pas dit. Il voulait savoir ce que son jeune maître pensait de tout ça. Il voulait une réponse, quel qu'elle soit.

Mais alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Ciel semblant bien étonné de le voir là.

- Que fais-tu là Sébastian? Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore venu me chercher pour le diner?

Le diable ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, le jeune comte ne semblait pas en colère. En fait il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Etrange.

- Je pensais que vous... voudriez en parler...

- Inutile de revenir là dessus. Tu as connu ma mère, soit, et alors? Cela ne change rien à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui entre toi et moi. J'ai fait un pacte avec toi pour me venger de ceux qui m'ont humilié. C'est sur ça que je dois me concentrer. Et si ma mère m'entend, alors je tiens à ce qu'elle sache que je n'ai pas besoin de la protection de son «ami», j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour tenir ce rôle. Et jusqu'à présent il a rempli sa part du contrat à la perfection. Tu me protèges, tu m'aides à trouver et détruire mes bourreaux et en échange je te donne mon âme. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir et c'est tout ce que je retiendrais. La discussion est close. Il faut nous occuper du cauchemar maintenant. Et pour le moment, il faut que tu t'occupes du diner.

- Yes my lord.

Bien que cette diatribe fut rassurante, le démon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas normal. Cela ressemblait tellement peu à son jeune maître habitué aux colère flamboyantes et aux répliques méprisantes. Pourquoi tant de compréhension? Depuis quand était-il raisonnable?

Il revint donc chercher le comte et tapa à la porte. Rien. Il recommença en vain. Il se permit donc d'entrer sans permission. Le jeune homme n'était apparemment plus dans cette pièce. Il décida d'aller voir dans le bureau. Rien. Il fouilla consciencieusement toutes les pièces, tous les recoins du manoir Phantomhive, mais son maître semblait introuvable. Au bout d'une heure, il demanda l'aide des domestiques qui fouillèrent le jardin et la forêt pendant plusieurs heures, mais sans succès. Ciel semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu.

- Où avait-il bien pu passer? Sébastian commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, mais pourtant il ne ressentait aucun danger qui menaçait l'enfant.

Il allait partir à sa recherche en dehors du domaine lorsque Monsieur Tanaka s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une lettre.

- Monsieur Ciel m'a demandé d'attendre que vous soyez inquiet avant de vous la remettre. Dit tout simplement l'ancien majordome. Il m'a dit que cela lui laisserait le temps nécessaire.

- Le temps?

Le démon prit la lettre et lut : "_Alors cette petite partie de cache-cache t'a plu? Pour ma part elle m'a laissé le temps d'aller jusque cher Undertaker sans que tu sois collé à mes basques. J'ai besoin de lui parler en privé et quand tu liras cette lettre ce sera sans doute déjà fait. Ce sera mon petit secret. J'ai le droit d'en avoir un moi aussi n'est ce pas? Aller sois bon joueur et rendez vous chez Undertaker_."

- Ahh... Bocchan... je me doutais bien que votre comportement cachait quelque chose. Vous avez voulu m'endormir avec votre apparente sagesse... Mais vous êtes bien innocent si vous pensez pouvoir me cacher des choses.

Sur ces mots, le diable dont le visage s'était fermé, ouvrit la fenêtre et partit rejoindre son maître.


	48. Chapter 48

_Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre plus long que le précédent avec un Sébastian qui commence à douter et un Undertaker taquin à souhaits._

_Merci à toutes de vos reviews!_

**PARTIE 51 : Regret.**

Lorsque Sébastian poussa la porte, il vit son jeune maître confortablement installé en compagnie du maître des lieux: Tous deux étaient en train de siroter ce qui semblait être du thé.

- Te voilà enfin Sébastian! J'ai cru devoir dormir ici! Fit l'enfant le regard pétillant de malice, tout en croquant dans son dernier biscuit.

- Ah Bocchan, j'imagine que vous jubilez de votre petite farce! Vous m'avez donc attendu? J'ose espérer que c'est l'ennui qui vous a fait engloutir toute cette boîte de _biscuits_ et non la gourmandise, ou alors c'est que votre degré d'exigence culinaire s'est considérablement amoindrie. Quant à moi mon égo en prendrait un sacré coup. Penser que vous appréciez autant ces _choses_ que mes pâtisseries... Dit le diable affichant un air vexé en pointant du doigt la petite potiche vide que tenait son maître.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Monsieur le Majordome, ricana Undertaker; Vos gâteaux seront toujours les meilleurs en ce monde pour les papilles délicates de notre cher _petit_ comte. Mais est-ce seulement pour leur goût?

- Que sous-entendez-vous par là? demanda le jeune homme d'un air soupçonneux.

- Oh rien de spécial. Juste que certaines choses en subliment d'autres...

- Tss! Incompréhensible comme toujours; Enfin, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je vous laisse en compagnie de vos cadavres, ce sont les seuls qui peuvent vous supporter!

- Oh quelle acidité! Vous êtes bien arrogant tout à coup! Est-ce la présence _indispensable_ de votre majordome qui fait siffler ainsi votre langue?

- Taisez-vous! Assurément vous savez le faire lorsque cela vous arrange n'est ce pas?

- «_Fit le jeune comte le regard emplit d'une colère contenue» _Cita le croque-morts sans se laisser démonter et affichant son éternel sourire.

- Bon Sébastian, partons d'ici, je n'en peux plus de lui!

- Bien Bocchan!

Ciel tourna les talons, le visage renfrogné. Sébastian fixa un instant le Shinigami, curieux de savoir ce que son jeune maître et lui avaient bien pu se dire.

- C'est intriguant n'est ce pas Monsieur Sébastian! Ricana Undertaker en léchant le bord de son verre à bec.

- «Agaçant» est le terme exact! Répondit le démon.

- Oui, certainement. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les démons, c'est qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de négociation.

Et alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'office mortuaire, le sourire du diable s'élargit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme ça toi? Dit l'enfant tout en montant dans la calèche qui était restée devant à l'attendre.

- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir quelque chose de sous-entendu à chaque fois que je souris?

- Parce que tes sourires malsains cachent TOUJOURS quelque chose! C'est un fait Sébastian!

- Mes sourires sont ce qu'ils sont pour ce que je suis Bocchan. De plus, je suis quelque peu étonné d'avoir une remarque désagréable sur la nature de mes sourires de la part d'une personne qui ne sait même plus comment on fait!

- Ohhhh cesse donc tes jérémiades tu veux! Tu souris vilainement et ça m'agace! C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire!

- Que dois-je faire alors? Etirer mes lèvres vers le bas et les fixer avec du scotch?

- Te taire dans un premier temps, tu me casses les oreilles et j'ai besoin de réfléchir!

- Réfléchir à ce que dont vous avez parlé avec Undertaker et ce qu'il vous a appris?

- Inutile de commencer à me harceler de questions sournoisement posées! Tu ne tireras rien de moi.

- Bien sûr Bocchan.

- Tu te résignes? s'étonna l'enfant.

- Je sais que le jeune maître est une personne de caractère et qu'il ne laissera rien filtrer. Que même si le démon que je suis essaie de l'entourlouper, son intelligence supérieure l'empêchera de tomber dans le piège.

Le diable s'était penché en avant, la main sur le cœur, les yeux fermés, mimant à la perfection le majordome totalement dévoué à son maître.

- Tu sais que lorsque tu joues à ce petit jeu tu me donnes la nausée Sébastian? Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, ton petit rôle de parfait domestique ne me trompe pas. Si tu n'insistes pas, c'est que : soit tu sais déjà tout, soit tu sais que tu sauras tout d'une autre façon.

- Et donc? demanda le démon en se recalant dans la banquette de la calèche.

- Et donc, il est inutile que je me torture à garder tout cela secret. Inutile que je m'épuise à essayer d'éviter tous les mesquins petits pièges finement pensés que tu pourraient me tendre pour me faire lâcher une bribe d'information.

- Vous allez tout me dire alors?

- Bien sûr que non! Je parie sur la seconde option et je te laisse aller chercher ce que tu veux savoir ailleurs. Le temps que tu y passeras me fera des vacances et au moins tu sauras quoi faire d'autre que me coller aux basques. J'aurai une paix royale !

- Le jeune maître est «cruel» avec son majordome.

- Non il aime jouer avec toi. Tu l'amuses quand tu te débats dans tous les sens. La curiosité est un vilain défaut tu sais!

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça? Je tiens tout de même à enlever au jeune maître, et j'en suis navré, toutes illusions quant à l'utilisation de son futur «temps de paix». Il me semble que la pile de travail et devoirs en tous genres que je vous avais donné à faire il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, trône toujours intacte. Pile qui atteint désormais une hauteur honorable. Je ne parle pas des courriers dont j'ai dû m'occuper à votre place, trop occupé que vous étiez à essayer de faire voler une statue, ainsi que des journaux que j'ai repassés en vain. Donc votre temps «libre» va être utilisé pour rattraper tout ce retard inacceptable! J'ai également le regret de vous apprendre que je ne pourrai être au four et au moulin Bocchan. Le temps passé inutilement à courir obtenir mes informations ne pourra certainement pas être utilisé à cuisiner des gâteaux... ce sera donc très light pendant un temps...

- Tu penses que ton chantage éhonté me fera parler Sébastian? Je ferai mes devoirs et remplirai mon rôle d'héritier de la famille Phantomhive. Et je me priverai de tes pâtisseries. Je préfère encore ça plutôt que de voir apparaître sur ton visage un misérable petit sourire vainqueur et satisfait!

- Bien, nous verrons combien de temps vous tiendrez à ce rythme Bocchan!

- Oh tu veux jouer? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi en permanence collé à moi tu sais?

- Ah oui? Pourtant il suffit que je vous quitte du regard pour que vous vous mettiez dans un bourbier pas pensable! Même la nuit je dois rester avec vous. Ohhh, à moins que mon jeune maître souhaite également se passer de ma présence lorsque la nuit tombera... lorsqu'il sera tout seul tremblant au fond de son lit, submergé par ses angoisses, terrorisé par ses peurs...

- …..Arrête ça Sébastian.

- Le jeu est fini? Déjà? Ais-je gagné alors?

- Il ne m'amuse plus. Tais toi.

- Comme le jeune maître voudra.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'au manoir se passa sans un mot. Ciel gardait le visage fermé, regardant défiler le paysage par la fenêtre. Son majordome quant à lui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il s'était rendu compte que ses mots méchants avaient blessé le garçon, il l'avait vu avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard.

Mais après tout c'était l'effet escompté se disait le démon. Il était un diable. Son but était de façonner l'âme de ce gosse en la torturant à loisir, se délectant de son désespoir, de sa solitude, pour l'accrocher toujours un peu plus à lui.

Mais pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de sa victoire, tout sourire l'avait quitté?

Oui, il avait fait de la peine à son jeune maître et tout en observant son doux visage, si beau et triste à la fois, il se surprit à penser...qu'il le regrettait.


	49. Chapter 49

V_oilà donc le chapitre suivant. Eh oui Sébastian se met à douter de ses sentiments envers son jeune maître mais attention la surprise ne viendra peut être pas de lui!_

_Bonne lecture les filles! Hey hey!_

**PARTIE 52 : Savoir**

- Bocchan, vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes revenus au manoir. Même les pitreries de vos trois bras cassés de domestiques ne vous ont pas fait émettre un son.

Mais le majordome s'escrimait à parler dans le vide, le jeune homme continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Pourtant ses yeux ne semblaient pas voir, juste fixer le lointain.

- Bocchan? ...Ne restez pas ainsi. Est-ce mes mots de tout à l'heure qui vous ont mis dans cet état ? Allons nous avons pourtant l'habitude de nous «chamailler»... cela fait partie du jeu, de notre jeu.

Le démon tournait dans la pièce, essayant de délier la langue de son maître de moultes façons, mais en vain? Celui-ci semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Ce mutisme exaspérait Sébastian au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur et il n'y avait rien pour lui de plus énervant.

Poussé à bout, le majordome préféra sortir de la pièce prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, bousculant Finny au passage et sortit du manoir. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le seul endroit au monde capable de le calmer : sa chatterie.

- Ahhh quelles merveilleuses créatures pensa -t-il, alors que les boules de poils accouraient pour se frotter puis se blottir contre lui. Leurs ronronnements étaient une musique tellement apaisante pour ses nerfs. Il ne se lassait pas de les entendre et de caresser leurs robes soyeuses et douces.

Il passa plus de deux heures dans son paradis, le temps de reprendre des forces et décida de remonter voir ce sale gamin versatile qui lui servait de maître.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau, n'ayant aucune envie de rester planté à la porte en attendant que le jeune homme lui réponde, puisqu'apparemment il avait décidé d'être muet.

- Je constate que vous êtes toujours cloué devant cette maudite fenêtre à regarder on ne sait quoi dehors! Dit Sébastian exaspéré. Avez- vous l'intention d'y rester toute la nuit? Vous attendez quoi exactement? Qu'«il» revienne? Ah! Enfin un sursaut, pensa le diable. Je savais bien que notre «ami» clownesque lui ferait de l'effet. Bien, continuons!

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de reprendre la parole, l'enfant bougea. Il se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Puis à son grand étonnement, il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

Sébastian ne savait plus quoi dire, ni que penser. Que son jeune maître pouvait être difficile à comprendre, soupira le démon en lui-même. Un instant, il vous griffait, l'instant d'après il vous ignorait, puis il vous câlinait. Le majordome voulu poser ses mains sur les épaules du garçonnet en signe de réponse «affective».

- Non. Dit doucement mais autoritairement le jeune homme.

Sébastian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gosse s'était ENFIN décidé à parler, même si c'était pour dire son mot favori, à savoir «non», c'était déjà ça.

- Pourquoi cela Bocchan? Je pensais que vous souhaitiez... du réconfort?

- Non.

- Non?

- Non.

- …. Alors que souhaitez-vous ?

- ….

- Le savez-vous seulement?

- …. non.

- Pffffff, eh bien je sens que ça va être coton...

Ils restèrent un moment, ainsi : Sébastian, droit comme un «i», les bras le long du corps, et Ciel, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur la poitrine de son démon. Seules leurs respirations respectives, lentes et calmes, trahissaient leurs présences dans la pièce. Les bougies étaient éteintes et seule la lune apparaissant par intermittence entre les nuages les éclairait

- Il l'aimait. Dit le comte, sa voix perçant le silence.

- Pardon? demanda le majordome quelque peu surprit.

- Undertaker. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait ma mère. Et elle aussi l'aimait.

- Et vous le croyez?

- Pourquoi me mentirait-il?

- Et votre père?

- Il savait apparemment et il l'avait accepté.

- Que pensez- vous de toute cela? La dernière fois vous avez dit vous en moquer, mais c'était faux. Cela vous perturbe, je le vois bien, sinon pourquoi courir voir ce croque-mort?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Imaginer ma mère et ce Shinigami ensemble me paraît tellement étrange. Elle me paraissait si parfaite. Je pensais qu'elle aimait mon père...ils paraissaient si heureux ensemble.

- Bocchan, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aimait plus votre père, elle n'en était plus amoureuse c'est tout. L'amour est un sentiment inconstant. Il dure parfois toujours et souvent pas.

- Comment savoir quand on est amoureux?

- Ohhh Bocchan, vous ne pouviez pas me poser question plus difficile! J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai désiré, mais jamais aimé. Les diables ne savent pas aimer, cela va à l'encontre de leur nature.

- Ah.

- Ma réponse ne vous satisfait pas on dirait.

- Disons que tu semblais savoir mais qu'en réalité tu ne sais rien. Comme quoi on peut être un démon de plusieurs centaines d'années et ne pas en savoir plus qu'un enfant de 13 ans.

- Ne vous moquez pas. L'amour est sans doute le sentiment le plus complexe qui existe. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ce sentiment que vous avez toujours méprisé?

- Undertaker en sait plus que toi sur le sujet. Lui m'a expliqué.

- Très bien, vous m'en voyez ravi! Vous allez donc pouvoir jouer les professeurs avec l'ignorant en la matière que je suis! Mais alors pourquoi me demander puisque vous savez déjà tout? Dit le démon d'un air moqueur.

- Pour avoir une autre réponse.

- Je repose donc ma question que vous avez superbement ignorée tout à l'heure : pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à ce sentiment maintenant?

- «Ceux qui s'aiment ne savent pas toujours, ceux qui s'aiment ne savent pas toujours en même temps». Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit.

- C'est très beau jeune maître, mais une fois de plus vous ne répondez pas à ma...

- C'est très vrai. Coupa l'enfant. Il a raison. Et aujourd'hui moi je sais.

- Pardon? Que savez-vous donc?

- Je sais que je n'aime pas Elisabeth.

- Est-ce une nouvelle? Ironisa le diable. Est-ce cela votre révélation, au sens propre comme au figuré!

- Je t'aime Sébastian.


	50. Chapter 50

_- LadyShitsuji: alors là tu verras :: XD. Réponse peut être dans le chapitre qui va suivre!_

_-neverland25 : merci beaucoup de venir nous rejoindre!_

_-TheLadyBluebird : ahhhh mystère! Oui Ciel a du courage et surtout il n'y va jamais par quatre chemins. On peut dire qu'il sait surprendre son monde par son caractère entier le petit bonhomme._

_-Ayumi_michaelis : j'aime Ciel justement parce qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots. Il est toujours incisif et surprenant. Ah nan ne tombe pas dans les pommes XD_

_-ranxya : merci infiniment!_

_-Cielsweet and Sébastimes : te faire rougir? Vraiment? Oui moi aussi je préfère ces passages psychologiques plus que physiques. J'espère ne pas te décevoir et te surprendre encore au fil des chapitres qui vont suivre. Oui c'est un peu le rôle que j'attribuerai à Undertaker moi aussi. Il est fou mais pas idiot et cache certainement son jeu en plus. Bon aller ne t'endors pas sur tes lauriers ! Écris toi aussi!_

_- ulquis_girl : rohhhhhhhhh mais tu es infernale!_

_-toroko_sama : oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu utilises ce terme xd. Si tu as été surprise tant mieux! hey hey hey!_

_-CometMystic : je suis trop contente de te retrouver, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Oui je suis vilaine XD._

_-Persephone_X : comment ça tu fais un caprice? Ben voilà autre chose maintenant mdr! Euh.. dis à Ronald de virer!_

_-cielxsebastian : mdr pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te méfies de moi maintenant?_

_-Ayumuri_chan : ah ben tu sais Ciel il dit des choses sur lesquelles on bloque mdr. Mais c'est justement ça qui est bon ^^. Merci !_

_-MissAlissak : oui j'aurais pu en effet mais j'ai préféré Ciel plus direct et moins tendre. Je vois que toi aussi tu cherches à quoi mon esprit tordu a bien pu penser! XD; jdr. Tsa! tu vois que tu es sadique toi aussi! Vilaine!_

_- Pancake_san : ahhhhhhh nann pas Hystérique! MDR. Tu les postes quand tes nouveaux dessins? hey hey je t'avais dit que j'allais être chiante!_

_- Nat chan : oui en effet le clown merdique a disparu pour le moment mais il va revenir! Merci à toi !_

**PARTIE 53 : ****La passion du Diable.**

- Que dites-vous?

- Je dis que je t'aime Sébastian.

- …...

- Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? Eh bien, si j'avais su que cette simple phrase pouvait te clouer le bec, je me serais empressé de la prononcer plus tôt ! Alors ?

- ….alors...c'est ...surprenant. Encore plus venant de vous. Est-ce encore un vilain tour ?

- Non.

- Donc vous m'aimez ?

Sébastian s'était détaché de son jeune maître et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'enfant. C'est le constat que j'ai fait. Il y a un temps pour se voiler la face et un temps pour voir les choses en face.

Le démon se mit à sourire sournoisement. Ce gamin lui donnerait donc tout, pensa t-il : son âme, son corps et son cœur. Comme c'était jouissif ! Il le possèderait entièrement. Ahhh la saveur de son âme allait en être sublimée. Il s'en délectait déjà en repensant à l'avant goût qu'il avait déjà eu. Vivement que le gosse se venge, se dit-il guilleret.

- Cela a l'air de te réjouir Sébastian !

- Eh bien, si vous êtes effectivement sincère, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas être satisfait.

- Je suis sincère et je sais ce que je ressens. Mais ne jubile pas trop vite Sébastian.

- Tiens donc et pourquoi ?

- Ne vois-tu pas où est le hic ?

- C'est une phrase très simple Bocchan.

- Oui. Mais c'est aussi une phrase qui veut tout et rien dire à la fois.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai dit : je t'aime « Sébastian ». Je suis amoureux d'un être crée de toutes pièces, un être qui n'existe que grâce à un pacte et dont l'apparence n'a été façonnée que pour me plaire. J'aime « Sébastian », pas TOI, pas la chose qui est TOI, pas le démon que TU es. J'aime juste « Sébastian » et rien n'est plus vrai ni plus cruel que cette constatation.

La vérité de ces mots explosa au visage du diable qui assurément s'était trop vite réjoui d'avoir ravi le cœur de son maître.

- Il semble Sébastian que tu as trop bien joué ton rôle auprès de moi. Et moi je me suis trop pris au jeu. Nous sommes tous les deux déçus et prisonniers de ce jeu de rôles : moi d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas vraiment et toi de ne pas être aimé pour ce qu'il est réellement. Mais c'est notre faute... tant pis pour nous.

- Il semble en effet. Mais ce qu'il y a d'agaçant dans les apparences c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si elles sont réelles ou pas. Peut-être que je ne jouais pas tout le temps. Peut-être parfois était-ce vraiment MOI !

- Lorsque tu me crachais tes méchancetés au visage ? Très certainement ! railla le comte.

- Allons, allons Bocchan. Vous savez on enfile tous un costume, on porte tous plus ou moins un masque, peu importe qu'on soit humain ou démon. Pour paraître un autre ou pour se protéger des autres. Qui peut dire qu'il a toujours été lui-même toute sa vie ? Mais pourtant il y a des moments où on est vraiment ce que l'on est, le problème, jeune maître, c'est que les autres ne peuvent plus, ne veulent plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me faire avaler avec ton charabia Sébastian ?

- Que même si vous n'aimez QUE « Sébastian », cela m'ira très bien finalement. Je suis « Sébastian » jusqu'à VOTRE fin. Mais « Sébastian » c'est aussi MOI. Il fait partie de moi. Et l'envie que j'ai de vous posséder _entièrement _n'est pas une chimère.

- « Sébastian » ce n'est pas TOI ! J'aime un fantôme. Point final !

- Très bien, soupira le démon, si cela vous plaît de vous apitoyer sur votre sort d'amoureux transi, maudit et malheureux...

- JE NE M'APITOYE PAS SUR MON SORT ! Je constate !

- Vous constatez ? Vraiment ? Et là Bocchan, que constatez-vous ?

Le diable emprisonna le frêle corps de son maître en une étreinte puissante empêchant toute fuite du garçonnet.

- Je constate que tu me serres trop fort et que tu vas me faire trépasser d'étouffement ! Lâche-moi idiot ! cracha l'enfant tout en se débattant.

- Ah oui... cette façon que vous avez d'ordonner des choses dont vous n'avez pas envie... Certainement un de vos plus pénibles traits de caractère jeune maître ! Et alors peut-être que cela vous empêchera de vous mentir ?

Le jeune homme sentit la bouche chaude et possessive du démon sur la sienne. Le baiser n'avait rien de sensuel ni de doux. Il était imposé. Sébastian prenait sans demander ce dont il s'estimait en droit d'obtenir.

- Alors quel constat ?

- Tu n'es qu'un rustre une fois de plus ! Je constate que tu me désires. Que l'envie, le besoin que tu as de me posséder te rend fou et que tu perds tout contrôle !

- Oui. Vous me faites perdre la tête mais je ne vous aime pas.

Ciel eut un rire désabusé à l'entente de cette phrase. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce démon puisse avoir une inclinaison amoureuse envers lui, mais secrètement il avait espéré qu'il était à ses yeux autre chose qu'un bon repas. Il se maudit d'être aussi bête.

- Je ne vous aime pas jeune maître.

- J'ai compris ! Inutile de me le répéter, je ne suis pas sourd.

- Je ne vous aime pas Bocchan, Je vous adore, je vous idolâtre, vous êtes mon unique centre d'intérêt. Votre odeur, le goût de votre peau, m'enivrent tel le nectar pour les dieux de l'Olympe. Votre absence me démunie. J'ai besoin et envie de vous tout le temps près de moi. Ce que je ressens pour vous va à l'encontre de ma raison. C'est de la passion furieuse, ardente, exclusive, destructrice. «_Tous les intérêts ou buts sont refoulés, l'individualité toute entière se projette sur un objectif avec toutes les fibres intérieures de son vouloir et concentre dans ce but ses forces et tous ses besoins._ »* C'est exactement ça Bocchan et mon seul objectif est de VOUS posséder de corps, de cœur et d'âme. Alors certes je ne vous offre pas l'amour pur, le grand Amour, mais je vous offre l'amour ardent, l'amour fou. Je vous offre : _la passion du diable._

Et alors qu'il disait ces mots, la lune se voila et la pièce toute entière fut engloutie dans des ténèbres insondables où seuls brillaient deux yeux rouges.

_* citation de Hegel._


	51. Chapter 51

_- LadyShitsuji : oui j'aime beaucoup ça en effet et particulièrement certaines phrases comme celles ci qui donnent une définition tellement vraie des choses de la vie,_

_- cielxsebastian : je pense que Sébastian est un péché à lui tout seul puisqu'il est un diable. Un lemon? Tu crois que c'est possible une chose pareille? XD. _

_- Ayumi-michaelis : oui Sébastian en crève de posséder Ciel et c'est devenu son seul but. Si tu tombes dans les pommes tu pourras pas lire la suite mdr_

_- Persephone-X : figure toi que c'est une sorte de jeu de mots : tu connais bien sûr la « passion du Christ » eh bien maintenant voilà la « passion du diable ». Eh ben ma pauvre un oral de français ca n'est jamais facile et surtout pas si tu y intégre de la philo en plus.. pendu._

_- Ulquis-girl_ : Sébastian est Sébastian mais pas forcément le Sébastian qu'on connaît XD. Comment ça je t'embrouille? mdr.

_- Ayumuri-chan : ce qui est en italique dans cette phrase n'est pas ma citation xd, alors tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour la réutiliser dans une de tes histoires. Au contraire si tu l'as appréciée alors j'en suis très contente._

_- MissAlissak : tu as le don de me faire bloquer puis rigoler toi! Je te jure tu me sors de ces trucs! Mdr_

_- toroko-sama : Oui garde la partie Philo pour ta maman et le reste pour toi XD; Ca vaut mieux pour nous deux je pense! mdr. Non Sébastian n'est pas un pervers xd, mais c'est un démon et les démons sont par nature attirants et attirés par l'interdit. Ils ne sont que désir. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont peut être un peu plus proches de nous que les anges._

_- CometMystic : tuer Séby? Mais tu veux te faire poursuivre par les fansgilrs en furie?, Ahhh la passion à l'état pur n'est jamais une bonne chose car contrairement à l'Amour elle devient fade puis disparaît une fois qu'on a eu ce qu'on désirait par dessus tout. _

**PARTIE 54 : Bien le bonjour!**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, Ciel Phantomhive ne vit tout d'abord que la lumière filtrer au travers les rideaux épais de sa chambre. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. Comme si la nuit l'avait ressourcé. Il s'étira de bien-être, étendant les bras de chaque côté. Mais il sentit une résistance sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et vit Sébastian. Il se releva pour mieux regarder, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais ce démon était bel et bien là, paraissant dormir profondément, sa cage thoracique se levait et s'abaissait au rythme lent de sa respiration.

C'est alors que la nuit dernière lui revint de façon foudroyante en mémoire. Il se remémora de façon épisodique ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait avec Sébastian, ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Il se vit abandonné entre les bras du démon, se donnant à lui sans réserve et sans lutte cette fois. Il entendit la voix du diable lui susurrer des mots brulants en même temps que sa langue serpentine glissait sur sa peau. Il se souvint des doux gémissements alors qu'il goûtait la saveur intime de Sébastian. Il se rappela ses propres cris alors qu'il demandait plus, toujours plus, à celui qui l'avait asservi.

Combien de fois avait-il dit qu'il était à lui, qu'il lui appartenait, alors que l'Autre se délectant de son abandon, lui laissait entrevoir une autre forme de paradis, le tournant, le retournant à loisir comme une poupée servile et soumise.

- Vous êtes réveillé Bocchan?

Le jeune comte sursauta et sortit de ses pensées peu recommandables. Il vit alors le magnifique visage de Sébastian penché sur lui. Il tendit prudemment la main vers lui et le caressa du bout des doigts. Le démon les prit dans sa main et les embrassa.

- Tout retour en arrière est impossible maintenant Sébastian ?

- J'en ai bien peur Bocchan. Ahhh cette façon de crier ce prénom alors que j'étais en vous jusqu'à la garde et que vous atteigniez l'apogée de votre plaisir...me donne l'impression qu'il est plus beau aujourd'hui. Chuchota le diable.

- …. tu vas être insupportable désormais n'est ce pas? Questionna l'enfant en se massant les tempes.

- C'est probable mais je peux me montrer plus malléable si j'ai ma dose quotidienne...

- Quo... QUOTIDIENNE? demanda Ciel les yeux écarquillés.

- Ah mais bien sûr! Disons que nous aurons chacun une forme de douceurs à nous mettre sous la dent chaque jour! Mais c'est votre faute après tout ! Vous n'avez qu'à pas être aussi bon élève!

- Il suffit Sébastian! Ne crois pas que tu vas faire ta petite loi parce que tu as partagé ma couche!

- Dire que cette bouche peut se montrer si douce... soupira le majordome d'un air rêveur. Je me souviens si bien de ses excitants va et viens alors que vous m'aviez pris entre vos lèvres...

- Je t'ai dit STOP insupportable démon! Ordonna Ciel le visage rouge écarlate en se remémorant ses propres « performances ». Va me préparer mon petit déjeuner au lieu de fainéantiser dans MON lit! J'ai faim!

- Yes my Lord! Je vais de ce pas en cuisine vous préparer quelque chose de copieux. Moi aussi j'ai faim mais nous verrons cela lorsque vous aurez repris des forces!

Ciel allait protester farouchement mais Sébastian reprit la parole.

- Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les domestiques, je vais les rassurer. Les nombreux cris que vous n'avez eu aucune honte à pousser cette nuit ont du les affoler... ou les amuser. Qui sait?

Et sur ces mots il referma la porte sur un Ciel statufié dans son lit, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le rire de Sébastian retentit dans toute la demeure alors qu'il gravait à jamais l'expression de son jeune maître.


	52. Chapter 52

_- Uruviel-calimero : tu as eu une longue partie et quelle partie ce soir! Donc t'a plus intérêt à faire le poussin boudeur!_

_- ulquis-girl : oui Ciel crit fort ! xd souviens toi de ce que dit Sébastian dans Ciel in Wonderland MDR._

_- toroko-sama : ah oui le Séby est un vilain coquin. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la description! Et merci de tes encouragements!_

_- Ayumuri-chan : QUOI? NONNNNNNNNNNNN! quoique … si il y a le Séby je veux bien! XD_

_- Pancake-san : pour tes cours d'anatomie, ouai j'y crois! On sait ce que tu fais en cours! tsa!_

_- Nat-chan : c'est vrai que Meirin est une petite voyeuse! Je suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait saigné du nez mais qu'elle serait allée se pendre en voyant son cher Séby avec son jeune maître ptdr_

_- Ayumi-michaelis : oh ravie que ta volonté de ne pas t'évanouir soit pour ne pas louper ta dose quotidienne... euh.. tu sais quand même qu'après ce que j'ai écrit on peut penser certaines choses... mdr_

_- Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes : oh tu sais ne t'attends pas à ce que à quoi tu t'attends avec moi XD; TOUT peut arriver!Oui moi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'ecrire cette phrase là! Ravie que mon jeu de mots te plaise cette fois xd. Tu bosses à plein régime? BRAVO! Donc je l'ai quand le chapitre? Fais gaffe, en plus d'être chiante je suis exigeante!_

_- Cielxsebastian : merci ! Je m'applique pour que mes phrase restent les plus poetiques possibles dans les moments intimes entre nos deux héros. Oh que oui il est choqué le pauvre gosse: Imagine la haine!XD_

_- CometMystic : oui j'essaie en tous cas de poster tous les soirs pour tenir ma promesse. Et toi alors tu postes quand? Car j'aimerai bien te relire._

_- Bissenchi : oh tu sais rien n'est moins sûr. Mais si tu es comblée avec le fait qu'ils soient enfin ensemble au bout de 51 chapitres, tu ne devrais peut être pas lire la suite ^^_

_- MissAlissak : gomen gomen gomen. Oui c'était un chapitre minipouss. Comment ça j'ai intérêt à ce que l'autre soit meilleur? pauvre de moi! Je l'espère en tous cas._

**PARTIE 55 : Bonne ou mauvais nouvelle?**

- Grell-san, que faites-vous dans MA cuisine? demanda Sébastian surprit et pas vraiment ravi de découvrir le shinigami en train de farfouiller un peu partout dans les placards, de surcroît dans une tenue peu décente.

- Oh Sébastian! Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu aurais un peu de temps à consacrer à AUTRE chose qu'à batifoler avec cet impertinent gamin!

Le garçon au cheveux rouges avait semblait-il trouvé une occupation en attendant son démon favori, à savoir mettre de la farine un peu partout. Il avait apparemment décidé de troquer ses habituels vêtements rouges contre le tablier noir du majordome et ne portait que cela sur lui.

- Je ne batifolais pas je cherchais les domestiques! Bon, je vais reposer ma question calmement! Grell-san que fabriquez-vous dans CETTE tenue dans MA cuisine?

Le diable sentait sa patience s'amenuiser et avait prononcé cette phrase en serrant les mâchoires.

- Tu n'aimes pas Sébychou? bouda le shinigami en tournant sur lui-même, laissant apercevoir son fessier.

- Vos habitudes et vos goûts douteux ne m'intéressent pas ! Mais je vous conseille de répondre RAPIDEMENT à ma question.

- Vas-tu me fesser? demanda Grell les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Je suis certain que tu frapperais fort pour me punir d'être vilain! Ohhh mes fesses délicates risquent d'être toutes rouges.

Cette pensée excita au plus haut point l'indésirable, ce qui donna la nausée à Sébastian.

- Cessez par pitié de vous émoustiller de la sorte devant moi, et veuillez cacher votre « grosseur » ! C'est plus qu'indécent!

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu préfères lorsque c'est à peine « bombé » Sébas-chan! Ricana Grell.

- Mes goûts dans ce domaine ne regardent que moi!

- Je me demande tout de même ce qui t'attire chez ce sale gosse...

- Grell-san, souhaitez-vous vraiment ne pas terminer la journée?

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas désagréable avec moi. Je suis ici pour t'aider tu sais, au risque de perdre mon « augmentation salariale »!

- Comment cela?

- Eh bien, si Will apprenait ce que je suis venue faire ici... je serais certainement rétrogradée! Et alors by by l'augmentation et mes vacances au soleil!

- Ohh! Me voilà admiratif d'un tel courage et surtout d'un tel don de soi! Mais ne comptez pas que je sois reconnaissant cela dit. Vous n'aurez rien de moi en échange, si ce n'est repartir dans le même état que vous êtes venu. Ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal au vu :

- _de la perte de temps conséquente que vous m'avez occasionnée._

_- de l'état pitoyable dans lequel vous avez mis ma cuisine._

_- du fait que je vais devoir jeter mon tablier préféré puisqu'après avoir servi de « mouchoir » à vos pulsions éhontées, il sera irrécupérable._

_- et enfin du fait qu'à cause de vous, je n'ai toujours rien préparé au jeune maître qui sera de mauvaise humeur et plus DU TOUT disposé à me donner ma « dose quotidienne ». DONC pour l'ultime fois : QUE FOUTEZ-VOUS ICI?_

La voix du démon s'était faite tonitruante et le shinigami se dit qu'il était prudent de ne pas tenter davantage le diable.

- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier?

- Dites la bonne, nous verrons la mauvaise après. Soupira Sébastian.

- Bien! Alors la bonne nouvelle c'est que tu seras bientôt tout à moi!

- En quoi ceci est censé être une bonne nouvelle? s'estomaqua le majordome.

- Imagine : toi et moi seuls, nus sur une plage, isolés du monde entier, sans morveux exigeant entre nous! « _Seuls sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau, le ciel mais pas celui qui te sert de maître, était trop beau lalala_ »

Le shinigami s'était mis à chanter et tournait tout autour du diable en levant les bras en l'air. Sébastian quant à lui sentait une envie très pressante : de vomir, d'étranger la chose rouge, et de revomir.

- Je ne tiens pas DU TOUT à imaginer cela Grell-san, sous peine de salir encore plus cette cuisine. Passons IMMEDIATEMENT à la mauvaise nouvelle!

- Comme tu veux Seby. Disons que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi car moi je la classe dans les très bonnes!

- Je vous écoute !

- Eh bien la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que le nom de Ciel Phantomhive est inscrit sur mon carnet! Dit Grell Sutcliff dont le sourire à cet instant n'avait rien à envier à celui du diable en termes de malignité.


	53. Chapter 53

_Donc oui Ciel est inscrit sur le carnet du Grellou. Et vous savez tous(tes) ce que cela signifie n'est ce pas?_

_Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin de cette histoire; il se peut qu'elle finisse à la façon « Toboso »._

_Mais en tous les cas, et pour le moment, je vous invite à lire la suite._

_PS : les menaces éhontées des princesses ne me font pas peur! Non mais!_

**PARTIE 56 : Douloureuse vérité.**

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas Séby-chéri ?

- Que mon jeune maître va mourir ?

- OUI ! Mortel non ?

- Et... quand cela est-il prévu ?

- Dans deux jours.

- Pouvez-vous savoir de quelle façon ?

- J'ai bien peur que non ! Nous les shinigamis ne connaissons que le « quand » on se moque du « comment ».

- Bien...

Le démon tourna le dos à Grell et se mit à cuisiner.

- Heeeeeeeee Séby ! Ne m'ignore pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Et puis cette info mérite bien récompense non ?

- Ahhhh oui bien sûr Grell-san, répondit le diable avec un sourire malsain. Cette révélation allègera peut-être votre sentence. Peut-être que mon jeune maître modifiera l'ordre qu'il m'a donné, à savoir de vous tuer !

- Ohlala ! Ne me dis pas que tu radotes encore cette histoire avec Madame Red ! Chez nous on dit « qu'une merde mâchée trente six fois ça n'a plus de goût ».

- Comme cela est poétique Grell-san. C'est vulgaire à souhait. Tellement vous. Oseriez-vous faire un amalgame entre Madame Red et votre dicton ?

- Vas savoir... s'esclaffa le shinigami.

- Je vois... affligeant comme toujours, soupira le majordome. Et rhabillez-vous de grâce ! Si le jeune maître vous surprenait à déambuler dans son manoir dans cette indécente tenue...

- Tu vas aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle au gamin ?

- Non, mieux vaut ne pas qu'il s'angoisse avant. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

- Quel dommage... j'aurai aimé voir sa tête. J'ai emmené mon appareil photos pour rien du coup...

Le démon préféra ignorer les dernières paroles de Grell et se remit au travail.

- Tu cuisines quoi pour le gnome ?

- Cela va faire plus de trente minutes que vous êtes là ! Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ?

- Si. Je te regarde ! Je m'instruis ! Une femme doit savoir cuisiner pour son futur mari !

- Et qui est le condamné en question ?

- Toi bien sûr et Will sera mon amant ! Ce sera merveilleux !

- Je pensais que vous aviez atteint les plus hautes cimes en matière de bêtises Grell-san, mais je viens de me rendre compte avec effroi, que vous arrivez à atteindre des sommets encore plus hauts !

- Je ne pense pas être plus stupide qu'un diable vieux de plus de deux cent ans qui s'amourache de l'humain de treize ans avec lequel il a contracté !

- Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ciel Phantomhive. Je le veux pour moi seul, tout entier, pour toujours. C'est très différent. Quand je l'aurai eu je passerai à autre chose. Ma vie ne s'arrêtera pas avec la sienne. Une fois que j'aurai apaisé ma faim, mon envie, mon besoin de lui s'estompera et je continuerai ma route. Voilà tout.

- Ohhh, tu es bien cruel Sébastian ! Mais c'est si bon ! Tes mots sont aussi tranchants que la lame de ma Death Scythe.

- Je n'ai jamais caché mes intentions à mon jeune maître. Il sait depuis le début comment tout cela finira. Et le fait que je l'adore, que nous partageons des moments intimes, ne veut pas dire que j'épargnerai sa vie. Il n'y aura pas de happy end. Je le tuerai comme les autres et il l'a accepté en signant le contrat. Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.

- Donc il connaît les tenants et les aboutissants ? Accepté tu dis ? Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il cette tête là en entendant tes mots ? demanda le shinigami en pointant la porte du doigt.


	54. Chapter 54

_Cielxsebastian : disons que Yana aime brouiller les pistes sur l'age de Sébastian. Des fois on pense qu'il est centenaire et des fois millénaire. Cependant c'était fait exprès dans ce chapitre, l'âge de Séby reviendra sur le tapis plus tard; Tu comprendras he he he mais chut! XD_

_Cielsweet and Sébastimes : Ciel est déçu car il pense que Sébastian va l'oublier.. c'est surtout ça qui lui a fait de la peine. Bref j'espère que la suite va te plaire! xd_

_LadyShitsuji : oui malheureusement le pauvre a tout entendu..._

_Bissenchi : oh tu sais Séby est très malin, mais il est vrai que là, il est mal! _

_Uruviel-calimero : ravie que tu ais tant apprécié ce petit dicton solognot mdr. Oui bien sûr que Grell est une belle saleté. Mais on a tous oublié apparemment ce qu'il a fait à Mme Red! Xd_

_TheLadyBluebird : comme quoi j'ai du t'entendre en écrivant ce chapitre xd! Oui.. mais tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait malheureusement_

_toroko-sama : et j'ai bien peur que les coups de théâtre continuent.. Donc tu vas pouvoir lire 2 chapitres d'un coup! Je te souhaite un très bon we et plein de choco!_

_CometMystic : oui Sébastian est un diable et il ne s'en est jamais caché. Mais pourtant on veut tous voir en lui le preux chevalier, le démon qui va aimer et devenir meilleur.. serons nous déçu?_

_Nat-chan : eh bien c'est la version où : soit on pleure, soit on est en rage car on veut la suite immédiatement en disant : ELLE PEUT PAS NOUS FAIRE CA?_

_ulquis-girl : Sébastian n'a dit à Grell que ce que le contrat stipule malheureusement pour notre jeune comte._

_Ayumi-michaelis : attends de voir la suite: Respire ! mdr._

_Persephone-X : toutes les questions que tu te poses sont très justes! Et oui Grell a fait exprès de faire parler Sébastian en sachant pertinemment que Ciel écoutait. Et je t'en prie pour le com, je le répète l'histoire que tu traduits est vraiment prenante et me plait beaucoup!_

_Lyna : je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise! Sois la bienvenue!_

_MissAlissak : bon moi je vais commencer par acheter de l'ail! pendu. Sinon tu t'es posé une très bonne question et je te donne une réponse : le sait il lui même?_

**PARTIE 57 : Ciel in nigthmare**

- Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?

Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout était sombre autour de lui et il n'y voyait pratiquement rien. Puis progressivement sa vision s'habitua à la pénombre et il put distinguer de façon plus nette son environnement. Il se trouvait apparemment dans une pièce, sans fenêtre. La seule lumière était celle qui filtrait sous une petite porte se trouvant dans le fond.

Il essaya de se relever mais le plafond était trop bas pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout. Il avança donc à quatre pattes pour atteindre la porte. Mais il buta sur quelque chose. Il tata prudemment mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela était. Il prit la chose entre ses mains. Cela ressemblait à un bras. C'était froid, certainement de la porcelaine ou une matière identique, pensa le garçonnet. Ce membre était aussi long que le sien. Appartenait -il à une poupée grandeur nature ? En continuant d'explorer autour de lui, il se rendit compte que ce bras n'était pas seul. Il y avait aussi des mains, des têtes, des troncs, des jambes, des pieds, désarticulés et dispersés partout dans la pièce.

Le seul qui était entier c'était lui, se dit-il. Le seul qui était vivant c'était lui. Il finit par atteindre la porte en écartant les multiples morceaux de corps sur son passage. Il essaya de regarder par la fente et à force de se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il parvint à voir tant bien que mal. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit, fut un œil bleu électrique qui le fixait. Il se recula en criant, butant sur les membres éparpillés, tombant à la renverse. Sa tête claqua durement sur le sol et il perdit conscience.

- Bocchan ! BOCCHAN !

- On dirait bien qu'il est dans les vapes ! dit Grell.

Sébastian avait suivi son jeune maître jusque sa chambre. Mais celui-ci après un juron bien senti, en avait fermé l'accès. Puis il l'avait entendu crier. Il avait donc essayé d'entrer, mais malgré sa force, il ne put ouvrir la porte. Quand enfin, il réussit, avec l'aide du Shinigami, à pénétrer à l'intérieur, il avait trouvé le jeune homme évanoui sur le sol. La pièce était en désordre et la fenêtre était ouverte.

Depuis, il ne parvenait pas à le réveiller. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit et avait beau l'appeler, le secouer, il n'y avait rien à faire. Les yeux de Ciel demeuraient définitivement clos malgré les efforts de son majordome. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que cela durait et que Sébastian était au chevet du comte. Le corps du garçonnet était parfois pris de spasmes, sa bouche s'ouvrait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et sous ses paupières fermées, le démon voyait ses yeux s'agiter.

L'enfant était, semblait-il, en plein cauchemar mais ne parvenait pas à en sortir.

- Que se passe-t-il Grell-san ? demanda le diable en se tournant vers le shinigami. Pourquoi mon jeune maître ne revient-il pas à lui ?

- Il est entré en lui Sébastian.

- Pardon ? Que... qui... oh non... pas lui... pas cette chose, soupira le démon.

- J'en ai bien peur ! Le «cauchemar » est en lui. Il est en train de le détruire de l'intérieur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant alors que cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était plus montré ?

- Sans doute, y a t-il un rapport avec la peine que le gosse a ressenti suite à tes mots de tout à l'heure ! Il devait t'en vouloir, être en colère, s'en vouloir aussi d'avoir été aussi bête d'avoir pensé qu'une créature aussi insignifiante que lui pourrait te plaire. L'autre aura profité de cet instant de faiblesse, de ce moment de « déconnexion » entre vous.

- Que puis-je faire Grell-san ?

- Il faudrait que tu puisses le combattre.

- Mais comment ? Ce clown est dans mon jeune maître, à le torturer, je ne peux l'atteindre !

- En faisant entrer ton esprit dans celui du gosse tout simplement !

- Tout simplement ? On peut faire cela ?

- Oui, bien sûr qu'on peut ! Il faut que l'esprit quitte le corps pour entrer dans celui de l'autre. Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. Par contre je sais qui sait le faire !

- Et qui possède un tel pouvoir ?

Le diable s'était relevé du chevet de son jeune maître et tenait le shinigami par les épaules le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup plus que tu ne le dis à ce gamin hein ? Ahh inutile de te planquer derrière les termes de votre contrat. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets ! Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu vas louper ton repas ! Il est plus qu'une simple âme à dévorer !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les moralisateurs Grell-san ! Parlez et vite ! La vie de mon jeune maître en dépend !

- Je ne connais qu'une personne suffisamment puissante pour réussir la «dématérialisation » appelée aussi « projection astrale ». Notre patron !


	55. Chapter 55

_Nan nan je ne vous dirais rien du tout! XD_

_Je vous laisse lire la suite pour savoir qui peut bien être ce fameux patron des shinigamis. HEY HEY_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_

_ps : vous vous rendez compte que cela fait plus d'un mois qu'on se connait maintenant? ^^. Que chaque soir on se retrouve ici? Moi ça me fait tout drole quand j'y pense! Bisous !_

**PARTIE 58 : Miss Penny**

- Comment fait-on pour pénétrer dans votre maison quand on n'est pas un shinigami? demanda Sébastian en prenant soin d'envelopper son jeune maître dans une couverture avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Une maison? Un pensionnat tu veux dire! Une prison!

- Alors?

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas 50 façons d'y entrer. Bien sûr tu as la manière officielle. Mais il faut passer par le poste de sécurité, soudoyer le gardien si tu veux pas que ça prenne des lustres, tu dois te faire faire un laisser-passer, passer un test de psycho à la noix etc.. Enfin c'est d'une tristesse... Donc MOI j'ai un AUTRE moyen!

- Qui est? s'impatienta le démon.

- Miss Penny!

- Miss Penny?

- Cette fille là elle est terrible! Bon elle couche certainement avec le Boss! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait d'ailleurs vu comme il est moche! Et vieux par dessus le marché! On le soupçonne tous de faire un concours avec ce gros lard de Père Noël : lequel des deux aura la plus longue et la plus blanche. Je parle de la barbe bien sûr vilain démon aux idées perverses! Will a parié avec le sous-chef que c'était vrai! Le vieux s'enduit la barbe avec du talc, tous les matins. Tu y crois toi? Alors quand tu l'approches c'est l'horreur, on dirait que tu viens d'aller te vautrer dans la merde blanche également appelée « neige » par les humains !

- Les shinigamis n'aiment donc pas la neige?

- Ah ça non! On a fait grève pour pas porter leurs mochetés d'uniformes. Ils étaient bleus, tu imagines? Mais du coup ben on doit aller bosser avec nos fringues. Alors se faire flinguer 10 paires de pompes par an à cause d'un amas blanc merdique qui te bouffe le cuir alors que chaque paire t'a coutée la moitié de ton salaire, non, non et renon!

- Je vois... bon où se trouve cette fameuse Miss Penny?

- Certainement dans le bar le plus branché de Londres! Je sais qu'elle était en mission dans cette ville aujourd'hui. Moi bien sûr je me prends des avertissements parce que je débarrasse à titre gracieux une ville de toutes ses bonnes à rien, mais ELLE, elle a le droit de se pinter la ruche comme elle veut sans aucune remontrance! Tsa, comme quoi ça sert d'avoir une grosse poitrine! Moi je n'en ai pas.. Mère Nature est une chienne!

- Vous avez terminé de vous plaindre Grell-san? Je vous rappelle que mon jeune maître se débat en ce moment en plein cauchemar!

- Quelle tristesse... boire comme un trou si jeune...

- … Voulez-vous mourir jeune Grell-san?

- Ah mais si je meurs, le gosse aussi Séby-chounet! Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est ce pas?

- Qu'il meurt n'est pas le problème! Mais par la main de qui, si!

- Bon aller on y va! Suis-moi de près! Tu peux même me coller si tu veux!

- Je ne me collerai pas. Je vois bien de loin, contrairement aux shinigamis, je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes!

Le shinigami et le démon portant le garçon dans ses bras, coururent jusqu'au centre du vieux Londres. Grell les fit entrer dans une vieille échoppe au nom de « Cour des Miracles.. ou pas » à la devanture peu avenante où étaient placardés les photos d'une multitude de boissons étranges, leurs effets escomptés et ceux indésirables.

L'intérieur tenait ses promesses en matière de décoration de mauvais goût. La foule qui remplissait l'endroit semblait humaine, mais la moitié ne l'était pas ou presque pas. Sébastian reconnut des loups-garous, des vampires, des sorciers et même d'autres démons. Un endroit charmant pensa le diable. Il prit soin de cacher son jeune maître des regards curieux et indiscrets, avec la couverture.

Grell, lui, semblait bien connaître les lieux et s'y déplaçait avec aisance. Il se dirigea vers une jeune femme aux formes généreuses, à la chevelure rousse opulente et aux yeux verts incendiaires. Elle portait sa death scythe en forme de révolver à la hanche.

- Grell! dit-elle en levant une chope de bière. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges lui expliqua en y mettant des touches personnelles et après quelques minutes ils s'avançaient vers Sébastian qui avait prit place à une table dans le fonds de la pièce.

- Tiens tiens voilà donc le « dieu » dont tu me rabâches tant les oreilles! En effet, je dois reconnaître que son enveloppe humaine est tout à fait affriolante! Alors mon tout beau, on veut sauver son jeune maître dont la peau paraît si douce?

- Laissez-le. Dit Sébastian menaçant en couvrant le visage du comte. Alors vous allez nous aider? interrogea le démon sans répondre aux sarcasmes de la jeune femme.

- Oh comme vous êtes possessif avec ce gamin! Oui, bien sûr que je vais vous aider, mais comme vous devez vous en douter, cela ne sera pas gratuit!

- Que voulez vous donc en échange? Je vous préviens je n'ai plus de patience, votre collègue en a épuisé les dernières bribes !

- Ahhh les diables sont toujours prêts à négocier, c'est ça qui est bien avec eux! Vous avez de l'expérience, et disons que j'ai envie d'apprécier le savoir-faire centenaire d'un démon au visage si angélique, de caresser autre chose que la barre horizontale d'un vieillard. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour le vertical de toutes façons!

- … le troc sexuel...soupira Sébastian.

- AH NON! s'offusqua Grell. Pas question Penny! Moi j'ai jamais rien eu! Même pas un baiser avec la langue! Je suis encore vierge... quelle désolation!

- Mais TOI tu n'avais rien à offrir en échange! Et que ne ferait pas ce démon pour son si jeune maître! N'est ce pas Sébastian?

- En effet. Donc je vous « baise » et en échange vous me permettez de réaliser la « projection astrale » pour sauver mon jeune maître.

- Marché conclut Sébastian !

- Marché conclut Miss Penny.


	56. Chapter 56

_- The Princess Vampire MissAlissak : tu as vu je mets les formes! Comprendre Grell?...euh... mais il est vrai que dans ce cas précis, il avait pas tord. Tu aimes bien Miss Penny? Ben je pense que tu es bien la seule mdr._

_- Ayumi-michaelis : oh que oui! Le Grell va pas être content ! Les négociations n'ont toutefois pas trainées, xd, tu as vu à quelle vitesse le Séby a accepté le contrat avec Miss Penny? _

_- Ladyshitsuji : non ce n'est pas ton Willy mais tkt il va apparaître bientôt! Ben tu sais le Séby c'est pas un ange..._

_- Nat-chan : alors j'imagine ta tête en lisant le nom de la shinigami.. et hum.. ce qu'elle propose à Sébastian. Je pense que si tu l'avais encore en prof tu ne la regarderais plus pareil mdr. Ben en fait je vais te dire un truc qui va te faire peur : le troc sexuel ça existe vraiment. J'ai vu un reportage là dessus sur la M6. En fait des proprios proposent un appart avec un loyer pas cher par exemple en échange de … ben tu vois.. pendu. _

_- CometMystic : Ça c'est clair! Et on voit dans le manga ou dans l'animé que Sébastian ne recule surtout pas à se « sacrifier » physiquement pour aider Ciel. 2 fois quand même jusqu'à présent dans le manga... sacré Séby!_

_- ulquis-girl : et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il fait dans le manga XD. Et Ciel entend bien tout dans l'épisode avec la nonne...PENDU_

_- cielxsebastian : tes parents vont vraiment se demander ce que tu fous mdr. Alors Sébastian est volontairement vulgaire avec Miss Penny qu'il estime peu. Notre démon favori a tendance à aller compter fleurette pour être soft assez souvent en fait xd. Déjà dans l'animé il y a la nonne et ensuite ben dans le manga... il le fait plusieurs fois mais je t'en dirais pas plus si tu as pas lu les chapitres à venir._

_- Bissenchi : oui Sébastian a été rapide car il n'a plus de patience et il sait que c'est une situation d'extrême urgence. Donc inutile de perdre du temps en négociations. XD_

_- toroko-sama : outrée? Je l'ai également été à deux reprises dans le manga et je dois dire que j'avais bloqué dans l'animé. Des envies de meurtres en fait. Voilà ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du Séby. Des œufs avec des persos de BB? Cool! Tu as pris des photos?_

_- Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes : ah nan ça le Grellou ne pourra pas la tuer. La nonne violée? A l'entendre pourtant.. on aurait pas dit xd. Pour la fin cela ferait très tobosien en effet. Mais je crois que je tiens déjà ma fin lol. Ou pas. Pour le vieux je sens que tu vas être surprise mdr. En fait cela fait plus d'un mois en fait! XD; Un an? ouahou! Va falloir que j'ecrire d'autres fics alors, ou une suite à celle-ci.. qui sait?_

_- Uruviel-calimero : bravo! Tu es la seule qui ait repéré le pic de Grell pour ce pauvre Bocchan! Oui c'était pour sa tronche le coup du « bleu c'est moche ». Oui Will est le seul qui bosse parce que le boss...Ah ça on s'en souvient de l'épisode merdique qu'on a eu ici! tsa!_

**PARTIE 59 : Shinigamis and co**

On dit que chaque lieu est destiné à une utilisation bien précise : la cuisine pour manger, la chambre pour dormir, etc.. Pourtant ce fut bien dans les toilettes d'un bar douteux, que Sébastian conclut sa part du contrat avec une shinigami portant le nom de Miss Penny. Et apparemment la demoiselle ne semblait pas se plaindre du choix étonnant du lieu, ni de son inconfort au vu des cris stridents de plaisir qu'elle poussait et qui étaient rythmés par des chocs répétés et puissants sur la porte; témoignages de la vigueur de son partenaire.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur affaire, ils remontèrent dans la salle et ce fut un shinigami désespéré aux yeux bouffis, descendant sa troisième bouteille de porto qu'ils trouvèrent avachi sur une table. La mine réjouie et comblée de Miss Penny tranchait énormément avec celle de son collègue masculin qui affichait un air d'enterrement.

- Bon, eh bien Grell, que t'arrive t-il? T'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra! Une belle fille comme toi! dit la rouquine en tapotant sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- Tu crois? Demanda Grell en regardant d'un air implorant Sébastian.

- Bien sûr! Ce démon va te récompenser comme il se doit pour avoir aussi bien veillé sur son précieux maître. N'est ce pas Sébastian?

- Disons que la dette de Grell- san est définitivement annulée désormais. Répondit le diable en auscultant Ciel sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Bocchan, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son jeune maître d'un air doux, ne m'en voulez pas de m'être absenté, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous.

- Oh ça va personne n'est venu te le bouffer! Et de toutes façons il a pas vu ce que tu as osé faire avec Penny, il dort! Bouda Grell, jaloux, qui aurait bien aimé que le démon lui parle avec autant de douceur. Cependant il risque de ne pas bien le prendre à son réveil si on lui en parle !

- Je n'agis que pour le bien de mon jeune maître qui contrairement à certains, est intelligent et comprendra parfaitement l'urgence de la situation !

- Oui il comprendra c'est certain, il verra surtout que tu as pas mis bien longtemps pour « passer à autre chose » ! dit le shinigami en souriant méchamment.

- Si par malheur je devais le perdre, vous serez le premier à prendre pour ma fureur Grell. Bon, Miss Penny, maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, remplissez votre part du contrat !

- J'aurais tout de même espéré que vous choisissiez un lieux plus sympa, même si cela était très excitant et surtout j'aurais aimé que cela dure un peu plus longtemps. Vous avez fait vite mon cher diable! Vos centaines d'années de pratique ne vous ont pas appris à prendre votre temps? Mais je dois avouer que j'ai adoré votre rudesse et vos mots crus.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux données que vous avez récoltées sur moi ma chère, mon âge pourrait vous surprendre. Je trouve que ce lieu est à votre image, d'une grande vulgarité. A peine entré on a déjà envie d'en sortir. Sachez que prends mon temps lorsque mon partenaire vaut le coup et il n'y en a qu'un qui le vaille. De plus, je n'ai qu'une confiance très limitée envers votre exubérant collègue ! Je ne souhaitais pas que mon jeune maître reste trop longtemps sous sa « surveillance ». Et puis ce qu'il fallait c'est que vous preniez du plaisir non? Pas que moi j'en prenne!

- Oh quel vilain garçon vous faites! Répondit la rouquine en s'amusant de la méchanceté des mots du diable. Je vais tout de même vous conduire à notre Boss, même si je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis très vexée!

- De quoi encore? Demanda Sébastian rudement.

- Même si ma position pendant l'acte ne vous permettez pas de voir mon visage, je vous rappelle que mon prénom est Miss Penny, pas «Bocchan»! Ricana la jeune femme en prenant le pas de la sortie.

- Bon sang tu ne peux pas te sortir ce gamin de la tête cinq minutes?dit Grell en regardant Sébastian et en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Et ne t'en prends pas à nous si il est possédé, ce n'est pas notre faute ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas fanfaronner dans la cuisine en disant n'importe quoi ! On essaie de t'aider et on n'y est pas obligé. Sans nous ce gosse meurt à coup sûr, ne l'oublie pas.

Le démon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, reprit Ciel dans ses bras, passa devant Grell et sortit sans dire un mot de plus. Après plus d'une heure à déambuler dans les ruelles du vieux Londres, ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant une grande porte austère en fer forgé.

- Bien nous y sommes! Voilà une des quatre entrées qui existent de part le Monde pour pénétrer dans notre monde. Grell tu as ta clef?

- Hein? Moi? Non, je n'en ai plus! Je l'ai perdue la semaine dernière et Will m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'argent dans la caisse à pourboires pour en refaire une autre pour le moment et que du coup je devais attendre le mois prochain!

- Tu te fous de moi? Tu vas me faire sortir tout le merdier qu'il y a dans mon sac à main? Pesta Miss Penny en claquant son sac sur le sol.

- J'y peux rien si tu es bordélique ! Bouda le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

Sébastian était atterré d'entendre cette conversation, alors que depuis plusieurs minutes l'enfant s'agitait de nouveau et gesticulait dans tous les sens.

- Par tous les diables, bougez-vous! Ordonna le démon qui sentait sa colère monter.

- Oui oui oui, « Môsieur »! Je fais ce que je peux. Mais ces clefs de merde sont très petites et se fourrent partout! Je vais devoir tout vider sur le trottoir pour coller la main dessus!

- Oh vous m'exaspérez! Vous êtes une empotée! Donnez moi votre foutoir à main et prenez mon jeune maître!

Sébastian mit le sac de Miss Penny à l'envers et en renversa le contenu sur le sol.

- Mais il n'y a aucune clef la dedans Penny! Dit Grell en farfouillant dans l'amas de choses jonchant le trottoir.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI! Cria le démon qui commençait à ne plus contrôler sa rage au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de souffrance s'échappaient de la bouche de Ciel.

- Oh mais attendez! Que je suis bête! Je les ai mises dans ma poche! ah ah

- Vous n'êtes qu'une demeurée et il n'y a que vous que votre bêtise amuse et distrait! Ouvrez cette porte IMMEDIATEMENT, ou votre patron devra se trouver une autre « Penny couche toi là »!

- Ohlala, encore des menaces ! Grell a raison lorsqu'il disait que vous n'étiez qu'un rabats joie! J'ouvre. Reprenez votre « précieux » soupira la rousse en tendant le garçonnet à Sébastian.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le monde des shinigamis.


	57. Chapter 57

_Hello! Nous voici donc dans le monde des shinigamis, j'espère que vous y passerez un agréable moment._

_Sébastian tient son « précieux » (clin d'oeil au Seigneur des Anneaux) dans ses bras et est sur le point de rencontrer The Boss._

_Bienvenue donc, il est encore temps pour vous de faire demi-tour cela dit. XD_

_Et grand merci à toutes qui chaque soir me donnent leur avis. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais votre fidélité me fait chaud au coeur. C'est ma petite lecture quotidienne à moi et je me régale en vous lisant ! En fait c'est mon premier travail quand j'arrive au taf le matin : vous lire mdr (oui je sais c'est pas bien XD)_

_Et merci Coralie c'était gentil de ta part et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes fautes,l'important c'est que cela vienne du coeur._

**PARTIE 60 : maison mère**

Un bâtiment immense sur dix étages se dressait devant Sébastian. La façade avant était entièrement faite de vitres réfléchissant la lumière. Le reste était d'un blanc immaculé. L'ensemble semblait irradier.

- Bon, voilà notre maison-mère. Pas mal hein? Nous allons passer par la porte de service dit Miss Penny. Il est trop dangereux pour un démon d'entrer par la porte principale, même s'il est accompagné par deux shinigamis et qu'il porte un badge « visiteur désirable »

Ce fut donc par une toute petite entrée que nos trois compères pénétrèrent dans le quartier général des dieux de la mort.

- Je déteste entrer par là! se plaignit Grell. J'ai acheté des nouvelles chaussures et j'aurai voulu rendre Betty jalouse!

- Tu la verras la prochaine fois que tu passeras à l'accueil ne t'inquiète donc pas!

Le temps parut interminable à Sébastian dont la patience avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Elle avait depuis longtemps fait place à l'inquiètude pour son jeune maître qui heureusement semblait plus apaisé.

Ils avaient pris trois fois l'ascenceur et les couloirs identiques remplis de portes closes se succédaient inéxorablement. Parfois aux paliers, quelques shinigamis discutaient devant une étrange machine remplit de nourriture et servant du café. Ils semblaient tous parler de la même chose : heures supplémentaires, congés payés, pause, et « machine à café déféctueuse »

Le démon ne comprenait pas grand chose à leurs conversations et de toutes façons Grell et Miss Penny ne s'attardaient pas. Ils répondaient à peine à leurs collègues, ne voulant certainement pas attirer leur attention sur le diable de majordome qui les accompagnait.

Etrangement sa présence passa inaperçue, les dieux de la mort paraissant trop occupés, crayons à la main, à calculer « leur période de congés annuels »

Après plus de deux heures à marcher sans s'arrêter, ils arrivèrent devant une énorme statue en forme de fille en habits de soubrette.

- Oui je sais,... dit Miss Penny avec un air affligé. Inutile de dire quoique ce soit mon cher diable. Toutes les refléxions que vous pourriez faire au sujet de cette statue ont déjà été formulées, croyez-moi. Nous voilà donc devant l'entrée du bureau du Boss.

Sébastian haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment cette femme de pierre pouvait être une porte.

- Il faut dire le mot de passe pour entrer. Dit Grell.

- Très bien et quel est il? questionna le démon.

- « STAR WARS » répondit la rouquine. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, ni pourquoi. Tout ce qui sort de l'esprit tordu de notre patron reste et DOIT, pour votre propre santé mentale, rester un mystère. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre et entrez. Une fois face à lui, restez vous même, expliquez lui les choses simplement et calmement. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner ou décontenancer, ne vous énervez sous aucun pretexte et... donnez lui quelque chose qui l'intéresse.

- Vous n'entrez pas avec moi? interrogea Sébastian.

- AH NON! répondirent en coeur les deux shinigamis.

- Tu vas y aller et affronter le vieux comme le courageux démon que tu es Séby-chou! Pense au morveux ! s'amusa Grell en lançant un baiser. Aller on y va! By By!

La vitesse avec laquelle Miss Penny et son exhubérant collègue disparurent, surprit et inquiéta considérablement Sébastian qui se demanda alors à quel genre de dégénéré il allait ENCORE avoir à faire. Cela dit la vie de son jeune maître en dépendait et son repas personnel également. Et finalement le diable se dit qu'un bon gueuleton valait bien tous ces efforts!

Sur cette pensée réconfortante, il prononça l'étonnant mot de passe. La femme de pierre se pencha en avant, laissant apparaître sa poitrine puis pivota sur le coté. Sébastian serra le garçonnet contre lui, inspira fortement et pénétra dans le bureau du chef des dieux de la mort.


	58. Chapter 58

_Bon eh bien vous allez découvrir la tête du Boss. Vous allez pas être déçus du voyage! Mdr._

_Bonne rencontre ! hehehehehe (rire sadique)_

**PARTIE 61: Monsieur Spock**

L'intérieur de la pièce surprit le diable. Sur les murs étaient peints des sortes de navires qui semblaient s'affronter au milieu des étoiles. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et le seul éclairage était une sorte de boule à facettes accrochée au plafond qui tournait sur elle-même, produisant des effets de lumière.

Au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol brillant tel un miroir, dansait un vieil homme à l'allure étrange. Il était assez petit et avait une barbe blanche et de longs cheveux également blancs immaculés. Il portait un pantalon en cuir bleu électrique et une chemise avec par dessus un gilet en cuir noir sans manche. Il avait rentré son pantalon dans des bottes de cow-boy.

Il arborait des lunettes aux verres fumés qui rappelaient à Sébastian celles que la Reine Victoria portait lors du concours de curry.

L'ensemble donnait à ce personnage un look original et sorti d'un autre temps,

Soudain l'homme aperçut le démon et s'arrêta net de danser. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers un des murs et appuya sur un bouton. Le mur coulissa et laissa place à une immense baie vitrée qui laissa entrer une lumière aveuglante.

Tout ceci fascinait Sébastian qui se dit que jamais il n'avait vu de telles choses durant sa longue vie. C'était comme s'il évoluait dans un autre monde, un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Tiens un diable ici ? C'est carrément chelou ! Moi c'est Monsieur SPOCK, mais tu peux m'appeler Spocky ou Anakim Skywalker si tu veux. Et toi ? demanda le vieillard qui paraissait nullement gêné ou impressionné ou même en colère de voir un démon sur son territoire.

- Je..hum. Je suis Sébastian Michaelis et le jeune garçon dans mes bras se nomme Ciel Phantomhive. Il est mon jeune maître et moi je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome, dit simplement le démon qui n'avait compris qu'une partie de la phrase de son interlocuteur.

- Et ? Tu veux crécher ici avec ce petit pyjama *? questionna Monsieur Spock en montrant Ciel du doigt.

- Veuillez pardonner mon ignorance, mais j'avoue ne pas connaître votre langage.

- T'inquiète je vais pas braire *pour ça mon gars. Vas-y assieds toi sur cette chaise, on va causer !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas en colère de voir un être tel que moi venir ici ?

- Oh non, je laisse tous ça aux culs serrés et vlà la cargaison qu'il y a ici ! Ils ont tous été pondus sur le même moule ma parole ! Leurs mères auraient dû péter un coup au moment de l'accouchement, ça auraient au moins dérider leurs moutards ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Sébastian regarda d'un air prostré Monsieur Spock s'écrouler de rire sur son bureau à la « manière Undertaker ». Sans transition aucune le rire cessa, laissant place à un silence pesant. Le vieil homme s'assit également et fixa sans mot dire le diable en face de lui.

- Alors t'accouche ? C'est pas que tu me gaves mais j'ai du boulot en retard alors si tu pouvais abréger ça serait bien cool !

Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, le majordome raconta en détail toute l'histoire ainsi que la raison de sa venue ici et formula sa requête. Quand il eut terminé, Monsieur Spock ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, le silence n'étant brisé que par les faibles gémissements de Ciel resté dans les bras de son diable.

- Eh ben mon gars t'es pas là d'être sorti ça c'est moi qui t'le dit! s'amusa Monsieur Spock en se recalant au fond de sa chaise.

* _alors c'est comme ça que j'appelle les gosses moi. Mdr._

_* patois pas de calaisien voulant dire chialer.._


	59. Chapter 59

_- CometMystic : oui la tête du Séby était .. euh.. mémorable? Digne d'une photo de Grell? xd. Tu sais je pense que Penny en string lui plairait beaucoup au Spocky! mdr_

_- Bissenchi: ce dialogue était là pour ça, et si cela t'a fait rire, mission accomplie!_

_- Ladyshitsuji : oui j'aime bien Star Wars, mais surtout cela était tellement.. incongru mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas il arrive ton Will chéri, qui est plutot pas mal dans le dernier OAV sorti ! hehéhé_

_- TheLadyBluebird : j'imagine ta tête en lisant ça ptdr. C'était tellement surprenant! xd. Ah ça non.. pauvre Séby... il est pas au bout de ses peines_

_- Persephone-X : tu veux le même Boss? pendu. Fais gaffe à pas devenir une nouvelle Miss Penny XD! J'attends demain avec impatience! Courage! C'est dur de se tenir à des impératifs de temps, mais cela nous pousse aussi à ne pas fainéantiser! xd. Je n'ai rien à te dire concernant les tournures de phrases, tu te débrouilles très bien ! Je ne prétends nullement te dépasser dans ce domaine. Mais promis, si tu as un moment d'absence je te le dirais xd. Et si tu aimes tant cette expression, prends là cela me fait trop plaisir! _

_- Uruviel-calimero : je vois, je vois. Je vois surtout que ça se passe pas très bien dans ta tête XD. Un abus de Bocchan peut etre? Des poivrons allucinogènes? Monsieur Spocky te rappelle de bien belles chansons.. pendu. Mais rien ne remplacera ta taupe chérie! HEY HEY;_

_- Toroko-sama : oui c'est le nom que je leur donne xd. Oui le Sébastian nouveau zorro. Mais il est plus beau!_

_- Ayumi- michaelis : toi aussi tu veux le même Boss? Décidement ce vieux fou à du succès xd. Tu ne le regretterais pas?_

_- ulquis-girl : ah ça tu le verras dans les prochains chapitres, mais rien n'est simple..._

_- The Princess Alissak : euh... tu veux faire concurrence au vieux? Internet qui merde? xd_

**PARTIE 62 : Patience **

- « La projection astrale »? C'est quoi c'machin ? demanda Monsieur Spock avec étonnement.

Le démon fut plus que surprit de la réaction du vieux shinigami.

- Vous ne savez pas en quoi cela consiste ? On m'a pourtant dit que..

- « On »? On c'est un con ! Qui ? Qui a bien pu te dire que je savais faire un tel truc ?

- Eh bien deux de vos employés... soupira Sébastian avec un air abattu.

- Je vois. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te venir en aide mon p'tit gars et crois bien que j'en suis désolé pour ce pauvre gosse.

- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de le sauver alors ? Aucun moyen de pénétrer dans son esprit ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Il y a « le transfert instantané d'esprits »!

- Par.. pardon ? Et en quoi cela consiste ?

- Tu fais sortir ton esprit de ton corps et tu le fais entrer dans celui d'une autre personne.

- Mais... c'est exactement la même chose que la projection astrale !

- Eh bien alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! s'amusa le vieillard. Mais si tu avais appelé, dès le départ, un chat, un chat, on aurait gagné de précieuses minutes !

Le démon repensa à cet instant à toutes les recommandations que Miss Penny et Grell lui avaient faites avant qu'il n'entre ici et notamment celle de ne s'énerver sous aucun prétexte.

- Je perds du temps depuis que je suis entré dans votre bureau Monsieur, dit simplement mais fermement Sébastian. Mon jeune maître souffre atrocement, il vit son pire cauchemar en ce moment alors de grâce, finissons en que je puisse l'aider !

- Allons allons, mon garçon, si je ne connaissais pas parfaitement ceux de ton espèce je pourrais croire que tu es vraiment peiné de ce qui arrive à cet enfant et je pourrais même compatir à ta peine ! Mais vois-tu je sais très bien que tu ne veux le sauver que pour mieux pouvoir dévorer son âme. Alors dis moi mon cher, que me donnes-tu en échange de mon aide ?

- Je vois... il est donc inutile que je porte un masque avec vous. Je n'ai malheureusement rien à vous offrir et inutile de me proposer d'une autre forme de troc je vous préviens c'est NON! Mais en revanche, ne me sous-estimez pas. Je veux Ciel Phantomhive. Ne me forcez pas à user de ma position pour faire pression sur vous.

- Tu ferais ça juste pour ce gamin ? Eh bien.. voilà qui me sidère je dois dire mon cher. Décidément tu es un sacré numéro ! Il est vrai que tu es devenu un ami proche de Lucifer. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir ce chieur là sur le dos ! Bon nous allons commencer le processus. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas sans danger. Tu risques d'y laisser des plumes ! Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu peux même perdre la vie dans cette histoire là tu sais et Lulu devra se trouver un autre chouchou !

- Vous vous méprenez sur la nature de mes relations avec Lucifer. Et si vous ne commencez pas immédiatement les shinigamis devront se trouver un autre vieux fou pour leur servir de patron. En trouver un ne sera pas très difficile puisque la folie semble être un critère essentiel de sélection pour faire partie des Dieux de la Mort, le plus dur sera de faire un choix parmi la palette de cinglés qui se battront pour être Le Boss, cette position semblant être le point culminant de la fainéantise !

- Oh oh! Quel cynisme, quelle agressivité ! Tu y tiens à ce môme hein? Alors tant pis pour toi !

- Juste une question avant. Si j'échouais, qu'arrivera t-il au jeune maître ?

- Eh bien il continuera d'affronter son cauchemar jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne ou qu'il abandonne. S'il arrive à vaincre la créature alors il vivra peut-être. S'il ne gagne pas mais ne cède pas, il perdra quand même, car son corps, privé de nourriture et d'eau se dessèchera et pourrira. Alors son âme sera perdue. Nous, shinigamis, ne pourrons la récupérer. Le « cauchemar » l'absorbera et elle errera pour l'éternité dans un non-monde rempli de ses peurs les plus profondes, se débattant sans cesse, sans aucune forme de repos possible.

- Vous avez dit : « s'il gagne il vivra PEUT ETRE ». Pourquoi peut être ?

- Parce que mon cher Sébastian, on peux aussi gagner et perdre à la fois ! Contrairement à ton corps, celui de ton jeune maître est périssable si on peut dire. Alors si tous les deux vous arrivez à vaincre cette créature trop tard, l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive réintègrera un corps décomposé et il mourra sur le champs.

- Je vois...

Sébastian se pencha alors sur le corps du garçonnet avec un air inquiet. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Combien de temps un corps humain pouvait-il tenir ?

Et alors qu'il relevait les yeux sur le vieil homme, celui-ci se jeta sur lui.


	60. Chapter 60

_- Ayumuri-chan : disons que je Star Wars est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit mdr et je me suis dit que c'était complètement hors contexte de coller ça dans cette histoire; complètement hors du temps commeSpocky en fait xd. Oh je ne suis plus dans mon rêve depuis bien longtemps! Comme je l'ai expliqué au début de cette histoire, tout est parti d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait et refait pendant des nuits (uniquement la partie clown qui veut entrer dans ma chambre alors que j'étais Ciel. Il se termine au moment où Ciel-moi s'évanouit) et a donné lieu à tout une histoire. XD_

_- Uruviel-calimero : tu vois notre cher et talentueux Hitchcock avait pour habitude de se coller dans ses films, eh bien moi j'ai réussi à me coller dans mon histoire; hey hey. Oui si Yana fait mourir Sébastian, lulu (dont mon diminutif) devra se trouver un autre chouchou! Oui le pauvre Bocchan va en perdre des kilos, il va flotter dans ses shorts après! Pour la dernière phrase, ne soit pas pressée d'être arrivée à la fin!_

_- Persephone- X : tonton lulu alors? mdr. Sacré Lucifer! Tu vas vite le détester tu verras! xd. Alors non ce n'est pas de la merde ce que tu fais, c'est très bon et d'ailleurs je vais aller lire le chapitre que tu as mis en ligne xd! Continue c'est passionnant!_

_- CometMystic : très très belle image que tu as réussi à me coller moi aussi dans la tête!. Tu sais qu'on dit que pour ne pas avoir peur de quelqu'un il faut l'imaginer aux toilettes? ptdr._

_- Ladyshitsuji : clair et j'ai pensé à toi en le voyant hey hey!_

_- Ayumi-michaelis : tkt le vieux n'aime que les filles et c'est tant mieux pour le Séby xd! Ta patience est comme celle du Séby alors? amoindrie? XD_

_- toroko-sama : ah mais c'est peut être en effet ce qu'ils font! lol. Oui peut être que Sébastian va enfin entrer dans l'esprit de Ciel. Ou pas! XD_

_- MissAlissak : une dizaine de gousses? ben dis donc tu es un «éloigne-vampires » toi!mdr. Ça devait être beau à voir tiens!... pendu_

**PARTIE 63 : IN**

Sébastian regardait autour de lui. Il se trouvait apparemment dans une toute petite pièce, très sombre. Heureusement ses yeux de démon lui permettaient de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Le plafond était très bas, si bas que le diable ne pouvait que se mouvoir en marchant à quatre pattes voire en rampant. Une multitude de membres en porcelaine jonchaient le sol.

Était-ce là que se trouvait enfermée l'âme du jeune maître? Il se souvint que Monsieur Spock s'était jeté sur lui. Il avait ressenti une immense douleur alors qu'il se sentait aspiré. Ensuite il s'était senti tomber dans une sorte de trou noir et s'était retrouvé ici. Soudain il entendit un faible gémissement.

- Est-ce vous Bocchan? demanda le diable en s'avançant vers l'origine du bruit.

Mais aucun son ne lui parvint en retour. Il continua d'avancer et vit une forme allongée. Il reconnut son jeune maître. Il était là recroquevillé au milieu des morceaux de poupées ressemblant à des cadavres éparpillés. C'est alors que la chanson du clown lui revint en mémoire :

« Quand au milieu des cadavres

"_Se dressera une scène macabre_

_Où le corps du garçonnet_

_Jonchera le sol décomposé_

_Et à ses cotés l'oiseau noir_

_Ne sera plus que désespoir »_

- Non... il ne peut pas être... BOCCHAN!

Sébastian se précipita tant bien que mal sur le corps du jeune comte et le retourna délicatement. Il écouta et entendit avec soulagement le cœur battre. Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant.

- Sé... Sébastian... articula difficilement Ciel en ouvrant les yeux.

La voix du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- Oui Bocchan, c'est moi. Je suis venu à votre secours, je suis là pour vous.

L'enfant semblait tellement épuisé, tellement terrorisé.

- Identique à ce jour... pensa Sébastian. Comme lorsque je suis venu vous chercher la première fois. J'ai passé tant de temps à façonner votre âme pour qu'elle soit à mon goût... pour qu'elle soit à point... je vais devoir tout recommencer...

Le diable serra les poings de colère. A cause de cette créature, son festin allait être reporté. Puis soudain le comte se débattit et se mit à hurler.

- Bocchan, Bocchan, que se passe t-il?

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI! LAISSE MOI MAUDITE CREATURE!

- Bocchan c'est moi Sébastian!

- Non tu n'es pas lui, tu es cette chose! Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir!

Ciel avait rampé jusque dans un coin de la pièce et regardait Sébastian d'un air apeuré, les yeux exorbités.

- Bocchan, n'ayez pas peur. Je suis votre fidèle majordome.

- Prouve le! Cracha l'enfant. Tu as déjà pris l'apparence de Sébastian tout à l'heure pour m'inciter à sortir!

- Je vois. Mais .. que voulez vous savoir?

- Rien! Tu es capable de connaître mes pensées, donc je ne te poserais aucune question, misérable!

Le diable ne savait pas comment prouver à son jeune maître qu'il était vraiment Sébastian.

- Bocchan je vais m'approcher de vous et je vais vous embrasser. Je sais, cela est complètement hors contexte, mais « Il » ne pourra jamais le faire comme moi. Cela peut vous paraître stupide mais j'avoue ne pas avoir trouver mieux pour le moment et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.. Qu'en pensez vous?

- C'est stupide en effet... mais seul mon imbécile de diable pourrait avoir une telle idée saugrenue... je ne sais pas trop cela dit.

- Décidez vous vite Bocchan. Vous m'avez pourtant rabaché maintes et maintes fois que vous n'hésitiez jamais!

- Oui. Bon approche...

Le diable s'exécuta en s'avançant avec prudence sans faire de geste brusque qui pourrait faire peur au garçon. Puis tout doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune maître.

- Puis-je mettre la langue dixit Grell Sutcliff ? demanda Sébastian en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Ne parle pas de cet imbécile dans un moment pareil. Répondit Ciel avec un demi sourire se remémorant les mêmes mots qu'ils avaient tout deux échangés. Alors c'est vraiment toi?

- Oui Bocchan, je suis bien Sébastian. Venez, n'ayez pas peur. Dit le démon très doucement. Maintenant que je suis là, nous allons le vaincre ce satané clown.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ses mots il entendit siffloter derrière la porte.


	61. Chapter 61

_- Persephone_X : Super Seby? ne le dis pas trop fort où on va plus le tenir xd! Oui ça c'est normal que tu ne vois pas là où ça pèche. Ça me fait pareil, je ne vois pas quand il manque un mot. Il paraît que c'est à cause de notre mémoire oculaire... pendu. Ici il fait orage... PENDU_

_- ulquis_girl : ah ça seul l'avenir va le dire! Xd_

_- Lectrice anonyme : merci pour ta review. Ma hantise est de ne plus respecter leur personnalité. Contente que cette histoire te plaise, car elle commence à devenir longue; J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin._

_- Ayumi_michaelis : tu m'étonnes que tu as eu un coup au cœur mdr. J'écris mes chapitres à l'avance et il y en a encore quelques un avant la fin que j'ai écrit... et j'ai chialé..._

_- Princesse Maudite aux gousses d'ail : eh ben voilà! Pour un peu... tsa. Ben tu sais autant d'ail je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit bon... oui le chapitre était court mais je me suis rattrapée avec celui qui vient xd_

_- LadyShitsuji : alors le chapitre qui suit va te plaire j'espère XD; un baiser du Séby? Attention Will va être jaloux! Oui un seul baiser et il l'a reconnu, mais tu ne reconnaîtrais pas ton amoureux entre tous s'il t'embrassais? hehe. Mdr, non tkt le clown est derrière la porte, ils se battront à l'extérieur de la pièce._

_- Amy_Listing_Schafer : merci d'être toujours fidèle à cette histoire! Ne tkt pas pour les rewiews:!_

_- CometMystic : mdr. Bon la suite n'est peut être pas celle que tu attendais xd. Couper à un moment fatidique est devenu un sport mdr._

_- Nat chan : en fait cette pièce symbolise une sorte de refuge pour Ciel, pour se protéger du clown. Un endroit où l'autre ne peut pas entrer. De la porcelaine, parce que cela casse facilement. Comme les enfants qu'on brise en mille morceaux... On peut les recoller mais ce n'est plus jamais pareil.. comme pour Ciel. Les cicatrices sont toujours là... Je te rassure même temps de merde ici!_

_- toroko_sama : disons que Ciel est vraiment perdu. Il est surtout en train de perdre un peu les pédales. Imagine une saleté comme ce clown en train de siffloter derrière ta porte, prêt à entrer..._

_ps : Merci à pancake san, qui a décidé courageusement de retranscrire cette longue histoire en images. Je la remercie pour son talent et sa détermination. Ses dessins valent le coup d'oeil. Si vous souhaitez l'encourager et voir le début de cette histoire en doujinshi n'hésitez pas lui demander!_

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Ladyshitsuji!**

**PARTIE 64 : Sacré William!**

- Tiens Will! Dit Monsieur Spock en voyant entrer son si sérieux employé.

Mais le Shinigami oublia très vite ce qu'il était venu faire dans le bureau de son patron et ne pu même pas prononcer une parole lorsqu'il aperçu sur le sol le jeune Ciel Phantomhive et son démoniaque majordome.

- Que...que font ces deux là ICI? Que fiche cette abomination DANS VOTRE BUREAU? demanda t-il lorsque sa mâchoire et ses neurones se reconnectèrent normalement.

- Range ta canne à pêche gamin! Figure toi que ces deux là se sont fourrés dans un sacré bourbier! Ricana le vieil homme.

Le patron des shinigamis raconta en version abrégée et à sa sauce toute l'histoire à Monsieur Spears qui l'écouta attentivement, mais sans quitter des yeux le démon.

- Donc, si j'ai tout compris, car vous suivre n'est pas chose aisée, cette « chose » n'est pas dans son propre corps ! Dit William en désignant Sébastian, qui était comme mort sur le sol et avait gardé un air surpris et les yeux ouverts.

- Oui et il affiche cette expression car je lui ai sauté dessus pour pas perdre de temps! Hé c'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi!

- Et donc, son esprit démoniaque parasite le corps de ce gosse ?

- Non, il est dans l'esprit du gosse très exactement et il ne le parasite pas, il l'aide. En fait ils sont trois là dedans : le proprio, normal. Un diable, nettement moins normal et dangereux. Et un clown, étonnant, carrément pas normal et plus que dangereux surtout si on a peur des clowns. Eh ben j'peux t'dire que tu racontes ça à un cureton, il appelle direct son patron!

- Pourquoi un prêtre ?

- Parce que je viens d'apprendre à faire un exorcisme alors le mot « prêtre » m'est venu immédiatement à l'esprit. Si j'avais écouté Grell chanter sa chanson favorite du moment à savoir « René la Taupe »*, j'aurais remplacé « cureton par taupe ».

- Et vous buviez quoi exactement avant que j'arrive? demanda Will en réajustant ses lunettes d'un air suspicieux.

- Ben quoi ? Faut bien passer le temps et ça fait une heure qu'ils s'amusent dans le corps du môme alors que moi pendant ce temps là je m'emmerde! Si je savais comment faire la « projection astrale » * sur moi-même j'aurais été les rejoindre! Après tout quand il y a de la place pour trois, il y en a pour quatre!

- Le corps du gamin va mourir si cet incapable de démon ne se dépêche pas de tuer cette créature!

- Exact! Et c'est pour ça que tu es là!

- QUOI?

- Oui oui, inutile de vouloir ressembler à une carpe!

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas appelé c'est moi qui suis venu pour contester mes notes de frais!

- Ah? Je t'ai pas appelé? Eh bien prends ça pour une connexion entre deux esprits supérieurs alors! Tu vas t'occuper du corps de cet enfant en le nourrissant et en l'abreuvant!

- J'ai le choix ? bouda William.

- Non, mais tu auras le choix de la destination pour les vacances que tu auras le droit de prendre!

- Très bien, je vous poserez mes quinze jours de congés dès demain et vous corrigerez l'erreur inacceptable qui figure sur ma fiche de paie concernant les frais que vous refusez de payer car ils sont soit disant exorbitants! C'est Grell Sutcliff qui a réservé un hotel cinq étoiles !

- Oui oui. Je te paierais tout ce que tu veux si je peux avoir la paix.

- Et l'Autre?

- Oh eh ben... laisse le là il est bien.

- De toutes façons je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en occuper, de _lui_! Dit William avec un air de dégoût, tout en repointant du doigt le démon.

- Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question... soupira le vieil homme.

- Pour connaître la réponse.

- Tu l'as eu.

- Oui.

- Alors sors toi les doigts de là où ils devraient pas être ! Ca urge!

- Oui. Non mais vraiment ce qu'il ne faut pas faire tout de même! Marmonna Will tout en prenant le corps de Ciel dans ses bras pour le déposer dans un fauteuil. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je n'aurais pas envoyé mon CV ! Servir de nounou à un humain... non mais je vous jure! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour un Diable dormirait dans le bureau de mon patron...ah vraiment. Et après c'est à NOUS qu'on fait des notes de services et des réunions du personnel! Ah quelle déché..

- BON T'AS FINI OUI? Je te préviens je vais pas te supporter bien longtemps en train de te maloter* comme une vieille peau ! J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration figure toi!

- … vous êtes en train de faire des MOTS CROISES !

- Oui Môsieur, tout à fait et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu la boucles!

- Je ne supporte plus de voir ce truc démoniaque vautré là ! Ça m'exaspère!

- Eh ben jette le par la fenêtre!

- Je … je peux pas faire ça! Si?

- Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fous pourvu que tu la fermes, moi ça m'va!

- Je peux le détruire?

- Bien sûr, si te débarrasser du corps de quelqu'un réduit à l'impuissance ne te pose aucun problème de conscience..

- Non aucun problème. Je soulage le Monde d'une bête sanguinaire alors peu m'importe la manière!

- Bien.

- Donc, je peux VRAIMENT faire ça?

- … Oui, oui et reoui! Mais si Ciel vit, sache que le diable vivra en lui !

- Oui mais il n'aura plus son corps démoniaque. Et un esprit de démon dans le corps d'un humain est moins dangereux!

- En effet.

William T Spears sortit sa death scythe pour réduire le corps de Sébastian en miettes.

- Je pense que vous feriez une grave erreur, Monsieur le Shinigami. Intervint une voix douce.

Will stoppa net son geste et Monsieur Spock releva la tête de ses mots croisés. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un grand et beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux dorés. Il portait une sorte de kimono gris clair parsemé de fleurs et une armure au niveau du poitrail. Une aura extraordinaire se dégageait de lui créant autour un halo de lumière.

- Et merde...C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais finir ma grille! J'savais bien qu'il finirait par rabouler celui là! Soupira le vieux shinigami. Bien le bonjour Lucifer !

_1) spéciale dédicace au poussin que sa voisine emmerdait tous les jours avec cette chanson. « T'es si mignon, mignon, mignon mais gros gros gros ». Ça te fait plaisir le poussin? C'est pour que tu ne l'oublies pas! mdrmdr_

_2) Eh oui le vieux savait parfaitement ce qu'était la « projection astrale » et ça dès le début, mais il l'a fait exprès pour énerver Sébastian._

_3) Se maloter = patois pasdecalaisien voulant dire « se plaindre, ruminer»_


	62. Chapter 62

_Uruviel-calimero : contente que ce rappel t'ai plus et je ne te remercie pas pour les souvenirs! tsa; Ahhh Sesshy... Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai plus vu sa tronche XD_

_Cometmystic : Ah mdr! Désolé pour la chanson XD, mais finalement c'est amusant. Moi sadique? ban!_

_Coralie Ciel Phantomhive : merci Miss!_

_Ayumuri_chan: tu connais Sesshomaru de Inuyasha? Eh bien tape ce nom et tu verras comment je me l'imagine le Lulu: XD; Comment ça le Bocchan ne mange que des pâtisseries? mer. En même temps..t'es pas bien loin de la vérité...Oui n'hésite pas à demande à pan cake-san elle en sera heureuse!_

_LadyShitsuji: contente que la petite dédicace t'ait plu. Tu te rends compte que Willy pleure dans l'OAV? Ça m'a fait tout drôle.._

_Lectrice anonyme : merci de tes encouragements! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira jusqu'à la fin!_

_Ayumi_michaelis: oui.. on aime jamais quand la fin arrive … des épisodes bonus oui ca fait patienter!_

_Hra : ah ça fait plaisir de te retrouver! J'espère que ca va! Oui Lulu s'insère partout! Et il va mettre un beau merdier!_

_ulquis_girl: j'essaie de mettre une pointe d'humour dans chaque chapitre même si parfois ce n'est pas évident x._

_Nat-chan : alors tape Sesshomaru et tu verras d'où j'ai été pécher sa description. C'est mon personnage préféré dans Inuyasha. Oui c'est vrai qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, j'aurai pu faire finir l'histoire ici._

_Perséphone-X : j'ai pensé à toi hier et avant hier on en a eu un sacré d'orage..; pendu. Oui tonton Lulu est là mais je suis pas certaine qu'il va encore te plaire après XD;_

_toroko_sama: on est toujours surprise par les comportements de Ciel, il a un don pour agir exactement comme on ne sait pas qu'il agirait (tu me suis? xd)._

_Cielssweetandsebastimes : comment ça encore plus chiant que le petit phantôme? Tu cherches les emmerdes toi! Alors non l'histoire ne se terminera pas comme ça, je tiens à ma vie! René le cureton..; très très beau mix !_

_Pancake-san : je t'en prie, je suis tellement contente, et fière aussi que quelqu'un retranscrive cette histoire en images! Tu mérites des encouragements! Oh oui tu peux l'imaginer ainsi le Lulu! Tu veux tuer Will.. fais gaffe il a une fan acharnée! hehehe_

_MissAlissak : eh ben ma pauvre... courage!_

**PARTIE 65 : Apaisement**

- Où vas-tu? demanda Ciel affolé en tenant fermement la manche de Sébastian.

- Bocchan, calmez vous. N'oubliez pas à quel genre de créature nous avons à faire. Tout cela, tout ce décor, cet endroit, n'existe que parce qu'il symbolise la quintessence de votre plus grande peur. C'est votre esprit qui commande tout. C'est vous la clef. Ce lieux, dans lequel nous sommes enfermés, que représente t-il pour vous?

- Je.. je ne sais pas. Balbutia l'enfant en détournant le regard.

- Allons jeune maître, je suis certain que vous vous rappelez. Je sais que cela vous fait du mal, mais il est nécessaire pour vous de réellement comprendre le mécanisme de tout cela.

- … quand j'étais enfermé dans cette cage... je ne pouvais pas me mettre debout, j'étais coincé. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais n'avait pas de fenêtre et quand ils éteignaient la lumière les ténèbres engloutissaient tout. Je ne distinguais plus rien autour, j'entendais seulement les gémissements et les pleurs des autres. Et quand ils revenaient et qu'ils rallumaient, je pouvais voir ces autres enfants, sacrifiés ou attendant leur heure, coincés comme moi dans des cages. Ceux qui étaient déjà morts étaient laissés là... entassés les uns sur les autres... certains avaient déjà été démembrés pour être brulés et les morceaux jonchaient le sol comme s'ils n'avaient été que des poupées désarticulées...et... à la fin... il n'y avait plus que moi...de vivant... Sébastian, gémit le garçonnet, je ne veux plus revivre ça.. je ne veux plus...me souvenir de ça.

- Bocchan, vous n'êtes plus dans cette cage et vous n'êtes plus seul, je suis là maintenant, avec vous, et je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

- Non tu as trop envie de dévorer mon âme...et après, comme tu l'as dit à Grell, tu passeras à autre chose et tu oublieras jusqu'à mon visage, tu oublieras jusqu'à mon nom.

Le démon soupira. Il ne pouvait certes pas nier ce qu'il avait dit au Shinigami, mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que les choses prenaient. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite et pour leur victoire sur la chose qui toquait désormais à la porte et soufflait dans la serrure.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit à Grell, mais...j'avoue que lorsque je suis là près de vous je.. je ne sais plus.

- Tu ne sais plus?

- Loin de vous les choses me semblent tellement claires, les termes du contrat tellement simples. Mais quand je vous vois, quand je vous regarde, que je vous ai si proche, que je vous touche... je ne sais plus ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. Je vous veux, je veux prendre votre âme mais.. quand je m'imagine mon existence sans vous, cela me paraît si vide...je n'arrive pas à expliquer, je ne trouve pas les mots pour le dire. Mais Bocchan, ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, il faut nous débarrasser du clown. Je vous promets que nous reparlerons de cela une fois que nous l'aurons vaincus.

- Oui ce n'est pas l'instant en effet. Mais j'espère seulement que lorsque je ne serais plus, tu ne m'oublieras pas complètement et que... je te manquerais un peu.

- Vous êtes inoubliable Bocchan. Le fait que je continues ma route après vous, ne veux pas dire que je me souviendrais pas de vous. Et puis de toutes façons, pour le moment vous êtes encore là et je ne pense qu'à vous pour le moment.

- Si nous perdons contre cette chose, que vas t-il advenir de nous?

- Je ne vous dirais rien parce que nous ne perdrons pas! Enlevez vous cela de la tête! Nous sortirons vainqueurs.

- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi.

- Je crois en vous, en nous. Et puis vous souhaitez venger vos parents n'est ce pas, vous souhaitez retrouver ceux qui vous ont humiliés ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ces ordures s'en tirer comme ça ! Pas après ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Maintenant pensez à quelque chose de beau!

- Quelque chose de beau?

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que vous ravisse plus que tout ? Une chose à laquelle vous pensez lorsque vous êtes angoissé.

- Oui il y a en effet une image qui m'apaise.

- Laquelle?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire!

_note de l'auteur : je tiens à m'excuser de tout le foutoir qui a été mis dans mes réponses à vos reviews (pseudos changés, noms déformés...). J'ai eu un bug hier soir et j'ai demandé à une amie de poster à ma place, ne pouvant le faire moi-même. Il s'est passé un truc pas bien net et ce matin quand j'ai regardé ma partie en ligne je me suis aperçue que c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Je vous invite donc à revisionner mes réponses que je me suis empressée de modifier. Désolée..._


	63. Chapter 63

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!_

_Oui Ciel a pensé à quelque chose de beau et vous saurez ce que c'est dans le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Patience!: hehe_

_Nous voici donc revenu dans le monde réel! Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie!_

**PARTIE 66 : Jalousie,**

- Pourquoi je savais que vous viendriez ici? demanda Monsieur Spock en se calant dans son fauteuil.

- Votre sens inné pour prédire l'avenir sans doute. Ironisa Lucifer.

- Sans doute! Cependant une personne de votre rang ici est étonnant! Comment avez vous passé le poste de frontière?

- Ne m'insultez pas mon ami. Je peux venir en ce lieux comme dans les autres chaque fois que cela me dit et sans devoir rendre des comptes.

- Et les enfers pendant ce temps là?

- Les enfers n'ont pas besoin de moi pour fonctionner, Satan est un très bon gestionnaire et de plus un commercial hors paire!

- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour _lui_? dit le vieux shinigami en désignant le corps de Sébastian.

- Oui en effet, je suis venu pour le ramener. Tout cela n'a que trop duré.

- Ah ah ah ah! Je vois. Seriez-vous jaloux de l'attachement de votre favori à cet enfant humain?

- Inquiet est plus exact. Disons que je comprends sa passion pour cet enfant mais son obsession le pousse à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Et ça je ne peux le permettre, je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Hum... pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais je pense que ma place n'est pas ici. Fit William avec un air plus que sérieux. Tout cela me dépasse et je suis déjà en retard sur mon travail. Donc avec votre permission, je vais retourner à mon poste. Tout comme Satan, et sachez que faire cette comparaison me coûte, je m'occupe de la gestion de cette « maison » et je ne peux me permettre de m'absenter trop longtemps en allant papillonner un peu partout dès que l'envie me prend!

- Je vois! S'amusa le vieil homme. Dans ce cas tu peux disposer. Je m'occuperai de l'enfant.

Monsieur Spears salua les deux hommes et sortit.

- Ne lui en voulez pas pour son impertinence Lucifer, il est jeune.

- Je ne lui en veux pas et je suppose que comme tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, il est vite débordé.

- Vous semblez vraiment très attaché à « Sébastian ».

- Oui. Il parcourt sa route à mes côtés depuis si longtemps...

- Si longtemps que ça? Je pensais que c'était un démon centenaire!

- Ahahaha! Je crois que vous devriez réviser vos informations sur lui. Il existe depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez. Mais il aime brouiller les pistes concernant son âge. Il s'en amuse. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'il est « vieux ».

- Sacré fichu caractère!

- Oui mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Cette façon de ne jamais se plier aux règles, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de vouloir suivre sa propre voie, sans se laisser influencer par les autres. Aujourd'hui encore.. le premier démon majordome...qui brûle de passion pour un jeune humain haut comme trois pommes... qui risque sa vie éternelle pour le sauver et obtenir son âme.

- Qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! J'ai connu des âmes qui étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes.

- Oui c'est incompréhensible...

- Incompréhensible? Vraiment? Ou incompréhensible pour vous?

- Que sous-entendez vous par là?

- Que lorsqu'on ne veut pas voir, on ne voit pas.

- Je pensais sincèrement que ce cauchemar allait mettre fin à tout.

- Que...pardon? C'est Vous? Vous avez envoyé cette créature pour tuer le gosse? s'estomaqua le shinigami.

- Il m'échappait de plus en plus... ne voyant plus que cet enfant...je me devais d'intervenir.. Cela aurait dû être facile.. Ciel étant imprégné de peurs, le cauchemar aurait dû le détruire facilement. Mais j'aurai dû me douter que mon « Ange » ne se serait pas laissé faire.. et je n'avais pas prévu l'intervention de votre énervante « Légende ».

- ... Attendez là.. parce que je pige que dalle. Dites moi si je me trompe : jaloux, car désolé vous pouvez vous cacher derrière des sentiments plus louables, c'est bien de la jalousie, celle-là même qui causa en partie votre perte; donc disais-je, jaloux des sentiments peu communs et étonnants que votre grand chouchou a envers Ciel, vous avez embauché une des pires créatures des enfers?

- Je voulais qu'il prenne l'âme de cet enfant, qu'il la détruise, qu'il l'arrache à « Sébastian » définitivement, pour qu'il puisse enfin passer à autre chose et qu'il me revienne...

- Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre que le contrat soit rempli? Sébastian aurait eu l'âme qu'il convoite tant et il serait revenu vers vous.

- Parce que... je ne suis pas certain que « Sébastian » aurait pris l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive une fois sa vengeance accomplie.

- Ah oui? Eh bien vous êtes bien moins idiot que je ne pensais depuis tout à l'heure alors! Vous avez très bien vu ce qu'il y avait à voir! Il n'y a que ces deux là, fit Monsieur Spock en désignant Ciel et son diable, qui ont les yeux remplis de merde, surtout le grand dadais d'ailleurs!

- Il l'aime. Cet idiot est tombé sous le charme d'un humain de 13 ans...même si l'amour d'un démon est différent de celui d'un humain. C'est pour ça qu'il veut tant son âme, parce qu'il a tellement peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'approprie ce gosse. Mais depuis les choses ont quelque peu changé... le cœur du gamin lui appartient, il a gouté à son corps également. La seule chose qui le pousse à vouloir le dévorer c'est l'angoisse que la Mort ne le lui prenne. Je vais faire disparaître Ciel Phantomhive, sans espoir qu'il ne se réincarne un jour, sans espoir qu'ils ne se retrouvent un jour, dans un monde, ou dans l'Autre.

- Vous êtes très cruel sous vos airs innocents mon cher Lucifer. Il vous en voudra s'il sait.

- Mais il ne saura pas et il s'en voudra d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir vaincu la chose qui aura emporté son si précieux jeune maître. Il sera anéanti, si désespéré. Et moi je serais là pour lui.

- Je vois. Donc Ciel va mourir puisque vous allez arracher de son esprit celui de la seule personne qui souhaite véritablement le sauver.

- Ciel aura encore la possibilité de vaincre seul le clown.

- Comme si il avait une chance de s'en sortir une fois que Sébastian sera parti. Je n'imagine même pas la panique qui va submerger ce pauvre gamin lorsqu'il verra son sauveur disparaître en le laissant seul face à la créature. Au contraire, cet abandon lui causera un tel désespoir qu'il sera irrémédiablement condamné. Et ça vous le savez parfaitement.

- Je suis triste de devoir en arriver là, mais je n'en aurais aucun regret. Maintenant, dit l'archange en s'approchant du corps de Ciel, je vais faire ce pour quoi je suis venu ici.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait sur l'enfant et s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son front, il fut stoppé par une faux d'argent.


	64. Chapter 64

Uruviel-calimero : laisser un youkai pour un démon je te rappelle! Ça fait pas une grosse différence! Tsa. Tu chouines quand même pour avoir la suite!XD

CometMystic : oh quel beau nom d'oiseau pour notre Lucifer! XD; Tu veux savoir à qui appartient cette faux? Ah ça tu vas le savoir dans le prochain chapitre!

Cielxsebastian : oui comme le confirme Lulu, Sébastian est plus vieux qu'on ne le pensait. Tu en apprendras plus sur les sentiments que nourrit Lucifer pour Sébastian dans le chapitre qui suit. Mais c'est une personnalité compliquée que la sienne.

Persephone-X : eh oui les deux autres font de l'humour alors qu'on est dans une situation critique... tsa! Oui encourage le Séby! Va en avoir besoin...

Amy-Listing-Schafer : tu as raison de mal le sentir...

ulquis-girl : oui mais le Séby est irremplaçable XD

LadyShitsuji : parce que tu as un don pour prédire l'avenir peut être XD; Ou que tu commences à bien me connaître aussi! Mdr

MissAlissak : ah mais penses tu être à la hauteur? Il est fort le Lulu. Attention avec les fraises hein? Même si c'est bon! Xd

Ayumi_michaelis ; eh oui, mais le Séby vivait depuis bien longtemps déjà avant de connaître le Bocchan. Oui tout le monde connait ses sentiments vis à vis de Ciel, sauf lui XD; Quand au personnage mystère, tu vas vite savoir qui c'est.

Cielsweet-and_Sebastimes : ravie de te surprendre! Hey hey. Mourir avant la fin serait dommage tout de même non? Undertaker tu es sûre? Vraiment sûre? Je vais chercher si séraphin et archange c'est kiff kiff. XD

Ayumuri-chan : oui maintenant on le sait toutes. Mais l'autre ne le sait pas. PENDU; Spock? tu es certaine de cela?

toroko-sama : je t'ai imaginé en train d'encourager Undy avec un drapeau et tout le fourbi mdr.

Pancake-san : c'est vrai que le mot dadais et Sébastian ensemble prête à sourire! Merci encore pour tes dessins! Miss Penny est superbe!

**PARTIE 67: James Valentine,**

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire cela Lucifer. Je ne peux vous laisser intervenir.

L'archange se releva et fixa l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Undertaker n'avait plus rien du délirant croque-morts. Il ne portait plus ses habits habituels et avait laissé son couvre chef extravagant de chapelier toqué au placard mais son visage restait caché par la capuche de son manteau. Il ressemblait vraiment à la fameuse et terrifiante faucheuse. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme incroyable.

- Vous êtes James Valentine n'est ce pas? demanda l'Ange déchu.

- Oui c'est ce que je suis en effet mais plus seulement. Je suis là pour Ciel Phantomhive.

- Pourquoi? demanda simplement l'ange déchu.

- L'amour d'une mère est éternel.

- Pardon?

Undertaker baissa lentement sa capuche, montrant son visage couturé au grand jour. La stupeur se lisait sur les faces de ses deux interlocuteurs. Une grande cicatrice séparait son visage en deux parties distinctes : une partie masculine, avec de longs cheveux gris et un oeil vert et l'autre partie féminine avec des cheveux blonds et un oeil bleu.

- Que.. qu'est ce que c'est que cette .. qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage? interrogea Monsieur Spock.

- Elle est avec moi. Rachel Phantomhive est avec moi pour toujours. Mon visage n'est pas le seul à être séparé, mon corps tout entier est en symbiose avec elle. Nous sommes deux et un à la fois. Réunis en un seul être.

- Je vois. Vous avez utilisé une des techniques favorites des anges rebelles.

- Oui, je l'ai apprise et utilisée avant que Rachel ne meure, avec son consentement.

- Pour un shinigami c'est une honte que d'agir de la sorte! Cela va à l'encontre de la Nature elle-même. Se fâcha Monsieur Spock.

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez comprendre. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis jamais revenu ici. Mais je vais vous laisser discuter avec _elle. _Elle a des choses à vous dire.

James ferma les yeux, expira de l'air et après quelques secondes, les rouvrit. Ce fut avec une voix douce et féminine qu'il reprit le dialogue.

- Savez vous pourquoi je suis ici? demanda Rachel.

- Vous voulez sauver votre fils. Dit Lucifer.

- Oui mais pas de la manière que vous pensez.

- Qu'entendez vous par là? interrogea Monsieur Spock.

- Je veux sauver son âme. C'est pour cela que je ne suis jamais intervenue chaque fois qu'il était en danger. Je ne pouvais, par l'intermédiaire de James, que le mettre en garde, lui donner des conseils. Cela devait venir de lui. Mais.. il s'est laissé emporter par sa haine et son désir de vengeance... je l'ai vu sombrer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Je l'ai vu s'accrocher de plus en plus à ce diable, puis.. l'aimer.. Dire que c'est ce même démon que j'ai fait entrer dans ma maison.. à qui j'ai présenté Ciel.. qui m'a inspiré jusqu'à son prénom.. comme je m'en veux.

- Mais Ciel ne peut être sauvé désormais. Il est condamné à l'enfer! Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Affirma Lucifer.

- Notre Père est miséricordieux et si mon fils se repend, s'il renonce à toute vengeance et est enfin en paix avec lui-même alors, il pourra LE contempler.

- Sébastian ne le laissera pas partir. S'il ne peut l'avoir, il le tuera. Dit le patron des shinigamis.

- Possible. Ou peut être qu'il le laissera vivre. En tous cas, tant qu'il vit il y a de l'espoir. Voilà pourquoi je ne laisserai personne arracher Sébastian de l'esprit de mon fils. Cela ne lui laisserait plus aucune chance de survie et donc de possible rédemption.

- Tout cela est fort louable, mais dites-moi, comment comptez vous m'empêcher de reprendre mon diable? Pensez vous être à la hauteur? Demanda l'archange en s'approchant dangereusement de Rachel.

- Oh pop pop pop pop! Alors je vous rappelle que CE bureau n'est pas un champ d'foire et que vos engueulades, c'est bien mignon, mais moi ça me fatigue! Donc voilà ce qu'on va faire : tout va rester exactement comme c'était avant que vous ne vous invitiez ici, c'est à dire que je vais m'occuper du gosse et qu'on va les laisser se démerder à trois. Et si vous voulez vous battre et bien barrez vous d'ici! C'est compris?

On aurait pu croire que le vieux shinigami avait signé son arrêt de mort, mais bizarrement les deux adversaires se calmèrent. Ils semblaient craindre la colère de ce petit bonhomme qui ne payait pas de mine.


	65. Chapter 65

_LadyShitsuji : j'ai repris l'idée de Yana et j'avoue que toutes les coutures de Undy me paraissent louches. Je me base plus sur le manga que sur l'animé mais cette idée m'a plu xd_

_Miss Spocky : je vois que ça ne s'arrange vraiment pas! Tu colles des reviews à toroko sur ma fic? ptdr. C'est quoi cette orthographe? Beauchan-chan! TSA! J'aime bien Vincent Valentine dans FF alors voilà j'ai fait un mix mdr. Oui elle sait tout mais elle ça l'a pas gênée de le voir se faire torturer alors ça la gênera pas de le voir avec Séby! Au lieu de bagosser et de m'affubler d'un nom qui me fait me poser des questions, poste donc cette fameuse partie! Non mais! Et puis mets plutôt mochechan-chan, tu seras plus proche de la vérité mdr. _

_ulquis_girl : pourquoi je te sens bien énervée et je sens que Rachel va bientôt s'en prendre une?ptdr_

_Uruviel_calimero : ben sesshy, sephy, seby... tout ça c'est pas des anges ! Mdr. Oui j'ai collé le Vin's. Il est si chou! xd. Ah mais le Spocky est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air! _

_Lectrice Anonyme que je vais appeler LALA (comme une héroined'un manga) : oui si Undy n'était pas arrivé By By notre pauvre Ciel! Ben le Lulu il est pas dingue, le vieux c'est aussi un dieu, alors il s'en méfie xd. Et tkt pas c'est pas obligé que tu reviews tous les jours! Merci de suivre cette histoire!_

_Persephone_X : oui il est tout seul au Paradis.. ou pas! XD; Tu veux aller le réconforter? Tu as raison il est pas moche, ben c'est surtout que le Séby lui ressemble beaucoup. Oui le Spocky est plus fort qu'il ne veut le dire en effet._

_MissAlissak : alors t'as finit tes fraises? xd. Oui mais j'ai décidé de ne pas rentrer dans une routine en alternant toujours les chapitres, alors ce sera surprise à chaque fois hey hey._

_Hra : en fait j'ai repris l'idée de l'animé mais je suis le manga xd, alors Vincent n'est pas combiné avec sa femme (il y a pas les anges dans cette histoire). Le vioc? mdr! Jdr! C'est tres bon!_

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : si je coupe..; navrée XD; Nan en fait je suis pas du tout navrée cela m'amuse hey hey! Ah nan je suis pas sadique! Merci de tes mots gentils!_

_CometMystic : merci mais c'est Yana le maître, je n'ai fait que reprendre son idée pour la coller à ma sauce. Cela dit c'est vrai que Undertaker m'intrigue beaucoup avec toutes ses coutures.._

_Ayumuri_chan : alors mon personnage préféré dans ff7 c'est le sephyroth bien sûr mais aussi Vincent Valentine! Hey hey. Me suis dit que James Valentine ça irait très bien à undertaker qui paraît si charismatique et distingué quand William le présente. Oui Spock c'est le boss et faut pas le chercher! XD_

_cielxsebastian : disons que ce que veut Rachel c'est obtenir le salut pour l'âme de son fils, pour qu'il aille au paradis. Elle veut le sauver d'une certaine façon, le sauver pour l'éternité. Mais va t-elle dans le sens de ce que veut Ciel... question._

t_oroko_sama : j'imagine la tête de la mère si elle entendait ce magnifique dialogue entre son fils et son diable de majordome.. pauvre femme mdr mais nous on rigolerait bien! hahaha_

_Ayumi_michaelis : oui j'essaie de rester dans l'esprit de Kuro le plus possible. Si tu n'as rien vu venir alors j'en suis très heureuse, tant que je pourrais surprendre avec cette histoire elle restera intéressante hehehe._

**PARTIE 68 : inconstance et circonstances**

- Je vais ouvrir la porte maintenant Bocchan. Êtes vous prêt?

- Oui! répondit Ciel avec un air déterminé.

- Bocchan.

- Oui?

- Si vous choisissez de vivre après...Sébastian ferma les yeux, respira et reprit. Si vous souhaitez, une fois votre vengeance accomplie, continuer à vivre, j'attendrai.

- Que.. quoi?

- J'attendrai que vous me le demandiez.

- Tu n'exigerais pas ta part du contrat?

- Si, mais je patienterai jusqu'à ce que vous soyez décidé.

- Et si je ne me décide jamais?

- Eh bien j'aviserai ou j'attendrai que vous soyez devenu un vieux papy tout fripé,_ dit Sébastian amusé, _et je prendrai votre âme avant qu'un de ces exaspérants shinigamis ne le fasse.

- Pourquoi une telle bonté tout à coup?

- Comme si j'allais vous le dire! Railla le démon.

- Tu ne me désires plus autant qu'avant? Tu as déjeuné avant de venir? Ironisa l'enfant.

- Ne soyez pas stupide!

- C'est toi qui est incompréhensible! Tu viens faire tout un speech à Grell et après tu joues les démons au cœur d'or. Tu dis de moi que je suis soupe au lait mais toi aussi et tu es bien pire! Tu es imprévisible, on ne sait jamais à l'avance comment tu vas réagir! Je me vengerai Sébastian et tu prendras mon âme après, comme cela est convenu depuis le départ. Je ne faiblirai pas devant la mort. Je n'aspire pas à vieillir, à me marier, fonder une famille.. tout ça... cela me paraît tellement grotesque. Et toi tu veux me servir jusqu'à ce que je sois devenu grand père ?

- Je ne me vois nulle part autre qu'avec vous et vous avec moi. Mais c'est la façon dont je vous veux avec moi qui me pose des problèmes de conscience. Ne vais-je pas m'ennuyer de ne plus vous entendre m'aboyer dessus?

- Tu passeras à autre chose comme tu as si bien su le dire.

Sébastian rit tristement. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et se retourna. Il se mit à caresser doucement les joues de son maître puis posa son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux. Ciel ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son majordome.

- On verra le jour venu Sébastian. Inutile de se torturer l'esprit avec ça maintenant.

- NON! Dit brutalement le démon en fixant le garçon dans les yeux.

- Pardon? Demanda Ciel surprit.

- Vous allez choisir MAINTENANT si vous voulez vivre ou mourir une fois votre vengeance accomplie!

- Quoi? Parce que désormais c'est MOI qui dois choisir.. Tu es sacrément gonflé! Et tu me donnes des ordres maintenant?

- Alors? Je vous préviens vous avez 5 secondes!

- M... mais … espèce de salopard!

- Cela ne fait pas partie des options de réponses Bocchan. ironisa le démon. Je décompte! Un.

- Ciel était estomaqué. L'Autre le mettait au pied du mur et se comportait tellement bizarrement. Que lui arrivait il?

- Tu es incapable de te décider alors tu me refiles le « bébé »! Sale couard!

- Insultez moi si vous voulez mais je vous préviens, j'en suis déjà à trois!

- Et à cinq, il se passera quoi?

- Quelque chose qui ne vous plaira pas.

- Je.. je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité d'un avenir. Cela m'effraie. Je..Sébastian je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

- Cinq! Bocchan vous avez décidé ?

- N.. NON! Non, non, non je n'ai pas décidé! Comment veux tu que je pense à ça maintenant!

- Dans ce cas...

Le diable agrippa violemment les bras du garçonnet et le tira vers lui.

- Sébastian que fais tu? demanda l'enfant effrayé devant le comportement du démon.

- Je vais prendre votre âme maintenant.

- Qu...

Mais le jeune homme ne put dire davantage, car déjà le diable avait scellé sa bouche avec la sienne et commençait à aspirer son âme.


	66. Chapter 66

_Hello à toutes!_

_Bon alors déjà je m'excuse pour l'horrible faute que j'ai faite sur le mot speech (et d'autres aussi dont je ne suis pas bien fière. Merci au Poussin Noir qui m'a dit pendu)_

_Bref, moi j'avais mis spitch. Vous savez pourquoi? A cause des brioches pitch... voilà j'avoue tout. Mon ventre a parlé. J'ai fait un mix des deux mdr et ça donne Spitch XD;_

_Bon parlons de choses sérieuses : oui le Séby chie dans la colle! Oui il va peut etre prendre l'âme de Ciel maintenant. Oui il mérite toutes les baffes et autres choses sympathiques que vous voulez lui coller!_

_Quant à Ciel, le pauvre garçon ne sait plus du tout où il en est. Sébastian lui laisse entrevoir un avenir alors que depuis 3 ans notre jeune comte s'est conditionné, a accepté l'idée de mourir jeune... vilain Sébastian!_

_Aurez vous les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre?_

**PARTIE 69 : shinigamis**

Monsieur Spock, Undertaker-Rachel et Lucifer se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis presque trente minutes. Le patron des shinigamis avait donné à boire au corps de Ciel et depuis il n'y avait plus eu de mouvement dans la pièce si ce n'est les soubresauts du garçonnet. Le silence n'était coupé que par des soupirs d'ennui ou d'exaspération des 4 spectateurs. Que se passait-il dans l'esprit de l'enfant ? Ils auraient donné cher pour le savoir. Tout à coup, l'archange se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce sans mot dire.

- Qu'est-il allé fabriquer encore? demanda le vieux shinigami.

- Dieu seul le sait! Répondit Undertaker.

- Oui, en effet, il n'y a bien que Lui qui puisse connaître les pensées de son Adversaire de toujours! S'amusa Spocky.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucifer revint avec une grande cage en fer forgé et aux barreaux épais.

- C'est quoi ça? questionna le vieux dieu de la mort.

- Une cage, comme toute personne normale pourrait le voir. Dit Lucifer avec ironie.

- Et vous avez trouvé ça où? fit Monsieur Spock.

- Dans vos archives.

- Ah? On a ça nous? Va falloir faire un inventaire! dit le vieillard pensif.

- C'est tout de même un monde qu'un étranger sache mieux que vous ce qu'il y a ici! Ricana Undertaker.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire mon cher James!

- Vous souhaitez en faire quoi exactement de cette cage? demanda Rachel à Lucifer.

- Mettre le corps de Sébastian dedans. Dit simplement l'ange.

- Quoi? Et on peut savoir pourquoi? demanda le patron des shinigamis en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore ? fit Rachel méchamment.

- Voyez- vous Madame, nous nous détestons profondément, mais nous avons au moins quelque chose en commun : ni vous ni moi ne voulons que Sébastian reste avec Ciel. Vous voulez récupérer votre « ange » et moi je veux récupérer le mien.

- Et quel rôle va jouer cette cage? questionna la mère de Ciel.

- Ne soyez pas trop curieuse, cela fait partie des plus gros défauts de la race humaine savez-vous? railla le porteur de lumière.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça? se moqua James. Vous qui êtes la quintessence de tous les pêchés des hommes!

- Et des femmes! Rajouta Monsieur Spock. Faudrait quand même pas tout nous foutre sur le dos! Les bonnes femmes ne sont pas innocentes dans tout ce foutoir!

Rachel allait rétorquer, mais Lucifer la coupa.

- Allons, allons, nous ne sommes pas ici pour réécrire l'histoire de l'humanité! Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous me remercierez Madame, d'avoir ramené cet objet.

- Tiens donc! Nous verrons cela!

- Tout est prêt Monsieur! Dit la voix exaspérée de William T Spears derrière eux.

- Tiens, tu entres sans frapper toi maintenant? demanda le boss.

- Je m'en excuse, mais cela fait AU MOINS cinq minutes que je m'esquinte à frapper à cette fichue porte! Seulement il semble que vous êtes tous sourds ici! Donc mon temps étant précieux, les factures ne se faisant pas toutes seules, je me suis permis d'entrer!

- Oh ben ça va alors! Fit nonchalamment le vieil homme. Si tout est prêt, c'est parfait!

- Prêt? demandèrent en cœur Rachel-Undertaker et Lucifer.

- Oui « prêt ». Laissez moi vous rappeler un peu ce qui se passe ici : un type, nommé Lucifer,doté de pouvoirs monstrueux, psychologiquement pas bien stable, prêt à péter un câble à la moindre contrariété, raboule gentiment ici, me menace, menace mes salariés, menace de tout faire exploser, voire de ramener avec lui une armée de sympathiques compatriotes, dans MON domaine, si son chéri adoré ici présent, ou du moins allongé sur le tapis comme une loche, meurt ou veut rester avec un gosse insignifiant. Ça c'est la première chose. La seconde, comme si la première ne suffisait pas amplement : mon plus puissant shinigami, ma légende, apparaît ici, combiné avec la mère du môme et commence à menacer l'Autre, qui avait vraiment pas besoin de ça! Chacun des deux veut protéger, sauver, et plein d'autres verbes en « er », son chéri-chéri. J'ai donc deux cocottes-minutes, prêtes à exploser et à foutre un merdier pas possible dans un lieu indispensable à l'équilibre du Monde! Alors, si vous pensiez que Will était sorti tout à l'heure de mon bureau, uniquement pour aller bosser, c'est que vous êtes pas bien futés ou que vous nous prenez, mon employé et moi-même, pour des cons! Nous sommes prêts. Prêts à intervenir et à vous empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, surtout Vous, le décoloré là! Mince, dit Monsieur Spock en regardant William d'un air ennuyé, ils sont tous les deux décolorés... Ben le plus grand alors! Tenez-vous tranquille ou vous apprendrez à vos dépens que les shinigamis sont aussi des dieux puissants et implacables! Maintenant, si vous voulez jouer aux cartes en attendant que Sébastian et Ciel se démerdent, no problem!

Cette petite tirade laissa toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce dans un état second de déconnexion mentale. Le discours du vieil homme oscillant entre la menace et le one man show humoristique était en effet assez déconcertant.

Finalement Rachel-Undertaker alla prendre l'air à la fenêtre, Lucifer s'assit en se laissant tomber sur la cage et Will partit se chercher une cafetière pleine et un cachet pour le mal de crâne.

- La journée va être longue je le sens... merci les heures supplémentaires.. Pensa le shinigami aux cheveux noirs.


	67. Chapter 67

_cielxsebastian : ravie de t'avoir faite marrer avec le discours de ce cher Spock (il etait très en forme mdr). Ah oui tu es un bon exemple de chieuse alors? Curieuse? Hummm attention c'est pas bien il a dit le Lulu! Mdr_

_Lyly_chan : je te remercie! C'est sympa! J'espere que tu reviendras en lisant la suite XD;_

_ulquis_girl : alors je te dis : oui ils sont tous bien chieurs tous les 3! Quant à Ciel réponse dans ce chapitre!_

_Lectrice anonyme : Oh notre Boss a donc des fans et tu en fais partie apparemment! On va souffler l'idée à Yana (ahh si elle pouvait faire une saison 3...). Réponse à ta question Ciel et Sébastian dans ce qui suit!_

_Persephone_X : j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review ! Oui c'est un chouette surnom pour notre combinaison amoureuse à savoir Rachel et Undertaker. Je ne pense pas qu'imaginer Sébastian en loche soit une bonne solution pour reprendre son souffle quand on se marre (je confirme xd). Le chat Potté peut sécher ses larmes, il va avoir ses réponses tkt ^^_

_Uruviel_calimero : j'ai eu cette chanson de merde dans la tête toute la journée et je n'ai pas mangé de brioche au choco alors attention je sens que je vais être un bocchan très chiant samedi! Ta partie est envoyée! tsss_

_Hra : je ne suis pas certaine que le vieux soit d'un grand secours, quoique/; Tu veux lui demander? Tu ferais comment ? Euh non oublie sinon il va t'embéter et tu vas pas pouvoir t'en dépétrer.. pendu_

_Ayumi_michaelis : ah ça tu ne sauras qu'à la fin de cette histoire quelle sorte de cage c'est et sa fonction véritable. Un pitch à la fraise.. meme si je préfére au choco, je chouine car moi j'en ai pas..; dead._

_toroko_sama : cette cage tu vas la maudire xd. T'inquiète pas, Will en a déjà raz le bol de tous ces emmerdeurs alors il va pas EN PLUS s'occuper des affaires de Ciel et Sébastian mdr_

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : MERCI!_

_Bissenchi : mais je t'en prie! Ravie que notre Spocky te plaise dans ses réparties._

_CometMystic : alors là je tiens à te dire qu'en lisant ton commentaire j'étais scotchée (sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots mdr). Je ne sais quoi te dire à part que je suis bien émue ^^. Je suis impressionnée que tu ais tout relu ! Donc concernant le scotch, comme l'avait fait remarqué à juste titre Bissenchi pour les blockhaus, je me suis inspirée de Yana Toboso qui nous met tout un tas de petites choses hors du temps dans son manga. Je cite par exemple les lunettes de rockstar de la Reine Victoria, le portable dernier cri dans lequel parle Sébastian dans un des premiers épisodes, mais aussi la serie TV (comte déchainé) que suivent de façon acharnée Ciel et Finny mdr. Alors me suis dit que je pouvais moi aussi me permettre quelques écarts temporels et savoir si vous les remarqueriez XD; __En tous cas merci encore de tes mots adorables!_

**PARTIE 70 : Lumière**

Ciel se débattait, frappait Sébastian de toutes ses forces, essayant de se dégager de son emprise puissante. Il pouvait voir les yeux incandescents du démon pendant qu'il aspirait son âme. La douleur était insupportable. C'était comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles. Il hurlait contre la bouche du diable dont le « baiser » étouffait son cri. Puis soudain Sébastian le lâcha, le laissant hors d'haleine.

- Finalement vous voyez bien que vous avez choisi! Il est évident que vous ne souhaitez pas mourir. Dit le démon en souriant.

L'enfant aurait aimé répondre mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et cette maudite pièce trop étroite et au plafond trop bas, ne lui permettait pas de se mettre plus à son aise.

- Allons... Bocchan. Calmez vous. Si j'avais vraiment eu l'intention de vous tuer, vous seriez déjà mort. Je voulais que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point vous êtes hypocrite avec vous-même. Vous avez choisi la Vie jeune maître. Maintenant que tout est clair, maintenant que vous savez également que je vous laisse un possible avenir, vous allez pouvoir affronter de toutes vos forces et de toute votre volonté, la créature qui nous attend derrière la porte.

- Quand t'arrêteras-tu de parler pour ne rien dire! Ouvre qu'on en finisse! Meire da! Ordonna l'enfant à la grande surprise de son majordome qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attitude.

- Yes my Lord. Répondit Sébastian qui se dit que son jeune maître le surprennait toujours quelques soient les circonstances.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un grand champ, certainement un ancien champ de bataille. Aucune fleur, aucun arbre, l'herbe elle-même semblait ne plus vouloir pousser là. Seul un arbre desséché et décharné, trônait au beau milieu, comme seul témoin de tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Quel est cet endroit Sébastian?

- Aucune idée, mais au moins nous pouvons nous mettre debout.

- Oui. Où est passé cette saleté de clown? Il était pourtant là tout à l'heure à souffler comme un bœuf dans la serrure.

- Peut-être en a t-il eu marre d'attendre que vous vous décidiez. Ironisa le diable.

- Amusant. Crois tu que ce soit le moment de me montrer que tu as de l'humour?

- Plus sérieusement, restons sur nos gardes. Cette fourbe créature a tous les vices.

- Et c'est un diable qui dit ça..

- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt! Ricana une voix fluette.

- Où est-il? Sébastian tu le vois?

- Non. Mais je sens sa présence. Il est tout proche.

Soudain ils virent la terre se soulever à un endroit. Quelque chose voulait sortir et cela donnait l'impression que le sol respirait. Sébastian se plaça devant le jeune comte dans une attitude protectrice. Ils aperçurent une main s'extirper mais aucun corps ne suivit. La main commença à ramper puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Elle se redressa de façon à ce que les doigts soient en l'air.

- Bon sang c'est quoi cette horreur? demanda Ciel.

La paume s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un œil bleu électrique injecté de sang. Celui-ci les fixait et s'agitait.

- Coucouuuuu. Je vous vois! Hehe. Dit une voix d'un air amusé et vicieux.

- Tu comptes amuser la galerie encore longtemps comme ça avec tes petits tours? Questionna Sébastian.

- Roohhhhhhh, j'ai bien le droit de rire un peu. On peut dire que vous aurez pris votre temps pour sortir messieurs. Combien de fois tu l'as baisé le môme?

- Toujours dans la finesse à ce que je vois. Votre grossièreté est à la hauteur de votre laideur. Rétorqua le diable.

- Laideur? Vraiment? Aussi moche que toi au naturel? Bouhhhhh, que vous êtes méchants avec moi. Chouina le clown en se matérialisant devant eux.

La main, avançant telle une araignée, s'empressa de rejoindre son propriétaire. Elle monta le long de lui et se remit en place. Le cauchemar enleva l'oeil avec un bruit mouillé et le replaça tranquillement dans son orbite.

- Bon sang qu'on en termine avec toute cette bouffonnerie !Ordonna Ciel en arborant un air écoeuré.

- Ohlalala. Le petit gnome est drôlement hardi depuis qu'il a son amoureux transi à ses côtés! Il faisait pourtant moins le fier tout à l'heure. Il le ferait moins si l'AMANT de son chéri avait réussi son coup! Cracha le clown en faisant une pirouette.

- Que racontes tu encore? interrogea l'enfant.

- Je dis que ton cher démon est convoité par l'Archange Lucifer et que celui-ci jaloux comme un poux, m'a envoyé pour te tuer. Je dis qu'une belle promotion m'attend en cas de réussite. Tu sais que ce qu'il veut c'est continuer à se taper ton diable de majordome?

- Lu-ci-fer? Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire Sébastian?

- N'écoutez pas ses divagations. Il essaie de vous embrouiller une fois de plus.

- Ohh? Ah mais non c'est la vérité! Ton démon couche avec Lucifer! Et quand il t'aura bouffé, c'est dans le lit du lumineux archange qu'il ira fêter ça! Et c'est avec ton âme dans son ventre qu'il se fera défoncer le cul et criera le nom de son amant. AH AH AH. Tu sais que certaines des âmes dévorées par les diables continuent d'exister à l'intérieur si ils le veulent? Tu pourras les voir baiser ensemble pour l'éternité! Humm ça va te plaire c'est sûr! AH AH AH AH AHHHHH.

Ciel était prostré. Qu'y avait il de vrai là dedans? Se demandait il.

-Bocchan. Regardez moi. Ce cauchemar est un menteur. Il évoque des demi-vérités pour en faire un doctrine. Moi je ne mens jamais.

- Alors dis moi ce qui est vrai. Fit le jeune homme.

- Oui, je suis l'ami de Lucifer. Oui il me veut comme compagnon éternel. Oui je lui ai cédé une fois. Mais je n'ai aucune inclinaison amoureuse envers Lui. Il est difficile de lui résister, mais je ne l'aime pas. Bocchan, mon porteur de lumière c'est vous. Depuis que je vous connais vous avez éclairé mes ténèbres. Ne l'écoutez pas et ayez confiance en moi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas à Lucifer. Tu es MON majordome. Tu pourras bien faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, mais seulement lorsque j'aurai eu ma vengeance. Maintenant, tuons cette chose immonde, elle me fatigue!

- Oui!

- Tu ne vas quand même pas porter la main sur ton propre père Ciel? Dit la créature s'arrachant la peau du visage, laissant apparaître celui de Vincent Phantomhive.


	68. Chapter 68

_Uruviel_calimero : bien fait pour toi pour la chanson! Tiens n'en vl'a une autre : t'es si mignon, mignon, mignon etc! hey hey! Tu l'as eu ta partie non mais!_

_ulquis_girl : tkt ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu penses xd_

_CometMystic : oui le clown est toujours aussi délicat dans ses paroles comme dans ses actes! Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances!_

_Hra : alors méfie toi car le clown veut que vous soyez dégoutées de Sébastian et apparemment il y arrive très bien! Tout ce qu'il dit n'est pas forcément vrai, comme le dit si bien Séby. Et que Sébastian lui ai cédé ne veut pas dire qu'il a couché avec xd. Morte de rire le : « je me relève et retourne sur l'ordi » jdr!_

_victoria_maeda : ravie que cette histoire te plaise! _

_toroko_sama : le clown peut dire tout un tas de choses dégueulasses sur Sébastian alors méfiance, il essaie de vous embrouiller avec des demi-vérités. Nulle part il est dit que Sébastian avait couché avec Lucifer. Il peut seulement l'avoir embrassé.XD_

_Ayumuri_chan : cela ne veut rien dire du tout concernant Sébastian. Cela veut seulement dire que le clown essaie d'ecoeurer Ciel de son cher démon en disant des horreurs sur lui et Lucifer. Mais attention à ne pas tomber vous aussi dans le piège XD. Le clown veut vous faire croire des saloperies!_

_Persephone_X : oui tu as tout compris! lol. Encourage Ciel il va en avoir bien besoin... Tu as rêvé de cette saloperie..; gomen... ben ça devait pas être génial (pendu)_

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : allons tu sais très bien que je coupe toujours au moment le plus chiant! mdr. C'est devenu une marque de fabrique XD_

_Ayumi_michaelis : héééé moi je l'ai pas eu le pitch au choco! En effet, Sébastian n'a pas réagit et ça on saura pourquoi par la suite. Hummm plus longs je sais pas xd. Tu verras celui de ce soir ^^_

_Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes : Ouai n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui donne les ordres non mais ! MDR; Alors tu auras toutes les réponses dans le chapitre qui suit. L'araignée, oui j'avoue que j'ai fortement pensé à toi ! Tu irais la caresser celle là? Elle a pas de poils doux mais elle est bien bien moche!_

_Pancake_san : oui le clown est raffiné tu vas t'amuser pour dessiner ces chapitres là... pendu! On les a quand les prochaines planches (yeux plein d'espoir!)_

_Lyly_chan : imagine Sébastian qui te dit ça! Je suis sure que tu fonds! Oui je publie tous les jours ! C'est difficile de tenir le rythme mais je m'y suis engagée! _

Alors attention à vous les filles! Car cette saleté de clown vous a embrouillé l'esprit! Ne prenez pas pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il dit! Il veut vous faire détester Sébastian ou imaginer tout un tas de saloperies sur son compte! Que notre démoniaque majordome dise qu'il a cédé à Lucifer, ne veut pas dire qu'il a fait des cochonneries avec lui XD; Bref, ne vous laissez pas avoir! Et ayez confiance en Sébastian même si ça va être dur!

**PARTIE 71 : Enfer et Paradis**

Ciel n'en croyait pas ses yeux.. cette créature avait osé prendre l'apparence de son père cette fois.

- Père... espèce de sal..

- Ohlala quel language devant ton si cher papounet! Mais il est vrai qu'après TOUT ce que tu as fait, y compris batifoler avec ton diable adoré, tu risques plus de le choquer le pov' gars! Il doit être fier de voir que son petit garçon est devenu une trainée!

- Salopard! Comment oses tu! Après avoir pris la forme de Sébastian, tu crois que je vais me laisser abuser par cette farce stupide ?

- Bocchan, calmez vous. Votre perte de contrôle est jouissif pour lui, et cela le renforce.

- Écoute les conseils de ton majordome mon garçon, sifflait le monstre. Il sait toujours si bien te guider, surtout sur le chemin du vice et de la dépravation. « _Toujours plus bas, le diable t'emmènera, et toi tu le suivras, pour être dans ses bras »_

Entendre cette chose parler avec la voix de son cher père disparu mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de le voir lui faire une leçon de morale. Et en y réfléchissant, l'enfant se demanda ce que son père aurait pensé de tout ça... le voir avec Sébastian...

- Ferme là! Ordonna Ciel furieux. Au lieu de chanter comme une casserole, tu ferais mieux de te battre! A moins que tu n'ais peur !

- Peur? Ah nan. C'est toi qui as peur. Peur de ce que PAPA aurait dit! Quel cauchemar que de voir ton père et ton démon se battre hein! Qui encouragerais tu? Qui voudrais tu voir gagner le combat? L'homme qui t'a donné la vie ou celui qui te l'a redonnée? Celui qui t'attend au Paradis ou celui qui t'emmènera en Enfer? Ils se ressemblent tellement physiquement. Ce n'est pas un hasard. TU as choisi le physique de ton diable. Mais dans ce combat, lequel des deux voudrais tu voir se relever? Difficile dilemme pour un enfant au cœur meurtri.

Ciel ne savait plus quoi répondre. Les paroles du cauchemar se rapprochaient tellement de la vérité et faisaient si mal...Car oui, se dit-il, qui choisirait il.. si son père était revenu d'entre les morts tel un ange vengeur, pour l'arracher à son funeste destin?

- C'est une épreuve Bocchan. La chose n'a fait que matérialiser votre angoisse la plus profonde. En vérité, ce n'est pas un choix entre votre père et moi que vous devez faire. C'est un choix entre le salut de votre âme et sa damnation éternelle.

- J'ai déjà choisi l'enfer depuis ce jour où tu m'es apparu. Répondit le comte avec détermination.

- Vous n'avez pas réellement choisi. Vous avez pris ce qui se présentait à vous car vous étiez acculé. Vivre même un peu c'est vivre tout de même. Ne pas partir avec des regrets, partir dans l'honneur, voilà le choix que vous avez fait ce jour là. Mais vous n'avez pas choisi l'Enfer, car on ne peut choisir ce qu'on ne connait pas. Le fait que cette créature en face de nous ait pris cette apparence, prouve que vous êtes encore indécis.

- Tue le Sébastian.

- Bo..

- TUE LE! MEIRE DA!

- Tu irais jusque tuer ton propre père! Fils ingrat, fils maudit! Accusa le cauchemar en pointant Ciel du doigt.

- Tu n'es pas mon père! Et si il était là maintenant, je lui demanderais où il était quand j'agonisais où _IL_ était quand je l'appelais, enfermé dans ma souffrance. Si c'est l'Enfer qui est venu à moi hier alors soit, c'est l'Enfer que je choisi aujourd'hui! J'ai promis mon âme à un diable, le seul qui m'ait arraché à la mort misérable qui m'attendait. Quelques soient ses motivations, il était là, pas mon père, pas Dieu. Lui seul a tendu sa main vers moi, même si elle était pourvue de griffes. Lui seul aura mon âme, même si cela entraîne ma damnation éternelle. «_ Maudit sois je, Maudit soient nous, Maudit soit IL _» Sébastian ne reste pas planté là! Il me semble t'avoir donné un ordre!

- Yes my Lord. _Dit Sébastian satisfait au plus haut point de voir que son jeune maître LE reniait une fois encore_. Mais avant j'aimerais faire quelque chose.

- Oui?

- Prendre ma vraie forme.


	69. Chapter 69

_Bon eh bien voici la suite xd. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ma petite description. Personnellement je n'en suis pas encore totalement satisfaite._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore de suivre cette histoire même au bout de 72 chapitres._

_Merci les filles!_

**PARTIE 72 : désobeissance**

- De.. devant moi?

- Je suis plus puissant sous cette forme et comme ça vous ne verrez plus de ressemblance entre votre père et moi.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te montrer à moi sous ta forme originelle.

- Mais vous avez choisi l'Enfer My Lord, vous m'avez choisi. Comme ça vous aurez un petit avant goût et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous ménager en commençant par ma forme intermédiaire.

- Très bien. Répondit Ciel décontenancé. Si cela te permet de battre plus facilement le cauchemar.

Le jeune comte était surprit. Sébastian avait toujours refusé de se montrer et là d'un coup, sans crier gare, il allait reprendre en partie son apparence véritable. Même s'il était très curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, l'enfant ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréhendait pas de le voir ainsi. Etait-il aussi laid qu'il l'affirmait? Se demandait-il. Quel regard allait-il poser sur lui s'il avait en face une abomination. Ciel rougit de penser que si il était vraiment très laid il aurait du mal à l'embrasser quand tout ça serait terminé. Mais, se dit-il, se sera aussi un bon moyen de savoir s'il aime « Sébastian » ou le démon. S'il n'aime qu'une apparence ou non.

- Non mais comme si c'était le moment de penser à CA! dit tout haut le garçonnet en secouant la tête.

- Bocchan?

- Ne t'occupe pas... vas y!

- Bien. Bocchan?

- Oui?

- Ce sera toujours moi. Fit le démon en regardant Ciel d'un air doux.

- Oui.. je le sais.

- La seule chose qui changera ce sera l'enveloppe.

Ciel hocha la tête. Incontestablement Sébastian s'inquiétait de sa réaction présente mais aussi pour le futur.

L'enfant vit son majordome se transformer sous ses yeux en diable. Son habit austère laissait peu à peu place à un autre plus excentrique, aux extrémités pointues, aux angles tranchés. Seule la couleur noire ne changeait pas.

Ses chaussures devenaient de longues cuissardes en cuir, aux talons pointus comme des pics à glace. Le reste était fait de tissu noir qui ressemblait à du cuir mais semblait plus souple. Il serpentait le long de Sébastian moulant effrontément ses formes parfaites, laissant son torse en partie découvert, s'enroulant en arabesques sensuelles autour de ses tétons. Les épaules étaient nues et les manches commençant aux biceps, descendaient sur les mains en une pointe insolente laissant apercevoir d'intimidantes griffes.

A la fois élégant et affriolant, l'ensemble épousait le corps de Sébastian à la perfection, comme une seconde peau.

Mais ce qui fascinait Ciel Phantomhive ce n'était pas cet habit affolant, mais bien le visage du démon.

Des plumes avaient remplacé ses cheveux. Sa chevelure aérienne lui descendait jusqu'à la chute de reins. Elle avait un aspect duveteux amenant le toucher et flottait avec légèreté à chaque mouvement. La peau était plus foncée et celle entourant les yeux paraissait incrustée de minuscules écailles comme celles qui recouvrent les pattes des corvidés et notamment des corneilles. Elle faisait ressortir ses yeux incandescents qui semblaient transpercer ce qu'ils regardaient. La bouche paraissait plus grande, les lèvres plus charnues, et lorsqu'elles s'étiraient, elles laissaient entrevoir des dents acérées, tranchantes comme des rasoirs, rehaussées de deux crocs imposants. A la fois sensuelle et carnassière, sa bouche suggérait le baiser et la fuite.

Ciel fut également surpris par la petite barbiche de plumes qui terminait le menton du démon et qui lui donnait un air plus mature.

L'être tout entier était sublimé par une double paire d'ailes noires et brillantes qui le faisait ressembler à un archange déchu.

Ciel était fasciné. En quoi cette apparence était-elle abominable ? se demanda-t-il. Sébastian était incontestablement beau. Non pensa t-il, il était « merveilleux ». Aucun humain n'aurait irradié comme il le faisait à cet instant. Aucun humain n'aurait pu rivaliser avec lui. Etait ce cela qu'on appelait la « Beauté du Diable »?

- Eh bien Bocchan, dit le démon en s'approchant de manière féline, que se passe t-il?

- Tu t'es bien fichu de moi! Répondit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis laid » disais-tu. A part ça tu ne mens jamais!

- C'est une apparence intermédiaire, je vous l'ai dit. Celle avec laquelle j'aime évoluer en Enfer. Esthétique et fluide, elle plaît beaucoup en règle générale et je n'ai pas les désavantages d'un faible et mortel corps humain. Mon autre forme, la véritable, je la garde dans de rares cas. Elle me prend beaucoup d'énergie. Aussi jeune maître, vous ne la verrez que si j'y suis véritablement obligé. Alors, dites moi, je vous plais? Voudrez vous que je prenne cette apparence quand je vous ferai à nouveau l'amour?

- Que... Ciel rougit de la tête aux pieds? MAIS CA VA PAS DE PARLER DE CA MAINTENANT ET DEVANT L'AUTRE LA! Hurla le jeune homme en pointant le clown qui les regardait.

- Qu'est ce qui vous gêne? Que cette chose entende avec l'apparence de votre père?

Le comte remarqua que la voix de Sébastian aussi avait changée. Elle était plus profonde, plus forte, avec une pointe de moquerie, comme dans la chambre, ce jour où...Ciel secoua la tête à nouveau. Décidément ce démon avait le don de le faire penser à n'importe quoi. Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

- Tu es l'incarnation de la luxure espèce de sale démon pervers!

- Merci Bocchan. Mes performances sont d'ailleurs bien meilleures sous cette forme, vous verrez!

- ON S'EN FOUT! VAS TE BATTRE!IDIOT!

- Yes My Lord, yes my sweety Lord. Dit le diable sensuellement en souriant. Son sourire aurait pu être celui d'un séducteur si ça n'avait été les dangereuses dents qui semblaient dire : « Viens que je te mange ».

D'une certaine façon se dit Ciel, c'était un peu ça.. une fois de plus il se colla une baffe mentale de penser à faire des cochonneries avec cet insolent démon dans un moment pareil. Il regarda la créature cauchemardesque et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Ce qui était bien étonnant. Ciel se serait attendu à un ou plusieurs commentaires salaces.

- Elle perd de sa force. Dit le diable. Vos pensées peu catholiques la déconcerte. N'oubliez pas qu'elle se nourrit de votre peur, alors comme depuis tout à l'heure vous pensez à on ne sait quoi de peu recommandable, elle est perdue.

- Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas?

- Pardon?

- De te pavaner de la sorte devant moi depuis tout à l'heure et de parler si ouvertement de sexe.

- Bien sûr!

- N'oublie tout de même pas qui je suis! Ne pousse pas trop loin le bouchon!

- Je me moque complétement de qui vous êtes ! ricana Sébastian. Sous cette apparence, je ne suis plus votre dévoué majordome. Je fais et dis tout ce qui me plait. Ehhhh oui! Ne prenez pas cet air offusqué, il me donne envie de vous manger tout cru!

- Tu... espèce d'ordure! Tu as fait tout ton cinéma pour ne plus avoir à m'obéir?

- Évidemment mais pas seulement ! Cadeau bonus ma beauté!

- Ma... ma QUOI?

Ciel se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

- My delicious beauty, vous préférez? D'ailleurs je vais te tutoyer. S'esclaffa le démon lui faisant un clin d'œil. Quand tu es en colère, tu es si amusant, si... désirable.

Le jeune comte regardait avec effarement Sébastian se pourlécher et commença à s'inquiéter de la situation. Il se demanda ce qui était le pire pour lui : un cauchemar ou un diable incontrôlable.


	70. Chapter 70

_Bon comme vous avez pu le voir le Séby est devenu incontrolable et même assez pénible, surtout avec ce pauvre Ciel._

_Cela dit il est aussi beaucoup plus puissant sous cette forme._

_Va t-il vaincre cette saleté de cauchemar?_

_Une révélation vous attend à la fin._

_Bon pour cette partie je vous préviens, faites attention! Rating M pour la violence !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**PARTIE 73 : Révélation**

- Tu... tu es? Non tu ne peux pas être! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'être! TOI! Toi ici?

Le cauchemar reculait et semblait complètement terrifié, il regardait le diable en face de lui avec des yeux exorbités.

Ce n'était certainement pas à cause de sa nouvelle apparence, se dit Ciel. Alors pourquoi? Il paraissait le reconnaître.

- Eh bien si c'est moi! SURPRISE! Dit le démon en claquant dans ses mains avant d'être pris d'un fou rire.

- Sébastian ! Que veut dire cette chose? Il a l'air de te connaître! Enfin si _Môsieur_ daigne encore me répondre puisqu'apparemment depuis qu'il a enfilé son nouveau costume, il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête tel un chien fou sans laisse! Ironisa le jeune homme tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh! Comme tu es susceptible, railla Sébastian. Quel vilain caractère tu as! Cela te déplaît n'est ce pas que je ne sois plus là devant toi, à remuer la _queue _comme un chien face à un sucre? Quoique … dit le diable pensif, un doigt sur ses lèvres, en y réfléchissant bien...

Une fois de plus l'attitude de Sébastian gêna le jeune comte au plus haut point. Son comportement était totalement indécent. Soudain le démon disparut.

- Allons mais où vas tu comme ça très cher « Vincent »? Tu ne veux pas fuir tout de même? Demanda le diable en tenant fermement la chose à la gorge.

L'autre essayait de s'extirper de sa poigne de fer, en vain. Les ongles griffus de Sébastian s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, la déchirant. La chose ne semblait pas souffrir, il ne ressentait pas la douleur, mais il paraissait toujours aussi épouvanté.

- Je vais te donner un nom, reprit le diable, parce que « Vincent », c'est vraiment plus possible! Hummmm, laisse moi réfléchir... pourquoi pas Ronald? Ca te va bien je trouve. Mon Sucre qu'en penses-tu? Mon Sucre?

- C'est à moi que tu oses t'adresser de cette façon? Mon prénom est Ciel et pour toi c'est Bocchan!

- Moi j'aime bien « Sucre ». Bon Ronald, que dirais-tu si je te découpais en morceaux? Ou je peux...voir ce que tu as dans le ventre? Ou bien je peux... t'arracher les yeux et les écraser comme des oeufs pourris? Oh ca y est j'ai trouvé!

Ciel vit avec horreur son ancien majordome écarter avec ses deux mains la bouche de la créature qui avait pris l'apparence de son père, jusqu'à en déchirer les commissures, jusqu'à la démantibuler dans un épouvantable craquement d'os, puis tirer fortement sur la langue. L'autre se débattait, vascillant et tirait sur les poignets du diable, mais celui-ci semblait plus puissant que lui et ne cédait pas.

Le garçonnet crut vomir lorsqu'il vit la langue arrachée et ensanglantée suivie de la trachée et de l'oesophage dans les griffes du démon. Celui-ci affichait un air satisfait en regardant pendre l'organe encore frémissant avant de le jeter sur le sol et de le piétinner tel Rumpelstiltskin. L'horrible bruit mouillé que cela produisit souleva une nouvelle fois le coeur de l'enfant.

Sébastian souriait en voyant la chose vomir de grandes quantités de sang, le tenant toujours fermement d'une main au cou et le soulevant du sol.

- Voilà, comme ça tu ne pourras pas la remettre en place comme tu l'as fait avec ton oeil tout à l'heure n'est ce pas? Finit les petites chansons, finit les mensonges pour embrouiller l'esprit de mon jeune maître. Tu es content mon ange?

Ciel avait mis ses deux mains devant la bouche. Il se fichait de ce qu'endurait le cauchemar, de toute façon il ne ressentait aucune souffrance et c'était même dommage, pensait-il. Ce qui lui donnait la nausée était de voir son « père » se faire arracher la langue et la trachée. Voir un être cher, même si ce n'est pas vraiment lui, se faire torturer de la sorte est épouvantable. On a beau se persuader que c'est un imposteur, que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, nos yeux voient la personne aimée et le coeur saigne.

De plus, il vit ce que Sébastian était vraiment. Le degré de cruauté dont il était capable et il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout vu.

- Tu le dégouttes Ronald! Tu vois comme tu lui donnes envie de vomir? Une telle saleté ne devrait pas exister, même en Enfer. J'ai toujours détesté ton espèce! Oser t'en prendre à mon cher maître. Alors comme ça c'est Lucié qui t'a envoyé? Celui-là ne perd vraiment rien pour attendre! Je lui ai dit de rester loin de Ciel Phantomhive, mais comme toujours il croit avoir les pleins pouvoirs. Il pense pouvoir me contrôler et m'avoir à sa botte, comme devant Lui, lorsque préféré entre tous, il trônait à Ses côtés. Comme avant qu'Il ne le précipite dans l'abîme. Je l'avais également mis en garde à l'époque, mais son idée d'être au dessus de tous, y compris de moi et de Lui, lui a couté très cher. Il n'aurait jamais dû me défier en s'en prenant à celui que je convoite tant. Tu ne dis rien Ronald ? Ah..c'est vrai, tu n'as plus de langue... zut, j'aurais du t'arracher les yeux à la place.

- Qui es-tu Sébastian? questionna Ciel en se rapprochant doucement et prudemment. Qui es-tu exactement?

- Ahhh oui il est temps que tu le saches ma beauté. Eh bien pour faire simple : je suis et ne suis pas l'Archange Michael.


	71. Chapter 71

_Uruviel_calimero : le clown est un bon moyen pour faire régime xd! Oui vive les sorties et nos discussions lol. Tu te vantes encore de savoir avant les autres? HANNN_

_cielxsebastian : oui le clown a eu ce qu'il méritait! Oh tu sais le Séby ne va pas se calmer maintenant mdr. Alors je comprends bien que ma dernière phrase n'est pas forcément compréhensible mais tout comme Sébastian j'adore jouer sur les mots hey hey. Oui Lucié est un autre petit surnom XD_

_MissSpocky : tu n'as pas trouvé ça trash? - -; Bon je ne vais plus m'étonner xd. Oui Lucié est amusant non? Oh tu sais je ne pense pas que Sébastian ait besoin de quoique ce soit pour désirer Ciel... pendu. J'espere bien que ma dernière phrase t'a fait réfléchir xd. Me suis dit que j'allais embéter tout le monde avec ça XD_

_TheLadyBluebird : Oui les petits surnoms plaisent beaucoup au Séby mais nettement moins à Ciel; Si cette histoire te fait passer un bon moment alors cela me fait plaisir:_

_Ayumi_michaelis : oui il se lache en effet! xd. Cette dernière phrase te fait réflechir hein? XD; Dizaine de chapitres... _

_Lectrice anomyme : ah Sébastian aime semer le doute dans les esprits et moi aussi Lol; ne t'inquiète pas tu vas tout savoir dans le chapitre qui suit._

_Hra : oui tu as en effet raison, on ne sait pas grand chose sur son nom. Humm disons qu'il est et n'est pas l'archange Michael . Tu vas dire que cela ne t'avance pas à grand chose mais quand tu auras lu cette partie tu diras : mais oui c'est bien ça hehehe_

_MissAlissak : très tres beau commentaire, j'étais morte de rire ! Tu as bien fait de dire le nombre de « a » ptdr_

_Toroko sama : ah oui c'est gore pour une fois xd. Je vois que tu as le même esprit que le Séby en ce moment! Vilaine!_

_Persephone_X : moi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et torturer ce clown merdique. Vla l'horrible cauchemar que tu as fait... pendu. Et on dit merci à qui? mdr. Oui Sébastian c'est comme le père Fouras; Une vieille connaissance peut etre? - -_

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : tkt pas tu vas comprendre... j'espere mdr_

_victoria_maeda : oui et tu auras l'explication aux charabia du Séby !_

_Star Twin (chap 69) : merci de ton commentaire; En effet Sébastian a décidé d'épuiser son stock de surnoms pour ennerver le Bocchan XD; Il est vrai que le « ma beauté » va comme un gant à notre Ciel._

**PARTIE 74 : Réciprocité**

Ciel se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Que racontes tu encore comme charabia incompréhensible Sébastian? Tu es et tu n'es pas? demanda t-il entre deux éclats. Comment peux tu être et ne pas être en même temps? Soit on est, soit on n'est pas!

- Je comprends que cet état des choses soit difficilement assimilable et compréhensible pour un mortel mais c'est pourtant bien la vérité. Souviens toi : je ne mens jamais.

- Non, tu ne mens pas mais tu sais arranger les choses à ta sauce! Explique moi donc ça!

- Je vais faire court et simple. Si tu le permets cela dit, je vais me mettre à l'aise.

Sébastian relâcha la chose agonisante qui avait cessé de se débattre et la jeta lourdement sur le sol.

- Je te conseille fortement de ne pas bouger mon vieux ! Dit méchamment le diable.

Il la fit rouler du pied sur le ventre et s'assit dessus en se laissant tomber. La créature se laissait bizarrement faire, comme si elle avait perdu tout souffle de vie. Le jeune comte trouvait cela très suspect et se tenait sur ses gardes ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son démon qui s'était confortablement installé en croisant les jambes.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir Ciel?

L'enfant sursauta. Il n'avait jamais entendu son prénom prononcé par Sébastian. Avant il ne l'appelait que « Bocchan » et depuis sa transformation il lui donnait tout un tas de surnoms plus insipides les uns que les autres. Si la volonté de ce diable était de le faire enrager, c'était grandement réussi. Le garçonnet avait toujours détesté les surnoms et ceux dont il faisait les frais en ce moment encore plus. Il n'avait plus aimé son prénom depuis le jour où ses chers parents étaient morts. Et là, il se rendit compte qu'il le trouvait beau à nouveau dans la bouche de Sébastian.

- Tu rêves mon ange?

- Cesse je te prie de m'affubler de tous ces surnoms débiles! Appelle moi « Ciel » puisque tu sembles avoir fait vœux de désobéissance depuis tout à l'heure!

- Je l'ai uniquement fait dans l'espoir de te voir bouder, de voir l'exaspération ou la colère obscurcir tes yeux magnifiques, d'entendre cette si jolie et désirable petite bouche lâcher une phrase piquante dont elle a le secret et dont le diable que je suis raffole tant!

- Eh bien arrête de t'amuser et explique moi plutôt qui tu es que je sache ENFIN à qui j'ai à faire. Et je reste debout!

- Vous souhaitez grandir? Je crains que cela ne soit vain malheureusement. Depuis 4 ans vous n'avez pas pris un centimètre. Mais il est vrai que si rester debout fait effectivement grandir, le miracle ne risquait pas de se produire pour vous qui passiez la majeure partie de votre temps confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux, ou bien porté lors des sorties extérieures, laissant votre majordome accumuler les pas à votre place!

- Tu as terminé de te plaindre et de te moquer? Demanda le comte en levant les yeux au ciel. Jouer les martyres fait partie de l'apanage des démons. Cela est amplifié quand ils reprennent leur véritable apparence?

Sébastian rit de bon cœur, son jeune maître avait repris de l'aplomb et cela le ravissait.

- Très bien, je vais donc vous expliquer puisque vous aimez les histoires inédites. _Dit Sébastian en faisant un clin d'œil ayant pour effet de faire tiquer son jeune maître : « _Il était une fois des anges au Paradis. Tous étaient aimés de Dieu. Le plus grand, le plus beau de tous s'appelait Lucifer, le porteur de lumière, l'étoile de la plus brillante des Cieux. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme incommensurable. Nous étions, y compris moi-même, sous son charme ». Sais tu ce qu'est une déclivité ?

- Non. Continue au lieu de me poser des questions auxquelles tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas la réponse.

Le diable ricana puis reprit.

- Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une explication scientifique, mais pour faire vite, c'est une pente, une inclinaison, comme un terrain qui serait lisse, puis, à un certain moment et pour une raison inexplicable, obliquerait.

- Et où veux tu en venir exactement?

- Les anges étaient lisses. Tous obéissaient et suivaient Dieu, sans se poser de question, car pour eux, Il était La Vérité. Mais Lucifer, lui, était différent. Il voulait penser par lui-même. Il commença à émettre des idées, ses idées, mais surtout il commença à contrer la parole de Dieu. En effet quand on émet ses propres théories, la discussion naît entre les êtres et malheureusement cette discussion créée aussi des conflits d'idées. Or Dieu avait donné le libre arbitre aux humains, mais pas aux anges. Ses idées devinrent différentes de celle du Créateur, puis opposées. Tous deux devinrent adversaires. Lucifer crut détenir La Vérité à son tour. La suite tu la connais. Son orgueil le précipita en Enfer, ange déchu qu'il était de s'être cru supérieur à Lui. Il emporta d'autres anges dans sa chute. Pas forcément des anges qui pensaient comme lui, mais qui furent éblouis par sa lumière. Des anges fanatiques. Michael dû se battre avec lui et cela fut une épreuve pour l'archange resté fidèle. Car si l'amitié existe entre les anges, alors Lucifer et lui étaient amis. Lorsque vaincu, l'ange déchu alla se terrer dans le royaume ténébreux, Michael furieux eu peur qu'un jour il ne devienne comme lui. Il arracha donc de son être tout ce qui risquait de le faire se révolter et tomber à son tour et donna naissance à un autre lui, réceptacle de tout ce qu'il considérait comme des défauts, de tout ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être pour l'éternité un ange parfait. Et je suis né, Moi, Michaelis, le démon. J'avais à peine vu le jour que je fus précipité dans les ténèbres.

Ciel écoutait avec attention. Ainsi il savait désormais qui était réellement Sébastian. Oui tout comme le diable l'avait si bien dit : il était et n'était pas l'Archange Michael.

Sébastian se mit à rire tristement.

- Qu'y a t-il? Tu n'aimes pas ta condition de démon? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu laisses paraître ! Ironisa l'enfant.

- Oh si ! Être un démon est très amusant. Mais Michael m'a fait un cadeau d'adieu empoisonné avant de me jeter en Enfer.

- Ah oui? Lequel?

- Il voulait être parfait et ne voir que Lui. Alors il s'est débarrassé du sentiment qu'il considérait comme le plus dangereux car le plus incontrôlable : l'amour.

- S'en débarrasser? Mais pourtant Dieu est amour. Dit Ciel.

- Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce sentiment exécrable qu'est l'amour humain qui revêt souvent un caractère passionnel, fondé également sur l'instinct sexuel. L'amour de Dieu est différent. C'est un amour extraordinaire, inconditionnel, qui n'est pas fondé sur des sentiments ou des émotions. Il ne nous aime pas parce que nous sommes dignes ou parce que nous lui apportons quelque chose. Il nous aime parce qu'IL est Amour. Ce que Michael m'a fourgué en me créant c'est si tu préfères le mauvais coté de l'amour, celui qui nous fait faire n'importe quoi! Bon sang, pesta le démon en se levant non sans prendre le temps d'enfoncer rageusement son talon dans la main du cauchemar, j'ai pourtant refoulé cette horreur au plus profond de moi!

- Et en résumé ça donne quoi? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- En résumé ça donne que depuis que je vous connais, je me suis fourvoyé. Je me suis persuadé que vous n'étiez rien, que je ne ressentais que du désir, voire de la pure passion à votre égard. Mais finalement, Undertaker avait raison. Comme quoi on peut être fou mais pas forcément idiot. Aujourd'hui moi aussi j'ai compris. Ciel Phantomhive : je t'aime.

_Note de l'auteure : le chapitre suivant sera certainement le dernier. Je verrais si je le scinde en deux ou pas. Par contre je vous préviens, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster pendant deux jours. NAN PAS TAPER LE PAUVRE BOCCHAN QUE JE SUIS! Gomen! Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vous ai concocté pour le chapitre final. Bisous!_


	72. Chapter 72

_Eh bien nous y voilà. Nous voici arrivé au bout de cette histoire «Les Anges Pleurent»._

_J'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous plaira, sachez qu'elle n'était pas ainsi au départ. J'ai pris en compte chacune de vos envies, de vos commentaires pour l'écrire._

_A bientôt et merci!_

_**PARTIE 75 : Le Monde est né d'un conflit, c'est pourquoi en chacun d'entre nous il y a la lumière et les ténèbres.**_

_**Acte I**_

- Sébastian.

- Yes Bocchan?

- On a l'air de deux idiots.

- Oui en effet, surtout vous.

- POURQUOI MOI? s'exaspéra l'enfant.

- Pour vous faire râler! Vous êtes si prévisible. S'amusa Sébastian fier de lui.

- Imbécile. Tu as repris totalement le vouvoiement?

- Oui décidément je suis un majordome exemplaire!

- Tssss. Tue plutôt cette créature agonisante à tes pieds, au lieu de te gargariser! Ça va faire trois fois au moins que je te le dis!

- Pffff. Elle ne bouge même plus. Répondit le démon avec dégoût en lui donnant quelques coups avec le bout du pied.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Elle a été envoyée ici pour vous faire peur. Elle se nourrissait de vos angoisses. Mais comme votre esprit pense à autre chose, elle n'a plus rien à manger et elle est en train de crever de faim lentement mais sûrement. Elle s'autodétruit.

- Eh bien fais en sorte qu'elle meurt plus vite. Mais de toutes façons même si elle était en pleine forme, elle n'aurait plus fait le poids face à toi maintenant.

- Oh vous me flattez « mon sucre » ahaha

- Je vais t'étriper, ça je te le garantie!

- Je vous fais une déclaration d'amour et vous souhaitez m'ouvrir le ventre? Voilà qui n'est pas très romantique, dites moi!

- Un démon romantique? ricana Ciel. Voilà autre chose. Tu comptes tuer ce machin à coups de sérénades?

- Je pense qu'en effet il crèverait bien vite, vu comme je chante faux. Ironisa Sébastian. Plus sérieusement, le cauchemar n'a plus de raison d'être désormais. Vous avez su vaincre vos doutes, puisque vous savez ce que vous voulez exactement quoique cela vous en coûtes. Vous n'avez plus peur de moi ni de votre damnation éternelle. Vous savez que vous trouverez et vaincrez vos ennemis et votre vengeance accomplie, ne marquera non plus une fin, mais un renouveau.

- J'aimerais tuer cette créature de mes mains.

- Même si celle-ci a l'apparence de votre père bien aimé?

- Oui, je dirais même d'autant plus. Cela marquera le trait définitif que je tire sur ma vie passée. Cette vie heureuse, avec ma famille, que je regrettais tant, que je pleurais tant, je n'y pense plus désormais comme à un évènement malheureux. Ma nostalgie ne sera plus source de ma tristesse. Je suis prêt à une vie nouvelle avec toi.

- Regardez Bocchan! Regardez le cauchemar s'efface!

- Oui. J'imagine que c'est terminé. En tous cas je ne le regretterais pas.

Ciel et Sébastian regardèrent la créature cauchemardesque perdre toute consistance et s'évaporer doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus rien d'elle, si ce n'est son souvenir déplaisant et la joie de savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

- Dommage, dit Ciel, j'aurais bien voulu un combat titanesque entre vous deux! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cela se passe de cette façon.

- J'imagine en effet, mais la vie est une histoire surprenante Bocchan, où rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Où les choses se révèlent plus simples ou plus compliquées qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Où l'action ne surgit jamais quand on s'y attend.

- Oh mais quelle philosophie! Vraiment Sébastian tu as loupé ta vocation! Ce n'est pas majordome que tu aurais dû prendre comme fonction à mon service.

- Ah oui, mais imaginez l'enfer pour vous!

- Ah?

- Un tel professeur ne vous cuisinerait pas de délicieuses douceurs!

- Quelle horreur!

- …...

- Tu ne dis plus rien?

- …...

- Sébastian?

- Bo.. Bocchan...

- Ça ne va pas Sébastian? demanda Ciel avec inquiétude.

Le diable semblait souffrir tout à coup. Il avait mis un genoux à terre et se tenait la tête.

- Mais que t'arrive t-il?

- Je... je ne sais pas... c'est comme si...

Le démon s'effaçait à son tour et Ciel pouvait désormais passer ses mains au travers.

- SEBASTIAN! hurla l'enfant.

Mais il ne semblait plus l'entendre. Lui-même parlait mais le garçonnet ne percevait aucun son. Puis le jeune homme vit l'arbre décharné s'ouvrir en deux et avec horreur le corps de Sébastian être aspiré à l'intérieur. Cela se passa tellement vite que Ciel resta prostré un instant avant de prendre conscience que l'arbre s'était refermé et qu'il était à présent tout seul.

-SEBAS...SEBASTIANNNNNNNN !

Mais comme réponse, il n'eut que l'écho de sa propre voix, de son propre cri.

**Acte II**

- Où suis-je?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sébastian, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Dit une voix douce.

Le démon avait l'esprit embrouillé comme s'il se réveillait après un long sommeil.

- Bienvenu dans le monde réel mon gars! Le félicita Monsieur Spock.

- Le Mon.. _Le diable regarda autour de lui tout en réalisant où il était._ Je suis revenu dans le monde des shinigamis?

- Oui mon cher Michaelis. Répondit Lucifer.

- Mais... BOCCHAN!

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cet enfant, il va se réveiller également. Chuchota l'Archange.

Sébastian soupira de soulagement quand il prit soudain conscience de l'endroit _exact _où il se trouvait. Il était entouré de barreaux. Il sut alors qu'il était dans une cage. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était scellée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi suis-je enfermé là dedans? questionna le diable avec colère.

- Calme toi. Il est inutile d'essayer de sortir de là. C'est une cage spéciale, créée par les shinigamis pour enfermer les âmes les plus réfractaires. Mais pour être certain que tu ne puisses ouvrir j'ai récité une incantation. Expliqua l'archange aux cheveux argentés.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question maudit Lucifer! Pourquoi je suis dans cette saleté de cage? C'est toi qui m'y as mis?

- Oui, avec l'approbation de toute cette assemblée réunie ici.

Le démon vit qu'effectivement il y avait du monde dans le bureau du patron des dieux de la mort. Monsieur Spock était là bien sûr, ainsi que Lucifer, William T Spears, Grell Sutcliff et un autre personnage dont il reconnut avec effarement les traits; combinaison d'Undertaker et de Rachel Phantomhive. Sébastian aurait aimé en savoir plus mais se dit que cela pouvait attendre, l'urgence était de s'échapper de cette prison.

- Vous voulez me juger? ricana le démon.

- Non, dit Monsieur Spock. Cette cage est là pour t'empêcher d'intervenir dans ce qui va suivre.

- Comment ça? Qu'est ce qui va arriver?

- N'essaie pas de te débattre, n'essaie pas de lutter, de te révolter Michaelis. Tu le feras en vain. Ce qui va survenir était écrit et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Dit Lucifer d'une voix apaisante en approchant son visage des barreaux.

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia incompréhensible, mais avec toi je me méfie. Je te préviens Lucifer, si jamais tu as concocté quelque chose contre Ciel , je te promets qu...

- Oh non mon ange, pas de menaces inutiles je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, ni l'instigateur de tout ça.

- Ne m'appelle pas « mon ange »! Mon nom est « Sébastian Michaelis » et j'appartiens à Ciel Phantomhive!

- Que tu es déplaisant quand tu t'entêtes comme ça! Saches que je n'ai fait que voter, c'est tout, pour le bien de tous!

- Ta voix doucereuse m'écœure. Tes mots tranchent avec la malignité que je distingue dans tes yeux. Tu sussures tel un serpent. Qu'avez vous donc mijoté tous autant que vous êtes? Parlez misérables!

- Ciel devait mourir dans deux jours, le labs de temps va être achevé. Répondit d'une voix égale William T Spears en remontant ses lunettes. Nous les shinigamis pouvons décider si une personne peut continuer à vivre ou si nous devons prendre son âme. Si une personne risque par son existence de changer la face du monde par ses actions ou par son savoir, alors des exceptions peuvent être faites et nous pouvons lui laisser la vie sauve. Il semblerait que votre maître ne soit d'aucune utilité. Il a été voté à la majorité qu'il devait mourir.

- QUOI? Mais non, Ciel n'est pas mourant, nous avons vaincu le cauchemar! Il est sauvé!

- Oui... mais... sa mère en a décidé autrement. Dit Grell en se décalant pour permettre à Sébastian de voir son jeune maître.

Il était là dans les bras de sa mère, encore endormi. Le diable vit avec horreur une tache rouge sur le beau chemisier blanc de son jeune maître.

- Que lui avez vous fait? Qui êtes vous?

Sébastian s'était accroché aux barreaux.

- Je suis à la fois Undertaker et Rachel. Je ne t'expliquerais pas le comment ni le pourquoi ce n'est pas le moment. Ravie de te revoir démon. Tu as voulu faire un marché le jour où j'ai failli mourir: « Mon fils contre ma vie ». _Rachel se leva, son fils toujours dans ses bras et reprit avec rage . _Tu le veux n'est ce pas? Tu en crèves de le posséder ! J'ai vu, oui j'ai VU, dans la lanterne cinématique de Ciel, TOUT ce que TU lui as fait, toutes les choses écœurantes que vous avez fait ensemble! Tu as perverti mon unique enfant au cœur pur, ignoble créature. Maudis sois tu! Regarde le bien Michaelis, puisque tel est ton vrai nom, regarde le, car c'est la dernière fois que tes yeux impurs le souillent!

- Vous avez tué votre fils... dit le démon abattu, prostré.

- Non, répondit Rachel. Il n'est pas encore mort. Il va se réveiller et je verrais si je peux encore sauver son âme avant que sa lumière ne s'éteigne.

- Vous avez profité de notre inconscience! Vous avez agit alors même que nous ne pouvions nous défendre! COUARDS! LACHES! Vous avez TOUS condamné un enfant à la mort! Et c'est moi que vous traitez d'abomination. Mais qu'êtes vous d'autre, vous qui achevez un jeune garçon endormi?

- Oh la belle leçon de morale ! railla Monsieur Spock. N'est ce pas toi qui voulais jusqu'à peu prendre l'âme de ce même enfant? Toi aussi tu voulais prendre sa vie et cela n'avait pas l'air de te poser problème!

- Soit, je ne peux le nier, mais pas comme ça! Pas de cette façon là! Il a fait un contrat avec moi. Il a accepté! Vous, vous avez pris et c'est tout.

- Je lui ai donné la vie, je lui la reprendrai, puisque cette vie est désormais souillée! Dit implacablement Rachel en se rasseyant.

- Sachez toutefois Sébastian que tous ici n'ont pas voter « pour » la mort de cet enfant

- Et qui a eut un sursaut de bonté?

- Undertaker s'est abstenu et a laissé sa voix à Rachel. Lucifer a voté « pour » tout comme moi.

- VOUS? coupa le diable. Mais c'est pourtant bien _vous_ qui m'avez aidé à le sauver! Alors pourquoi?

- Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Lucifer, un dieu de la mort ne doit pas intervenir dans la vie des êtres humains et rester neutre en laissant faire la Vie. J'ai failli à la fonction. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est tout.

- … pauvre vieux fou... la chute est plus dure encore quand on a eu l'espoir de voler... chuchota Sébastian le regard hagard.

- Donc disais-je, j'ai voté « pour », Grell a voté « blanc » et il l'a fait pour Vous, je tiens bien à ce que vous le sachiez. Le seul qui ait voté « contre », c'est William.

- William? Vous? questionna Sébastian à l'intention du shinigami aux cheveux noirs.

- Oui répondit simplement T Spears.

- Mais pourquoi? Vous me détestez et vous n'avez aucun sentiment pour mon jeune maître!

- Que personne ne se méprenne sur les intentions. Sachez que cela n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié ou de la compassion envers cet enfant et encore moins envers une abomination telle que vous! Je pense seulement qu'un démon amoureux et tenu en laisse est bien moins dangereux qu'un démon furieux et sans attache. Soit, cet enfant n'aurait pas changer la face du Monde, mais, et ce n'est que mon avis personnel, il aurait pu, en restant en vie, éviter certaines choses. En empêchant notamment un diable enragé de faire payer des innocents pour sa tristesse et d'entraver, en faisant n'importe quoi, notre travail de dieux de la mort déjà on ne peut plus fastidieux et fatiguant! C'est tout. Dans trois quart d'heures et 11 secondes si ma montre est bien à l'heure, Ciel Phantomhive va mourir et Undertaker, puisque c'est ce qu'il a requit en échange de sa voix, jugera son âme. Alors cet enfant ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

- Et toi, coupa sèchement Rachel en crucifiant Sébastian du regard, tu louperas ton diner. Et TOI, tu n'auras rien! Ah ahah! Oh mais serais-ce de la tristesse que je perçois dans tes yeux? Souffrir un peu ne va pas te faire de mal va! Peut être alors auras-tu un peu de pitié lorsqu'à l'avenir tu te repaitras des âmes de tes pauvres victimes!

- Sé...Sébastian...articula difficilement Ciel.

**Acte III**

- Bocchan!

L'enfant ouvrait les yeux progressivement. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine et y porta sa main. C'était chaud et humide. Il observa sa main et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était tachée de sang.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit ange, je suis là désormais. Je serais là jusqu'à la fin, je ne te laisserais pas seul. Dit Rachel berçant son fils tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Que... mais... Maman? Maman c'est …c'est toi?

- Oui mon garçon. N'ais pas peur.

Pour ne pas effrayer le garçonnet, Rachel avait recouvert avec la capuche toute la partie d'Undertaker, ne laissant apparaître dès lors que la moitié de son propre visage.

- Pourquoi es tu là? Et comment ? Et pourquoi je saigne?

- Chuttt, mon tout petit. Tout ira bien. Dis seulement que tu regrettes et IL te pardonnera.

- Me pardonner? Regretter?

- Oui Ciel. Oublie ta haine, oublie ta vengeance. Demande pardon et tu seras lavé de tes pêchés et tu iras au Paradis.

- Oublier ma haine, ne pas me venger? Mais... Sebastian! Où est Sébastian?

- Allons ne pense pas à ce diable maintenant, calme t...

- Je suis ici Bocchan! La coupa le démon. Je suis enfermé! Ils m'ont mis dans cette cage, pendant que mon esprit était avec vous. Ils veulent vous tuer! Ils veulent m'empêcher d'intervenir! C'est cette femme qui a tout manigancé! Bocchan!

- Sé... mais est-ce ma mère?

- Non ne vous laissez pas avoir par son apparen..

- BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS SA MERE! Ciel n'écoute pas cette chose, elle essaie de te faire aller en enfer avec elle! TOI! Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais!

- Vous n'êtes pas sa mère, pas la mère de ses souvenirs, prête à tout pour protéger son enfant! Vous n'êtes même pas un être complet!

- Maman, ou qui que vous soyez... je ne peux renoncer à ma vengeance, elle est mon essence même. Cette nuit là j'aurai pu renoncer et mourir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'ai pas abandonné. J'ai menti, brûlé, massacré pour parvenir jusqu'ici. J'ai déjà fait mon choix et je ne reviendrais plus sur ma décision. Je veux me venger de ceux qui m'ont humilié et ensuite continuer ma route avec Sébastian jusqu'à ma fin maudite.

Ciel ne put en dire davantage, il se sentait épuisé et glissait lentement dans l'inconscience en même temps que la tache sur son vêtement s'élargissait de plus en plus.

- Je vois... dans ce cas il n'y a plus rien à faire pour toi. J'aurais essayé de purifier ton âme mais tu préfères crever avec du sang sur les mains et aller en enfer avec un monstre plutôt que de rejoindre ton père au Paradis! Mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu ne pourras te venger comme tu le souhaites tant, tu ne pourras continuer à te pervertir allègrement avec ce démon! Tu vas mourir. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps maintenant.

- Vous ne ressentez même pas de compassion pour votre enfant? demanda soudain Grell.

- De la compassion pour mon enfant? Mais cet enfant n'est plus MON enfant. C'est une créature souillée.

- Mais vous êtes monstrueuse! s'exclama le shinigami flamboyant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je ne le permettrais pas ! JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS JAMAIS!

Sébastian se projetait sur sa prison avec violence, tel un animal. Chacun des chocs faisait trembler la pièce et occasionnait une nouvelle blessure au démon qui ne se souciait pas du sang qui coulait ni de ses os qui se brisaient toujours un peu plus sur les barreaux. Il était comme fou, essayant par tous les moyens de sortir pour empêcher ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

- Arrête de te blesser de la sorte, c'est ridicule! Ridicule et inutile! Fit l'Archange avec colère.

Mais le diable n'arrêtait pas, sa volonté ne faiblissait pas. Il continuait inlassablement mais en vain, la cage restait bien en place, elle n'avait même pas basculé. La pièce fut alors emplie d'un hurlement bestial.

- NON ! S'écria Lucifer en s'éloignant de la cage.

La pièce s'assombrit,des plumes se mirent à voleter un peu partout jusqu'à créer une fine couche duveteuse sur le sol. La forme prisonnière commença à se modifier, elle grossissait de sorte qu'elle remplissait désormais toute la cage. Les jambes devenaient des pattes puissantes, les pieds d'énormes serres noires aux ongles crochus. Les deux paires d'ailes s'étaient développées et avaient remplacé les bras qui n'existaient plus. Elles n'étaient pas entièrement faites de plumes, une partie était membraneuse à la manière des chauves souris et aux extrémités de celles-ci on pouvait voir trois longues griffes aux ongles recourbés. Cela formait dans la cage un amas noir qui s'arque-boutait et respirait lourdement.

- Vous allez me payer ça! Siffla la créature d'une voix caverneuse.

De sous la silhouette énorme, émergea un visage monstrueux, aux gros yeux rougeoyants comme les flammes de l'enfer, sans paupières. La bouche avait laissé place à un bec rempli de dents acérées. La chose qui était Sébastian se mit debout, laissant apparaître son torse aux muscles saillants, dépourvu de fourrure. Ses gestes rappelaient les mouvements des insectes. Plus aucune grâce chez cet être qui il y a peu aurait fait chavirer tous les cœurs. Sébastian se mit à cracher des torrents d'invectives, laissant sortir sa langue violette, hérissée de piques qui se tortillait comme un serpent sans tête. Et soudain il poussa un hurlement strident qui fit gronder de douleur toutes les personnes présentes. L'odeur qui flottait désormais dans la pièce soulevait le cœur des personnes présentes.

- Je vais tous vous tuer! Je vais vous étriper et piétinerais vos entrailles puantes!

- Bon sang Michaelis...fit le porteur de lumière en se tenant l'arcade du nez.

**Acte IV**

La bête faisait aller sa rage contre les parois de sa prison en s'y propulsant de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci roulait sur elle-même à chaque coup.

- Pensez-vous que la cage va tenir à ce rythme? demanda Grell en reculant au bout de la pièce.

- Aucune idée. Il semble beaucoup plus puissant sous cette forme. Répondit William impassible, mais non moins inquiet.

- Et s'il sort on fait quoi? questionna le shinigami aux cheveux rouges en se rongeant les ongles. Il est vraiment épouvantable... je le préférais avant moi!

- Il ne vous plait plus? ricana Will.

- Ben... faut dire qu'il n'est pas très ragoutant mon Sébychou sous cette forme.

- La cage va céder. Dit d'une voix égale Undertaker, en déposant délicatement le corps de l'enfant dans un fauteuil et en sortant son immense faux d'argent.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances? demanda Monsieur Spock.

- Oui regardez les barreaux se tordent déjà. Nous allons bientôt devoir affronter une bête monstrueuse et enragée.

- Mince alors, je viens de refaire toute la déco de mon bureau. Se plaignit le vieux shinigami en sortant à son tour une magnifique épée en or.

- Rangez vos jouets Messieurs! Je vous interdis de lui faire le moindre mal! Ordonna Lucifer menaçant.

- Eh ben ça va être pratique tient! S'offusqua William réajustant ses lunettes, son meurtrier sécateur en mains.

Soudain un des barreaux céda à force d'être martyrisé.

- Préparez-vous ! S'écria Monsieur Spock. Sortez vos death scythe!

- Hors de question! dit l'archange en s'interposant entre le diable toujours enfermé et les shinigamis.

- Mais il faut bien stopper ce fou furieux! Fit avec colère le patron des dieux de la Mort.

- Je suis capable de l'arrêter seul. Je préfère encore donner mon éternité plutôt que de le voir mourir!

- Vous êtes vraiment pas net! J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, parce que cette bestiole fera pas dans la dentelle quand elle foutra le nez en dehors de sa boîte! Réprimanda Spocky.

- Sé.. Sébastian... arrête ton cirque tu veux! Tu me casses les oreilles! Ordonna une petite voix éteinte mais non moins déterminée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui avait repris un peu conscience sans avoir pour autant ouvert les yeux.

- Ce môme est encore capable de parler? Décidément il a un sacré tempérament. Admira Grell.

- Bocchan?

Les quelques mots de Ciel eurent un effet immédiat sur le diable qui se calma instantanément. Le garçon ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le démon qui avait miraculeusement repris son attirante apparence de majordome. Son séduisant visage portait des traces sanglantes mais était à nouveau magnifique.

- Ben dis donc, il a fait vite le bougre! Il ne voulait pas que le gosse le voit aussi moche! Il se moque pas mal que NOUS on gerbe mais SURTOUT pas son précieux morveux! Tsa! Pô juste! Bouda Grell.

- Je vais mourir Sébastian.

- Ne dites pas ça Bocchan. Luttez encore !

- Je ne veux pas mourir, mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons plus rien y faire désormais. On a perdu la partie. Ils ont fait échec et mat.

- Ne pleurez pas Bocchan.

- Tu pleures bien toi.

- Que...?

Sébastian toucha ses joues et sentit avec étonnement l'humidité que ces larmes avaient laissée. C'était nouveau pour lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré toute sa vie durant.

- Ne partez pas sans moi Bocchan... ne me laissez pas errer seul...

- Je t'aime Sébastian.

- Je vous aime Bocchan.

- Sébastian?

- Oui Bocchan?

- Tu avais raison. Tu es décidément très très moche sous ta forme originelle. Ricana l'enfant avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

- …... Yes My Lord. « Et alors que le Ciel se meurt, les anges pleurent ». Chantonna doucement le double démoniaque de l'archange Michael laissant sans retenue les larmes sillonner sur son visage triste.

Soudain Undertaker leva sa faux et la planta dans le cœur de Ciel.

- Moi, James Valentine dit Undertaker, shinigami, je juge l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive indigne d'aller au Paradis, mais également inapte d'aller en Enfer. Je la condamne dès lors à une réincarnation immédiate dans le corps d'un enfant de 14 ans dont l'âme vient d'être fauchée. Passé un délai de un an jour pour jour à compter du présent jugement, elle sera à nouveau jugée, pour décision être rendue après délibéré. Le présent est non susceptible de recours et fera l'objet de toutes les formalités de publicité auprès du Greffe des shinigamis.

A peine la sentence rendue, la cage retenant encore le démon s'ouvrit, le libérant enfin. Le dieu de la Mort avait rendu son jugement, tout était terminé.

- TOI! Je savais que tu allais me jouer un sale petit tour comme celui là! Cracha Rachel.

- Ah oui? sourit Undertaker.

- Comment as-tu osé! vocifera la mère de Ciel.

Il était étonnant de voir les deux personnalités cohabitant dans un même corps s'affronter et parler à tour de rôle comme un fou schyzophrène.

- Je refuse de continuer à cohabiter avec toi! Je veux être libérée! Ordonna Rachel.

- Très bien, il semblerait en effet que nous ne puissions continuer tous les deux. Le temps aura eu raison de nous. Rejoins donc Vincent là où il t'attend depuis si longtemps.

- Elle va aller au Paradis? questionna Grell.

- Oui elle va y aller et affronter le regard de son mari. Il décidera lui-même de sa destination future. Voilà sa véritable punition. Quant à vous Sébastian, vous devriez vous dépêcher! Un an ça passe très vite et l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive peut être n'importe où et dans n'importe quel enfant, fille ou garçon.

- Mais il ne sera plus mon jeune maître, ni de corps , ni d'esprit. Dit Sébastian en se dirigeant vers celui qui fut son maître.

- Qui a dit que ses souvenirs allaient être annihilés? Je n'ai jamais précisé quoique ce soit en ce sens dans mon jugement! Ciel Phantomhive va investir un autre corps, ses souvenirs resteront enfouis tant que personne ne les lui rappelera. Alors il pourra retrouver son propre corps dont je prendrais grand soin en attendant.

- Ce qui veut dire que si je retrouve mon jeune maître et que j'arrive à lui rappeler ce qu'il est vraiment, son âme telle qu'elle était reintégrera sa véritable enveloppe? Demanda le diable en carressant tendrement les joues de l'enfant.

- Oui, l'âme cherche toujours à rejoindre son fourreau d'origine dès lors qu'il existe encore. Mais vous n'avez qu'un an pour reussir. Car si vous n'y parvenez pas dans ce laps de temps, son âme sera jugée en l'état et vous ne pourrez plus jamais la retrouver. Elle sera perdue pour vous, pour toujours.

- Mais même si je parviens à mettre la main dessus, il sera tout de même jugé non?

- Oui, mais mon cher Sébastian, si votre maître recouvre la mémoire et son corps avant un an, cela peut lui laisser le temps de se venger et donc votre petit contrat sera rempli.

- Je pourrai donc prendre son âme avant qu'un agaçant shinigami ne vienne la faucher ? C'est ça que vous voulez me faire comprendre ?

- Oui et non puisque vous vouliez lui donner un avenir.

- Bon sang, vous êtes toujours aussi incompréhensible... comment Ciel pourrait-il avoir un quelconque avenir dans ces conditions? Soit il sera jugé en tant qu'individu lambda, soit il sera jugé en tant que Ciel Phantomhive, soit je lui prendrai son âme. Quoiqu'il arrive il meurt.

- Peut être. Répondit Undertaker un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Ou peut être pas. La vie est surprenante mais la mort encore plus.

Sur ces mots que lui seul comprenait, le croque mort pris le corps du jeune comte dans ses bras et s'éloigna avec lui sans un regard de plus.

- Je vous retrouverai Bocchan, j'en fais le serment.

Le diable allait sortir à son tour quand une poigne de fer le retint par le bras.

- Si je ne peux t'avoir personne ne t'aura Michaelis, moi aussi j'en fais le serment. Chuchotta la voix posée de l'Archange Lucifer.

- Que dois-je comprendre? Demanda le diable en plissant les yeux.

- Dépêche toi de retrouver ton jeune et précieux maître et de le faire redevenir lui-même mon « ange ».

- Sommes nous ennemis désormais?

- Adversaires plutôt qu'ennemis! Disons que je vais pimenter un peu le jeu. A ton avis qui de nous deux fera échec et mat? Qui fera tomber le petit roi?

- Personne ne fait tomber ce roi là! Il partira dans les bras de son fidèle cavalier lorsqu'il l'aura décidé et celui-ci l'acceuillera en lui comme le plus précieux des trésors.

- Que le meilleur gagne alors Michaelis.

- Que le meilleur gagne en effet Lucifer.


	73. Chapter 73

_Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été très émue de tous les mots que vous m'avez adressés._

_Encore une fois merci. Ce sont vos messages quotidiens d'encouragement, et votre intérêt pour cette histoire qui m'ont mis du baume à l'âme pour écrire._

_Oui il y aura une suite à cette histoire; car après tout elle ne peut se terminer comme cela et si je l'ai modifiée par rapport à ce que j'avais écrit au début c'est pour écrire une suite et pour vous faire plaisir également, du moins je l'espère !^^_

_Donc comme je vous en ai fait part, cette fin n'était pas la fin que je vous avais concoctée au départ._

_Celle-ci devait être plus triste et ne laisser aucun espoir de « saison 2 »_

_Comme vous avez été nombreuses à me la demander je me permets de répondre à votre requête et de vous la poster.._

_Bonne lecture :_

Dans cette fin là, Ciel ne renonce pas non plus à sa vengeance. Mais Undertaker a prononcé un tout autre verdict, sous l'influence de Rachel (qui n'était pas aussi intransigeante dans la première version que dans la fin que vous connaissez. D'ailleurs ne la jugez pas trop mal... elle souhaitait sauver son fils, laver son âme pour qu'elle puisse aller au Paradis. Elle a été choquée de voir tout ce que son enfant avait été capable de faire : tuer, bruler, s'accoupler avec un démon...il est logique qu'elle ait réagit de cette façon... non?)

Undertaker a décidé que Ciel irait au Paradis, rejoindre son père et qu'il aurait une sorte de mise à l'épreuve. L'archange Michael le prendrait sous son aile et au bout d'un an, déciderait de l'envoyer en Enfer ou de le garder au Paradis.

Sébastian est enfermé dans la cage et Ciel prononce ses dernières paroles. Ciel et Sébastian ne se sont pas avoués leur amour. ( et oui les quelques parties d'avant aussi étaient différentes)

Voici les derniers mots échangés entre Ciel et Sébastian et donc la toute fin de l'histoire telle que je l'avais au départ imaginée :

- Pensez-vous que nous nous reverrons un jour Bocchan ?

- J'en doute. A moins que tu ne montes à l'étage supérieur.

Le diable ricana.

- Passez le bonjour à ce cher Michael de ma part.

- Si je le vois je le ferai. Mais je ne te garantie pas que cela lui fera grand plaisir.

- Toujours égal à vous-même, même à la toute fin. Je ne vous oublierai jamais Bocchan.

- Menteur.

- Je ne mens jamais.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ciel Phantomhive ferma les yeux pour toujours sur ce qui fut sa vie aussi courte soit elle.

Ces deux là se quittèrent dans l'ignorance, trop fiers pour s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais au fond de chacun d'eux, ils esperaient que l'autre savait.

Ce fut cet instant que le diable choisi pour laisser couler la seule larme qu'il aura jamais versée dans sa longue vie d'ange déchu.

« Lorsque le Ciel meurt, les anges pleurent – quelqu'ils soient »


End file.
